RWBY: Entre Dioses
by Magnus-230
Summary: Un ser de otro mundo ha estado viviendo en Remnant desde hace mucho. Tras vivir en el anonimato largos años, emerge de las sombras al recibir el llamado de sus ancestros, advirtiéndole de los peligros que se avecinan. Cinder Fall conocerá a este ser y aprenderá que el destino no siempre está determinado, sino que es caprichoso y le dará una lección más espantosa de su vida.
1. RWBY: Entre Dioses, Capítulo 1 (Parte 1)

RWBY:

 **Entre Dioses.**

Leyendas. Historias dispersas a través del tiempo. La humanidad se ha acostumbrado bastante al recuento de las hazañas de los héroes y villanos, olvidando tan fácilmente que son restos, subproductos, de un pasado olvidado.

El hombre, nacido del polvo, era fuerte, sabio, y lleno de recursos, pero nació en un mundo que no perdona. Una inevitable oscuridad - criaturas de la destrucción - las criaturas de Grimm - puesto sus ojos en el hombre y en todas sus creaciones. Estas fuerzas se enfrentaron, y parecía que la oscuridad tenía intención de volver la existencia del hombre en un vacío.

Sin embargo, incluso la más pequeña chispa de esperanza es suficiente para encender el cambio, y con el tiempo, la pasión del hombre, la inventiva y el ingenio lo llevó a las herramientas que ayudarían a equilibrar la balanza. Este poder fue el apropiado con el nombre de "polvo".

La ira en las manos de la naturaleza, el hombre iluminó su camino a través de la oscuridad, y en ausencia de la sombra llegó la fuerza, la civilización, y lo más importante, la vida. Pero incluso las luces más brillantes, finalmente, en un parpadeo, mueren. Y se habrán ido… la oscuridad volverá.

Uno diría que son caprichos de la naturaleza misma… pero no es así. Existen fuerzas impersonales capaces de cambiar nuestra perspectiva. Fuerzas desconocidas que pueden doblegar la visión del hombre, al grado, de dejarlo sumido en la insignificancia al no poder enfrentar y controlar lo desconocido. Inclusive la misma oscuridad no podrá retarlo… cuando se trata de una fuerza incontenible.

Esa fuerza desconocida… ha estado en Remnant desde sus inicios, desde que el hombre construyo la civilización. Sus héroes no tendrán la solides para confrontarlo, sus guardianes podrán encararlo pero no tendrán la fortaleza para desafiarlo, sus villanos serán reducidos a escombros y la historia develará un destino insólito. Algunos lo verán como su perdición, para otros el terror personificado, para él… el inicio de una nueva vida.

 **Capítulo 1: El Heraldo de un viejo mundo, el comienzo de un nuevo legado. (Primera Parte)**

Los días en Remnant han estado llenos de tranquilidad. Pocas novedades en diversos poblados, salvo que la gente tenga cuidado con los Grimm. Hay que lidiar con esas criaturas cuando se les encuentra o cuando aparecen sin previo aviso; es algo con lo que se vive en todos lados.

Este día en particular es distinto. El cielo ha estado sumamente nublado, como si los mismos nubarrones anunciaran la llegada de las tormentas. En vez de eso, los bosques, sus habitantes, las cuatro regiones; Vale (centro), Vacuo (oeste), Atlas (norte) y Mistral (este) han sido invadidos por un frio inusual. Algunas personas no le dan mucha importancia. Otras lo miran como un mal presagio, algo que se avecina en Remnant, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

En la academia Beacon, sus empleados, andan de un lado otro, preparándose para iniciar actividades en poco tiempo. Una figura familiar caminaba por las afueras, por la avenida principal, apoyándose en su bastón, hasta llegar al monumento de los cazadores.

Ozpin se detiene a mirar el cielo, consternado, por el insólito clima; en su rostro había cierta preocupación. Observa la avenida principal, mirando a la lejanía, buscando a alguien, esperando la llegada de cierta persona. Decide caminar más allá con la esperanza de encontrarla. Recorre un buen tramo hasta estar lejos del monumento y se detiene. Apoya ambas manos en su bastón y lo aprieta como signo de angustia.

Ozpin: Amber ¿Dónde estás? Ya deberías estar aquí.

No había ninguna otra persona en la parte lejana de la avenida salvo él. Intentado calmar su preocupación, Ozpin voltea a mirar la grandeza de la academia desde donde estaba. La vista se veía espectacular pero no surtió el efecto necesario para apaciguar su intranquilidad de saber que Amber no llegaba.

Varios minutos transcurrieron y la incertidumbre le hacía pensar en los peores escenarios, hasta el frio lo hizo sentirse más incómodo. Al borde de la desesperanza un sonido peculiar lo liberó de toda aflicción. El andar de un caballo, a paso lento, lo hizo mirar de vuelta a la lejanía de la avenida.

Amber había llegado. Como podía se cubría con su capa del frio con una mano y con la otra maniobraba las riendas de su caballo. Ozpin la saluda alzando su brazo, Amber hace lo mismo y vuelve a cubrirse con su capa.

Cuando por fin se encuentran intercambian palabras, Ozpin estaba más entusiasmado.

Ozpin: Amber, me alegra ver que por fin hayas llegado.

Amber se detiene y desciende de su caballo para acercarse a Ozpin, cubriéndose todavía con su capa.

Amber: Ozpin ¿Qué haces tan alejado de la academia? Este frio es horrendo. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar sin estar bien abrigado?

Ozpin: Empecé a preocuparme por ti, al mirar que no llegabas. Caminé hasta acá buscándote, creyendo que estarías en algún tramo de la avenida esperándome a que te viera. Llegué a pensar en… creí que algo te sucedió.

Ambos se abrazan en expresión de saludo. Acto seguido Amber toma de las manos a Ozpin y le expresa su apreciación.

Amber: Estoy aquí, ya no tienes de qué mortificarte. Hay que movernos, en verdad este frio me está congelando.

Ozpin: ¿No vas a montar tu caballo?

Amber: Me siento entumida por estar mucho tiempo montada. Preferiría caminar, aunque tengamos que aguantar este clima.

Ozpin: De acuerdo. Permíteme llevarme tu caballo.

Amber: Gracias Ozpin, vamos para la academia.

Ozpin toma las riendas del caballo para llevárselo y Amber camina a lado de él; emprenden su caminata hacia Beacon. Durante su trayecto por la avenida estuvieron callados por un rato. Ozpin echaba miradas rápidas a La Doncella, para asegurarse que en verdad estuviese bien. Se le veía cansada pero notó algo que atrae su atención. Amber parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos o distraída.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte provocando que el ambiente se tornarse más gélido; Ozpin, Amber y su caballo aceleran el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a Beacon. Ozpin decide iniciar la conversación con Amber para sacarla de su distracción, para él era raro que ella estuviese muy callada.

Ozpin: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Apenas escuchó sus palabras y Amber sale de su distracción.

Amber: Umh, ajetreado. Tuve que hacer escalas para descansar. Sin olvidar que tuve cierto contratiempo durante el camino.

El último comentario atrajo el interés de Ozpin. El rostro de Amber reflejaba cierta inquietud tras haber mencionar que tuvo un contratiempo. Sin dar previo aviso, Ozpin se detiene y encara a Amber; ya estaban a punto de llegar al monumento de los cazadores. Comienza hablarle de forma interrogatoria.

Ozpin: ¿Sucedió algo mientras venias para acá?

Amber estaba agitada, titubeaba al momento de hablar.

Amber: Pues… solo. Solo… un atraso. Mi caballo también necesitaba reposo para seguir el viaje.

Ozpin no estaba convencido del argumento e insiste en preguntar.

Ozpin: Amber ¿Pasó algo durante tu trayecto? Dime, no hay nada de que temer.

Amber se sentía aún inquieta ante la insistencia de Ozpin, no tenía cabeza para pensar en algún otro pretexto para desviar la conversación debido a su cansancio. Sin dar más rodeos decide contarle los hechos.

Amber: Este… Ayer… Ayer unos ladrones intentaron atracarme.

Ozpin quedó consternado al escuchar sus palabras. Deseoso por saber más pregunta los detalles del intento de robo.

Ozpin: Pero… ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Amber, de casualidad… ¿usaste tus poderes?

Amber aparta la mirada de Ozpin por unos momentos y lo vuelve a encarar.

Amber: Me emboscaron en campo abierto, uno de ellos fingió estar lastimado. Bajé de mi caballo, me acerqué a ayudarlo y sus dos secuaces saltaron encima de mí. Afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo, ya se me hacía muy sospechoso que estuviese solo y tendido en el camino. No tuve opción, use mis poderes. Al principio me defendí con mi lanza pero en verdad estaban empeñados en hacerme daño. Se espantaron cuando me miraron levitar en el aire, los ataqué y herí dos ellos. Su cabecilla los auxilió y los tres salieron huyendo.

Tras escuchar su relato Ozpin suspira de alivio al saber que no pasó a mayores el intento de atraco. No obstante aún tenía sus dudas de cómo los ladrones supieron que Amber pasaría por ese rumbo, ya que recordó que se había asegurado de que nadie supiese de la ruta que ella tomaría, para salvaguardar su seguridad. Ozpin opta por no expresar este detalle delante de Amber, salvo hacerla una pregunta que, para él, era de vital importancia.

Ozpin: Me alegra saber que hayas salido ilesa. Es desafortunado que tuviste revelar tu verdadero ser como La Doncella Del Otoño ante ellos. Por suerte no habrá nadie quien les crea al mirarte lo que hiciste, los van a tirar de locos; aunque exista gente que sepa acerca de la Leyenda De Las Cuatro Doncellas. Pero hay algo que necesito saber y quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

Amber lo mira intrigada.

Amber: Dime Ozpin.

Ozpin: En ese campo abierto ¿de casualidad no llegaste a mirar a alguien más cuando ocurrió el ataque? ¿Alguien que estuviese de paso por ese camino mientras te defendías o algún testigo?

Amber queda en silencio por unos momentos, recordando si hubo alguien en ese lugar. Le da a Ozpin su respuesta con certeza.

Amber: No, nadie más estuvo ahí.

La atención de ambos fue atraída por el sonido de los relámpagos que anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia, miran el cielo asombrados por del abrupto cambio del clima.

Ozpin: Esto en es verdad raro, nunca había visto semejante clima como este. Apresurémonos y llevemos a tu caballo al establo, estará bien ahí.

Amber: Gracias Ozpin. Después de este atareado y sorpresivo viaje quedaré sumamente dormida como una piedra.

Ozpin ríe por el comentario final que hace Amber y emprenden de nuevo su marcha pero a paso acelerado para evitar a la lluvia a toda costa.

Después de dejar al caballo en el establo ambos ya se encontraban en el interior de Beacon. Ozpin guiaba a Amber por un pasillo bastante largo; el piso estaba alfombrado, el techo estaba decorado con banderas que tenían la insignia de la academia, había también otras banderas colocadas pero lo alto de las paredes. De lado izquierdo unos ventanales grandes y del lado derecho puertas que daban a unos dormitorios. Se detienen en una de las puertas y Ozpin la abre usando una tarjeta de acceso.

Una vez abierta Amber queda maravillada de la habitación, era una suite; tenía las comodidades como la de un hotel cinco estrellas. Un guarda ropa amplio con puertas de madera, estaba cerca de la entrada y una lámpara de pie minimalista iluminaba el pórtico.

El piso estaba alfombrado, una cómoda de buen tamaño con cajones para guardar diversos objetos o ropa; encima de ésta estaba puesto un televisor de pantalla plana. Dos sillones minimalistas en el centro de la habitación; uno para tres personas y otra para dos. Hasta el fondo un escritorio redondo, acompañada de dos sillas tipo ejecutivo.

Una ventana amplia, con persianas de madera en horizontal. Una cama queen size, custodiada por ambos lados por unas lámparas de pared en forma de cubo; tres de cada lado. El baño estaba divido en dos partes, la primera sección un lava manos montado en una plancha de mármol; encima de ésta, diversos cosméticos para higiene y la otra sección una bañera con canceles de cristal.

Tras admirar todo el confort de la habitación, Amber mira a Ozpin apenada por recibir semejante comodidad.

Amber: ¿En verdad este dormitorio es para mí? Ozpin no te hubieras molestado, esto es demasiado, no sé qué decir.

Ozpin: Mereces el mejor trato de mi parte Amber. Después de un largo recorrido ameritas a que descanses como es debido. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Amber: Te lo agradezco mucho Ozpin.

Ozpin: Si me disculpas debo regresar a mi oficina, tengo documentación que hacer, estamos a dos semanas de iniciar actividades en Beacon. Si necesitas algo házmelo saber.

Amber: Claro, que termines pronto.

Ozpin le entrega la tarjeta de acceso del dormitorio y se marcha. Amber lentamente cierra la puerta pero se recarga en ella para escuchar atentamente los pasos de Ozpin, hasta asegurarse de que todo quedase en silencio. Al no escuchar ningún ruido Amber suspira de alivio pero también éste reflejaba cansancio; su rostro mostraba cierta intranquilidad.

Con lentitud, abre la puerta del guarda ropa para alojar su lanza, se quita sus botas para almacenarlas ahí también. Estira su cuerpo para liberarse de la tensión que tanto la oprimía. Tras sentirse menos tensa camina para asomarse por la ventana; las gotas de la lluvia golpeteaban el cristal. Observa el cielo, siente un desagrado al mirar las nubes se tornaron más grises, hasta el exterior se volvió más oscuro. Decide cerrar las persianas para no contemplar la amenazante negrura.

Amber saca de su bolsillo su celular, para activarlo en modo silencio y lo arroja hacia la cama. Das unos pasos y se deja caer en ella, era claro que quiera desconectarse del mundo y no saber nada. Tras unos segundos se da la media vuelta hasta encarar el techo y lleva su brazo para colocarlo en su frente e intentar conciliar el sueño. No logra dormir; un pavoroso recuerdo la hizo incorporarse hasta quedar sentada, su rostro reflejaba miedo. Observa sus manos y los cierra para mirar sus nudillos, buscaba rastros de algo que estaba ahí. Acto seguido estira uno de sus brazos hasta alcanzar su espalda, usa los dedos de su mano para buscar algo en su piel.

Al no encontrar nada, se queda sumamente sumergida en sus pensamientos pero seguía siendo acosada por el miedo. Los horribles recuerdos seguían atormentándola, unas evocaciones que las miraba de forma muy borrosa, deseando que no los tuviese presente en este momento. Llega a escuchar con gran claridad, como si se fuese una regresión, una risa femenina que sonaba espantosamente maniática; Amber siente un terrible escalofrió al evocar esa horrenda risa, musita en silencio.

Amber: Este… este… ha sido el momento más extraño de mi vida. Tarde o temprano Ozpin va a descubrí lo que pasó en realidad. ¿Qué van a decir de mi cuando todo salga a la luz? ¿Qué voy hacer? Pero si no fuera por él yo… yo… no…

No logra terminar su oración y vuelve acostarse para encarar de nuevo el techo; su miedo empezó a convertirse en pánico. El ruidoso sonido de los relámpagos ni siquiera la podían liberar de su estado actual, su respiración era apremiante, intentaba tranquilizarse a como dé lugar para no caer en la desesperación.

Pasaron varios minutos y logra vencer al pánico; el tiempo pasó ante sus ojos hasta concederle la tranquilidad que tanto clamaba.

Sus oídos seguían atentos al golpeteo de las gotas contra la ventana, esto la ayudó a consolar el sueño y lentamente comenzó cerrar sus ojos… El retumbar de su celular sobre la cama la conmocionó.

Toma rápidamente su teléfono para mirar quién la llamaba, para su sorpresa era un mensaje de texto de un número que ella solamente conocía. Su rostro expresa asombro al leerlo.

¿?: Amber ¿Has llegado a tu destino?

Se incorpora una vez más para estar sentada en la cama y comienza a responderle a aquella persona, que le acababa de mandar el mensaje, escribía con la mayor calma posible.

Amber: Si, llegué hace bastante rato. Ya no tuve más problemas el resto del camino.

Espera unos pocos segundos y el desconocido le responde.

¿?: Es bueno saber que estés totalmente a salvo. Me siento aún apenado contigo por lo que te hice pasar ayer, no se volverá repetir, te lo aseguro.

Amber suspira de alivio al leer el mensaje. Sin embargo, ella siente la necesidad de hablar con él para expresarle su malestar, ante la situación actual por la que está pasando.

Amber: Escucha. Ozpin, el director de la Academia Beacon, tarde o temprano va descubrir lo que en verdad pasó; me preguntó al notar mi silencio, no pude evadir su interrogatorio. Necesito saber cuándo vendrás para acá, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen para mí.

El individuo no tarda en responder y ambos se enfrascan en una conversación.

¿?: Te pido disculpas pero tenía que terminar con este asunto que te había mencionado, antes de que emprendieras de nuevo tu viaje. No me puedo arriesgar en llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo, tú viste que se vuelve impredecible tras usarlo por largos periodos. Además, estoy haciendo unos preparativos para asegurarme que todo salga como lo he planeado. Solo te pido paciencia y hablaré con Ozpin personalmente.

Amber: Estoy eternamente agradecida contigo. Pero, por favor, no faltes. Me urge que las cosas se aclaren, no quiero salir perjudicada.

¿?: Esto es lo que vamos hacer. Mándame las coordenadas de la academia y llegaré directamente con Ozpin pero voy a presentarme de sorpresa. ¿Confías en mí?

Amber: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De Sorpresa!?

Se pone nerviosa al leer la propuesta, no sabía si en verdad funcionaria. Tras pensar unos pocos segundos le da su respuesta y le manda las coordenadas.

Amber: Confío en ti, pero sé cuidadoso con tus palabras al momento de hablar con Ozpin, te lo ruego.

¿?: Listo, ya recibí las coordenadas. No te voy a defraudar.

Le viene algo a la mente a Amber que considera importante, una pregunta que Ozpin le hizo en las afueras de la academia y decide hacérsela al desconocido.

Amber: Necesito saber algo y quiero que seas honesta conmigo, por favor.

¿?: Dime Amber.

Amber: ¿Había alguien más en ese campo abierto? ¿Alguien que estuviese de paso o algún testigo que haya visto todo?

Tarda en responderle, esto le causa a Amber cierta mortificación.

¿?: Lamento decirte que si hubo testigos pero era solamente uno, es probable que vaya con Ozpin y le cuente los hechos. Ya tengo mis cartas bajo la manga en caso de que el testigo vaya o no con él. Yo me encargaré de todo, tú tranquila. Si llegara llamarte Ozpin para que te presentes ante él, no muestres temor ni desconfianza, mantente firme. Le diré que yo me hago responsable de este asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Amber queda sumamente complacida por las palabras de aquella persona, a pesar de revelarle que hubo cierto testigo que miró los eventos en el campo abierto.

El sueño comenzó ser más notorio en sus ojos y decide despedirse del individuo, para dormir y hacer a un lado esa fatiga que le exigía reposo a gritos.

Amber: No sé cómo expresar todo lo que has hecho por mí, algún día buscaré la forma de pagarte. Me despido, ya no aguanto más esta fatiga. Espero verte pronto.

¿?: Es un honor Amber, no tienes que saldar semejante deuda conmigo. Con tu agradecimiento me es más que suficiente. Descansa, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Amber muestra calma en su rostro, acompañado de un agotamiento que la hizo cerrar sus ojos paulatinamente; deja su celular en la cama pero a un lado de ella, se deja caer para quedar acostada de espaldas, se cubre con las sabanas y se acomoda de lado. En menos de pocos segundos queda profundamente dormida. La lluvia continuaba acompañada de los inclementes relámpagos pero eran inexistentes para Amber, al igual que el mundo exterior.

El tiempo transcurre en Remnant hasta la llegada de la noche. Los chubascos se habían convertido en una ligera lluvia pero las nubes seguían presentes de manera amenazante y los relámpagos seguían con su destellante danza por todo el cielo.

Ozpin miraba desde su oficina el espectáculo estupefacto, interpretaba esa actividad extraña fuese obra de alguna fuerza desconocida o un acto de la naturaleza misma pero extrema. Al igual que Amber siente un desagrado al observar esa escena. Decide darle la espalda a esa oscuridad, toma asiento, activa su computadora holográfica de su escritorio y revisa si aún tiene pendientes por hacer. Mientras revisaba sus archivos recibe una llamada telefónica, mira el número... era Qrow quien lo llama.

Ozpin: Qrow, no esperaba que fueras tú.

Qrow: Hey, no te interrumpo ¿Verdad?

Ozpin nota que la voz de Qrow sonaba con desánimo, no le da mucha importancia al pensar que posiblemente o, como siempre, está embriagado.

Ozpin: No, no del todo. Me encuentro en mi oficina revisando el registro de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Dime ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

Qrow: ¿Dónde está Amber?

Ozpin: En estos momentos está durmiendo tras su largo viaje, ya tiene bastante rato que llegó a la academia. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Qrow: ¿Notaste algo raro en ella?

Ozpin: Estuvo callada por un rato cuando caminábamos por la avenida. ¿Acaso sabes algo que ella no me haya querido decir?

Qrow: Tú dime ¿Qué te contó?

Ozpin comienza a ponerse desconcertado por las preguntas que le hacia Qrow.

Ozpin: Me confesó que unos ladrones la emboscaron en campo abierto, uno de ellos aparentó estar lastimado. Descendió de su caballo, lo quiso ayudar y sus dos secuaces saltaron encima de ella. Por suerte reaccionó a tiempo, se percató que era muy sospechoso que estuviese solo y tendido en el camino. Usó sus poderes. Contó que se defendió con su lanza desde el comienzo pero estaban empeñados en lastimarla. Hirió a dos de ellos al atacarlos con su poder, al final los tres huyeron.

Qrow: ¿Eso te dijo?

Ozpin: No me pareció que le hubiese inventado.

Qrow: Si te digo… Que el setenta por ciento de lo que te contó es mentira y el treinta por cierto es verdad.

Ozpin se levanta abruptamente de su asiento, da un manotazo a su escritorio y se pone perplejo por lo que escuchó; su tono de voz se tornó sumamente serio.

Ozpin: ¡Al grano Qrow! ¿¡Dime qué fue exactamente lo que viste!? ¡O es que acaso estás tan embriagado que ni sabes lo que dices!

Se escucha un suspiro de enojo por el auricular, a Qrow no le agradó para nada el comentario y se siente ofendido. Ozpin se percata de su molestia y rápidamente le pide disculpas.

Ozpin: En verdad lo siento, no quise gritarte de esa forma. Comprende que Amber fue mí máxima propiedad todo este tiempo. Me estresé al medio día al mirar que no llegaba, pensé en lo peor. Está a salvo y eso me alegra. Ahora me dices que su relato es una farsa, esto me preocupa, no entiendo qué me quiere ocultar. Si tú sabes la verdad… dímelo ya.

Qrow: Preferiría narrarte todo personalmente, no es seguro por teléfono y no quiero que esto se esparza como pólvora. Dame diez minutos y estaré ahí en tu oficina.

Ozpin: Bien… aquí te espero.

Ozpin termina la llamada, se sienta, se quita los lentes y se frota su frente en signo de preocupación. Tras un breve momento vuelve a colocarse sus lentes y se levanta para mirar de nuevo hacia el exterior; las nubes aún seguían mostrando su aspecto tétrico, la lluvia continuaba cayendo de manera ligera y los relámpagos continuaban presumiendo su presencia. Tenía muy claro que esta noche sería larga y desagradable. Además, un mal presentimiento recorrió todo su ser en forma de escalofrió.

Esos diez minutos fueron una eternidad para Ozpin, las ansias lo devoraban por dentro. Intentaba aplacarlas continuando trabajando en su computadora holográfica pero no lograba concentrase, su mente divagaba por saber qué le ocultaba Amber.

El timbre del elevador anunciaba la llegada de Qrow, se levanta de su asiento y se aproxima para recibirlo. Cuando Qrow entra a la oficina, Ozpin observa su rostro. Sus ojos mostraban ojeras, no solamente fatiga sino de haber visto algo perturbador. Ozpin queda consternado y piensa que posiblemente no se encuentra del todo bien.

Ozpin: ¿Qrow? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Qrow: Me vendría un buen trago de agua en este momento.

Ozpin queda más extrañado por la petición, normalmente estaría bebiendo whisky de su cantil; esto significaba para el que era algo muy serio. Qrow se acerca, al observa una jarra de agua, deja tres folders encima del escritorio que tenía en la mano y se sirve hasta llenar el vaso. Ozpin le proporciona una silla extra que tenía en un rincón para que tome asiento.

Mientras Qrow bebía lentamente, Ozpin se sienta en su sillón y mira los folders con curiosidad; nota que tienen escrito letras negras la palabra confidencial. Le da un poco más tiempo a Qrow para que termine de beber. Tras acabar hubo un breve silencio y Ozpin inicia la plática.

Ozpin: ¿Estás mejor ahora?

Qrow: Mas o menos.

Ozpin: Esos folders ¿Qué contienen?

Qrow: Momento, permíteme organizar un poco mis ideas. Veamos… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Tras pensar un poco suspira para apaciguar su mente y le responde a Ozpin.

Qrow: Versas, no estoy del todo seguro del embrollo en el que está metida Amber, pero, si tú la viste tan serena cuando la recibiste es porque en verdad supo engañarte. Y vaya que supo cómo hacerlo.

Ozpin se arma de paciencia para no perder los estribos.

Ozpin: Me estás poniendo cada vez más angustiado. Dime ya ¿Qué fue lo que pasó y qué está ocultando?

Qrow: Ese relato que te contó si hubo tres individuos pero eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Por lo visto sabían de la existencia de Amber, como la Doncella Del Otoño, desde hace tiempo.

Ozpin: ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Qrow: Me tomé el tiempo de investigar y saber quiénes eran exactamente. No lo hice solo, pedí un poco de ayuda a Ironwood para recopilar la información. Al menos no me cobró por esto.

Qrow toma los folders y comienza a sacar, de cada uno, unos documentos con las fotografías de Mercury, Emerald y Cinder. Los extiende ante Ozpin para que los observe; los toma para leer con calma sus perfiles.

Conforme leía Ozpin empezaba a desconcertarse al mirar la relación del trio y su verdadero propósito.

Ozpin: Mercury Black, hijo de Marcus Black. ¿Qué? ¿Marcus el asesino despiadado tiene un hijo? No me lo esperaba. Es terrible, no se llevaba bien con su padre. Es triste que su propia sangre le haya dado muerte.

Ozpin: Emerald Sustrai. Huérfana y joven como Mercury. Vaya, una ladrona que usa su encanto para timar a sus víctimas y quitarles sus pertenencias; esa es su forma de vivir. ¿Por qué no se interesó en buscar alguna alternativa o ayuda para salir de ese bajo mundo?

Ozpin: Cinder. ¿Líder del grupo? No hay datos que digan de dónde viene, si tiene o tuvo familiares. Posiblemente trabajando por su propia cuenta, haciendo actos delictivos.

Al leer las últimas líneas queda asombrado por lo que había escrito.

Ozpin: No puede ser… Reclutó a Emerald y a Mercury para ¿¡Ir detrás de Amber, usarlos y cazar a Amber para arrebatarle sus poderes!? ¡Qrow! Si sabías de esto con anticipación ¿¡Por qué no me informaste!? ¿¡Dónde están ahora esos tres!? Ahora comprendo cuando me dijiste que el setenta por ciento de lo que contó Amber es mentira y la otra era verdad.

Qrow mira a Ozpin, mostrando un rostro de abatimiento. Ozpin seguía algo alterado por la revelación.

Qrow: Ya no importa donde estén ahora.

Ozpin: ¿¡Cómo que ya no importa!? ¿¡Y si atacan de nuevo a Amber!? ¡No lo puedo permitir! ¡Ni siquiera he encontrado una candidata para suplirla!

Qrow: Ozpin… esos tres… Están muertos, Amber… los mató.

Ozpin queda helado al oír el espantoso desenlace de Emerald, Mercury y Cinder. Qrow se cubre la cabeza con sus manos y se apoya sobre el escritorio, en reacción al develar el trágico final en manos de Amber.

Hubo un silencio abrumador. Ozpin no podía procesar ni digerir el hecho de saber que Amber haya sido capaz de matar a tres personas, a pesar de saber que ellos querían asesinarla para obtener sus poderes.

Qrow vuelve a encarar a Ozpin, pero seguía pasmado mirando las fotografías del trio e imaginaba el cómo pudieron haber muerto de manera atroz. Retira su mirar de los archivos, mira a Qrow y logra por fin pronunciar palabras.

Ozpin: No… Ella… sería incapaz de hacer eso. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mintió?

Qrow: Amber pudo porque… Lo Doncella Del Otoño que yo vi no era la misma. Era… un monstruo. No había nada de humanidad en ella en ese momento, yo vi todo. Si… Si tan solo hubiese llegado desde mucho antes… Pero eso no es todo.

Ozpin comenzó a agitarse al oír que Qrow no había terminado.

Ozpin: ¿¡Qué dices!?

Qrow: Alguien estaba con Amber, la ayudo de manera indirecta.

Ozpin: ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Alguien más sabía de su existencia!?

Qrow: Así es, era un individuo.

Ozpin: ¿¡Quién era!?

Qrown aún mostraba abatimiento en su rostro pero intentaba mantener cierta firmeza en su voz.

Qrow: Eso quisiera saber. No encontré nada de él, como podrás observar. No pude mirar su rostro porque estaba cubierta con una capucha, la cual en sí es parte de su capa. Una capa grande de color gris que le cubría todo su cuerpo, parecía estar hecha de piel de algún animal, de verdad, de piel. En el centro de su capa un glifo o insignia en forma de espiral de tres puntas, alrededor de ésta unas cadenas o trenzas. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo así?

Ozpin queda intrigado por la descripción de la vestimenta pero le llama la atención el detalle de la insignia, esto apacigua su intranquilidad.

Ozpin: Probablemente se trate de algún mercenario o posiblemente un cazador que trabaja por su propia cuenta. Pero es extraño que alguien lleve semejante capa. La descripción de ese signo… no tengo idea. No recuerdo que haya algún libro que describa esa insignia que dices.

Qrow: Me imaginé. Yo lo busqué en diversas bibliotecas en línea y no hay registros de semejante glifo. Perdóname Ozpin, no he dormido bien tras ese desastre e investigación, casi lo olvido. Logre mirar los ojos de ese desconocido que estaba con Amber. Sé que no es de mucha ayuda pero… es difícil de imaginar.

Ozpin: ¿Cómo eran?

Qrow: Es algo perturbador… de color azul, azul metálico, brillaban con intensidad. No sé qué pensar. No sé si sea humano, Grimm o yo que sé. No hay nadie en Remnant que tenga esos ojos. Además, llamaría mucha la atención.

Ozpin queda absorto por la descripción. En su cabeza rondaba teorías de la posibilidad de que fuese algún individuo capaz de cambiar con gran facilidad el color de sus ojos por medio del polvo e inclusive de que pudiese tratarse de algún hechicero, que practica las artes oscuras. Pero descartó esa idea porque si ese fuese el caso, no hubiese ayudado a Amber. Un pensamiento golpeó de súbito su dialogo interno y lo revela ante Qrow.

Ozpin: Qrow ¿Los cuerpos de esos tres? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Qrow se le veía un poco más calmado y le dice el paradero de los cadáveres.

Qrow: Están en la morgue de Atlas, bajo estricta vigilancia. Ironwood también me facilitó su resguardo. Descuida, no le dije ningún detalle de lo sucedido con Amber, solo le mencione que esto era una situación delicada y, que nadie tiene que saberlo, salvo tú.

Ozpin suspira de alivio al saber que Qrow fue precavido al saber manejar la situación, pero su mirada se torna seria y le hace una petición.

Ozpin: Has hecho un buen trabajo al mantener esto bajo el agua. Ahora, tal vez esto no va ser nada de tu agrado. Necesito que me cuentes con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido en ese campo abierto, de principio a fin.

Qrow expresa descontento en su rostro, al parecer no estaba deseoso en relatar lo que presenció ese enloquecedor día.

Qrow: ¿Es necesario? Nada más de acordarme lo que atestigüé me hace sentir… asqueado. No sé si pueda.

Ozpin: Te pido que hagas un esfuerzo, cuéntamelo una sola vez. De ese modo podremos determinar cómo proceder ante esta situación y llamar a Amber, para que nos revele la identidad y el paradero de ese individuo por las buenas. No quiero presionarla y que todo se salga de control, no sabemos qué intenciones tiene ese ser misterioso con ella o peor aún… ¿Qué planea hacer en Remnant?

Qrow suspira de resignación y acepta relatar los eventos. Antes de empezar saca su cantil con whisky y le da un buen trago para darse ánimos. Tras ese breve momento para reunir suficiente voluntad, comienza su narración.

Se desplazaba a toda velocidad por el bosque y asistir cuanto antes para auxiliar a la Doncella Del Otoño. Llega tarde para su suerte, Amber había recibido el disparo de una flecha de Cinder en su espalda. Qrow se frena en seco, quedándose a buena distancia donde nadie pudiera verlo.

Qrow ¡Rayos! ¡Nooooo! Pero… ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE!?

Inesperadamente el aura de Amber emerge de manera explosiva, se llega a sentir una onda expansiva poderosa, derribando a Mercury al suelo. Emerald seguía tendida en el piso, tras casi recibir el ataque de la lanza hace unos momentos; mira a Amber, perpleja, a pocos centímetros de ella. Cinder está confundida, no comprendía cómo seguía de pie tras recibir ese tiro crítico.

El poder de Amber fue creciendo de manera desmesurada. Llegó un momento en que su Aura se tornó de color carmesí, al igual que sus ojos; agacha su cabeza al resentir semejante transformación. Se podía sentir una energía sumamente amenazante y opresora. Emerald estaba paralizada del miedo, escuchaba un gruñido pavoroso. Un gruñido que se mezclaba con la de una bestia y con la voz de Amber.

De súbito Amber se arranca la flecha de su espalda, su herida comenzaba a sanar a gran velocidad e inclusive la sangre regresaba a su cavidad; la lesión se cerró hasta desaparecer. Mercury se levanta pasmado. Cinder estaba igual, no sabía lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Se seguía escuchando el horroroso gruñido de Amber, acompañado de un jadeo muy agitado. Tras varios segundos su respiración se normaliza pero sonaba pesado.

Emerald queda espantada al mirar que Amber endereza su cabeza y la encara. Su mirada reflejaba locura, su sonrisa era perversa, el brillo de sus ojos carmesí inquietante y el poderío que emanaba de su cuerpo era en verdad amenazador. Su voz transmitía un enojo irracional.

Amber: Les enseñare… ¡A NO METERSE CONMIGO!

En un ataque extremadamente veloz, Amber apuñala a Emerald, en el lado derecho de su pecho con la flecha hasta atravesarla. Emerald deja escapar un alarido de penetrante al sentir como la punta la destrozaba por dentro. No conforme con esto, Amber le propina una poderosa patada, como si se tratarse de una pelota. Fue tan brutal que fue lanzada dando tumbos por el suelo hasta recorrer una distancia de trece metros.

Emerald queda inmóvil, dando señales de haber muerto al instante. Una escalofriante risa e incontrolable emerge de Amber, al encontrar perversamente graciosa la manera en que acabó con ella.

Tras calmar su maquiavélica risa mira a Mercury y comienza acercarse a él de manera amenazante. Por medio de su poder, recupera su lanza hasta tenerlo en sus manos y lo usa para atacarlo, su voz era la demencia encarnada.

Mercury: ¡EMERALD!

Amber: ¡Eres el siguiente PATAS DE HOJA LATA!

Mercury queda aterrorizado e intenta mantener su postura para defenderse y grita desesperadamente a Cinder.

Mercury: ¡CINDER! ¡HAS ALGO! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO CON ESTA DESQUIZADA!

Cinder miraba estupefacta, seguía sin entender cómo la Doncella Del Otoño podía tener esa fuerza y mostrar semejante naturaleza homicida.

Cynder: ¿Cómo? No lo comprendo… se supone… no debería estar pasando esto. ¿Ese es su verdadero poder?

Cinder apenas reacciona ante las súplicas de Mercury al escucharlo.

Mercury: ¡CINDER! ¡AYUDAME!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Cinder dispara otra flecha pero apuntando a la cabeza… de nada sirvió. El aura de Amber resultó ser un poderoso escudo energético y la flecha rebota como si fuese hule, Cinder se frustra.

Cinder: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tiene semejante Aura!? ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

Mercury: ¡ALEJATE! ¡NOOOO! ¡CINDER! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Amber ataca a Mercury con su lanza; su velocidad era la de un relámpago, provocándole cortes profundos en la mejilla izquierda, uno de lado derecho de su cadera y otro en la clavícula izquierda. Mercury se tabalea del dolor, sangraba considerablemente e intentaba alejarse como pudiese. Amber se regocija al mirarlo mal herido y se carcajea de manera maniática.

Mercury: ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI MALDITA LOCA! ¡CINDER! ¡NO TE QUEDES PARADA!

Cinder dispara varias flechas desesperadamente pero todas rebotan ante la impenetrable aura, Amber ni se molesta en mirar cuando recibe los disparos. Su atención estaba en su totalidad sobre Mercury, su mirada se torna como la de una bestia quien juega con su presa antes de despedazarla, le dice algo horrendo que hasta Mercury se le eriza la piel.

Amber: ¡Te arrancaré esas piernas!

Mercury: ¡Trágate esto! ¿¡Qué!? ¡SUELTAME!

Haciendo un esfuerzo, a pesar de sus heridas, Mercury contraataca lanzando una patada pero Amber lo detiene con suma facilidad, atrapándolo de la espinilla. Mercury intenta zafarse. Amber le sonríe de forma maliciosa, dándole entender lo que pretendía hacer.

Amber: ¡Haré que tragues polvo!

Mercury: ¡DEJAME! ¡NOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ARRRRGGGHH!

Dando una demostración de su fuerza sobre humana, Amber levanta a Mercury por los aires con una sola mano, le da una vuelta y lo zarandea hasta azotarlo de forma violenta al suelo dos veces, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Amber se ríe como una psicópata, Mercury queda retorciéndose del dolor, sofocado por la falta de aire debido a los impactos y sus heridas se tornaron más graves.

Cinder miraba atónita a la distancia, no se atrevía acercarse para ayudar Mercury. Se limitaba a seguir disparando flechas con la esperanza de debilitar el aura de Amber pero era inútil. Desiste e intenta pensar en algo para detenerla, seguía frustrada.

Cinder: ¡Maldición! ¡Debo buscar una forma! ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡MERCURY!

Mercury se arrastraba, gemía de dolor y seguía sangrando. Amber lo observaba sonriéndole malvadamente, caminaba alrededor de él y degustaba su sufrimiento. Se acerca un poco y le habla sarcásticamente.

Amber: ¡Pobre de ti, creo que te quebré los huesos que aún te servían! ¡Anda! ¡Arrástrate como el gusano que eres! ¡Ve a pedir ayuda a tu amiguita para que te releve o pídele que te consuele! ¡A ver si así se te pasa!

Mercury: Per… Des… des… ¡Desgraciada! Tu… Uuuggggghhhh… ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Emerald!?

Amber: ¿¡Era tu novia!? ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Aparte te rompí el corazón! ¡Descuida, te haré el favor de que te reúnas con ella en unos momentos! Por cierto, Los gusanos como tu… ¡NO DEBERÍAN DE TENER PIERNAS PARA ARRASTRARSE!

Mercury: ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TE LO PIDO! ¡CINDER! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Con gran fuerza bruta, Amber destroza las piernas cibernéticas de Mercury con demoledores pisotones; el crujido del metal, engranes y tornillos sonaba horrendo. Por más súplicas que Mercury gritaba Amber no se detuvo hasta dejarlo desamparado de sus prótesis.

En un arranque de enojo y de desesperación, al mirar a Mercury sumido en el sufrimiento e impotencia, Cinder continuar disparando flechas, le grita a Amber para atraer su atención e intentar salvarlo.

Cinder: ¡MISERABLE PERRA! ¡DETENTE! ¡VEN POR MÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y PELEA!

Tras varios tiros logra llamar su atención. Amber mira a Cinder de forma amenazante, levanta su lanza señalándola, y le responde agresivamente.

Amber: ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS FLECHAS Y ESPERA A QUE TERMINE CON ESTE GUSANO!

Cinder: ¡TE ESTOY DESAFIANDO!

El enojo de Amber se acrecentaba ante la insistencia de Cinder. Sin dar advertencia, usa su lanza y clava en la espalda de Mercury; daba alaridos de dolor al sentir cómo Amber hacía palanca para provocarle mayor sufrimiento. Sus gritos de clemencia sonaban desconsoladores.

Amber: ¡DIJE QUE ESPERARAS! ¿¡ACASO NO ME OISTE!?

Mercury: ¡CINDER! ¡ARRRRGGGGHHH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME DEJES MORIR! ¡MATA A ESTA BASTARDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Cinder se prepara a disparar tres flechas al mismo tiempo, dispuesta a darle muerte a toda costa. Amber extrae su lanza de la espalda de Mercury y cambia su postura de combate para repeler las flechas usando su arma. Mercury agonizaba, apenas podía mantenerse apoyado con sus antebrazos para mirar el desenlace.

Amber: ¡Vamos! ¡Da tu mejor tiro! ¡Acabo de bajar mi aura para que puedas darme donde quieras!

Dicho esto, acciona su arco y las flechas surcan por los aires dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo. En un movimiento sorpresivo, extremadamente rápido e inesperado, Amber toma a Mercury y lo usa como escudo, las flechas impactan en su cuerpo. Cinder se pone pálida al ver que su propia arma terminó por darle muerte. Amber se carcajea al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

Cinder: Me…. Merc… Mercury. Lo… Lo siento.

Mercury: Cin… der… Aghhh… Nggghhhhh… ugggghhhh… hu… hu... ¡Huye!

Amber: ¡BUEN TIRO CUPIDO! ¡ACERTASTE EN EL BLANCO! ¡Creíste que te dejaría que me dieras con semejante facilidad! ¡QUÉ INGENUA ERES! ¡Permíteme darle una muerte rápida!

Cruelmente, Amber termina por rematar a Mercury atravesándolo con su lanza. Tras finalizar su fatalidad, extrae su arma ensangrentada y arroja el cuerpo sin vida al suelo, como si fuese un costal. Observa por unos momentos su lanza y lo lame para saborear la sangre.

Cinder estaba completamente desmoralizada, horrorizada, desecha por dentro y sus ánimos de pelear se fueron desvaneciendo. Sabía amargamente que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra esta Doncella Oscura y que su única opción era escapar. A punto de emprender la huida se paraliza del miedo al oír su voz que clamaba por su vida.

Amber: ¿¡A DÓNDE VAS!? ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! ¡Tanto pedías con ansias que terminara con este gusano! ¿¡Y ahora me quieres abandonar!? ¡No tienes educación! ¡Cinder! ¡Por fin es tu turno de jugar conmigo! ¡Espero con ansias que me brindes un mejor entretenimiento que éste par de escorias! ¡Si huyes ahora mismo! ¡TE ALCANZARÉ Y TE DESPEDAZARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡Bríndame una pelea digna y, quizás, perdone tu miserable vida!

 **Fin de la primera parte.**


	2. RWBY: Entre Dioses, Capítulo 2 (Parte 2)

RWBY:

 **Entre Dioses.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Heraldo de un viejo mundo, el comienzo de un nuevo legado. (Segunda Parte)**

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy atrapada en una horrenda pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar? Todo fue acorde a mi plan, entre los tres la venceríamos. Que todo terminaría en cuestión de minutos si la atacábamos juntos. Mi… mi flecha la debió haber dejado gravemente herida. Pero… ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Todo se puso en nuestra contra en un parpadeo! ¡De súbito se volvió más poderosa que nosotros! Ahora ellos… Están muertos. ¿¡En qué me equivoqué!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que salió mal!? No pude hacer… nada. Esa… no es la Doncella Del Otoño… ¡ES UN DEMONIO CON SED DE SANGRE! ¿¡Acaso éste es el precio a pagar por ser una Doncella!? Esto… ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería! ¡Yo no pedí que terminara así! Este… Este no es destino que yo esperaba.

Los pensamientos de Cinder son interrumpidos abruptamente por la ira demoniaca de Amber, se estaba impacientando, al mirar que seguía inmóvil.

Amber: ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA!? ¿¡NO PIENSAS LUCHAR O ESPERAS A QUE DESTROCE!?

Cinder queda muy atemorizada y aún seguía sintiéndose terriblemente abatida tras atestiguar la brutal muerte de Mercury. Intenta hablar con ella para calmar su rabia, en verdad quería evitar pelear con Amber, no se sentía capaz de afrontarla.

Cinder: ¡AGUARDA! Podemos… ¿¡Podemos hablar!?

Amber se ríe a carcajadas ante la inesperada propuesta.

Amber: ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Hablar!? ¡No me digas que ya te acobardaste! ¿¡Olvidas que hace unos momentos me desafiaste!? ¡Si esperas a que deje ir con tan solo escuchar unas cuantas palabras bondadosas de tu boca! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡VAS A COMPLACER MIS DESEOS DE PELEAR HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDAS MATENERTE DE PIE! ¡Ahora! ¡USA ESOS MALDITOS SABLES QUE TIENES AHORA MISMO! ¡Si no lo haces! ¡TE IMPALARÉ! ¡Déjate de juegos tontos! ¡Te daré oportunidad que comiences primero! ¡Te espero!

Amber prepara su lanza en posición de pelea, esperando a que Cinder diera el primer golpe para dar inicio el inevitable combate. Tanto el aura de Amber y sus ojos seguían irradiando ese temido color carmesí, se podía percibir aún esa energía maligna y opresora.

Fue totalmente inútil para Cinder la conversación, su temor fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un pavor casi incontrolable, ya no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra más. Resignada, desmonta su arco, empuñar sus sables e intenta establecer una postura de pelea y dar el primer ataque contra su implacable oponente. Le temblaban los brazos, en su mente circundaba terribles pensamientos de qué tan doloroso será su final en las garras de la Doncella.

Tras haber reunido la poca voluntad y deseos de luchar, a punto de abalanzarse contra a Amber, el embate entre ambas es interrumpido de manera abrupta. Unos disparos, que se escuchan a poca distancia, golpean la impenetrable aura de Amber. Cinder queda atónita al mirar quién disparaba contra la Doncella… Era Emerald.

Tendida de lado en el suelo, sangrando de su herida; provocada por la flecha que aún la atravesaba, con golpes en su cuerpo, disparaba frenéticamente pero las balas no podían romper el poderoso escudo de Amber. Reúne la suficiente fuerza para gritarle a Cinder.

Emerald: ¡CINDER! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡HUYE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cinder: ¡EMERALD! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE!

Emerald: ¡MALDITA PERRA! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES!? ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE MATAR A MERCURY DE FORMA TAN RUIN!?

Cinder: ¡EMERALD! ¡NO LA PROVOQUES MAS!

La ira de Amber se desencadenó al mirar al culpable de interrumpir su enfrentamiento. Su aura carmesí reemerge explosivamente y la onda expansiva derriba a Cinder al suelo. Emerald seguía disparando al mirar que se aproximaba, el pavor la fue invadiendo al ver que sus armas no le hacían daño alguno.

Emerald: ¡Es… invencible! N… no… No ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡CINDER!

Emerald tosía sangre debido a la gravedad de sus heridas y continuaba disparando desesperadamente. Amber ya estaba a pocos pasos de ella pero se detiene, sonríe de forma maliciosa al ocurrírsele hacer algo atroz.

Amber: ¡Voy a devolverte el favor! ¡Vas a saber! ¡LO QUE SIENTE UN INSECTO CUANDO LO APLASTAN!

Cinder: ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Cinder se incorpora lo más rápido posible para atacarla por la espalda con sus sables pero no logra tocarla. Amber se había elevado por los aires a gran velocidad, hasta quedar a una altura de treinta metros, levitando. Para ese momento a Emerald se le agotó la munición de sus armas y las hace a un lado; hace el intento de ponerse de pie pero sus heridas y el insoportable dolor se lo impiden. Se arrastra por el suelo y grita exasperadamente a Cinder.

Emerald: ¡CINDER! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡AYUDAME!

Cinder, de nuevo, usa su arco y flechas para atacar a Amber pero son inservibles ante su implacable aura. Amber levitaba en las alturas, mirando fijamente a Emerald, se preparaba para caerle encima.

Amber: ¡DESDE AQUÍ PARECES HORMIGA! ¡VOY A TRITURARTE COMO A UNA!

Tras dicho esto deja escapar una estruendosa carcajada psicópata para luego descender a una estrepitosa velocidad y aplastar a Emerald. Cinder ni siquiera tiene oportunidad para correr a auxiliarla y mira la espantosa escena. Emerald grita de horror.

Amerald: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cinder: ¡EMERALD!

Un estruendoso impacto se deja escuchar, el suelo se cimbra y una nube de polvo cubre el área donde cae Amber. Cinder, sumamente espantada, musita y sudaba fríamente.

Cinder: E…Em… Emerald.

En el interior de la nube de polvo se oyen unos pasos y emerge Amber, sonriendo de manera maligna. Cuando se disipa el polvo Cinder logra mirar un pequeño cráter. Dentro de éste ve el cuerpo de Emerald; su tronco estaba prensado, un charco de sangre la rodeaba y sus ojos quedaron abiertos expresando terror. Cinder se puso pálida, el pánico terminó por apresarla y un escalofrío invadió todo su cuerpo; sabía que era imposible huir aunque lo pidiese suplicando.

El viento soplaba provocando que el ambiente se tornarse sumamente tenso y hostil. Amber mira a Cinder y observa que su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo, la mira directamente a los ojos y le habla entre risas.

Amber: ¿¡En qué nos quedamos cariño!? ¡Ahhh sí! ¡Nadie más va a molestarnos! ¡Empieza de una buena vez! ¡Presúmeme tus habilidades como lo hiciste al comienzo y no me vengas con palabrerías de súplica o lloriqueos!

Cinder no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba bloqueada y seguía temblando de pánico. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se mueve y dispara una flecha contra Amber, rebotando debido al poderoso escudo. El rostro de Amber se llena de furia, su aura carmesí y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, al encontrar sumamente molesto la necedad de Cinder en atacarla de ese modo.

Amber: ¡De verdad sí que eres una basura! ¡GRANDÍSIMA IMBÉCIL, YA ME HARTÉ DE TI! ¡TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!

Cinder: N… No… ¡Noooooo! ¡Espera! Yo… Yo… ¡Yo no quería! ¡UUUUUUURRRRRRRRHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!

Amber ataca y golpea a Cinder en el estómago a una velocidad fulminante. Cinder cae al suelo arrodillada, retorciéndose del dolor, sofocada y tosiendo. Aprovechando que esta indefensa, Amber le arrebata su arco y lo destroza en pedazos con suma facilidad con su titánica fuerza. No le da ni tiempo de recuperarse y la toma del cabello hasta levantarla del suelo; acerca su lanza a su mejilla izquierda y se disponía a lastimarla sin compasión.

Amber: ¡No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo! ¡Voy a desollarte viva! ¡Empezaré con tu rostro hasta arrancarte toda la piel y mueras desangrada!

Cinder: ¡Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Déjame ir! ¡NO ME MATES DE ESE MODO! ¡TE LO IMPLORO!

A punto de iniciar la carnicería, Amber se detiene abruptamente y la mira detenidamente. Cinder se estremecía de horror, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía un terrible revoltijo estómago y esperaba la desagradable tortura. Sorpresivamente Amber le sonríe y le confiesa algo inusual.

Amber: Sabes, ahora que te observo con calma… ¡Eres bastante atractiva! ¡Sería una pena arrancarte esa hermosa piel que tienes! Quizás… te daré una pequeña tregua, como me lo pedías hace poco, charlemos un rato. Dime ¿Qué relación tenías con esos dos? ¿Acaso eran amantes o estaban en medio de alguna aventura? Háblame más de ti, dulzura.

Un sentimiento de alivio tranquiliza un poco a Cinder pero su pavor aún la acosaba y seguía sudando en frio. Se percata que Amber la amagaba con su lanza por el cuello, ya no la tenía tomada del cabello y ni alzándola por el aire; ahora acariciaba su nuca para animarla a hablar. Era obvio que si no cumplía con su petición perdería la paciencia y la degollaría.

Su respiración era muy agitada, hacia el intento de evocar palabras para entablar la conversación, su mente apenas podía clarificar ideas para formar oraciones y no podía quitar esa mirada tiránica que la flagelaba. Apenas logra pronunciar sus primeras palabras con cierto tartamudeo e inclusive lograr recordar el motivo por la cual quería asesinar a la Doncella y lo oculta; tenía que inventar algo de inmediato para no volver a provocar su descontrolada rabia.

Cinder: Yo… Ellos… Los… Los busqué. Los… conocí mientras me… aventuraba por… crear un pequeño grupo, los recluté. Los recluté para… para… iniciar una lucha.

Amber: ¿Una lucha? ¿Qué clase de lucha tenían pensado hacer? ¿Acaso eres una revolucionaria?

CInder: In… Intentamos… unirnos… con… con… el clan Colmillo Blanco. Queríamos… apoyarlos.

Amber: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Unirse con los Faunus? Esto es fascinante. Si buscaban aliarse con ellos… ¿Qué los motivó a buscarme? y… ¿Por qué intentaste matarme?

Amber la mira con incredulidad, seguía acariciando su nuca y la tenía aún amagada con la lanza. La angustia estrangulaba a Cinder, percibía que su engaño no duraría por mucho, que su vida pendía de un hilo. Buscaba ganar más tiempo e intentar persuadirla.

Cinder: Su… Su líder… No nos aceptaron. Nos… marchamos. Yo… había oído de ti. Creí… que eras un mito. Te buscamos… quería saber… conocer… que tan poderosa eres.

La mirada de Amber se torna sumamente inquisidora y se acerca hasta que su frente toca la de Cinder; el estrés la estaba ofuscando al sentir la horrenda energía que emanaba el Aura carmesí y traga saliva de nervios.

Amber: ¿¡Qué querían de mí!? ¿¡Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo!?

Cinder: Solo… te… te… te busque para… que fueses nuestra aliada.

Amber se aparta un poco, la mira intrigada y le sonríe de manera maquiavélica.

Amber: ¿En serio? ¿Por eso me buscaste? Para que fuese parte de tu grupo y ¿me uniera a tu lucha?

Cinder: De… De verdad.

Amber observa a Cinder de abajo hacia arriba, inspeccionando su vestimenta y midiendo la veracidad de su confesión.

Amber: No sé qué pensar de ti. Yo diría que por tu apariencia… ¡No eres más que una zorra en compañía de unos ineptos que encontraron su propia perdición! ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

Atormentada por la desesperación y en pleno llanto, Cinder reitera que todo lo dicho era verdad y no apartaba su mirada de la de Amber.

CInder: ¡TE LO JURO! ¡TE LO JURO! ¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! ¡NO TENÍA IDEA DE LO FUERTE QUE ERES! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN DE MATARTE! ¡SOLO QUERÍA QUE TE UNIERAS A NOSOTROS! ¡Perdóname!

Amber: Eres… ¡Eres muy linda suplicando con tus llantos! ¡Me deleita tu rostro cubierto de lágrimas! Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No será que tus verdaderos motivos conmigo sean muy personales y no me lo quieres confesar?

Cinder: ¿Huuuuhhh? ¿Qué? No… este… Hey… No… No… Uuuuhhhhmmmm.

Con intenciones seductivas acaricia su rostro, se acerca para percibir su aroma y con cierto atrevimiento deseos de besarla. Cinder se siente sumamente angustiada, quería aparta su mirada para no presenciar el incómodo comportamiento de Amber, pero le fue imposible. Desde su mente hablaba para sí misma desconsoladamente.

Cinder: ¡Está loca! ¡Esta Doncella en verdad está trastornada de la cabeza! ¿¡Terminará por abusar de mí!? ¿¡Así es como va a acabar conmigo!? ¡Nooooooo! ¡NO QUIERO QUE HUMILLE DE ESTE MODO! ¡QUE NO HAY NADIE QUE ME AYUDE! ¡No deseo vivir con semejantes traumas el resto de mi vida! ¡No lo podré soporta!

La mano de Amber se deslizaba lentamente desde la nuca de Cinder hasta recorrer toda su espalda. Termina hasta tocar su cadera, la apretaba con gran deleite.

Con deseos de recorrer a un lugar más íntimo, dejaba escapar risitas perversas. Cinder sollozaba de horror, era agria y amarga de imaginar que sería ultrajada por un ser sin escrúpulos. Amber se acerca a su oído, lo muerde levemente y le susurra.

Amber: Ya que nos conocemos un poco mejor ¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo para que me deleites, te lleve al borde de locura y te rompa hasta que ya no tengas utilidad para mí?

En pleno llanto que reflejaba pavor, Cinder pide clemencia de no ser abusada.

Cinder: Por… Por favor… Te lo ruego. No… No me tortures de ese modo. Déjame ir, no… no volveré… no volveré a buscarte. Cualquier cosa… menos eso. No le… No le diré a nadie… a nadie de esto.

Amber: ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Tienes muchos deseos de irte? Entonces…

Violentamente empuja a CInder hasta tirarla, clava su lanza en el suelo con fuerza y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que los huesos de su cuello hacen un chasquido; su mirada era desafiante y anuncia su oscura propuesta.

Amber: ¡Voy dejarte esto más fácil! ¡Retomaremos lo que habíamos empezado! ¡Pero usaremos nuestros puños! ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza y tu agilidad! ¡Se acabó la hora de descanso Cinder! ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡Y no quiero escuchar más escusas! ¡Te doy la ventaja de lanzar tu mejor golpe!

CInder: Qu… ¡¿Qué!? Pero… Yo… yo no deseo...

Amber: ¡ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA O TE HAGO TRIZAS! ¡PONTE DE PIE!

Cinder: Está bien… está bien…. Hare lo que digas.

Temblorosamente Cinder se incorpora para afrontar a su despiadado adversario. Lentamente toma su pose de combate y comienza a acercarse con inseguridad. Amber la esperaba ansiosamente con los puños en el aire. Tras aproximarse lo suficiente asesta su primer ataque pero es esquivado con gran agilidad. Vuelve a atacar lo más rápido que puede pero Amber sortea de nuevo sus golpes. Ejerce un mayor esfuerzo hasta que logra darle un golpe en el pómulo.

Cinder llega a sentir cierta dureza después de dar su golpe y percibe dolor en sus nudillos. Se aleja un poco, nota que Amber reacciona de manera burlona y no mostraba dolencia alguna.

Amber: ¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¡No sentí nada! ¡NO SABES GOLPEAR! ¡Trata de nuevo! ¡INEPTA!

Cinder: No… Me… Llames ¡Inepta!

La ofensa enardece a Cinder, se abalanza con agresividad y le propina varios golpes en todo el cuerpo a Amber, hasta desquitar todo su enojo. Al detenerse vuelve a percatarse de esa sensación de haber golpeado algo sólido; el dolor recorre de nuevo sus nudillos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza para minimizar la aflicción. Las carcajadas de Amber la doblegan y el pavor la envuelve una vez más.

Cinder: ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Le di con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Pero! ¡Su piel! ¿¡Por qué tiene esa dureza!?

Amber: ¡Por fin, ahora si estás peleando como te lo pedía! ¡Sigue así ZORRA!

No soporta el insulto y Cinder se lanza de nuevo a la ofensiva con todo, logrando apenas conectar unos golpes. Sin sentir daño alguno, Amber seguía riéndose descontroladamente hasta que reacciona de menara sorpresiva y comenzó a bloquear todos los ataques de Cinder sin mucho esfuerzo. El asalto duró dos minutos hasta que Cinder se detuvo en seco, debido al dolor en sus nudillos y el cansancio. En cambio Amber no lo estaba, irradiaba una vitalidad inagotable.

Amber: ¿Ya Terminaste? ¡Porque te di bastante ventaja y aún no me impresionas para nada! ¡Déjame te enseño cómo se hace!

Tratando de recuperar aliento, Cinder intenta recomponer su postura de pelea pero, sin poder visualizar el ataque debido a la gran velocidad, Amber le propina un terrible puñetazo en el rostro. Cinder se tambalea, siente un terrible ardor y dolor, provocando que se desorientara. Con trabajos vuelve a localizar a Amber y recibe otro lacerante puñetazo que la hace caer al suelo sentada.

CInder: ¡Uuuuuughhhhhhh! ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Amber: ¡Mi ronda no termina aún! ¡Párate!

Dolorosamente Cinder se incorpora, sangraba por la boca e intenta restablecer su postura para defenderse. Conservando su actitud burlona, Amber se aproxima pero cruzada de brazos, con la intención de no mostrar su siguiente movimiento. Cinder tanteaba su posible ataque pero no lo logra y recibe, de nuevo, un golpe en el estómago y una aplastante patada en su rostro hasta caer sofocada. Con carcajadas sarcásticas Amber se mofa de su debilidad.

Amber: ¿¡No puedes mantenerte de pie después de recibir esos míseros golpes!? ¡Me haces reír! ¡Todavía no termino! ¡Tienes que esquivar por los menos algunos de mis ataques para que te ganes tu turno!

Cinder: Uuuuuhhhrrrrrrggg…. Uuuhhhmmmmmm… Mal… Maldición. Eso… me… me duele. No logro… no puedo mirar sus movimientos. Sus manos… son pesadas. No sé… No sé si pueda aguantar.

Cinder vuelve a ponerse de pie adolorida, secaba la sangre de su boca, jadeaba para restablecer su respiración y vuelve a ponerse en defensa. Se tambaleaba, le estaba constando trabajo reunir su concentración para intentar bloquear algún ataque.

Amber: ¡Vaya! ¡Creí que te pondrías a llorar de nuevo pidiéndome otra tregua! ¡Vamos a ver de qué estás hecha de verdad!

Amber se aproxima amenazantemente hasta quedar de frente con Cinder. Repentinamente su Aura carmesí se intensifica, al igual que el pavoroso brillo de sus ojos, su risa se torna inquietante. Cinder esperaba angustiosamente lo peor hasta que su poca concentración fue desquebrajada por las palabras escabrosas de la Doncella.

Amber: ¡Lo siento cariño! ¡No puedo contenerme más! ¡VOY A MACHACARTE HASTA DESFIGURARTE!

Cinder: ¡ESPERA! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAARRRRRGGHHH! ¡UUUUURRRRRGGHHHH!

En un arranque de demencia absoluta, inundando el aire de risotadas psicópatas, Amber la embiste de manera salvaje, abrumándola con una avalancha de puñetazos y patadas. Cinder hace lo posible por bloquearlos o evadirlos pero le es inútil, no lograba igualar la agilidad de Amber. El dolor desmoronaba su cuerpo, su sangre caía a cuenta gotas al suelo y se mesclaba con el color de su ropa; su visión se tornaba borrosa y se tambaleaba.

Amber: ¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE PEGARLE A UNA MALDITO COSTAL!

Su infamia no parecía tener fin, hasta que un feroz gancho en la mandíbula, terminó por derribarla de manera definitiva. Tanto el rostro de Cinder como su cuerpo quedan maltratados; sangraba por la nariz, por la boca, jadeaba, de repente tosía, gemía y se retorcía del apabullante dolor. Intenta enfocar y se percata que estaba mirando hacia el cielo, esa visión la obstruye Amber al acercarse a mirarla, regocijándose de su malestar.

Con amarga agonía, Cinder se da la media vuelta para arrastrase e intentar alejarse de su verdugo quien le hablaba.

Amber: ¡Qué lástima! ¡Se me pasó la mano contigo! ¡Parece que ya no estás dispuesta a seguir con el juego! ¿¡Te parece si cambiamos la dinámica!? ¡Debido a tu nefasta condición, ahora solo puedes trapear el suelo! ¿¡Qué dices!?

Cinder: Noooooo… Ba…. Aaaaaagggghhhhhhh…. Uuuuugggggg…. Waaaaaaahhhhh… Bas… basta… ya… ya no… ya no más… Ya no más…. Déjame… Quiero irme… Nnnnnnhhhhhhgggggggg…. Alguien… Ayu… ¡Ayúdenme! No… ¡No puedo!

Sin mostrar el más diminuto sentido de compasión, Amber la toma del cabello, forzándola a quedar de rodillas mientras la miraba maliciosamente. Cinder gritaba, gemía del dolor e intentaba pedir ayuda.

Amber: ¡Llora lo que quieras! ¡Nadie vendrá ayudarte! ¡Sabes! ¡Voy a darme un festín con tu cuerpo de una buena vez, aunque te destroce más de lo que ya estas!

Cinder: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡DEJAME VIVIR!

El implorar de Cinder resulta molesto para la cruel Doncella, quien opta por asestarle dos tremendos golpes en su rostro para callarla. No conforme con esto, arremete con una demoledora patada en su brazo derecho que termina por rompérselo, a la altura del humero. Un penetrante alarido de dolor se deja escuchar por todo el campo.

Cinder cae enroscándose, cubriendo su brazo herido, gemía y lloraba desconsoladamente. Amber solo se limitaba en mirarla, mostrando un semblante de gozo perverso al escuchar su sufrimiento.

Abruptamente el relato de Qrow es interrumpido a petición de Ozpin, quien no soporta escuchar más el acto monstruoso de Amber. Se había retirado sus anteojos para frotarse la cara, en señal no poder digerir la horrenda escena. Con una mirada de reclamo pide una explicación.

Ozpin: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no hiciste nada!? ¿¡Por qué te limitaste a observar!? ¿¡Por qué no la detuviste!? ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSADO!?

Qrow: ¿¡Detenerla!? ¡Ozpin! ¡Yo estaría MUERTO! ¡Me hubiese asesinado de la misma forma o peor! ¡Te dije que Amber estaba fuera de sí! No más de ver y sentir esa espantosa energía que emanaba… Tenía claro que no podía hacer nada. No hubiera logrado gran cosa… Ni siquiera el intento de salvar a… esa pobre mujer o a los tres. Aunque me hubiese unido para ayudarlos… el resultado… ¿Con qué cara mirarías a mis sobrinas para decirles que su tío… no lo mató el alcohol?

Ozpin se limita a suspirar de resignación, comprendiendo el punto de vista de Qrow. Tras un momentáneo silencio, que fue como una pausa para ambos, Ozpin respira hondo para seguir escuchando el escabroso relato.

Ozpin: ¿Podrías continuar?

Qrow saca de nuevo su cantil, le da un buen trago para reanimarse y proceder a terminar su testimonio.

Cinder llegó a tal declive que apenas podía moverse, su llanto era angustioso, sus lágrimas se mesclaban con la sangre que deslizaban por su rostro; su ropa cubierta de suciedad y su cabello desordenado. Con una voz casi quebradiza, apenas podía hablar.

Cinder: ¡Nooo! ¡Para! De… ¡Basta! Ya… Ahhhhhhhhhgggggggg… No me… ¡No me lastimes más! Per… Per… ¡Déjame! Ayuda… ¡Ya no me maltrates!

Amber: ¡Aparte de estúpida, eres débil! ¿¡Qué te hizo pensar que me podías vencer!? ¡Tenías todas las de perder ZORRA! ¿¡Quieres que te confiese algo!?

Cinder se coloca en posición fetal al sentir que su cabeza era aplastada por el pie de Amber; ejercía tal presión que la obligó a aullar de dolor. Retira su pie, se agacha hasta acercarse a su oído para susurrarle su revelación.

Amber: ¡Jamás me tragué tu cuento de que me buscabas para que me uniera a ti! ¡Todo este tiempo supe que me mentías! ¡Jugué contigo para mirar hasta donde eras capaz de llevar tu farsa con tal de escapar de mí! Esto lo sé… ¡Porque alguien se tomó la molestia de advertirme de ti! ¡De esos dos imbéciles que te acompañaban, para ayudarte y que tú verdadero objetivo era matarme, para quedarte con mis poderes! ¡Fuiste una gran tonta al desafiarme!

Con palidez en su rostro y su cuerpo tembloroso, Cinder encara a Amber.

Cinder: ¿Qué? Cómo… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es que alguien sabía de mí? Todo… Nooo… No comprendo. Acaso… Pero… Nadie… Nadie sabía… ¿Qué error cometí?

Amber: Tu mayor error… ¡FUE EL INTENTAR USURPAR MIS PODERES! ¡Maldita idiota! ¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO METERTE CON LA DONCELLA DEL OTOÑO!

Cinder: ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDENME! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NO ME LASTIMES MÁS! ¡ME DUELE! ¡MI BRAZO! ¡YA NO SIGAS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cegada de un enojo iracundo, Amber golpetea a Cinder. Se pone de pie para continuar apaleándola a patadas, sin mostrar señales de remordimiento de su sanguinaria acción. En la lejanía, en un lugar donde nadie podía notar su presencia, Qrow miraba horrorizado; se agacha y cubre su cabeza con sus brazos, al no soportar oír los penetrantes alaridos de agonía de Cinder. No se sentía lo suficientemente osado para lanzarse al rescate e intentar salvarla de aquel suplicio, simplemente desiste y pedía que todo terminara de una buena vez.

Los lamentos de Cinder se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta solamente escucharse el transitar del viento y los apagados golpes que recibía su cuerpo. Al notar que no mostraba señales de movimiento, Amber se detiene, escucha atentamente y logra percibir que aún respiraba. Cinder musitaba palabras de manera incoherente, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, protegía su brazo fracturado y seguía en posición fetal.

Observa a Cinder y fija su mirada en la pequeña mochila que lleva en su cintura, decide inspeccionar su contenido.

Amber: ¿¡Te importa si miro que llevas ahí!? ¿Qué es esto?

Tras husmear encuentra el extraño guante que le permitiría a Cinder absorber sus poderes.

Amber: ¡Tal como me lo describió! ¡Usarías este guante contra mí! ¡No necesitaras de esto nunca más!

Con un movimiento sutil de su mano incinera el guante hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Cinder voltea a mirar sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, su respiración era irregular, denotando que su vida se estaba extinguiendo lentamente. Esparce las cenizas en el aire y regresa su atención ante la casi inerte de Cinder; la mueve de su posición fetal para recostarla boca arriba, usando la punta de sus pies, eran apenas audibles los gemidos de inquietud y de dolencia.

Amber: ¡Miraré como agonizas! ¿¡No te sientes con suerte de por lo menos dejarte tirada mientras observas la inmensidad del cielo!? Ahora, Si no toleras más tu dolor y la humillación, con todo gusto te atravesaré con mi lanza. ¡Solo tienes que pedirlo y con todo gusto te complaceré!

No hubo respuesta de parte de Cinder, al escuchar la cínica propuesta de la Doncella. Amber la contempla con curiosidad, pensando que posiblemente ya había muerto. Para su asombro seguía viva pero su rostro mostraba enfado. Cinder, con el poco esfuerzo que le quedaba, le hace una pregunta.

Cinder: Quien… Quien… ¿¡Quién era!? ¿¡Quién era aquel que te advirtió de mí!? ¿¡Cuál es su nombre!? ¡Quiero saber quién es! Lo… Lo… ¡Hare que se arrepienta! Y… tú… ¡Me vengaré de ti!

Con una risa sarcástica, Amber queda maravillada por la exigencia y decide responderle.

Amber: ¡Creí que me pedirías que te ayudara en tu suicidio! ¡Pero ya que es tu última voluntad, te revelaré su nombre para que puedas morir en paz!

Se arrodilla lentamente hasta estar cerca del rostro de Cinder, sonríe para para expresar el nombre de esa persona. A punto de soplar la primera letra, su semblante se torna agresivo y le niega su petición.

Amber: ¡Te dejaré en la duda absoluta! ¡MUERETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ INEPTA!

Agresivamente la levanta del suelo, la zarandea y golpea de nuevo violentamente, provocándole dolencia en su brazo roto y el resto de su cuerpo. Los gemidos de sufrimiento de Cinder apenas eran audibles. Con gran rapidez, Amber se coloca por su espalda y le aplica una tortuosa llave en el cuello para cortarle la respiración.

Cinder pataleaba de desesperación, intentaba golpear con su brazo sano el rostro de Amber e inclusive rasguñarla en los ojos, sus esfuerzo fueron en vanos. Sentir que se ahogaba también la obligaba hacer el intento de zafarse con la poca fuerza que tenía. Pero la fortaleza de Amber no le permitiría su liberación.

CInder: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Aaaaagggggghhhh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Basta! ¡Urrrrrrrrhhhhhgggg! ¡Ayuda!

Amber: ¡No solamente me habló de ti! ¡Me contó de tus ambiciones, de tus planes, de poner a todos bajo tus pies, de traer el caos a este mundo! ¡En cambio el caos te llevó a tu propia desgracia! ¿¡No te sientes desdichada en haber sacrificado dos vidas en vano en el nombre de tu propia estupidez!? ¿¡De haberles fallado!? ¡Seguramente no te perdonarán por haberlos abandonado cuando te los encuentres en el olvido! ¡Cómo lo escuchas! ¡En el olvido! ¡Donde nadie sentirá lastima por ti, nadie sabrá de tu existencia y nadie se acordará de ti! ¡Ni tú sabrás lo que fuiste alguna vez!

Con un despiadado movimiento, Amber le rompe el cuello y se deja escuchar el último suspiro de agonía de Cinder; su cuerpo queda totalmente inerte. La arroja al suelo sin importarle que cayera abruptamente. Al terminar su acto homicida, Amber mira los alrededores en busca de la presencia de alguna persona, que estuviese pasando por ahí o haya mirado… no encontró a nadie. Pero recordó haber perdido algo.

Amber: ¡Demonios! ¿¡Dónde carajos quedó mi caballo!? ¡El lugar donde hice mi última parada no está del todo cerca! Tendré que… ¡Uuugggggggghhhh! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡¿Qué me ocurre!? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Su aura resurge con gran estallido pero se torna sumamente inestable, cambiaba de carmesí a color ambarino y viceversa, al igual que sus ojos. Cae de rodillas al piso al resentir esa extraña transformación que tuvo al comienzo de la confrontación. Rugía de manera inhumana, golpeaba el suelo con sus puños con gran fuerza y su respiración sonaba pesada. La inusual energía que la rodeaba comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, hasta que su aura se volvió ambarina por completo. Su respiración se normaliza y el soplar del aire en aquel lugar era lo único que se escuchaba.

Cubre su cabeza con sus manos al sentir una dolorosa jaqueca que la flagelaba, trataba de ponerse de pie pero se le dificulta. Se sienta sobre sus piernas y continuaba respirando profundamente para reunir fuerzas.

Con sumo cuidado logra incorporarse, el semblante de su rostro había cambiado; su mirada era de confusión, estaba perpleja, no comprendía lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos mostraban el color cálido del ambarino de nuevo.

Amber: Qué ¿Dónde? ¡Oh no! ¡Noooooo! ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? ¿¡Qué hice!?

Mira sus manos y su ropa, estaban ensangrentadas. Intenta recordar lo sucedido y lo logra. Las imágenes de esas memorias eran tan espeluznantes para Amber que la angustia comenzó abrumarla, se abraza a sí misma y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Apenas logra percatarse del cadáver de Cinder y la mira con gran mortificación. Se acerca para cerciorarse si aún seguía viva; tenía aún sus ojos abiertos.

Amber: Oye… Oye… ¡Responde! ¡Dime algo por favor! Yo… No era mi intención de matarte de ese modo. ¡No puede ser!

Le toma el pulso, se asusta al confirma que en verdad estaba muerta. Amber se pone de pie y localiza los cuerpos de Mercury y de Emerald a la distancia, se siente tan agobiada al no saber qué hacer. Hecha miradas por todas partes, cerciorándose que en verdad no hubiese algún alma por los alrededores. Al no hallar a nadie no pudo contenerse más y grita a todo pulmón, llamando a alguien.

Amber: ¡HEEEEEEEYYYYY! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÉS!? ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

Amber grita involuntariamente de espanto, al sentir que alguien la toma por el hombro izquierdo. Pasmada, se da la media vuelta y se encuentra de frente a aquel individuo que había descrito Qrow. Solamente se podía apreciar el brillo de sus ojos color azul metálico, su gran capa cubría todo su cuerpo y la capucha su rostro. Tenía el caballo de Amber por las riendas, éste se mostraba sereno. Se escucha una voz profunda cuando el desconocido comienza hablarle.

¿?: Aquí estoy, no me he marchado. No pienso abandonarte.

A duras penas Amber se recupera de la impresión y le reclama al desconocido, al grado que la situación se torna en una discusión.

Amber: ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora?

¿?: Amber, si hubiese interferido no me hubieras reconocido, me habrías atacado.

Amber: ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DETUVISTE!? ¿¡POR QUE ME DEJASTE SEGUIR!? ¡YO NO TENÍA ESAS HORRIBLES INTENCIONES DE MATARLOS ASÍ! ¡ME ASEGURASTE QUE TENDRÍA VENTAJA SOBRE ELLOS! ¡Yo no lo pedí de este modo! ¡Mi voluntad no era la misma! ¡Esto acabó en un sanguinario asesinato! ¿Esto es lo que querías ver de mí? ¿Querías todo ese sufrimiento para hacerlos pagar? ¡DIME! ¿No sientes remordimiento por esos tres y por mí?

El individuo solo baja la mirada en signo de arrepentimiento. Se aproxima a Amber, la toma de los hombros y fija su mirada ante ella. Su voz mostraba firmeza y honestidad al hablar.

¿?: Amber, de verdad lo lamento. Te había dicho que ésta era la única forma. Te advertí de sus efectos pero no me imaginé que así se comportaría contigo, no tenía idea. Créeme que lo pensé más de dos veces antes de dártelo, pero no tuve opción. Yo hubiese intervenido y, quizás, el resultado sería distinto. Pero la situación actual en la que me encuentro no me favorece, por eso tomé esa decisión. Además, ¡ellos te iban a matar! Puedes desquitarte conmigo, estás en todo tu derecho en desahogarte. Yo te metí en este lio y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, no te límites.

Sin decir más se aparta y el desconocido mantenía su mirada ante la Doncella, en espera de recibir su castigo. Amber sollozaba, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro. Ella se acerca ante el individuo, sin mostrar señales de enojo; le implora su siguiente petición y lo toma de la capa con ambas manos, mientras lo mira fijamente.

Amber: No, Ya no más. No deseo hacerte daño. Ayúdame… me siento mal…. No tengo deseos de continuar… quiero… quiero olvidar. Ayúdame a quitarme esta desagradable sensación…. No quiero tener estos recuerdos. Yo sé que puedes… porque tú me contaste lo que eres. Renuévame… Por favor.

¿?: Haré lo que me pides. Respira profundamente, lentamente. Toma mis manos y cierra tus ojos. Concéntrate en emanar tu aura junto con la mía.

Seca sus lágrimas y Amber sigue las indicaciones. Sus auras comenzaron a emerger lentamente y el individuo empezó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma totalmente incomprensible. El aura de aquel hombre era entre azul y cian, continuaba su recitación hasta que el aura de ambos resonaba en armonía. La extraña meditación y el recitar del individuo duraron varios minutos hasta el aura de los dos se desvanecieron al unísono. Cuando terminaron, Amber abre sus ojos; su semblante había mejorado, se le veía pacífica y ya no reflejaban tristeza, hasta el tono de su voz evidenciaba mejor ánimo.

¿?: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Amber: Te dio las gracias. Ya me encuentro bien. Pero… ¿Cómo encontraste a mi caballo? Salió despavorido al momento que me atacaron.

¿?: Logré atraparlo en cuanto se internó al bosque, pude tranquilizarlo de inmediato. Todo salió como te lo había prometido. Aunque, tenía en mente en apresar a esos tres y reclamar alguna recompensa por su captura, si salían vivos. Por lo visto ya no será posible.

Amber: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿?: Estoy consciente de que eran personas maliciosas y, desde mi perspectiva, recibieron lo que merecían. Me encargaré en darles una sepultura adecuada o podría desintegrar sus cuerpos ahora mismo, no me tomará mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

Amber: ¿En serio vas hacer eso?

¿?: Debido a las circunstancias es la opción más viable.

Amber: ¡Espera!

La Doncella recuerda algo y busca en el interior de su ropa, a la altura del broche de su cuello. Extrae un collar pequeño, hecho de una cadena plateada y al final de ésta un zafiro incrustado de color carmesí; su brillo era como el palpitar de un corazón, como si el mismo collar tuviese vida propia.

Amber: ¡Tómalo! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí, es espantoso! ¡No quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida!

El hombre toma el collar y éste comenzó a levitar a cierta altura de su mano, brillando con gran intensidad, Amber miraba perpleja lo que ocurría. El Individuo comienza a recitar unas palabras en aquel idioma extraño. Cuando termina el collar deja de brillar, desciende en su mano y lo guarda en interior de su capa.

¿?: Acabo de sellarlo, no tengas miedo. Te aseguro que jamás lo volverás a usar.

Amber respira de alivio al no tener en su vista el collar maligno. No obstante, mira su ropa y protesta por su estado actual.

Amber: ¡Estoy hecha un desastre! ¡No puedo irme así! ¡No tengo otro cambio! ¡Tampoco tengo tiempo para regresar al poblado más cercano! ¡Además! ¿¡Qué explicación les daría!?

Sin mencionar palabra alguna y sorpresivamente, el desconocido extrae del interior de su capa un cambio de ropa, un par de botas y una capa limpia, hasta una botella de agua de dos litros. Amber queda boquiabierta ante el inesperado ofrecimiento.

¿?: Usa el agua para lavar tus manos y tu rostro, antes de cambiar de ropa.

Amber: Increíble… En verdad tú piensas en todo.

Lava sus manos lo mejor posible, al igual que su rostro. Aprovecha el agua en cantidades bien administradas para quedar limpia. Logra asearse hasta no dejar ningún rastro de suciedad o de sangre. Tras terminar se seca usando el poder del viento en sí misma y lo que sobra de agua decide beberlo. Al finalizar toma su nuevo cambio de ropa y sus botas.

Amber: Uhm… ¿Podrías darte la media vuelta? Si no es mucha molestia, por favor.

El misterioso individuo, en silencio, se aproxima al caballo para mantenerlo aún en calma, mirando en otra dirección mientras espera a que Amber se cambie. Su atención es atraída al observar el cuerpo de Cinder y decide inspeccionarla. Se acuclilla y nota que había muerto con los ojos abiertos. Mientras continuaba cambiándose, Amber escucha ese idioma raro y mira detenidamente. El hombre usa los dedos de su mano para cerrar los ojos de Cinder con delicadeza. Por deducción, Amber cree que está pidiendo disculpas o rezando para que descansara en paz.

El misterioso hombre se incorpora mirando aún a Cinder hasta que Amber lo llama.

Amber: He terminado, puedes voltear. ¿Qué harás con mi anterior cambio?

Sin expresar palabra alguna, el desconocido extiende su brazo apuntando a la ropa sucia, su aura emerge de forma leve y dice una palabra rara.

En un instante la ropa queda desintegrada, hasta la botella de agua que había quedado vacía. Apenas se apreciaba que quedó ligeros rastros de aquellas vestimentas ensangrentadas pero convertidos en tierra.

Amber estaba estupefacta ante la demostración de poder del desconocido e inclusive tiene una idea muy clara de lo que pasará con los cuerpos de Cinder, Emerald y Mercury; le desagrada el hecho de presenciar semejante acto y opta por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Amber: Por todos los… uhm. Preferirá que les des sepultura a que los… evapores. Sé que trataron de asesinarme pero, por respeto, no merecen ser tratados como… abono.

¿?: De acuerdo. Desapareceré los rastros de la pelea y me los llevaré conmigo, ya tengo pensando en un lugar donde nadie los encontrará.

Aliviada de haberlo convencido, Amber va en busca de su lanza que estaba enterrada en el suelo pero no titubea en tomarla, debido a que estaba manchada de sangre. Pide ayuda al individuo.

Amber: Mi arma, había olvidado de que… la use. No deseo ensuciarme de nuevo. Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías sacarla y limpiarla?

¿?: Con todo gusto.

Mostrando amabilidad, el individuo extrae del suelo la lanza, la observa para determinar qué tan manchada está. La limpia usando un extremo de su capa y Amber queda extrañada.

Amber: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué con tu capa? La vas arruinar.

¿?: Tranquila. Mira, tu lanza quedó impecable.

Amber: ¿¡De una sola pasada!? ¿Qué fue lo que? Tu capa déjame ver… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Amber queda asombrada por el impecable aseo de su arma. Pero le preocupaba que el hombre misterioso haya usado su capa para limpiarla. La inspecciona y no encuentra rastros de suciedad en ningún lado, no comprendía lo que había presenciado. Entre risas, al mirar la expresión de fascinación de Amber, el desconocido le explica.

¿?: Sorprendente ¿Verdad? Es algo especial, lo tengo desde hace mucho y hace cosas que no te imaginas.

Amber: Me has dejado sin palabras. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Si no me apresuro van hacer una gran alboroto porque no aparezco!

Retracta su lanza para guardarla y se monta en su caballo. Antes de partir tiene cierta inquietud y se lo comenta.

Amber: Dime que ya no tendré más sorpresas desagradables el resto del camino, estoy atrasada.

¿?: Ya nadie más te molestará, te lo garantizo. ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar a dónde vas?

Amber: A la academia Beacon. ¿Has estado ahí?

¿?: He oído de Beacon pero nunca he ido.

Amber: Necesito un gran favor de tu parte. ¿Tienes celular?

¿?: Aquí lo tengo.

Amber: Dame tu número, para mantenernos en contacto.

Intercambian números telefónicos y Amber le hace saber su plan.

Amber: Presiento que esto se va a saber en cualquier momento. Cuando llegue a Beacon necesito que vayas para aclarar este asunto, te llamaré o te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto tenga oportunidad. El director se llama Ozpin, mi idea es que le expliquemos que me salvaste. No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar pero yo soy la autora de este… asesinato, a pesar que ellos son los que me querían muerta.

¿?: Me agrada tu idea pero no te precipites. Te sugiero que uses tu imaginación y le cuentes algo distinto, para justificar tu atraso y no sospeche. Tú y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo por teléfono. De ahí le diremos la verdad entre los dos y me confesaré como autor responsable.

Amber: Me inventaré algo durante camino y me agrada tu sugerencia, lo haremos de ese modo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará en llegar a Beacon?

¿?: Mira, tengo que terminar por sellar el amuleto por completo. No puedo arriesgarme en llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo, ya presenciaste de lo que es capaz, no deseo que nadie más lo vea. Te lo haré saber en cuanto termine.

Amber: Perfecto, te veo en Beacon. ¡En marcha!

Parte a toda velocidad y el individuo observa cómo se va alejando hasta desaparecer de su vista. El aire mismo ahora era su compañía y el hombre localiza los cuerpos de Mercury y de Emerald, decidiendo cómo y por quién empezar.

Camina con toda calma hasta acercarse a Mercury, lo observa y nota que tenía aún clavada las flechas en su cuerpo. Se inca y comienza extraer las flechas con cierto cuidado para no dañar más el cadáver. Se incorpora e Inspecciona las tres flechas para guardarlas dentro de su capa.

Se aleja un poco y encuentra los restos de las piernas cibernéticas de Mercury. Alza su brazo, su aura brilla levemente y dice unas palabras en aquel idioma desconocido. De súbito, los restos de metal se transforman en gotas de agua y caen regando todo el suelo.

Al terminar se aproxima al cadáver de Emerald y entre cierra sus ojos expresando un gesto de desagrado, al mirar que el cuerpo estaba prensado; el charco de sangre seguía rodeándola. Una vez más realiza ese extraño conjuro pero sobre Emerald, restaura su desecho cuerpo y la sangre se evapora.

¿?: Es lo más que puedo hacer por ti y que tu imagen no sea un desfiguro repulsivo.

Se arrodilla y usa los dedos de su mano para cerrar con cuidado los ojos de Emerald. Enseguida coloca su mano sobre la tierra, hace otro conjuro y regenera el suelo; que hace poco era un cráter. Satisfecho con su acción, se incorpora; mira las armas de Emerald en el suelo y las toma para guardarlas.

Algo le incomoda, hecha miradas por todo el lugar y a la lejanía; percibía algo y, a la vez, sabía de qué se trataba.

Busca caminando con precaución hasta alejarse del cadáver de Emerald. Se topa con los restos de los sables de Cinder al pisarlos. De nuevo, hace su conjuro pero sus palabras sonaban distintas a las anteriores. Los pedazos comenzaban a flotar en el aire y en un destello cegador los reconstruye, quedando como nuevos. Toma los sables, los inspecciona y los une para formar el arco; el hombre queda fascinado por el diseño del arma. Separa los sables y los guarda en interior de su capa.

Camina de nuevo hasta reencontrarse con el cuerpo de Cinder y se detiene. Se acuclilla y la observa de nuevo, decidiendo qué hacer exactamente, algo que lo hace cambiar de opinión.

¿?: Tal vez… Tal vez si… Podría llegar a un acuerdo para hacerlo posible. Ojalá acceda. Amber… espero que comprendas pero debo hacerlo de este modo, solo así no cargaras con toda la culpa. Aunque… no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar cuando lo atestigüen.

Se pone de pie y emprende su caminata hasta alejarse; sus pisadas se fueron apagando hasta que el susurro del viento era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

El trote de alguien se escucha a la distancia, acercándose donde Cinder ya hacía tendida. Qrow había emergido de su escondite, buscando ansiosamente a aquel misterioso individuo, mirando por todos lados. Para su desconcertante asombro se había desvanecido en medio de la nada, no encontraba explicación del cómo se fue en un instante.

Qrow: Es… ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¿Se lo tragó la tierra? ¡Estaba hace unos momentos aquí! ¿¡A dónde se fue!? ¿Qué está pasando? Debo llamarlo cuanto antes.

Sintiendo que perdía la cordura, por la abrumadora cadena de eventos que presenció, Qrow se comunica con IronWood, de manera urgente en una línea encriptada; apenas tenía la calma para para hablarle con claridad.

Qrow: ¡IronWood! ¿Me copias? ¡Debes de escucharme! Acaba de ocurrir algo… algo… no sé qué pensar. No, no, no, no, no. No es eso.… La Doncella Del Otoño va en camino a Beacon pero… sucedió algo inesperado. ¡De verdad! ¡Yo la acabo de ver, está bien! ¡Me urge que vengas con una aeronave forense y con escoltas! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Si pudiera contarte te lo diría pero no, no, no puedo! ¡Es delicada la situación! ¡Lo único que te puedo decir es… son tres, tres confirmados! ¡Date prisa! ¡No sé si vaya a pasar gente donde me encuentro! ¡Bien! ¡Te mando mis coordenadas! ¡Se lo tengo que contar a Ozpin primero! ¡Luego hablamos! ¡No tarden!

Logrando termina su relato, Qrow bebe de su cantil para quitarse la sequedad de su boca. Al dar ese último trago remata con su cierre definitivo ante Ozpin.

Qrow: Esperé ahí aproximadamente como veinte minutos o veintisiete, fueron una eternidad. Pedía que nadie se apareciera en ese paraje, mientras yo… cuidaba de esos pobres desdichados que hacían sin vida. Jamás había sentido tanta lastima por alguien que trato de quitarle la vida a otro ser por avaricia. Terminó sufriendo, se llevó la peor parte, en comparación de los otros dos. Sin embargo… no entiendo por qué los dejó ahí, votados. Todavía se doy el lujo de llevarse sus armas como trofeos. No sé si en verdad ese individuo sea… un humano o algo peor que un Grimm.

La oficina quedo sumida en un silencio perturbador. Ozpin estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, tratando de llegar a una conclusión y de escoger, con sumo cuidado, las próximas decisiones para encarar la engorrosa situación.

Ozpin: Todo lo que me has contado hasta el momento, me hace pensar que, aquel ser que estuvo con Amber, se trate de uno de esos alquimistas antiguos; que dominan el manejo de las artes oscuras del polvo y de aquella magia prohibida.

Qrow: No es posible lo que dices. Se supone que ese conocimiento se perdió hace muchísimo tiempo. Además, esos libros que mostraban y relataban sus técnicas con el polvo fueron desaparecidos a la fuerza, cuando se comenzó establecer un orden más estricto para el uso del polvo. ¿Cómo puede seguir existiendo alguien, en época actual, con esas habilidades? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo, dónde y quién le enseñó?

Ozpin: Nos preocuparemos de eso a su debido tiempo. Primero a lo primero, debemos evitar que esto se ventile. Llamaré a Ironwood para que traiga los cuerpos de esos tres a Beacon, los resguardaremos en la bóveda.

Qrow: Supongo que será un buen escondite. ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

Ozpin: Ahora mismo voy a llamarlo, hay que apurarnos.

Qrow se queda pasmado por la súbita decisión y Ozpin hace la llamada. El tiempo transcurre en Beacon, hasta que se cierne las altas horas de la noche. Los nubarrones densos seguían cubriendo el cielo entero, a pesar que la lluvia ya no estaba presente; solamente se apreciaba destellos esporádicos de los relámpagos pero sin llegar ser estruendosos.

En la parte trasera de la academia, dos aeronaves llegan y aterrizan en una zona iluminada de manera discreta; Qrow y Ozpin estaban esperando en el lugar. Cuando aterrizan el área comienza a descender hasta desaparecer, era una plataforma que conecta directamente a la bóveda.

Dentro del lobby de la academia, se abre las puertas de uno de los elevadores, Ozpin y Qrow salen; habían terminado su labor de preservar los cuerpos en la bóveda.

Ozpin: Me gustaría pedirte que te quedes. Mañana a primera hora, reuniremos a todos en mi oficina, Glynda, Ironwood, tú, yo y… Amber. Iniciaremos un reencuentro de los hechos. De ahí, un interrogatorio pero no ejerceremos mucha presión sobre Amber, para evitar que se estrese o haga algo descabellado. Hay que conocer el paradero de ese alquimista antiguo y proceder hasta encontrarlo, para descifrar sus verdaderos motivos. Desconozco saber que tan poderoso es, por lo que hay tener mucha precaución; porque tampoco sabemos si está solo o tenga aliados.

Qrow: Una vez que tengamos algún plan estructurado ¿Qué harás con Amber?

Ozpin: Lamentablemente tendré que tenerla bajo estricta observación. No sé si en verdad Amber es la Doncella Del Otoño, como la conocemos. O si se trata de otra persona distinta, debido a ese artefacto desconocido que usó.

Qrow: Nos espera una semana de locos. ¿Suspenderás las clases?

Ozpin: No haré semejante tontería, los alumnos ya están inscritos y no quiero que esto escale a rumores, de que digan que es debido a cuestiones administrativas o personales. Lidiaremos con esto de alguna forma. Toma esta tarjeta de acceso, es para una habitación donde podrás descansar. ¿Recuerdas dónde están?

Qrow: Cómo olvidarlo. Supongo que Amber está en uno de esos dormitorios.

Ozpin: Evita que te vea, a ella la llamaré más tarde, cuando todos estemos reunidos mañana. Trata de dormir y reponte.

Qrow: Trataré, sino con unos tragos tendré para quedar perdido.

Ozpin: Pon el despertador, nos vemos.

Ambos toman sus caminos correspondientes, Ozpin toma el elevador para regresar a su oficina y Qrow se dirigía por aquel pasillo, que lo guiaría a su habitación.

Al regresar, la penumbra y la soledad encaran a Ozpin, haciéndose sentirse agobiado. Camina hasta su escritorio, observa su taza y luego mira hacia el exterior, preguntándose lo que le esperaría mañana.

Ozpin: ¿Por qué ahora? A tan poco tiempo de iniciar cursos. Sea lo que sea ¿Me hará pagar por los errores que cometí en el pasado? ¿A qué me voy a enfrentar en verdad? ¿Será que Amber es…? No, no es momento para llegar a esas conclusiones. Debo… Debo de saber quién es.

Se da la media vuelta para tomar su taza y darle un trago a su bebida, vuelve contemplar el exterior envuelto en tinieblas. Daba pequeños sorbos a su taza, hasta que el destello de un relámpago lo hizo que se paralizara de pavor. Se percata, a través del débil reflejo de la ventana, que alguien estaba detrás de él; era el misterioso individuo encapuchado.

Teniendo su taza a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, Ozpin observaba fijamente al desconocido por el débil reflejo, se mantenía a una distancia cercana al escritorio. Apretaba su bastón de nerviosismo pero tenía pensando en realizar un ataque deliberado; lanzarle la taza a su rostro y pelear con todas sus fuerzas, para hacer mucho ruido, con la espereza de que Qrow llegara a ayudarlo.

Ozpin desiste en su plan de ataque, el desconocido le habla con esa voz profunda y con cierto tono autoritario.

¿?: ¡No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo! ¡Vengo a hablar de lo sucedido con Amber! ¿Estás dispuesto a oírme?

No sabía en qué pensar, si era una trampa o alguna provocación. Hablaba para sí mismo ante la abrumadora visita.

Ozpin: ¡Demonios! ¿¡En qué momento entró a mi oficina!? ¿¡Cómo lo hizo!? ¡Parece poder leer mis pensamientos! ¡Estoy acorralado, no tengo opción!

Lentamente se gira hasta afrontarlo, lo mira con cautela y se asombrar al ver sus ojos de color azul metálico, que brillaban en la oscuridad. Con precaución, coloca su taza en la mesa pero no bajaba la guardia por nada del mundo. El desconocido no mostraba intenciones hostiles, se limitaba en ver a Ozpin, hasta que le habla de forma afable.

¿?: Sé que fue incorrecto llegar aquí sin presentarme como es debido. Soy el responsable de lo que pasó con la Doncella y autor intelectual de la muerte de aquellos que trataron de asesinarla.

Confundido por la amabilidad del individuo, Ozpin se apoya en su bastón con ambas mano, en muestra de que está dispuesto a oírlo. No obstante, su mirada se torna seria y entabla conversación.

Ozpin: Antes que nada… muéstrate, quiero saber quién eres.

Sin titubear, el hombre retira su capucha y abre su gran capa con ambos brazos, para revelarse.

Su cabello es largo hasta tocar sus hombros, rubio, casi albino; con dos trenzas del lado derecho y una del lado izquierdo. Sus cejas también de color rubio, al igual que su barba media larga. Las facciones de su rostro, mostraban ser un hombre de aproximadamente de unos treinta años. De piel blanca y de una estatura de un metro ochenta y cinco. Su musculatura da a notar de ser sumamente fuerte.

Los broches de su capa hechos de algún metal, con unos glifos grabados, de lo que parecer ser unas campanas de aspecto raro. Su vestimenta, una armadura para el combate; los protectores para sus antebrazos de metal o acero, con unos grabados. El resto de su armadura, que cubría su cuerpo, de metal pero con partes de cuero grueso. Un faldón de cuero y de acero; que cubría los costados de su cadera y cintura, con los mismos grabados. Sus botas con unas espinilleras de acero, que también tenía esos grabados extraños.

Al examinar detenidamente al insólito hombre, Ozpin le responde de manera directa.

Ozpin: Tu… Tú no eres de Remnant. ¿De dónde vienes? Creí que eras… ¿Quién eres o qué eres?

¿?: He estado viviendo en su mundo como uno de ustedes, desde que su civilización comenzó a nacer. Me he dedicado a diferentes oficios y profesiones, aportando y compartiendo mi conocimiento para sus avances. Fui testigo de muchos eventos, que transformaron este mundo con el paso del tiempo. Conocí gente a la cual aprecié mucho y miré como se fueron, dejándome invaluables enseñanzas. Vengo de un mundo que se consumió, se extinguió en una terrible guerra, muchos perecieron; soy el único sobreviviente de ese cataclismo. Mis ancestros me advirtieron de un peligro que se avecina, como podrás apreciar Ozpin, eso fue lo que hice ayer; salvé a la Doncella De Otoño. Nombres, he tenido demasiados. Actualmente me llamo Elrick Magnus, cazador de Grimms. Mi verdadera identidad, mi verdadero nombre… Magni, hijo del Rey del Trueno. Asgard, es el nombre de mi antiguo reino. No soy humano… Soy un Dios.

Ozpin: ¡Un… Un… Un Dios!

 **Fin de la segunda parte.**


	3. RWBY: Entre Dioses, Capítulo 3

RWBY:

 **Entre Dioses.**

 **Capítulo 3: Juramento de sangre, un nuevo aprendiz para la deidad.**

Un nuevo amanecer llega a Remnant, parecería como un día cualquiera. Pero algo era diferente, algo que ni sus habitantes podían notar. No se trataba de las nubes que, en apariencia, eran menos densas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Ni de aquel frio, menos gélido que el de ayer y la lluvia ausente. Solo unos, que estaban en la Academia, sabían de qué se trataba; apenas conocerán la punta del iceberg de lo que presenciarían.

En el lobby de Beacon alguien se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba la llegada de uno de los elevadores, apretaba sus manos en signo de nerviosismo. La tención de Amber aumenta al oír el timbre del ascensor, ingresa y las puertas se cierran detrás de ella.

Seguía estrujando sus manos de nervios, miraba el indicador de los pisos mientras subía. Hablaba para sí misma en silencio para calmarse.

Amber: Lo hice… si, lo hice. Fue en defensa propia, me querían matar, no tuve opción. Era mi vida la que… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aquel testigo ya debe estar con Ozpin, de nada sirve que invente otra versión de los hechos. Estoy segura que es Qrow el que miró todo. Ya no me dijo si estaba aquí… espero… espero que haya llegado, como me lo prometió. Casi lo olvido, no debo mostrarme inquieta.

El timbre suena, avisando que llegó al último piso. Se abren las puertas, las primeras personas en encarar eran Glynda y Ironwood, parados del lado izquierdo; observaban cuando Amber entraba a la oficina. Voltea y se percata de Qrow, quien estaba del lado derecho; mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, no se atrevía darle la cara a la Doncella por temor. Permaneciendo lo más aplacada posible, cruza mirada con Ozpin; sentado, apoyando su barbilla con ambas manos entrelazadas, mostraba estar muy atento a su arribo.

Al verse rodeada por esas miradas, siente un desagradable hueco en el estómago, al notar que aquel hombre, llamado Magni, no estaba presente. No da a notar su malestar e inicia la conversación, saludando a todos.

Amber: Hola a todos, qué sorpresa verlos reunidos. Es un honor de su parte en darme la bienvenida.

Ironwood: El gusto es nuestro, Doncella Del Otoño. Es un placer verla en Beacon.

Glynda: Ya que todos estamos aquí, Ozpin ¿Comentaste que tenías algo muy importante que decirnos?

Ozpin: De hecho, para ser sincero… falta otro invitado.

Qrow: ¿Llamaste a Winter de última hora?

Ozpin. No, no la llame. Es alguien quien llegó en la madrugada a visitarme.

Glynda: ¿Qué dices?

El timbre del segundo elevador suena, anunciando su llegada. Se abren las puertas y, aquel visitante que faltaba, era Magni. Glynda, Iroonwood y Qrow quedan pasmados al verlo entrar.

Pasmados era poco, estaban deslumbrados, al ver su inusual vestimenta, su estatura, la gran fortaleza de su cuerpo, su rostro y sus ojos azul metálico brillando. Todos quedaron absortos en su mirada, sentían que los taladraba con esos ojos. Un silencio abrumador, dejó en claro, que su presencia era perturbadora. Ozpin se limitaba en observar la reacción de los demás, manteniendo su característica seriedad, pero no decía palabra alguna.

La Doncella rompe ese incomodo silencio y la confusión inunda la oficina.

Amber: Qué gusto verte ¡Creí que no habías venido!

Magni: Te ofrezco una disculpa. Me tomó más tiempo arreglar aquel asunto, llegué en la madrugada y le platiqué lo ocurrido.

Glynda: ¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Se conocen!? ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Ozpin! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ¿¡De dónde es este extraño!?

Qrow: ¡Es él! ¡Éste es individuo del que te conté! ¡No olvides que yo atestigüe todo lo que te conté Ozpin!

Iroowood pone orden e inesperadamente aboga a favor de Magni.

Iroonwood: ¡Tranquilícense! Estoy seguro que Ozpin puede explicarnos. Además, como ustedes, yo también quiero saber quién es este hombre. No creo que venga con malas intenciones, no lo juzguemos sin conocerlo antes. Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, escuchemos lo que nos tienes que decir.

Ozpin: Gracias Iroonwood. Como verán, esta reunión no solamente es para anunciar la llegada de La Doncella Del Otoño, sino de algo que se suscitó, cuando ella venía a Beacon. Nuestro invitado que nos acompaña, previno que Amber hubiese tenido un desagradable destino hace dos días. Un encuentro donde la ayudo de manera indirecta. Qrow, es testigo de lo que presenció, me narró todo. Permítanme contarles lo que pasó y decirles quién es exactamente este ser inusual.

Cuenta el testimonio de Qrow con gran detalle pero omitiendo la brutalidad del cómo fueron asesinados Cinder, Emerald y Mercury. Amber se encontraba consternada, al oír que los cuerpos estaban resguardados en la bóveda, no comprendía porqué Magni decidió no enterrarlos. Quería expresar su inconformismo pero opta por mantenerse en callada, para no empeorar las cosas. La gran revelación cayó como balde de agua fría, cuando devela la identidad del guerrero de Asgard.

Ozpin: Tenemos ante nosotros a un ser de otro mundo, muy distinto a nosotros… Un Dios. Que ha vivido en Remant y ha atestiguado toda su historia a través de los años.

Glynda y Qrow estaban boquiabiertos, lo observaban con cierta incredulidad. Ironwood era lo contrario, andaba fascinado, tentado en pedirle alguna demostración de su poder. Amber se mostraba neutral.

Glynda: Un… Un Dios ¿De otro mundo? ¿Asgard?

Qrow: Magni ¿Un Dios? Creo que tenemos la misma historia de Remnant personificada ante nosotros.

Ozpin: Amber ¿Podrías contarnos cómo fue que se encontraron?

Amber: Hice una parada en un poblado, para descansar. Magni se me acercó, aunque su apariencia era diferente.

Glynda: ¿Estaba disfrazado?

Amber: No, no era un disfraz, era una persona totalmente distinta. Se hizo pasar como un granjero del lugar, de cabello corto, color castaño. Sus ojos eran color aceituna y de complexión delgada.

Magni: Tengo la habilidad de cambiar mi aspecto físico a voluntad. De hecho, puedo hacerme pasar como uno de ustedes.

Ironwood: Asombroso. Podrías infíltrate a donde sea y nadie notaría la diferencia.

Magni: Inclusive, hacerme pasar como un Faunus.

Glynda y Qrow se miran el uno al otro, imaginando semejante escenario donde Magni se hace pasar como Ozpin.

Ozpin: Continua.

Amber: Por un momento llegué a pensar que quería pasarse de listo conmigo, hasta que me llamó por mi nombre; me quedé pasmada. Me dijo que no me alarmara, no venía hacerme daño. Sabía quién era yo en verdad, quería ayudarme. También pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Acercó su mano hasta tocar mi frente… me mostró lo que pudo haber sido mi desgracia. Vi… me vi… cómo agonizaba… como esos tres me vencían. Cinder… me arrebataba una parte de mis poderes, Qrow llegaba tarde a auxiliarme, ellos escapaban hasta desaparecer. Yo… estaría en estos momentos paralizada, oculta en esa enorme y fría cripta, sin poder moverme.

Todos se quedaron callados, visualizando el pavoroso escenario. Se escucha un suspiro como signo de disipar esa imagen de Amber atrapada en la bóveda. La audiencia continúa con cierta incertidumbre.

Amber: Quedé muy asustada cuando me mostró esas premoniciones, estaba en el dilema de si huir a otro lugar o aceptar su ayuda. Se presentó ante mí, confesándome su identidad, narrándome su origen y su situación actual. Me resultó sumamente inaudito encontrarme con un ser de otro reino, yo, era la primera en saberlo. Para ese momento me otorgó aquel artefacto, me advirtió de su poder y lo tomé.

Ozpin: Magni ¿Qué era ese artefacto que le diste a Amber para que tuviese semejante poder y fuese capaz de sobrevivir?

Magni: Un amuleto proveniente de mi mundo, El Amuleto Del Helheim.

Ozpin: ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Podrías mostrárnoslos?

Magni: No lo traigo conmigo. Verán, en sí el amuleto es un objeto peligroso, está sellado en mi reino. No solamente sería arriesgado para mí, también para ustedes. El amuleto tiene un gran poder, puede llegar a ser impredecible. Además, tiene vida propia. Todo aquel que lo use se le otorgará de una gran fuerza inimaginable; no importa si es humano, Faunus, Grimm u algún otro ser. Tendrá la invencibilidad de un Semi Dios, pero llega a ser muy contraproducente. El amuleto sacará lo peor del portador, sus deseos más oscuros, sus tendencias asesinas, sus perversiones, evocando al ser retorcido que todos llevamos dentro. No importa que tan puro sea, terminará por corromperlo.

Mientras más tiempo lo use su conciencia será consumida, hasta convertirse en un ser sediento de muerte. En el peor de los casos, el amuleto reclamará su vida.

Glynda: Por todos los… ¡Si semejante objeto es tan peligroso! ¿¡Por qué se lo diste!? ¡Amber pudo haber perdido la razón o muerto!

Amber: Era la única manera, yo lo acepté. No era yo misma en ese momento, apenas puedo acordarme de lo que hice; terminé por matarlos de manera cruel. Esa… esa cosa… te hace sentir indestructible… te alimenta de su poder, llevándote a la demencia. Emergió de mí… un ser despreciable. Comprendan que mi vida estaba en peligro, tal vez ellos no merecían morir de ese modo. Les pido… que no me miren como un monstruo.

Lo más discreto posible, Qrow bebía de su cantil para olvidar esa horrenda imagen que tenía de Amber en su mente.

Ironwood: Si el amuleto consume por completo al portador ¿Cómo es que Amber siguió viva después del encuentro?

Magni: Porque el amuleto se alimentó del sufrimiento y del dolor de esos tres. Al sentirse satisfecho, liberó a Amber y no sintió la necesidad de consumirla.

Ozpin: ¿Tienes algún control sobre el amuleto?

Magni: Si, puedo controlarlo y solamente me escucha a mí.

Ironwood: De acuerdo. Basado en el testimonio de Qrow, la manera que ocurrieron los hechos, considero que Amber es… inocente, fue en defensa propia. A pesar que no estaba consciente del todo, fue una acción indebida.

Magni: Escuchen, estoy dispuesto asumir toda responsabilidad. Tenía que salvarla. Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué no la ayudaste o interferiste en ese momento? Como lo platique ante Ozpin. Todo este tiempo viví, entre ustedes, como un humano, haciendo mi labor que me correspondía. Jamás llegué a revelar mi identidad… hasta ahora.

Nunca me mostré ante nadie, en otros años, porque sabía que su gente no estaba preparada para conocerme. Hasta el día de hoy, no lo están. Por esa razón, le ofrecí a Amber el amuleto, para asegurar su supervivencia. Además, Le advertí de sus efectos; confieso que lo pensé más de dos veces antes de dárselo. Si transgredí alguna ley, ante ustedes, asumiré las consecuencias.

Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda y Qrow intercambian miradas el uno al otro, decidiendo el veredicto final. Cada uno mueve su cabeza, de manera afirmativa, al tener su propia conclusión.

Ozpin: Magni, apreciamos mucho la ayuda que le brindaste a La Doncella Del Otoño y que hayas hecho posible este importante encuentro con ella. Sin embargo, tus acciones fueron muy arriesgadas y pusiste a Amber en un peligro mayor, al darle el amuleto proveniente de tu mundo. Me atrevo a decir, que aquellos que intentaron asesinarla, son los verdaderos responsables… no eres culpable.

Ironwood: Debido a la complejidad de este caso, serías considerado como el autor intelectual del triple homicidio. Pero, cuando revisé el expediente de cada individuo, junto con Qrow, llegué a la conclusión que… esto fue un intento de asesinato de parte de Cinder, Emerald y Mercury; los considero culpables. Magni, Has sido totalmente honesto con nosotros y confesaste la verdad, eres libre de cualquier cargo.

Glynda: Me intriga todavía el cómo fue que llegaste a Remnant. Quizás, cuando tengas tiempo, me gustaría que compartas tu historia. Creo en tus palabras, actuaste a tiempo y salvaste al alguien que significa mucho para nosotros. No tengo nada en contra tuya.

Magni: Aprecio su confianza y expreso mi agradecimiento delante de ustedes. Me honra saber que me acepten y que me hayan dado la bienvenida.

Amber siente un gran alivio al escuchar el veredicto definitivo. Qrow observaba sin poder expresar palabra alguna, hasta que lo recuerda.

Qrow: Hay algo que me gustaría saber y creo que debes explicarlo. ¿Con qué motivo tomaste los sables de Cinder y las armas de Emerald?

Magni: Cuando un enemigo es vencido en batalla acostumbrábamos en mi tierra natal reclamar sus armas, como muestra de respeto y para honrar su valentía en su lucha. Aunque, en este caso, fue por respeto. Murieron de manera deshonrosa, algo que yo provoqué.

Qrow: Interesante, no los tomaste como trofeo.

Magni: Por cierto Qrow, pude sentir tu presencia todo el tiempo en ese campo, supe que estabas escondido.

Qrow: ¿Sabías que yo estaba ahí?

Magni: Puedo percibir el aura de las personas y de los animales. Tu aura, en particular, ya es inconfundible para mí.

Qrow: Ósea que tienes un sexto sentido.

Magni: Por así decirlo, así es.

Glynda: Perdóneme si interrumpo. Logramos resolver este delicado caso, pero ¿Los cadáveres se van a quedar en la bóveda?

Iroonwood: Ahora que lo mencionas Glynda, aún falta un requisito para concluir con este asunto. Como parte del protocolo, Amber y Magni deben identificar los cuerpos, para confirmar su identidad y cerrar el caso de forma definitiva.

Ozpin: Entonces vayamos a la bóveda. Irowood, Amber acompáñenme. Qrow y Glynda irán con Magni en el otro ascensor. Una vez ahí, les daré a conocer mi propuesta, para seguir manteniendo en bajo perfil a Magni. Después, darles sepultura a esos atrevidos, como es debido.

Dicho esto, se levanta de su silla para dirigirse al elevador, junto con Ironwood y Amber. Glynda y Qrow caminaban por delante acompañado a Magni. Cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos ascensores, las puertas se cierran al mismo tiempo y comenzaron el descenso hacia la cámara secreta.

Mientras bajaban, Qrow se mantenía de brazos cruzados, con su mirada fija en el piso. Glynda, teniendo sus manos entrelazadas, a la altura de su cintura, echaba vistazos rápidos a Magni; percibía algo en él, algo que no le inspiraba confianza, no podía deducir exactamente qué era. Entre tanto, el enigmático Dios mantenía su mirada de frente, esperando pacientemente a que llegarán a las profundidades secretas de Beacon.

En la desolada bóveda, las puertas de ambos elevadores se abren y emergen los seis visitantes; el eco de sus pasos inundaba el recinto. Amber, atónita y con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, miraba el gran tamaño de la bóveda. Imaginando estar ahí en esos instantes le resultó desagradable.

Su caminata prosiguió hasta llegar al final de lugar. Tenían ante sus ojos una zona de aislamiento de color blanco, su tamaño es de ocho por ocho. Un sistema de congelación, conectado en parte trasera, por medio de dos orugas extensibles que administraban el gélido ambiente para preservar los cuerpos. En el frente de la carpa un cierre para abrirla, de abajo hacia arriba.

Ironwood: Qrow ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Qrow: Hagamos esto rápido, es una congeladora ahí adentro.

Entre los dos, abren la carpa e ingresan para extraer los cuerpos; estaban sobre camillas con ruedas y envueltos en bolsas de color blanco con cierres, de aspecto transparente. Apenas se podía apreciar sus siluetas en el interior. Los demás se aproximaron, para mirar de cerca. Ozpin hace una seña a Ironwood, inclinado un poco la cabeza, para que comenzara a abrirlas.

Al exhibir los cuerpos, Glynda se cubre su boca, en señal de desagrado. Qrow hace una mueca de disgusto, Amber se da la media vuelta para no mirarlos, Ozpin y Magni observaban con prudencia. Esa característica palidez, que marca la muerte como su pertenecía, envolvía la piel de Emerald, Mercury y Cinder; tenían puesto una bata desechable.

Ozpin: Sé que no es agradable para ti Amber, solo di que son ellos.

Con cierto arrepentimiento, encara los cuerpos sin vida de sus atacantes.

Amber: Son ellos… no tengo ni una duda. Siento pena todavía por provocarles tal sufrimiento.

Ozpin: Magni, ¿son estos los que trataron de darle muerte a la Doncella Del Otoño?

Magni: Así es, confirmo ante ustedes que reconozco los rostros de estos pobres difuntos.

Glynda: No quisiera entrar en detalles pero… ¿Por qué este joven no tiene piernas?

Magni: Usaba prótesis cibernéticas, las perdió durante el enfrentamiento.

Glynda: ¿Y Emerald? Tiene raspones y… ¿Esa enorme cicatriz en su pecho?

Magni: Restaure su cuerpo, estaba hecha pedazos. Era lo más que podía hacer para que no quedara incompleta.

Glynda: ¿Qué? ¿Tal mal estaba?

Qrow: Con el debido respeto, Cinder fue la más castigada, si la comparan con esos dos.

Ironwood, Glynda y Ozpin miran con atención el cuerpo de Cinder. Estaba muy golpeada, su rostro mostraba diversos moretones, notan que su brazo derecho está roto, raspones y otras heridas. Amber vuelve a darse la media vuelta para no ver su estado.

Glynda: Por todos los… su… ella… recibió una brutal paliza.

Ironwood: Esto da por terminado la identificación de los cuerpos, podríamos cerrar este caso de manera oficial. Pero aún deseo saber algo, si estás dispuesto a decírnoslos Magni.

Magni: Dígame.

Ironwood: Dices que reconstruiste o recompusiste el cuerpo de Emerald. Si eso puedes hacer ¿no te molestaría si nos dieras una demostración de tus habilidades?

Magni: De hecho…

Magni extrae su celular y le toma una fotografía a Cinder, lo demás quedan extrañadísimos por su repentina idea de tomarle una foto. Guarda su celular y ahora saca un frasco ovalado de color verde, algo había en su interior que brillaba con gran intensidad. Una semilla que irradiaba una luz de color jade, todos quedaron absortos de su inusual brillo.

Destapa el frasco, acerca el cuerpo de Cinder y, con su otra mano, la toma de su mandíbula para abrirla. Qrow, Ironwood y Amber quedan muy estupefactos por su acción.

Glynda: ¡Espera! ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Magni: Darles una demostración.

Ozpin: ¿Qué es esa semilla?

Magni: Es la semilla del Yggdrasil, proveniente de mi mundo.

Ozpin mira a Magni con gran seriedad, intentado comprender lo que estaba por hacer.

Ozpin: Dime que no es algo parecido al amuleto que le diste a Amber.

Magni: No, no lo es. Es algo totalmente distinto al amuleto. Descuiden, me hago totalmente responsable de esta demostración.

Sin dar más explicación, Magni logra abrir la boca de Cinder, vierte la semilla en su interior y hace que la trague. Tapa el frasco y lo guarda en el interior de su capa.

Ese brillo inusual de color jade emerge del cuerpo de Cinder. Todos dan varios pasos atrás, atónitos, de lo que estaban presenciando. Ozpin, alarmado, exige una explicación.

Ozpin: ¡Magni! ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando y qué acabas de hacer!?

Magni: Contemplen una de las maravillas de Asgard.

El brillo se intensificó iluminando casi toda la bóveda hasta llegar ser cegador.

En algún lugar donde reside lo que no se puede conocer, predominaba una oscuridad infinita, un silencio que lo gobernaba todo y a la vez nada. Algo presenciaba y vivía en esa horrorosa inmensidad. Diversos destellos de luz se fueron acumulando en el centro, formando una espiral, de aquella negrura y moldearon una esfera luminosa incandescente. Una vez completada, la esfera estalla con gran fuerza abriendo un vórtice, arrastrando ese algo a su interior.

Aquello viajaba en el vórtice a una velocidad inimaginable, parecía no tener fin su travesía. Hubo otra explosión luminosa y ahora estaba surcando los linderos de lo que parecía un desierto. De aspecto extraño, su arena y el cielo eran de color ámbar, al igual que las nubes, y su altura era como el techo de una habitación no muy alta.

Continuaba su viaje por aquel desolado desierto y otra explosión luminosa lo transportó a otro sitio. Ahora estaba en otro mundo, los valles, sus montañas y bosques cubiertos por la nieve; el eterno invierno presidia ese lugar.

Otra sorpresiva explosión luminosa lo llevó a tener de frente a un ser descomunal. Un árbol, al igual que sus ramas, se extendía por todo ese universo donde residía. Hubo un canto melódico, parecido como el de una ballena azul, al ver al inesperado invitado.

Al observar cuidadosamente al visitante, hace que salga disparado directamente a las estrellas por una fuerza inexplicable, navegando por todo ese camino celeste. Su trayecto fue igual de fugaz como la primera vez.

Aquello llega a un mundo astral muy familiar, igual de familiar como su inseparable amiga la luna, con sus fragmentos esparcidos a su lado. Finalmente, desciende atravesando aquella puntiaguda edificación, traspasando las profundidades de la tierra y llega a su cascarón que alguna vez habitó.

Cinder abre sus ojos, sintiendo una sensación horrorosa, que la hace que se incorpore e inhale aire de forma urgente. Seguía devorando bocanadas de aire hasta lograr normalizar su respiración.

Ya más calmada, se mira a sí misma y queda confundida; nota que tenía puesto la bata desechable, estar sentada en una camilla con ruedas y percatarse que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba oscuro.

Vuelve a examinarse con detenimiento, mira sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo, toca su rostro; no encontró indicios de aquellas heridas que la marcaron de ese sufrimiento demoniaco.

Su confusión fue enorme al no saber ni recordar nada.

Cinder: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!

Un terrible impulso eléctrico recorre por toda su espina dorsal hasta su cerebro, toma su cabeza con ambas manos al sentir ese doloroso choque, hasta cierra sus ojos al no soportarlo. Como si una fuerza impersonal estuviese en su mente, sus memorias regresaban como un gran maremoto de imágenes y sonidos; pasado y presente siendo puestas de regreso a su conciencia.

Los segundos transcurrieron, deja de sentir esa descarga de recuerdos y abre los ojos. Esa mirada despiadada resurge y retira sus manos de su cabeza, miraba extrañada su incómoda vestimenta.

La confusión se disipó al recodar quién era y en saber el propósito que la mantenía en su plan de conquista. Hizo memoria para determinar el último suceso y conocer cómo fue que llegó ahí.

El disgusto y el temor la apresaron cuando recuerda, claramente, como la Doncella Del Otoño aniquiló despiadadamente a Emerald y a Mercury, al momento de enfrentarla. Más agrio se volvió al evocar la salvaje paliza que recibo, cuando le romper su brazo y cuando le rompe el cuello; la risa perversa de Amber retumbaba en sus oídos con claridad, como si aún siguiera viviendo la pesadilla.

Revisa su brazo derecho y se sorprende al ver que lo podía mover sin problemas; toca su cuello y lo mueve, no comprendía cómo estaba en buen estado.

Su atención se enfoca en la bóveda, echaba miradas buscando indicios de presencia alguna pero nada.

Cinder: ¡Hey…! ¿¡Hay Alguien!? ¿¡Qué es este lugar!?

Escucha pisadas, varias personas se aproximaban y Cinder cubre su cuerpo con la bolsa de plástico para no sentirse desprotegida.

Cinder: ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

De la penumbra emerge Qrow, Ironwood y Glynda; mostrando unos rostros muy perturbados al mirar a Cinder con vida de nuevo.

Glynda: Eso… eso es inconcebible, no… no hay manera, no debería.

Ironwood: No puede ser ¿Qué clase tecnología es esta para lograr lo impensable?

Qrow: Díganme que en verdad estoy ebrio, es la única manera de explicar lo que estoy viendo.

Ozpin es el último en aparecer, manteniendo una postura de severidad. Cinder se sentía acorralada, se mostraba agresiva y comenzó a exigir respuestas.

Cinder: ¿¡Dónde demonios estoy!? ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?

Manteniendo precaución, Ozpin se aproxima y comienza entablar conversación.

Ozpin: Te encuentras en la Academia Beacon, en un lugar secreto.

Cinder: ¡En Beacon! ¿¡Cómo llegué aquí!? ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Ozpin: Soy el director. Vas encontrar muy difícil en aceptar esto pero… estabas muerta hace dos días.

Cinder: No… ¡No te creo! ¡Mientes!

Una actitud de negación cerró su visión de la realidad, al punto de no querer escuchar las palabras de Ozpin. Se escucha los pasos de otra persona aproximándose a la agrupación, era Amber. Ella y Cinder intercambian miradas desafiantes, denotando rivalidad. Cinder comienza a cuestionarla belicosamente acusándola de que todo era farsa.

Cinder: ¡TU! ¡Déjate de tonterías y para este engaño! ¡No pienso permitir que me sigas humillando!

Amber: Cinder… Esto no es un engaño. Si quieres explicaciones tendrás que hablar con él.

Levanta su brazo señalando hacia el fondo. Cinder siente un escalofrió incontrolable al sentir la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Voltea a mirar a su lado izquierdo, quedando petrificada al mirar esos ojos azules brillantes y al corpulento hombre. Magni se acerca a ella y la veía de abajo hacia arriba, como evaluando su persona.

Cinder percibía que su mirada la atravesaba, como si pudiera ver algo que ella no podía notar a simple vista. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, experimentaba una opresión en su plexo solar debido a una fuerza impersonal. Al momento que Magni aleja su mirada ella siente que es liberada de esa fuerza, dejándola poder hablar. Seguía impresionada por su aspecto físico y su vestimenta.

Cinder: Quien… ¿Quién eres?

Magni: Soy el responsable de lo que está ocurriendo y estás aquí por mí.

Cinder: No comprendo ¿Qué se supone que eres?

Magni: Vengo de un lejano reino llamado Asgard que se extinguió tras un cataclismo, soy el único sobreviviente. He permanecido en Remnant desde que su civilización nació. Permíteme presentarme, me llamo Magni hijo del Rey del Trueno. Soy un Dios, fui yo quien te trajo de vuelta a la vida.

Desconcertada por la revelación, Cinder se pone de pie y observa Magni de manera escéptica; en su mente seguía negando la situación que estaba viviendo.

Cinder: No… ¡Eso no posible! ¡No hay manera que seas capaz hacer semejante cosa absurda! ¡Basta de bromas!

Magni: Es lamentable que no desees aceptar la realidad. Entonces, explica ¿por qué ellos están ahí?

Magni le indica con su dedo índice, a poca distancia, dos camillas donde reposaban dos cuerpos. Cinder se pasmó al reconocer quienes eran, al mirar el color de sus cabellos; Mercury y Emerald estaban medio descubiertos.

Encara de nuevo a Magni, shockeada, Cinder no admitía aún la escena.

Cinder: Ellos… Ellos… fueron… no.

Magni: No estás convencida ¿Verdad? Observa… Ese eres tú cuando eras un cadáver magullado.

Extrajo su celular y le muestra a Cinder la foto de su deplorable condición, cuando estaba muerta. Al mirarse, Cinder se puso pálida y comenzó sentir terribles nauseas al verse en esa foto. Cae arrodillada y vomita de la impresión.

Glynda cubre su rostro al sentir vergüenza ajena, Qrow movía su cabeza negativamente y sentía repugnancia, Ironwood suspiraba de resignación y Ozpin se mantenía en rectitud pero con sus ojos cerrados. Amber sentía lastima por Cinder, nunca imaginó verla en ese estado.

Magni se limitaba en observarla con seriedad, esperando a que se recuperara. Tras unos minutos, Cinder se incorpora lentamente, limpiaba su boca con su ante brazo y enfrenta a la deidad, se mostraba muy enfadada.

Cinder: Explícame… ¿¡Eres acaso aquel que ayudó a la Doncella Del Otoño!? ¿¡Tú fuiste el que la advirtió de mí!?

Magni: Estás en lo correcto, fui yo quien le advertí de ti. Admito que no esperaba que Amber los asesinara con tal brutalidad pero mi prioridad era salvarla. Mi idea era apresarte junto con Mercury y Emerald. Con tan solo ver la clase de persona que eres, me doy cuenta que no valías la pena para haber cobrado alguna recompensa.

Cinder: ¡Eres un entrometido! ¡Lamentaras tus palabras y en haberte cruzado conmigo! ¡Empezaré con ustedes!

Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow y Amber se prepararon de inmediato para defenderse del ataque de Cinder, con intención de invocar la lluvia de estalactitas de piedra. Magni se mantuvo mirando sin preocuparse; no ocurría nada. Cinder estaba consternada, no lograba evocar ese ataque; hace otro esfuerzo pero nada sucedía. Los demás la miraron extrañados al no percibir tal agresión.

Desesperada, Cinder se miraba, la confusión y su enfado se acrecentó.

Cinder: ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿¡QUÉ ME HCIERON!?

Magni: Hay algo que olvidé mencionarte. Para traerte de vuelta a la vida hice un trato especial con el Yggdrasil. Normalmente, el Yggdrasil no concede una segunda oportunidad a personas como tú, pero lo hizo a cambio de algo. Tus poderes y tu gran fuerza ahora le pertenecen al árbol sagrado; tu afinidad con el polvo es totalmente nula. En pocas palabras, eres una simple humana, no podrás hacerle daño a nadie.

Ozpin y su agrupación quedaron deslumbrados por la declaración de la deidad. Cinder, en cambio, estaba estática, sin decir nada.

Un gran estremecimiento brota en todo el cuerpo de Cinder, cerró sus puños con gran fuerza y su respiración se volvió acelerada. Era una rabia que emergía de manera incontrolable. Ironwood se percata de ello; se disponía a intervenir, desenfundando su arma. Ozpin lo frena levantado su brazo y Magni alza su mano al grupo, en señal de no acercarse.

Sin pizca de razonamiento e incontrolable, Cinder se abalanza contra Magni para atacarlo.

Cinder: ¡Devuelveme! ¡DEVUELVEME LO QUE ME PERTENCE MALDITO!

Cegada por la ira, Cinder golpea a Magni con sus puños y daba alaridos de cólera; la deidad no mostraba dolencia alguna, no se movía ni un centímetro.

Ozpin y sus colegas quedaron pasmados ante la violenta escena. Amber se percata que el aura de Magni comenzaba emerger pero percibía algo que la incomodó.

Amber: Cinder debe parar, está impacientándose Magni.

Qrow: Pero nos indicó que no interfiriéramos.

Amber: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Glynda se pone nerviosa ante el comentario de Amber. Ironwood y Ozpin se mantenían al margen. Cinder seguía con su ráfaga de golpes y reclamaba a todo pulmón.

Cinder: ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡HARE QUE PAGUES TU OSADÍA! ¡NO TE LIBRARAS DE MÍ!

Magni: ¡Ya es suficiente Cinder! ¡Escucha lo que te tengo que decir!

Cinder: ¡NO SERE LA BURLA DE NADIE! ¡TODOS ME LA PAGARAN!

Magni: ¡Dije basta Cinder! ¡Escúchame!

Cinder: ¿¡CON QUÉ FINALIDAD ME TIENES AQUÍ!? ¿¡ACASO QUIERES USARME A TU ANTOJO!?

Las últimas palabras fueron un insulto para Magni, su aura emerge como un poderoso estallido y la onda expansiva tira a Cinder al piso. Los cimientos de la bóveda comenzaron a retumbar, una energía amenazante se cernía por todo el lugar y un poder inimaginable hizo retroceder de terror a Ozpin y a los demás.

Ozpin: ¿¡Qué es esta aura!? Jamás… ¡Nunca había sentido un poder tan descomunal!

Ironwood: Este... ¿¡Este es el poder de un Dios!?

Qrow: …

Glynda: ¿¡Cómo puede existir alguien con semejante energía!? ¡Nos va a pulverizar!

Amber: Me… ¡Me siento insignificante ante el!

La furia de Magni era como una explosión cósmica, su voz sonaba atronadora y espelúznate al dirigirse ante Cinder con violenta autoridad.

Magni: ¡Insolente! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARLE LA MANO A UN DIOS! ¡OSAS INSULTARME DE ESE MODO TRAS DARTE UNA SEGUNDA OPOTUNIDAD! ¡NI SIQUIERA MERECES SER LLAMADA HUMANA! ¡ERES UN SER INSIGNIFICANTE! ¡CORREGIRÉ ESTE ERROR QUE ACABO DE COMETER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

De la nada, aparece una enorme espada de doble filo en la mano de Magni. Cinder estaba completamente petrificada del horror. La colérica deidad se aproxima ante la indefensa de Cinder, alza su espada para propinarle un mortal golpe y partirla a la mitad.

Magni: ¡VOLVERAS AL OLVIDO! ¡DONDE DEBES PERTENCER!

Ozpin se dota de valor y se interpone entre ambos, usa todo su poder para crear una barrera protectora para Cinder e intenta hacer entrar en razón a Magni.

Ozpin: ¡MAGNI DETENTE! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ UN ACTO DE BARBARIE EN MI INSTITUTO, NI MUCHO MENOS ENFRENTE DE MIS COLEGAS!

Magni: ¡Ya te dije que me haría responsable de esto! ¡Es lo que estoy haciendo! ¡APARTATE! ¡OLVIDAS QUE ELLA QUIZO MATAR AMBER!

Magni: ¡Lo entiendo Magni! ¡Ella es culpable, eso nos consta! ¡PERO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO DERRAMES SANGRE EN BEACON POR SUS IMPRUDENTES PALABRAS! ¡Estoy a dos semanas de comenzar cursos! ¡TE LO PROHIBO!

Magni: ¡YA ES TARDE PARA ELLA! ¡NO PIENSO CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN! ¡Ahora! ¡HAZTE UN LADO!

Glynda: ¡OZPIN!

Qrow: ¡VA MATAR A AMBOS!

Decidido a destrozar a Cinder y a Ozpin de una sola tajada, Magni alza con ambas manos su enorme espada para darles muerte.

De súbito, otra presencia aparece en el recinto, más poderosa que de la misma deidad. Un ensordecedor canto de ballena se deja oír por todo el lugar, sonaba como un reclamo. Magni se detiene en seco al saber de qué se trataba, su aura y su furia desaparecen de golpe, baja su espada y queda asombrado por la inesperada aparición de ese ente.

Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda y Amber estaban sumamente confundidos, el canto de ballena seguía resonando.

Glynda: ¿¡Y ahora qué sucede!? ¿¡Qué es esa otra presencia!?

Amber: ¡Es tan poderosa como Magni! ¿¡De dónde proviene!?

Qrow: ¡Ya no entiendo nada! ¡Esto es una locura!

Ironwood: ¡Ozpin!

Ozpin desvanece su barrera protectora, atento a lo que ocurría. Hecha una mirada rápida a Cinder; estaba totalmente abatida debido al terrible estrés, su mirada estaba fija al piso.

La atención de Ozpin regresa a Magni, se percata que estaba hablando en otro idioma. Escucha atentamente lo que decía pero no logra comprender nada.

Magni: Kan ikke være din Yggdrasil er du?

Aquel ente le responde a Magni, ahora su canto sonaba muy melódico y ya no era ensordecedor. Los demás se aproximan con Ozpin.

Ironwood: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ozpin: Sea lo que sea, detuvo a Magni.

Glynda: Se está comunicando con él pero ¿Qué están diciendo?

Qrow: Amber ¿sabes quién o qué es?

Amber: Sospecho que se trata de aquello que nos mencionó Magni, cuando revivió a Cinder.

Glynda: ¿La semilla?

Amber: El Yggdrasil, dijo que era un árbol sagrado.

Seguían muy atentos a aquella conversación sobrenatural, a pesar de no entender que se decían.

Magni: Yggdrasil, en unnskyldning. Du vet at hun ikke vil endre seg, er det uvillige til å forlate sine ambisjoner å være.

El árbol sagrado seguía con su canto melódico, hablando con Magni.

Magni: Du har rett, jeg glemte. Jeg spurte deg, og jeg fortalte deg hvorfor.

El canto armonioso continuaba.

Magni: Jeg vil. I tillegg vil det være bortkastet, en mangel på respekt for deg. Avtalen skal stå.

La poderosa presencia del Yggdrasil desaparece por completo, dando por terminada la charla. Ozpin y compañía estaban intrigados, querían saber el trasfondo del repentino encuentro. Magni no dice palabra alguna y se aproxima a Cinder, quien seguía en el suelo muy atemorizada.

Con preocupación, Ozpin trata de frenar a Magni; todavía tenía empuñado su gran espada. Los demás se pasmaron al mirar que era inevitable, por segunda vez, darle muerte a Cinder.

Ozpin: ¡Magni! ¡Noo!

Con gran fuerza y sorpresivamente, Magni clava su espada en el suelo, dejando una gran grita. Se apoya en ella y se inca para hablar con ella cara a cara. Cinder temblaba de miedo pero se mantenía atenta a las palabras de la deidad.

Magni: Presta mucha atención Cinder porque dependerá de ti si deseas aún vivir. Lo voy a decir una sola vez, se honesta conmigo y quizás te deje libre.

Cinder: ¿¡Para qué!? ¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡Ya no poseo ningún propósito para seguir viviendo! ¡Me arrebataste todo! ¡Ahora estoy en la miseria!

Magni: ¿No deseabas ser fuerte y poderosa? Tú misma lo dijiste ¿O lo olvidaste?

La atención de Cinder se hizo mayor al recodar aquellas palabras que ella dijo.

Magni: Te propongo lo siguiente. No hago esto desde hace mucho pero esta es mi oferta. ¿De verdad quieres ser fuerte y poderosa como te lo proponías? Te ofrezco una alternativa… vuélvete mi aprendiz, te enseñare todo lo que sé del combate.

Atestiguando la descabellada propuesta, Ozpin y el resto estaban boquiabiertos. Glynda daba a notar su disgusto, no estaba de acuerdo y quería protestar. Ozpin se percata y alza su brazo para que no se entrometiera.

Magni: Estarás bajo mi tutela, no pasaras por hambre, tendrás donde vivir y personalmente te entrenaré. ¿Qué dices? Tómalo o déjalo… espero tu respuesta.

Magni se incorpora, se aleja un poco y se apoya sobre su espada con ambas manos, aguardado la respuesta de Cinder. Ozpin y sus compañeros seguían atentos a lo que presenciaban.

Cinder se levanta, observa al grupo y luego a Magni, decidiendo que escoger. Al sentirse acorralada y mostrando enfado, se acerca ante la deidad. Se corridilla y exclama su petición.

Cinder: ¡Por favor! ¡Deseo ser tu aprendiz! ¡Te lo pido! ¡Enséñame, quiero ser fuerte!

Al escucharla, Magni se acuclilla, apoyándose con su espada y le dice una última condición.

Magni: Bien. Ahora dame una razón. Una buena razón por la cual deseas ser mi aprendiz, dime tu motivo.

Cinder se aproxima al rostro de Magni, mostrando un gran odio ante él; pronuncia su propósito.

Cinder: Deseo ser poderosa… ¡Para matarte!

La agrupación y Ozpin se sorprendieron, pensaron que Magni se enfadaría de nuevo. Fue lo contrario; Magni sonríe ante Cinder, complacido por oír su propósito.

Magni: Es lo que quería escuchar. Por cierto, acabas de hacer un juramento de sangre ante mí.

La confusión se refleja en el rostro de Cinder, no comprendía a que se refería. Magni señala con su dedo índice, apuntando hacia abajo. Una gota de sangre había caído en el suelo. Cinder toca su labio inferior y notó que se había mordido, debido a su enojo.

Magni extrae un pañuelo blanco, tenía un bordado de color jade; era una representación del Yggdrasil en el centro. Acerca el pañuelo a la gota de sangre y ésta la absorbe. Aquella gota comenzaba esparcirse por todo el pañuelo lentamente, Cinder, Ozpin y sus compañeros veían atónitos el inexplicable fenómeno.

Ahora el pañuelo se había tornado completamente rojo, como si lo hubiesen pintado, pero el bordaje conservaba su color jade. Extendido el inusual pañuelo, Magni hace su anuncio.

Magni: Ustedes, son testigos del juramento que acaba de hacer. Cinder, esto sella tu voto como aprendiz. Te lo advierto, no solamente hiciste tu juramento ante mí, también al Yggdrasil. El árbol sagrado te ha concedido una segunda oportunidad. Pero esta nueva vida que tienes… es prestada. Deberás demostrar que eres digna y ganarte por completo tu nueva vida. Si aún estás con tus oscuras intenciones, ambiciones, o intentas huir u hacer algo en contra de este reino… El Yggdrasil te hará pagar. No solamente dejarás este mundo; el mayor castigo será ser olvidada, como si nunca hubieras existido. Ni yo recordaré que estuviste aquí.

Ozpin y sus amigos quedaron abrumados por la desconcertante cláusula del juramento y su precio pagar. Cinder no musitaba palabra alguna, el trato que hizo con la deidad fue contundente. Magni guarda el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos y su espada desaparece.

Qrow: ¡Espera un momento! Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estás diciendo que tú te encargaras de Cinder de ahora en adelante?

Magni: Así es, hasta que termine su entrenamiento o falle en su juramento.

Glynda: Pero ¿eso no es esclavitud?

Ozpin: No lo es. Si comprendo bien, Cinder tendrá que vivir bajo ciertas leyes y costumbres de tu mundo ¿O me equivoco?

Magni: En parte pero ella seguirá su vida bajo las leyes de Remnant.

Amber: ¿En verdad no tiene sus poderes?

Magni: Si llegara a intentar lastimar a alguien de algún modo, será castigada sin importar la gravedad.

Ironwood: Hay un pequeño problema.

Qrow: ¿Cuál?

Ironwood: Oficialmente Cinder está muerta, lo dice el registro. Ahora, está viva de nuevo. Técnicamente, en el sistema, ella no existe. ¿Comprenden?

Glynda: No tiene derechos, no es nadie.

Qrow: Wow, Qué ironía.

Amber: Uhm… Tampoco tiene cargos en su contra.

Ozpin: Inesperado, pensemos en algo para solucionarlo.

Tras sentirse ignorada por un buen rato, Cinder aclara su garganta para llamar la atención; todos voltean a mirarla.

Cinder: No… No tengo ropa.

Magni se quita su enorme capa, se acerca a Cinder y le cubre su cuerpo por completo. Ella siente una calidez inusual, una suavidad de aquella piel y su aroma. Hace una mueca de asquedad al percibir un olor desagradable; casi le vuelve las náuseas pero logra contenerse al respirar profundamente.

Magni: Puedes retirarte la bata.

Con una mirada fulminante, plagada de desprecio, Cinder lo encara al oír su inusual petición. Amber interfiere, abogando por Magni; explicando que no se trataba de una mala broma.

Amber: ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! No mal interpreten lo que está haciendo. Él puede, digo, su capa. Su capa es muy especial, confíen en Magni.

Ozpin: ¿Su capa?

Amber: Solo observen, no hay manera de explicarlo.

Resignada a que le hicieran pasar un momento vergonzoso, Cinder se quita la bata lentamente hasta dejarla caer al piso. Sin siquiera hacer una cuenta regresiva, Magni retira la capa con un movimiento rápido y todos quedan asombrados.

La vestimenta de Cinder consistía en unos botines de color café, con broches de color verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla con un cinturón. Unos guantes de color café, hombreras de cuero con bordes de color amarillo, un chaleco de cuero con los mismos bordes amarillos y botones. Por último, una ombliguera de color verde. Cinder estaba sin palabras al mirarse completamente vestida. Magni vuelve a ponerse su capa.

Ironwood: Me gustaría poder analizar su capa, es asombroso lo que hizo. Quiero comprender más de sus propiedades.

Con seriedad, Glynda se acerca a Magni, se le veía enojada.

Glynda: Eres un desconsiderado. ¿Crees que pasaré por alto la falta de respeto que cometiste hace unos momentos delante de nosotros? En especial a Ozpin.

La deidad baja su mirada en signo de arrepentimiento, expresa sus disculpas hablando con sinceridad.

Magni: En verdad estoy apenado por mi indebida conducta, no era mi intención hacerle daño a Ozpin. Confieso que parte de mi persona tiende a ser violenta. Mi gente solía ser tendenciosa a ese comportamiento en tiempos de guerra, cuando había peleas asiladas o cuando nuestros enemigos nos provocaban.

Es algo que llevo en la sangre, es parte de mi cultura. Sé que no es justificación para lo que hice; espero que me perdonen por lo que hice.

Las palabras honestas de Magni surten efecto y Ozpin se aproxima.

Ozpin: Comprendemos que eres alguien de costumbres diferentes y eso algo que debemos compartir para logra entendernos. Admito que nunca había visto a un ser como tu capaz de despertar semejante poder y una ira titánica inimaginable. Deseamos que un día nos cuentes todo acerca de tu mundo, de tu gente y del conocimiento que llevas como legado. Aceptamos tus disculpas.

Magni: Se los agradezco, será un honor narrarles y compartirles toda mi historia ante ustedes, con gran orgullo.

Qrow: Bueno, supongo que ya todo terminó ¿o me equivoco?

Ozpin: Me gustaría pedirles lo siguiente. Miren, hay que manejar esto con gran discreción. Como lo menciono Magni, somos los únicos que sabemos de su existencia e identidad. No escribiremos ningún reporte acerca de este encuentro, ni de lo que sucedió aquí hoy y ni de la resurrección de Cinder. Esta reunión nunca pasó.

Ironwood: ¿Qué hay del testimonio de Qrow y el reporte con la Doncella?

Ozpin: Se manejará de la siguiente manera. Amber se defendió de sus atacantes y logró vencerlos, nada más.

Ironwood: No hay problema, cambiare los hechos para todo luzca como intento de robo.

Ozpin: Qrow, quiero que tu testimonio quede en absoluto secreto.

Qrow: Pierde cuidado, no diré ni pio. Por algo se inventó el alcohol, para olvidar el pasado.

Ozpin: En cuanto a ti, Cinder… Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es asignarte un lugar donde puedas quedarte. Sera en uno de los dormitorios para los estudiantes, ahí estarás.

Cinder no decía nada, estaba desanimada, debido a que no digería el vertiginoso giro que dio su vida.

Ozpin: Magni, tu aprendiz está muerta en vida y es tu responsabilidad ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Magni: Tengo en mente una nueva historia personal para ella. Si me lo permites Ozpin, debo escribirlo con sumo cuidado para quede acorde a su situación actual. Pero necesito algo de tiempo.

Ozpin: Tienes mi autorización, cuando termines me lo muestras para darle el visto bueno y lo daremos de alta en el registro. Su nombre completo ¿Cómo se llamará?

Magni: Se nombre será Cinder Hill.

Oznpin: Perfecto, te lo encargo. Una cosa más, tu aspecto físico. Llamas mucho la atención. ¿Puedes cambiar tu apariencia? Danos una demostración.

Magni: Con todo gusto. Veamos… ¿Cómo me personificaré ahora? Lo tengo.

Cubre su cabeza con la capucha y todo su cuerpo con la capa. Se da la media vuelta, dándoles la espalda, y se mantiene inmóvil durante unos momentos. Lo demás observaban curiosos al no escuchar ruido o algún efecto visual que indicara que estaba cambiando de aspecto. Lentamente, Magni vuelve a encarar al grupo, descubre su rostro y su cuerpo ante todos.

Ya no tenía barba, su cabello ahora era negro y chino; un poco más corto, a la altura de su cuello. Sus cejas y pestañas también eran de color negro. Las facciones de su rostro lo hacían verse más joven; aproximadamente unos veinticinco a veintisiete años. Su cuerpo mostraba un aspecto más atlético pero aún denotaba tener gran fuerza física. Su vestimenta; mocasines negros, un pantalón de mezclilla, medio roto de las rodillas y una playera roja liza.

Ozpin y sus amigos quedaron maravillados por la transformación. Cinder se limitaba en abrir los ojos de gran asombro. Ironwood es el primero en aprobar su nueva paraciencia.

Ironwood: Increíble… pareces un soldado de Atlas.

Magni: Me acorde de este aspecto cuando miré cierta propaganda hace tiempo.

Glynda: Te faltaron tus ojos ¿No los puedes cambiar?

Magni: De que puedo, puedo.

Cierra por un momento sus ojos, los abre y habían cambiado… Eran de color verde. Glynda se pasma al darse cuenta que eran sus ojos.

Glynda: ¡Hey! ¡Eso… eso…! ¡Son mis ojos! ¡No seas copión! ¡Escoge otro color!

La deidad deja escapar unas risotadas al ver la reacción de Glynda.

Magni: ¿No? Bueno, que tal…

Vuelve a cambiar su color… ahora eran los ojos de Qrow.

Qrow: Estos ojos tienen derecho de autor amigo, no tienes permiso.

Magni: ¿Tampoco? Quizás podríamos aparentar ser ¿Hermanos?

De nuevo cambia sus ojos… eran los de Cinder. Ella le responde con gran enojo, Magni deja pasar por alto su irritación.

Cinder: ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡No pienso seguir tu juego!

Magni: Supongo que tendré que ir por algo más tradicional.

Hace un último cambo, ahora son negros.

Amber: Por un momento creí que elegirías los míos.

Ozpin: Suficiente. Con esa apariencia no tendrás ningún inconveniente.

Magni: Falta algo, permítanme.

Nota la grieta que había dejado en el piso, cuando clavó su espada. Toma un extremo de su capa y la cubre. Deja pasar unos segundos y retira su capa. La fisura había desaparecido, el suelo había quedado como nuevo.

Se toma la molestia de limpiar el vómito que dejo Cinder, lo barre con su capa y toda el área había quedado impecable.

Glynda: ¡iugh! ¡No seas asqueroso! Yo me iba encargar de eso. Permíteme, déjame limpiar tu capa.

Inspecciona la capa parte por parte, para asearla. No encuentra suciedad alguna y queda atónita.

Glynda: Pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Es imposible, bebería…

Se acerca y olfatea la capa, para confirmar si olía mal. Glynda no paraba de olerla, Magni se reía al encontrar divertida la situación.

Qrow: Glynda ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Glynda: Huele… huele a… a tierra mojada.

Qrow: ¿Bromeas? Debes de estar…

Olfatea la capa y Qrow tampoco podía detenerse, hasta que describe el aroma percibido.

Qrow: No, te equivocas. Yo huelo a vino.

Glynda: Es porque has estado tomando.

Qrow: No, en serio, a eso huele.

Alguien más estaba olfateando, ambos miran… era Ironwood.

Ironwood: Es el aroma del desayuno de todas las mañanas.

Qrow y Glynda: ¿Qué cosa?

La Doncella se acerca también a oler y da su opinión.

Amber: Hojas secas, el aroma del bosque.

Inesperadamente, Ozpin participa en la catación.

Opzin: Mi café favorito. ¿Podrías explicarnos que es lo que sucede?

Magni: La capa es capaz de mostrar los gustos de las persona, ya sea comida, bebida u aroma predilecto. Si una mala persona la oliera, la capa le mostraría fragancias desagradables.

Todos miran a Cinder con curiosidad, esperando a que se acercara a participar. Ella voltea en otra dirección, al sentir sus miradas, y da un paso hacia atrás, dando entender que no lo hará.

Ozpin: Esto fue agradable e interesante. Para terminar. Sino mal recuerdo, nos mencionaste que actualmente eres Cazador de Grimms. ¿Tienes mucho que iniciaste?

Magni: Apenas comenzaba, realicé tres trabajos. Dos misiones consistieron en limpiar áreas con gran actividad, cercanas a unos poblados y el último fue unas minas. También, despejar la zona.

Amber: ¿Tu solo?

Magni: Son muy fáciles de matar. Comparados con las criaturas que enfrenté en Asgard y de otros reinos son una nada. Pero eso, ya son otras historias que les contaré en su momento.

Ozpin: ¿Dabas a notar tu poder en los combates? Me refiero si alguien los presenciaba.

Magni: No, les decía a mis clientes que se fueran lo más lejos posible y que no se acercaran. Así evitaba que me vieran en acción.

Ironwood: ¿Continúas ejerciendo como cazador?

Magni: Dejé el oficio en el momento que mis ancestros me advirtieron de Amber. Cedí mi lugar a otros cazadores y me di a la tarea de encontrarla para advertirle.

Glynda: ¿Dónde vives actualmente?

Magni: En Vale casi en las afueras, en una casa, número 217. La vendí porque tenía planeado mudarme al centro de la ciudad, para luego anunciarme y ofrecer mis servicios como cazador.

Amber: Ya no fue posible porque me buscabas.

Magni: Para mi valió la pena.

Ozpin: El otro nombre que usas ¿Cuál era?

Magni: Elrick Magnus.

Ozpin: Te pido que lo uses. ¿Te importa si te llamamos Magnus?

Magnus: No tengo ningún inconveniente, puede llamarme como deseen.

Ozpin: De acuerdo. Genial, qué desconsiderados hemos sido. Dejamos los otros dos cuerpos fuera de la zona de conservación.

Ironwood: Que descuido, espero que no se haya acelerado más su descomposición. Hay que regresarlos.

Magnus: Permíteme ayudarte.

Ambos revisan los cuerpos de Mercury y Emerald, seguían bien conservados. Cierran las bolsas y los ingresan al área de asilamiento. Cinder tenía cierto remordimiento al verlos y se sentía culpable; no da a notar su malestar y se limitaba en fijar su mirada en otra dirección.

Ironwood: Hecho. Ahora sí, hemos terminado.

Ozpin: Vayamos al lobby. Qrow, Glynda, acompañen a Magnus de nuevo.

Magnus: Lo olvidaba, la capa.

La deidad se retira la capa, la sacude tres veces y de súbito se transforma en una larga gabardina de cuero negra. Al ponérsela lucia más juvenil.

Amber: Wow, me gusta cómo se te ve.

Magnus: Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Todos emprenden su regreso a los ascensores pero Magnus se detiene. Nota que Cinder seguía inmóvil, mirando la zona de asilamiento, indispuesta a irse.

Magnus: Cinder ¿Te vas a quedar aquí o qué?

Cinder: Ya voy.

Le responde de mala gana y se une al grupo. Ingresan a los elevadores y las puertas se cierran. En el interior de la cabina Qrow y Glynda tenían la mirada fija en Cinder, ella se recarga en la pared de metal y baja su cabeza, fijando la mirada al piso. Magnus también la observaba con seriedad.

Llegan al lobby y Ozpin da sus últimas instrucciones.

Ozpin: Glynda, te alcanzo en mi oficina. Llevaré a Magnus para conozca el campus y vea donde se va a quedar Cinder.

Glynda: Adelantaré los pendientes que se tenga que hacer.

Ozpin: Qrow, puedes retirarte.

Qrow: ¿Te importa si me quedo un poco más? No acostumbro levantarme temprano, ya sabes.

Opzin: Bien, pero solo por hoy.

Ironwood: Regreso a Atlas, yo también tengo deberes. ¿Se quedaran los cuerpos en la bóveda?

Ozpin: Por ahora, luego decidiremos si los sepultamos o los cremamos.

Ironwood: Te veo luego.

Ozpin: Amber ¿Te gustaría inscribirte como alumna para este periodo?

Amber: Encantada, quiero salir de rutina y estudiar más.

Ozpin: En cuanto pueda te llamo y te veo mi oficina, para inscribirte.

Amber: Claro, nos vemos al rato. Iré a mi habitación.

Ozpin: Magnus, Cinder, acompáñenme.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos destinos. Ozpin, Magnus y Cinder caminaron por un buen tramo del campus hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Una vez dentro recorrían los pasillos para asignarle su habitación.

Magnus: Es impresionante Beacon, es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

Ozpin: Te sorprenderás más cuando iniciemos actividades, vas a ver mucha gente por todos lados. Ya llegamos, esta será su habitación.

Magnus: Entra Cinder.

Abre la puerta y Cinder ingresa. Una cama para una sola persona, pegada a la pared, a la izquierda, cerca de la entrada. Una cómoda equipada con una lámpara y una silla para sentarse; daba a una ventana. Dos libreros a los costados, el piso estaba alfombrado, un pequeño armario en la pared del lado derecho y, a su lado, la puerta que daba al baño.

Magnus se acerca a Cinder, ella voltea a verlo, sin mostrar empatía.

Magnus: Espero que tengas un buen comportamiento, no intentes hacer algo indebido o le faltes al respeto a este lugar, ni mucho menos a las personas de la academia. El Yggdrasil está al pendiente de ti, hagas lo que hagas me lo dirá. ¿Te quedó claro?

Cinder: ¡Ya entendí! ¡No necesito que me lo repitas! ¡Déjenme sola! ¡Ya tuve suficiente!

Ozpin: Te espero afuera Magnus, tengo que ir a mi oficina para, estoy atrasado con mis actividades.

Magnus: Te alcanzo, dame unos momentos.

Ozpin se marcha, dejándolos solos.

Magnus se acerca a Cinder para susúrrale algo al oído, una advertencia que asegurar su buena conducta.

Magnus: ¿Sabes qué era ese aroma que percibiste cuando te puse mi capa? ¿Lo reconoces? Ese era el olor de la muerte. Eso era una muestra de lo que te espera si fallas en tu juramento, tenlo mucho en cuenta porque esto no es un juego. Si no quieres regresar a esa oscuridad insoldable, es mejor que sigas mis reglas y las reglas de Remnant. Tomate el día porque desde mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, te veo luego.

Magnus se marcha y cierra la puerta de la habitación, Cinder seguía inmóvil tras escuchar el incómodo recordatorio que le hizo.

Tras un momento, su cuerpo vuelve a estremecerse de rabia, cierra sus puños y comienza a lanzar golpes y patadas en el aire de frustración. Gruñía de coraje, se hincó en el piso, cerca de la cama y daba golpes sobre el colchón. Trató de liberarse por completo de aquella furia pero no lo consiguió del todo.

Se detiene, se incorpora y camina hasta estar en el centro de la habitación; tenía su mirada fija en la venta que daba al exterior.

Cinder: Maldita seas ¡Maldita seas! ¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué a mí!? ¡Ese desgraciado lo arruinó todo! ¡Todo lo que tenía planeado ha sido desmoronado! No me importa ¡Ya no me importa la labor que me encomendó Salem! ¡Esto ya es personal! ¡Magnus! ¡Juro que me vengaré de ti! ¡Me vengaré de la Doncella y la hare pagar por la humillación que me hizo pasar! ¡Todos la pagaran! ¡No descansaré hasta darte muerte con mis propias manos! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de haberme traído de vuelta a la vida!

 **Fin del capítulo tres.**


	4. RWBY: Entre Dioses, Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Sendero de odio, sufrimiento y oscuridad; la suerte de una aprendiz.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa oscuridad infinita que todo lo gobernaba, a lado de aquel silencio insoldable que todo lo regía y a la vez nada. De súbito, ese velo eterno de la noche se vio inundada por una risa femenina contagiosa y agradable. Aquella risa pronto se convirtió en una carcajada desagradable y escandalosa; llena de un gozo perverso al ser testigo de algo que le divertía.

La carcajada se fue apagando hasta volverse, de nuevo, en esa risa contagiosa pero conservando esa perversidad. Para cuando terminó de deleitarse evoca unas palabras para aquella penumbra.

El destino te ha dejado en un predicamento muy incierto ¿no es así?

Cinder… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El viento se arremolinaba por toda su piel, su cabello, su rostro y su ropa. Un frío comenzó a arañar la poca tranquilidad que tenía, hasta arrebatarle aquella calidez que la adornaba. Ya no sentía la suavidad de su sitio de descanso, y en su lugar, era la dureza gélida de un suelo rocoso. Al abrir sus ojos se desgarra de horror al reconocer ese cielo tétrico, esas llanuras desoladas, la ausencia de civilización y de sentirse abandonada a su suerte; se levanta abruptamente y su corazón latía alarmantemente

Cinder: ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Cómo llegué aquí!? ¡MAGNUS! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES MALDITA SEAS!

Sus gritos resonaron con fuerza hasta volverse un eco de desesperación… no hubo respuesta. Ese silencio no duro mucho, escucha a la lejanía diversos rugidos y aullidos que la llenaron de pavor; sabía de qué se trataba… los Grimms notaron su presencia.

Con enorme angustia, busca sus sables pero no los tenía; estaba totalmente indefensa. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, intentando orientarse para encontrar algún camino que la llevase a la escapatoria; comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el norte.

Los aullidos y rugidos se hicieron más cercanos, cruzaba por llanuras que parecían no tener fin, ramas y arboles petrificados no servían de mucho como referencia. Buscaba algún escondite donde refugiarse pero no había tal.

Llega escuchar las zancadas de los Grimms aproximándose, le estaban pisando los talones.

Seguía corriendo lo más que podía, empezaba a faltarle el aliento, su rendimiento no era el mismo y casi cae al trastabillar. En su huida es interceptada por dos Grimms Lobo, da la media la vuelta y se ve rodeada por una horda; ya no tenía a donde correr.

Cinder: ¡No se acerquen! ¡ALÉJENSE! ¿¡NO ME RECONOCEN!? ¡No me hagan daño! ¡SALEM! ¡SALEM! ¡No quiero morir de nuevo! ¡SALEM! ¡VAYANSE!

La acorralaron por completo, lentamente se acercaban para saltarle en encima y despedazarla. A todo pulmón y como último recurso, seguía invocando el nombre de la domadora de las bestias oscuras.

Cinder: ¡SALEM! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

A punto de realizar el asalto de la muerte sobre Cinder, los Grimms se detienen al sentir una presencia. Comenzaron a alejarse de ella y todos se quedaron estáticos mirándola atentamente. Alguien se aproximaba al conglomerado de Grimms; dos de ellos le abren el paso, dándole la bienvenida, inclinando sus cabezas, mostrando respeto.

Esa oscura figura femenina, de aspecto tétrico, apareció ante la horda, su mirada era sumamente fría y seria. Esos ojos rojos atrajeron de inmediato la atención de Cinder.

Intenta acercarse a Salem pero los dos Grimms lobo le cierran el paso y le rugieron para que se alejara. Se sentía una hostilidad agobiante, todas las miradas de las bestias estaban sobre Cinder; la incertidumbre la puso nerviosa.

La horda se transformó en un oscuro juzgado y la jueza, Salem, esperaba palabras de la acusada. Aclara su garante y habla ante todos.

Cinder: ¡Salem! Debes… ¡Debes ayudarme! El… ¡ese bastardo lo arruinó todo! ¡Aquel desgraciado interfirió y la Doncella Del Otoño sigue viva! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para destruirlo!

Salem: ¿Tenemos? ¡Eres una inepta! ¿¡Por qué no fuiste más precavida!? ¡Debiste haber visualizado todas las posibilidades para la labor que te encomendé!

Cinder: ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a saber de su existencia!? ¡Él encontró a la Doncella primero que yo y le advirtió de mí! ¡Todo marchaba acorde al plan! ¡Inexplicablemente ella se volvió más poderosa! ¡Asesinó a mis dos reclutas… luego a mí! ¡Ese insolente me trajo de vuelta a la vida y todavía se dio el lujo de humillarme! ¡Quiero vengarme!

Salem: ¿¡Tienes la más mínima idea o explicación del porqué te venció la Doncella!? ¿¡Lo sabes o no!?

Cinder: uhmm… No… No lo sé.

Salem: ¡Qué patética! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste determinar el origen de su gran poder! ¡Lo peor de todo es que tenías a Ozpin a tu alcance y no hiciste nada!

Cinder: ¡Me arrebató mis poderes! ¿¡Cómo podía enfrentarlo a él y a los demás!? ¡Ni siquiera puedo usar el polvo! ¡Me ha dejado restringida, esto es una maldición!

Salem: Te elegí para hacer la tarea que te encomendé, tenía muchas expectativas en ti… ¿¡Y regresas con las manos vacías!? ¡No vales nada! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya no tienes utilidad para mí!

Cinder: ¡Salem! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡Tuvimos un acuerdo!

Salem: Dijiste que ya no estabas dispuestas a seguir con la labor. ¿O me equivoco? Además, vives en Beacon… ¡Traidora!

Cinder: Espera… Salem… nunca te traicione. Me engañó… me forzó a quedarme, no tuve opción.

Salem se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y da unos cuantos pasos para alejarse. Los Grimms seguían en alerta ante Cinder, en espera a que cometiera alguna provocación o un movimiento en falso para devorarla.

Cinder: No me ignores, ayúdame a cumplir mi venganza contra Magnus.

Salem: Debí haberlo pensado desde un comienzo, me equivoqué en elegirte. Pero… encontré a un remplazo más digno que tú. Por cierto, te conoce.

Cinder: ¿Qué dices?

Se escucha unos pasos, alguien se acercaba por su espalda. Una risa femenina tan escabrosa, tan familiar que Cinder se pone pálida al oírla. Comenzó a temblar de horror y lágrimas emergieron hasta correr por sus mejillas. Esa persona la toma de los hombros con fuerza, voltea a mirarla y se paraliza al fijarse en sus ojos de color carmesí; le hablaba de manera sarcástica.

Amber: Hola cariño ¿Me extrañaste? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Cinder: No… Noooooo… No tú… Esto no puede ser cierto… No es verdad, no lo es… nooo.

Amber: Esto no es un sueño, querida, es una pesadilla hecha realidad. Me siento muy alagada en tomar tu lugar, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Aún tenemos algo pendiente entre tú y yo ¿lo recuerdas?

Cinder: Noooo… Noooo… No me hagas daño… ¡Whaaaaaaaa!

Amber: Sé que no tienes utilidad alguna en este mundo. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo? como mi mascota… ¡Complacerás mis parafilias! ¡Serás mi diversión de cada día!

Cinder ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡SALEM! ¡WHAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME TRASTES ASI!

La Doncella la amaga con su fuerza abrumadora, tomándola de la mandíbula y con su otra mano la sujeta de la cintura. Cinder forcejeaba para zafarse pero era útil. Amber se acerca a su rostro para lamerlo, luego muerde su mejilla; seguía degustando el sabor de su piel hasta acercase a su oreja y le da una mordida.

Cinder gemía y lloraba de pavor. Salem, cruzada de brazos, observaba complacida de su sufrimiento, hasta los Grimms lo disfrutaban.

Ya no oponía resistencia, Cinder estaba resignada a quedar presa en las garras de la Doncella. Mientras sollozaba escucha las palabras de Salem, ella se acerca.

Salem: ¿Qué te parece? La misma Doncella del Otoño, ahora está mi servicio. No lo creí posible, hasta que miré tu fracaso. En verdad quedaste desamparada de tus habilidades, que lastima. Acepta tu nuevo rol como juguete para la Doncella.

Cinder: Salem… te lo pido… ¡Ya te dije que él fue el que causó mi desgracia! ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada para destruirlo? No me castigues así.

Salem: ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Cinder: Ma… Magni.

Salem: Magni… Viene de un mundo llamado Asgard ¿no?

Cinder: S… Sí. Se… proclama ser un Dios, es poderoso.

Salem: Un Dios. Todo ese poder, del mismo infinito, aquí en Remnant. Amber… consuela su dolor.

De nuevo, se da la media vuelta para darles la espalda y se aleja a poca distancia. Temblando de miedo, Cinder mira a Amber, quien le sonríe de manera malvada.

Cinder: A… Amber… Haré lo que quieras… pero… pero… te lo suplico, no me lastimes.

Amber: Dulzura, como me deleitas con esa cara tuya. Tanto que tengo ganas de…

Cinder: Es… aguarda… yo no… Uhhhhmmmmmmm.

La besa en la boca. No se trataba de un beso pasional, sino de un beso lujurioso que solo exigía placer y sumisión. Después de degustar sus labios, se separa abruptamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y la Doncella sonríe de manera maliciosa. Cinder estaba sonrojada pero sentía un gran malestar; su vida ya no tenía sentido y que su condición se redujo al esclavismo.

Amber: Te tengo un regalo, es algo que te pertenece y lo guardé para ti.

Cinder: Un… ¿Un regalo? ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!

La sangre comenzó a brotar por su boca, empezó a toser y un indescriptible dolor invadió todo su cuerpo. Cinder mira hacia abajo, se pasma al mirar aquel objeto familiar, era su sable. Amber la había atravesado desde la espalda hasta perforar su estómago.

La hemorragia empezaba ser abundante, Cinder toma su sable con ambas manos por la parte filosa, para intentar extraerlo pero falla; el dolor era intenso. Cae arrodillada, gemía de dolor y tosía sangre. La Doncella le sonríe y sádicamente le responde, para luego unirse con Salem.

Amber: Que disfrutes tu obsequio, linda.

Explota en una carcajada que refleja crueldad y caminaba a paso lento sin siquiera mirar a atrás. Para cuando estaba con Salem, Cinder apenas podía pronunciar palabras.

Cinder: ¡Uuuuuuhhhhhhggggggg! ¡Aaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh! Sa… Sa… ¡Salem! ¿¡Por qué!? No… Nooo… ¡No quiero morir otra vez! Q… Qu… ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

La malvada Doncella y Salem la encaran.

Salem: Veras Cinder, tuve que negociar. Yo misma hice un trato, algo que tú ni siquiera pudiste hacer cuando todo se te vino abajo. Solo tenía que llegar a un acuerdo para hacer posible lo que estás presenciando. ¿No es así Magni?

Cinder: ¡AAAAAAARRRRHHHGGGG! ¡UUUHHHMMMM! Que… Que… ¿¡CÓMO DICES!?

Escucha que alguien se acerca, a su izquierda, hasta estar a su lado; era Magni en su aspecto original. Ambos cruzaron miradas pero la deidad se mostraba indiferente. Sigue de frente hasta estar al lado de Salem.

Cinder: ¡Aaaarrrrgggghhhh! Ma… Ma… ¡MAGNI! ¡Urrrrggghhhh! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO! ¡SOY TU APRENDÍZ! No… Noo… ¡NO TE HAGAS EL ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡QUÉ NO TIENE VALOR MI JURAMENTO ANTE TI!?

Salem: Para lo único que fuiste útil fue haber doblegado las creencias y la razón de aquellos que te vieron regresar de la muerte. Han atestiguado un pequeño bocado de lo que no conocían, ahora el miedo los ha dejado sin entendimiento alguno. Ya no comprenden lo que les rodea y tampoco cómo enfrentarlo. Eso, si te lo agradezco.

Cinder: ¡Urrrrrgggghhh! E… Er… ¡ERES UNA CÍNICA! Es… Arrrrrgggghh… ¡ESTÚPIDOS! ¡NADÍE ME USA DE ESE MODO! ¡Uuhhhhmmmm! Lo… Los… ¡LES DARÉ SU MERECIDO!

Magni: Esperé bastante tiempo para este día, ahora es el momento. En Remnant hay suficiente gente para completar mi misión. El Yggdrasil requiere de vidas, conciencias que sean capaces de mantener su existencia. El árbol sagrado estará complacido con la gran cantidad de sacrificios.

Cinder: ¡EEEEEHHHH! Va… Vas… ¿¡VAS A QUÉ DESGRACIADO SALVAJE!?

Salem: Con nuestras fuerzas unidas, será sumamente fácil llevar a cabo esta labor. No habrá nadie que pueda detenernos, ni Ozpin.

Magni: Fuiste mi boleto para que confiaran en mí, pero también para el Yggdrasil. Ese juramento era parte del plan. Ya no eres requerida, deja que el árbol sagrado reclame lo que le pertenece… tu vida prestada.

La deidad extrae el pañuelo, aquel que representa el juramento, y lo incinera. Cinder intenta levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. Observa el suelo, se pone pálida de horror al ver que su sangre se había convertido en una gran sustancia pegajosa y con vida propia.

Se movía como si fuera el mar mismo, diversos tentáculos emergieron hasta adquirir la forma de brazos humanos de aspecto tétrico. Aquellas extremidades se abalanzaron contra Cinder hasta aprisionarla; comenzaron a hundirla a las profundidades de lo desconocido.

Magni: Regresarás a esa eterna oscuridad.

Cinder: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME LLEVES A LAS FAUCES DE LA MUERTE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER AHÍ! ¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡ LO LAMENTARÁN! ¡SUELTENME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amber: Hasta nunca cariño, fue divertido haberte conocido.

Las extremidades vivientes la fueron hundiendo lentamente hasta desaparecerla. Uno de sus brazos seguía visible, agitándose con desesperación; poco a poco también se fue desvaneciendo hasta ya no verse más. Para cuando fue devorada completamente, aquella sustancia roja empezó a disolverse en el suelo. Magni, Amber y Salem se marchan del lugar, al igual que los Grimms.

La sustancia desaparece por completo, todo se vuelve tinieblas, esa eterna negrura y aquel silencio, que ambos gobiernan sin piedad, hicieron acto de presencia de manera sublime. Pero algo se oye en ese espacio vacío, un latido sumamente acelerado que no tenía intención de parar.

Un sonido sumamente atronador retumba con gran fuerza. Abre sus ojos, Cinder despierta terriblemente espantada al oír aquel poderoso relámpago. Se incorpora de su cama rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, apenas deja escapar un grito de espanto débil y su respiración era acelerada.

Miraba su alrededor para ubicar dónde se encontraba. A pesar de estar a oscuras, logra identificar las siluetas de los objetos. La cómoda con su lámpara y su silla, los dos libreros a los costados, el piso alfombrado, aquel armario y la puerta que daba al baño.

Angustiosamente revisa su estómago, tocándose. No convencida alza su sudadera y observa con nerviosismo su piel, no existía tal herida. Su atención apenas logra captar un sonido que provenía de la ventana, escucha y mira atentamente lo que era. Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaba el cristal y los relámpagos hacían notar su formidable presencia.

Supo que se encontraba en su habitación, en Beacon. No lograba calmar su respiración, mira sus manos, le temblaban sin parar. Toca su frente y se percata que estaba empapada en sudor. Deja caer sus brazos en la cama, seguía asustada, su mente divaga al recodar toda esa pesadilla; era tal su confusión que no estaba segura si en verdad seguía vivía o si estaba atrapada en otro inusual sueño.

Temblando aún de miedo, escucha claramente como su corazón latía rápidamente. Un sabor desagradable se esparcía en su boca, las náuseas se hicieron presentes; respiraba apresuradamente para contenerlo pero ese malestar era más fuerte.

Cider: No… No otra vez… No… No… Urrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm.

Se levanta de su cama, correr rápidamente al baño y, apenas, alcanza a vomitar en el inodoro. Al terminar se mantuvo sentada sobre sus rodillas, recargando su espalda sobre la pared; se sentía algo débil y su respiración se normaliza.

Los minutos transcurren, la penumbra y la soledad eran su única compañía, la lluvia seguía cayendo melódicamente y poco a poco Cinder se sentía mejor. Al tener la suficiente fuerza, se pone de pie, se dirige a lavamos y se enjuaga la boca para limpiar el mal sabor.

Enciende la luz y se mira en el espejo. Su pijama era de franela con cuadros, unos de color negro y los otros de color blanco, al igual que sus pantalones; la sudadera de manga larga y con botones. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro algo pálido y tenía ojeras.

Gruñe al ver su mala apariencia, mira a su derecha para ignorar esa imagen reflejada y encara la bañera; el cancel con puertas y con la insignia de Beacon la hizo sentir odio al lugar. Mira a su izquierda, observa una ventana redonda y un gabinete con entrepaños, hecho de madera, para guardar toallas y otros utensilios para el aseo personal.

Apaga la luz y sale del baño. Camina lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia su cama pero se detiene al oír un ruido extraño proveniente del pasillo.

Escucha atentamente, sonaban como unos pasos, se queda quieta para seguir oyendo. Alguien se aproxima hasta llegar a la puerta, Cinder esperaba que intentaran abrirla pero no fue así. Esos pasos continuaron hasta perderse en el silencio. Habla para sí misma.

Cinder: ¿Quién será? ¿Magnus? O… ¿Quién está ahí? Que… ¿Qué es eso?

Súbitamente siente que alguien la observa, una presencia extraña estaba en la habitación. Cinder miraba por todos lados, buscando eso que la veía. Una horrenda opresión se cernió en toda la habitación, los cimientos, los muebles y las ventanas retumbaban. Aquello emitía un sonido atemorizante, un gruñido agudo que parecía provenir de una gran caverna, emitiendo un eco que le erizaba la piel.

Un ataque de ansiedad la doblegó, se abraza a sí misma debido al pavor y cae hasta quedar tendida en el piso. La presencia desconocida seguía con su tortuoso estruendo, era tan insoportable que Cinder cubre su cabeza, cierra sus ojos y dobla sus pierna hasta quedar hecha bola, al sentirse amenazada.

Cinder: P… Por… ¿Qué eres? ¡Detente! Por favor… Ya… Ya… ¡Ya no sigas! ¡Vete! ¡Uhhhmm! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame!

Lo que estaba en la habitación ignoraba sus suplicas, Cinder estaba al borde del pánico y su cuerpo se estremecía. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero su voz nunca emergió. Pasaron varios segundos y esa presencia desconocida se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que el estruendo que sacudía el lugar, hasta que todo en una calma absoluta.

El armónico sonido de la lluvia seguía tocando la ventana, ese efecto ayudo a Cinder a que abriera los ojos y mirara su alrededor. Todo estaba en orden, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lentamente se incorpora, ya no se sentía observada, su miedo fue abandonado su ser y se mira a sí misma.

Cinder: ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? No lo entiendo ¿Habrá sido Magnus? Ugghh. Tomaré una ducha, estoy toda sudada. ¡Con un demonio!

Va a su armario y toma una pijama limpia de color gris, del mismo diseño, y ropa interior. Ingresa al baño, sin importarle que fuese altas horas de la noche. Una vez dentro de la bañera, el agua la relaja un poco, pero estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamiento, recordando el reciente sueño. Tan vivido, tan claro esas palabras que escucho de Salem que no comprendía el significado de esa pesadilla.

Mira de nuevo su estómago, imaginando haber sido atravesada con su propio sable en manos de la Doncella Del Otoño. Se acuerda amargamente de su brutal muerte ante Amber, la desgarradora manera en que murieron Emerald y Mercury, y su risa perversa. Cuanto más la evocaba ésta sonaba más macabra y demoniaca que la hizo sentir un incontrolable escalofrió.

Esto desanima a Cinder, el agua que caía sobre sobre su cuerpo no le concilia la calma para olvidar ese pasado, suspira de resignación por tener ese mal momento presente en su memoria y cierto rastros de tristeza inundan su rostro.

Cinder: Si tan solo… Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte… Si hubiésemos huido desde que empezó a volverse una bestia. Tal vez… estarían vivos o al menos… Emerald. Debí haberla salvado desde un comienzo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? El… Esto es injusto. El maldito destino… fue injusto con ellos, no merecen estar en esa oscura cripta. Yo… lo haré pagar por haberse entrometido. Esto… esto no se quedará así.

Se mantuvo en la ducha unos minutos más, se recargaba sobre la pared con su brazo izquierdo y apoya su cabeza en él. Golpeteaba la pared con su puño derecho cerrado, de manera moderada, en signo de enojo. Había algo de arrepentimiento en esos golpes, de que su orgullo había sido hecho trizas en esa batalla; donde lo perdió todo y a la vez recibió poco.

Tras haber terminado, salía del baño vistiendo su nueva pijama. Se dirigía a paso lento hacia su cama y la toalla cubría su cabeza para secar su cabello. Toma su celular que estaba en la cómoda y lo mira, faltaba unas horas, aún tenía tiempo para dormir. Se recuesta, tratando de conciliar el sueño, su mente seguía divagando hasta que recuerda algo del sueño.

Cinder: Debo… Debo saber… Tengo que conocer cómo fue que la Doncella se volvió poderosa. Estoy segura que Magnus le otorgó algo ¿Le habrá prestado parte de su poder? Tengo que averiguar que pasó exactamente, probablemente hasta Ozpin sabe. Voy a descubrirlo a como dé lugar, me las tengo que… ingeniar.

Se retira la toalla de su cabello y la tira al piso de mala gana. Observa la ventana y oye atentamente la lluvia, estaba cesando y ya no sonaban los relámpagos. Poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de sus parpados hasta hacerlos pesados, el manto de la noche la envolvió.

No pasó ni dos minutos y abre los ojos de golpe, respiraba con mortificación. El temor le arrebató el descanso al recordar la pesadilla y se sentía insegura de dormir.

Cinder: Con un carajo. No… no quiero tener otra pesadilla igual o peor. No es posible que ni siquiera pueda dormir, esto es el colmo.

Hace un esfuerzo para dormitar, no deseaba estar profundamente dormida y que otro horrendo sueño la asaltase. Le resulta fastidioso, fue una larga e incómoda noche para ella en poder dormir.

La mañana siguiente se veía más benevolente con los habitantes de Remnant. Estaba despejado, el resplandor del sol iluminaban cada rincón y el frío había huido ante la presencia de la calidez del astro rey. Los rastros de la lluvia eran removidos en forma de vapor para convertirse en nubes paulatinamente.

En las alturas de la gran torre de Beacon, en su interior, Glynda y Ozpin se hallaban trabajando en silencio; estaban sumamente concentrados en su labor, escribían a un ritmo rápido en el teclado holográfico.

Ozpin le daba un sorbo a su café hasta que el timbre del elevador anuncia la llegada de un visitante. Glynda y él intercambian miradas, preguntándose quien podría llegar. Se abren las puertas, era Ironwood quien había llegado.

Ozpin: James, qué sorpresa.

Deja su taza en la mesa y se levanta de su silla para saludar a Ironwood.

Ironwood: Buenos días Ozpin, Glynda gusto en verte. Espero que no los interrumpa.

Glynda: No esperábamos tu llegada. Estamos algo ocupados pero vamos a buen ritmo.

Ironwood y Ozpin se saludan con un apretón de mano.

Ozpin: Dime James ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita?

Ironwood: Bueno, como tengo algo de tiempo, vine para saber cómo están las cosas con nuestro visitante de otro mundo y su discípula.

Ozpin: Afortunadamente nos ha ido bien, a pesar de la carga de trabajo. Durante estos tres días, Magnus ha estado arreglando la documentación relacionada con la venta de su casa. Ya sabes, cambio de propietario entre otras cosas.

Ironwood: Cosas de burocracia, lo entiendo. Me sorprende que un Dios como él se tome el tiempo para arreglar ese tipo de asuntos. ¿Qué hay de Cinder? ¿No les has dado problemas?

Glynda: Sorprendentemente no. De las veces que la he vigilado, se limitaba en salir a caminar por los alrededores de Beacon. Magnus ha estado al pendiente de ella, hasta fue muy atento en proveerle de ropa, dinero y un celular nuevo.

Ironwood: Vaya, bastante amable con ella. ¿Al menos le doy las gracias?

Ozpin: De eso no estamos seguros.

Glynda: En ocasiones Cinder se la pasa sentada en las bancas, en las afueras del jardín. Aparentemente mirando la academia, sospecho que anda tramando algo.

Ozpin: Recordemos que si ella trata de atentar en contra de nosotros será castigada. No creo que sea tonta como para arriesgar su segunda oportunidad en vano.

Glynda: Confió en Magnus la mantenga disciplinada. Lo que temo es… si un día él está ausente por un tiempo ella aproveche.

Ironwood: Si eso pasa la podremos detener fácilmente, no tiene poderes y no puede usar el polvo ¿Lo recuerdas?

Glynda: Cierto, lo había olvidado. Nomás de pensar que ella trató de… hacerle daño a La Doncella Del Otoño no me tiene tranquila, siento que no ha recibido el castigo que se merece.

Ozpin: Créeme, Cinder se llevó el escarmiento que se merecía, no hay necesidad someterla a un juicio.

Ironwood: Ahora que lo mencionan ¿Cómo se encuentra Amber?

Ozpin: Muy contenta y eso me tiene complacido. La inscribí como alumna en Beacon, tiene deseos de estudiar y de hacer algo diferente.

Ironwood: Interesante, es bueno saber que La Doncella quiera seguir aprendiendo. ¿Dónde está Qrow?

Glynda: Se marchó al siguiente día que Cinder fue resucitada, ni siquiera nos doy las gracias por dejarlo que se quedara.

Ironwood: Lo usual de Qrow, no me sorprende. Miren, no solamente vine a ver como se encontraban. Vine aquí para pedirte una disculpa Ozpin.

Ozpin: ¿Una disculpa? ¿De qué o por qué James?

Ironwood: No debí haberle pedido a Magnus que hiciera esa demostración. No sé si… el hecho que tengas a Cinder en tu academia, para mi es fue algo que yo cause. Espero que no represente una carga para ustedes.

Ozpin: Para nada James, no hay necesidad que pidas disculpas, entiendo lo que quieres expresar. Comprendo que estás preocupado por lo que ha pasado, yo y Glynda también lo estamos. En toda la historia de Remnant nunca se había tenido contacto con un ser de otro mundo. Se mantuvo muchísimo tiempo mezclado como uno de nosotros y recuerdo que Magnus mencionó que tuvo muchos nombres; imagino que vivió como una persona distinta en un determinado lapso de tiempo. Somos los primeros en descubrirlo, pero él llego a nosotros. Aún hay preguntas por responder y una de esas es ¿Cómo llegó aquí exactamente?

Glynda: James, tu que eres parte del concilio. No has dicho palabra alguna de esto ¿Verdad?

Ironwood: No, no he dicho nada. Ni se cómo reaccionarían todos los miembros si se los digo. Probablemente esto se tornaría en una situación difícil de manejar, si se llegan a enterar. Esperen… ¿y si Qrow nos hecha de cabeza?

Glynda: No lo hará, hablamos con el antes de que se fuera. Mientras tenga el pico sumergido en el alcohol y esté enviciado con las… faldas no tendremos de qué preocuparnos.

Ironwood: O mejor dicho, esperemos que el alcohol no nos traicione.

Glynda: Si eso pasa yo me encargo personalmente en desplumarlo vivo.

Ozpin: James ¿Todavía te queda tiempo?

Ironwood: Me temo que no, tengo regresar a Atlas para continuar mis actividades.

Ozpin: Si te es posible, quisiera que regreses en tu hora libre. Necesitamos hablar con Magnus, haremos una reunión privada.

Ironwood: Hare todo lo posible, te confirmo por medio de un mensaje.

Ozpin: Bien, nos veremos al medio día. Espero que para ese entonces Magnus haya terminado con sus pendientes. Llamaré a Amber también, estableceremos algunos acuerdos para mantener a Magni en su perfil actual. Obviamente iniciaremos primero con una sesión de preguntas y luego procederemos con lo ya mencionado.

Glynda: Apruebo tu sugerencia.

Ironwood: Hecho. Parto de inmediato a Atlas, los veo a la hora acordada.

Ozpin: No faltes James, esto es muy importante.

Ironwood se marcha, toma el ascensor y las puertas se cierran.

Glynda: Aceleremos nuestro trabajo y así podremos hacer la reunión.

Ozpin: No estamos tan atrasados, no preocupes, podemos sacar esto antes del mediodía.

Ambos vuelven a sus estaciones de trabajo, Ozpin toma su silla para continuar, se acerca a su escritorio y comienza a trabajar en su computadora holográfica; le da un sorbo a su taza de café, mira los datos y tecleaba los parámetros que necesitaba completar o corregir.

Glynda hacía la revisión de los documentos en su interface holográfica, se cercioraba que sus archivos estuviesen en orden y que no tuviesen alguna anomalía. La concentración de los dos era tal que no decían palabra alguna, lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina era el sonido de los engranes del reloj, que marchaban al son de los minutos y de los segundos.

El carisma y el ánimo resaltaban en la habitación donde se encontraba La Doncella Del Otoño. Amber revisaba los tres uniformes que usaría para cuando iniciara clases en Beacon. Toma uno de ellos, lo coloca sobre cuerpo para mirarse en el espejo y su imaginación la hace visualizar estando en un salón de clases con muchos estudiantes. Su entusiasmo por empezar una etapa de aprendizaje se volvieron en ansias por conocer gente nueva y sin tener que vivir en el anonimato.

Amber: Ya no tendré que ocultarme, podré caminar libremente y conocer gente con la cual conversa. Ser La Doncella Del Otoño es una gran responsabilidad, pero, siento que ese peso que llevaba en mí se ha ido. Al momento que llegué a Beacon es como… como si la fortuna estuvo de mi lado y me dio una segunda oportunidad, de una forma inesperada. O mejor dicho, un Dios de otro mundo me regaló esa oportunidad. Para Cinder… fue todo lo opuesto. ¿Esto es a lo que llaman algunos por azares del destino? O ¿Magni puede manipular el destino a voluntad? Me Intriga su verdadero poder. ¿Seguirá ocupado? Le mandaré un mensaje de texto, a ver si responde, quiero hablar con él.

Extiende su uniforme sobre la cama, se sienta y toma su celular para mandar el mensaje.

Amber: Magni, soy yo. Espero que no te haya interrumpido en tus deberes. Me gustaría platicar contigo, si te es posible, por favor.

Manda el mensaje de texto, deja su celular a un lado y revisa los otros dos uniformes que estaban también extendidos en la cama, asegurándose que fuesen de su talla.

Nota que una ligera briza se hace presente en la habitación. Se levanta de la cama para observar que la ventana estaba cerrada, no comprendía cómo de repente el aire se desplazaba en aquel espacio o que lo provocaba. Aquel viento se desvanece, da un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar unas pisadas, que provenían a sus espaldas. Voltea a mirar y se asombra al ver quién era.

Magnus: Buen día Amber.

Amber: Ma… ¡Magni! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Se presenta ante Amber en su apariencia humana y aun vistiendo sus mocasines negros, un pantalón de mezclilla medio roto de las rodillas, una playera roja liza y su gran gabardina negra de piel.

La deidad deja salir una risita al ver la cara de sorpresa de Amber.

Magnus: Es así como viajo, no importa las distancias, puedo ir y venir a donde sea. Aquí me tienes, charlemos como me lo has pedido.

Amber: Claro, siéntate aquí por favor.

La Doncella le señala la cama y ambos se sientan en ella.

Amber: ¿De verdad no te interrumpí Magni?

Magnus: Para nada. Hoy logré concretar la venta de la casa a buena hora.

Amber: Olvidé tu otro nombre ¿Cuál era?

Magnus: Elrick Magnus, puedes llamarme como desees.

Amber: Magnus, lo recordaré. ¿Piensas adquirir una casa en el centro de la ciudad?

Magnus: Es lo que estoy pensando hacer, pero antes buscaré otro empleo. He pasado por tantos y he repetidos no sé cuántos, que hasta podría decirte lo que se hace en cada uno.

La Doncella ríe por el comentario de Magnus.

Amber: ¿Has piloteado alguna vez una Aero nave?

Magnus: Por su puesto, tuve licencias en su momento. Hubo una temporada que era piloto de Aero naves comerciales o de cargamento. Disfruté estar en las alturas, llevando a los pasajeros a sus destinos y entregando los pedidos a las diferentes compañías. Fueron días agradables, la gente daba buenas opiniones de mí al momento de despegar y al aterrizar.

Amber: Asombroso, has de tener muchas horas de vuelo. Magnus, hay algo que necesito saber y me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Magnus: Dime.

Amber: ¿Por qué elegiste a Cinder? ¿Qué fue lo que te motivó en traerla de vuelta a la vida?

Magnus: La elegí porque vi que tiene una gran capacidad para el combate, eso llamó mucho mi atención. Me decepcionó que Cinder nunca aprovechara sus habilidades para una mejor causa, sus anhelos de poder la cegaron por completo. Mis ancestros me advirtieron que ella traería la desgracia a Vale y al resto de Remnant. Quiero guiarla, encaminarla a que sea una mejor persona y que tenga un mejor propósito en la vida. De haber continuado por ese sendero…

Magni se queda callado, como queriendo recalcar la última frase pero opta por no decirlo. La Doncella lo mira intrigada, deseando por saber lo que diría.

Amber: ¿Qué hubiese pasado Magnus?

Magnus: Lo único que te puedo decir es que Cinder ya no sería la misma persona, habría hecho un pacto con su propia vida, sin posibilidad de escapar de ese sendero.

Amber: ¿Dar su vida a cambio de poder? Pero ¿Por qué? Tanto ambicionaba ser… ¿Tener mis poderes? ¿Quién le prometió semejante locura?

Magnus: Quien la haya encaminado por esa senda fue la corrupción misma. Esa corrupción tiene rostro pero no logro visualizarla. Cuando la vea… yo mismo le haré frente.

La Doncella toma a Magni del hombro, mirándolo con intriga.

Amber: Esto no ha terminado ¿Verdad? A pesar que me salvaste.

Magnus: Desafortunadamente no. Hay peligros que siguen presentes en Remnant, esperando a emerger en su debido momento. No dejaré que perturben la paz de este mundo.

Amber: ¿Crees que Cinder esté dispuesta a cambiar? Ella, a primera vista, es una mujer despreciable.

Magnus: Comprendo tu inquietud ante Cinder, no puede zafarse fácilmente del juramento.

Amber: Déjame confesarte algo. Tal vez ya no tenga sus poderes pero puede valerse de su inteligencia. Ella quiere vengarse de mí, tras… aquel brutal día. Perdóname Magnus, sé que Cinder es tu aprendiz pero si trata de nuevo hacer algo en contra mía… no dudaré en darle muerte de nuevo.

Magnus: De ocurrir semejante escenario no te detendré y Cinder habrá fallado con su compromiso. Sin embargo, no creo que te tenga en mente.

Amber: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Magnus: Tiene deseos de matarme ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijo su propósito de volverse fuerte?

Amber: Si, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Es en serio que la vas a entrenar?

Magnus: Claro, es parte del trato y es mi responsabilidad en compartirle mi conocimiento en el combate. Con su enojo enfocado totalmente en mí, yo soy su única razón de seguir y su motivo para su venganza.

Amber: Me sorprendes que lo digas sin preocupación alguna. ¿No sientes ni una pizca de temor de que te haga algo terrible?

Magnus: Mi único temor es el de no llegar a morir de manera digna en plena batalla, esa sería mi mayor deshonra. Además, no transcendería como mis ancestros lo hicieron en su momento de gloria.

Amber: Wow. No me imaginé que tu raza tuviese una visión de la batalla y de la gloria como algo muy significativo. Si llegara ese momento ¿te reunirás con los tuyos en aquel más allá?

Magnus: Así es Doncella Del Otoño.

Amber: Es fascinante las costumbre de tu mundo, quiero que me cuentes más cuando puedas. Magnus, Hay algo que quiero pedirte de favor. Es algo que… pues… no he podido revisar si quedó alguna marca de aquel día.

La Doncella se sonroja al no poder expresar palabras o darse a entender. Magni la observa intrigado.

Magnus: Es algo de lo que pasó con Cinder ¿Verdad?

Amber: Si.

Magnus: No sientas pena en decirlo, con toda confianza. No se lo diré a Ozpin.

Amber: Este… podrías… ¿podrías revisar mi espalda? Para saber si no quedó una cicatriz de la flecha.

Siguiendo sonrojada, La Doncella mira a Magni, pensando que podía reaccionar de manera penosa ante su petición. Afortunadamente no pasó semejante bochorno, Magni mostraba amabilidad en su rostro y asentía, de manera positiva, moviendo su cabeza. Su voz denotaba respeto al hablar.

Magnus: Claro, entiendo que no deseas tener en tu piel un recuerdo de ese evento. Dime ¿Procederemos como aquella vez que te di ropa nueva?

Amber: Así es, bien que te acuerdas. Date la media vuelta por favor, yo te indico para que revises mi espalda.

Ambos se levantan de la cama, Magni mira en otra dirección y se aleja un poco. Mientras esperaba pacientemente, escucha con claridad como Amber se va desvistiendo. Se cruza de brazos y lleva su mano derecha a su barbilla, para frotarla con su pulgar; en señal de no caer en la tentación de, por lo menos, a voltear a mirar de manera mínima.

La Doncella le da la indicación, su voz reflejaba pena.

Amber: Magnus… ya… ya puedes mirar. No te preocupes, tengo puesto mi… mi sostén.

Magnus: Procedo a revisar.

Al voltear a mirar a la Doncella, Magni queda admirado por el tono de su piel. Se acerca para ver detenidamente su espalda; mantenía una mirada seria para denotar respeto ante ella. Amber, cubriéndose con sus brazos su pecho y sonrojada, voltea para hablar.

Amber: Hay… ¿Hay algo? Ves… ¿Alguna cicatriz?

Magnus: No hay rastros de la herida, ni indicios de cicatriz.

Amber: Uhmmmm… Admito que soy algo vanidosa. ¿Podrías tomar una foto con tu celular?

Magnus: No hay problema.

Extrae su celular del interior de su gabardina y toma la foto.

Magnus: Ya tomé la foto.

Amber: Voy a vestirme… ya sabes que hacer, por favor.

Magni se aleja y observa en otra dirección, mientras espera unos cuantos segundos a que la Doncella se vista.

Amber: Listo, terminé. Muéstrame la foto por favor.

Magnus: Observa.

Toma el teléfono de Magni, hace zoom pellizcando la pantalla para mirar a detalle de la foto.

Amber: Me alivia saber que no tengo semejante cicatriz.

Le devuelve el celular a Magnus y vuelven a sentarse sobre la cama.

Magnus: Como lo habrás experimentado, el amuleto del Helheim da a su portador un poder regenerativo instantáneo, sin importar la gravedad de la herida.

Amber: ¿Tú creaste ese amuleto?

Magnus: Mis hermanos y yo lo encontramos en un lugar donde reina un invierno eterno y la oscuridad. Aquel lugar se llama Helheim, el inframundo gélido.

La Doncella asombrada y fascinada, escuchaba con atención.

Amber: ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

Magnus: En los linderos de mi reino, en aquel entonces, realizábamos una misión de reconocimiento. Escuchamos rumores que nuestros enemigos planeaban algo, era riesgoso porque teníamos que atraparlos en ese momento y desentrañar el propósito de sus actividades. Pasamos días explorando hasta que dimos con su campamento, pero algo ocurrió. Cuando llegamos encontramos destrucción, rastros de algunos enemigos que habían huido, otros no tuvieron la misma suerte. Todo indicaba que se habían matado entre ellos mismos, buscamos una explicación de lo que pasó. Aquel brillo inusual atrajo nuestra atención, más bien, nos llamó. Ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo, emanando su poder, nos asombró el ver que tenía vida propia e intentó corrompernos pero no lo logro.

Amber: ¿Qué paso después?

Magnus: Guardamos el amuleto y partimos de inmediato. Durante nuestro regreso estuvimos en alerta todo el tiempo, no sabíamos si era una trampa o nos emboscarían en cualquier momento. Por fortuna, regresamos sanos y salvos.

Amber: Ahora entiendo del porque su nombre ¿Qué hicieron con el amuleto?

Magnus: Lo estudiamos durante mucho tiempo, tratando de comprender sus secretos y el de cómo funcionaba. Además, temíamos que nos atacaran para reclamar el amuleto pero jamás ocurrió tal ataque. Al comienzo nos dio problemas, todo aquel que lo usaba terminaba loco. Unos morían, otros perdían el control y sucumbían en el horror; sus conciencias eran devoradas y prácticamente se volvían muertos vivientes. Mis hermanos y yo nos arriesgamos en usarlo para entender el amuleto. Resistimos sus embates pero, vaya, las primeras veces nos daba unas palizas, quedábamos física y mentalmente agotados. Poco a poco nos contaba sus secretos, mi padre también lo uso y gracias a su ayuda pudimos dominarlo.

Amber: ¿Trataron de destruirlo en algún momento?

Magnus: Lo intentamos y resultó ser indestructible.

Amber: ¿Supieron quién lo creo y para qué?

Magnus: Tuvimos ciertos sospechosos pero no logramos determinar quién fue el responsable, debido a diversos conflictos y batallas en esos años. Creemos que crearon el amuleto para conspirar en contra de mi padre, quien esa época era rey de Asgard.

Amber: ¿Fue el amuleto el causante de la gran guerra que hubo en tu mundo?

Magni agacha levemente su cabeza, evocando aquellos recuerdos de la guerra que hubo en Asgard. Se mantuvo callado por un breve momento y levanta de nuevo su cabeza.

Magnus: No, no lo fue. La guerra que acabó con mi reinó… fue el resultado de muchos conflictos y recrudeció al punto del llegar al cataclismo.

Amber: Perdona si te hice sentir mal.

Magni voltea a mirar a la Doncella y le sonríe.

Magnus: No hay de qué disculparse, no me siento preparado todavía para contarlo a detalle.

Amber: El tiempo te dará la fuerza necesaria y podrás liberarte de ese dolor.

La deidad deja salir una risita.

Magnus: Curioso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y será la primera vez que podré contar mis anécdotas a ustedes. Algunas son toda una odisea, otras cuando días oscuros nos obligaban a tomar decisiones difíciles. Siento que no ha sido suficiente tiempo para mí, a pesar de ser como el infinito mismo.

Las últimas palabras dejan fascinada a La Doncella pero a la vez en la incógnita por saber su significado. Un pensamiento la hace cambiar de tema y sale de aquel enigma

Amber: ¿Has ido a visitar a… tu aprendiz?

Magnus: Cinder, casi lo olvido. Iré ahora mismo a visitarla.

Ambos se levantan de la cama y a punto de irse Amber detiene a Magni, tomándolo del brazo.

Amber: ¿Cómo se porta contigo?

Magnus: No es nada amable, no me tomo en serio sus malos comentarios cuando habla.

Amber: No te enfadarás con ella como aquel día ¿verdad? Sería un riesgo para ti y quedarías al descubierto al público.

Magnus: No te preocupes, he aprendido a controlar mi temperamento con los años, ella sabe que si me provoca de nuevo le ira muy mal.

Amber: Hay algo más Magnus.

Magnus: Dime Amber.

Amber: Pues…

Magnus: ¿Uuuuhhhh?

Amber lo abraza y Magni queda atónito por la sorpresiva reacción de la Doncella. Sin dudarlo, Magni también abraza a Amber, podía percibir el motivo por la cual se dio a expresar de ese modo. Se separan y se miran.

Amber: Sigo pensando que tengo una deuda contigo, por lo que hiciste por mí.

Magnus: No me debes nada Amber. Como te lo mencione, tus más sinceros agradecimientos me son suficientes. Tal vez mi ayuda fue inadecuada para ti ese día, pero logré salvarte de un final desagradable.

Amber: Gracias Magni, serás para mí salvador inolvidable. Aunque yo fui quien le dio una buena lección a Cinder, con ese escarmiento sabrá que no debe meterse conmigo.

Magni se ríe por el comentario.

Magnus: Veras que no te hará nada, tranquila. Iré ahora mismo a verla. Con tu permiso Doncella Del Otoño, nos veremos luego.

Amber: Te veo luego Dios de otro mundo.

Magni sonríe de manera picara y ambos se despiden abrasándose. La deidad se retira de la habitación para dirigirse con Cinder, en los cuartos para los estudiantes. Amber continuaba probando sus uniformes.

Estando en camino, para llegar a los cuartos de los estudiantes, Magni se detiene y sonríe para así mismo de manera penosa. Lentamente esa expresión fue cambiando, hasta reflejar una nostalgia que evocaba un pasado imposible de borrar.

Magnus: Admito que… Amber es hermosa y es… no esperaba que semejante momento como ese sucediera, que se volviera a repetir como aquellos días. Cuando tenía algunas amantes siguiéndome en esos años e hicieron lo mismo, invitándome a que las acompañara por el resto de sus días a su lado. De todos modos… ellas fueron un pestañeo momentáneo, mientras yo… las recordaré en mi memoria. Amber, acaso tú, ¿Deseas seguirme tú también? No deseo que…

Corta su frase abruptamente y su mirada se torna seria. Proseguía su andar con cierta prisa hasta llegar al cuarto de estudiantes. Se detuvo y mira las ventanas hasta localizar, en una en particular, que tenía las cortinas aún cerradas.

Una vez dentro del edificio, caminaba por el pasillo, mirando las puertas y observa que una tenía el aviso de "No molestar." La expresión de Magni volvió a cambiar, ahora reflejaba curiosidad. Saca su celular para mirar la hora.

Magnus: Ya es tarde. ¿De verdad sigues dormida?

Guarda su celular, se acerca hasta pegar su oído a la puerta e intenta escuchar atentamente. Su oído era bastante sensible que pudo oír, claramente, como Cinder se arremolinaba en la cama con las sabanas y con la cobija. Dedujo que intentaba acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, se aleja de la puerta y decide tocar dos veces, no hubo respuesta. En voz baja habla para sí mismo.

Magnus: ¿Piensas holgazanear todo el día? Despierta ya.

Toca de nuevo la puerta pero esta vez lo hace tres veces, no pasó nada. Decide insistir pero de forma moderada, no piensa detenerse. Oye cómo abruptamente Cinder se levanta de la cama, arrojando las sabanas y la cobija a un lado de coraje. Camina hasta la puerta, le quita el seguro y la abre de golpe.

La mirada de Cinder era de gran enojo al ver a Magni, quien con intriga, observa a su aprendiz. Nota su cabello desordenado, con ojeras de no haber dormido bien y que su respiración denotaba odio. Cinder apretaba con fuerza la perilla, hasta le temblaba el brazo. Magni rompe ese incomodo momento hablando con calma.

Magnus: Cinder ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

Le responde de mala gana.

Cinder: ¡Insolente! ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¿¡Se te hace gracioso lo que me hiciste pasar anoche!? ¡No pude dormir hasta las cinco de la mañana y todavía preguntas qué me pasó! ¡No me vengas con payasadas!

Confundido por el súbito reclamo, Magni le contesta con tranquilidad.

Magnus: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Cinder: ¡No sé qué fue lo hiciste! ¡Pero fue de muy mal gusto y todavía provocaste algo! ¿¡Me trajiste de vuelta a la vida para volverme loca con tus trucos!? ¡No lo voy a tolerar!

Magni suspira de resignación, aparta a Cinder con su brazo, entra a la habitación y abre las cortinas para darle paso a luz del sol e irradiara con su brillo. Le da un vistazo al lugar, mira la cama desordenada y decide sentarse en ella. Cinder azota la puerta y reta a la Deidad en tono declamatorio, sus miradas se cruzan.

Cinder: ¡No me ignores! ¿¡Crees que estoy inventando esto por puro gusto!?

Magnus: De verdad, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas.

Cinder: ¡Me estas colmando la paciencia! ¡No eres más que un…!

De golpe se calla y se da cuenta que el aura de Magni emerge, apenas se hacía visible. Como un atemorizante recordatorio en su mente, Cinder revive aquel momento cuando provocó la ira de la Deidad en la bóveda. Aprieta sus labios para reprimir su enfado y se traga el insulto que estaba a punto de vociferar delante de él.

Magni veía con cierta seriedad a su aprendiz, parecía leer sus pensamientos, su aura fue despareciendo y Cinder tenía su vista fija en el piso, sintiendo temor de que se volviera enfadar de manera descontrolada.

Para cuando el aura de Magni ya no estaba presente se atrevió a hablar con prudencia

Cinder: Me prometiste que me entrenarías. ¿Por qué no hemos empezado?

Magnus: Ya te había dicho, tenía que concluir la venta de mi hogar, no esperaba que tomase algo de tiempo. Sé que no hemos tenido un buen comienzo como es debido pero tampoco te podía dejar sin los recursos necesarios, para que te establecieras en tu habitación sin problemas.

En silencio, Cinder observa su pijama, saca de su bolsillo su celular y lo mira. Voltea a la cómoda y, en uno de los cajones que estaba medio abierto, logra ver su cartera con dinero.

Guarda su celular, su mirada regresa a Magni, hace una mueca de disgusto, comprendía a lo que se refería. Gracias a él tenía vestimenta, liens y medio para comunicarse, pero su orgullo no la deja expresar ese agradecimiento, de sentirse afortunada de tener un techo y estar caminando aún en Remnant.

Magnus: Tienes toda mi atención, si lo deseas, me quedaré aquí contigo y estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Ahora, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió anoche?

Titubea un poco para responderle a Magni pero lo hacía a secas.

Cinder: Fue… No fue nada, solo un mal sueño, es todo.

Magnus: ¿Un sueño o una pesadilla?

Cinder: No tengo deseos de hablar de eso.

La expresión de Magni reflejaba tranquilidad y le responde con serenidad.

Magnus: De acuerdo, no te forzaré. Puedes contármelo cuando quieras.

Respirando con enfado, Cinder no dice palabra alguna y dirige su mirada a la ventana, con el fin de ignorar a Magni.

Magnus: Empecemos como debe de ser, ya me conoces un poco. Me gustaría saber de ti. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tenías familia?

El enojo de Cinder disminuyo, aquellas pregunta la hicieron sentirse incómoda e indispuesta a dar respuestas.

CInder: Eso que importa, no tengo nada que contarte de mi vida personal.

Magnus: ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera de decir algo que te esté afligiendo en estos momentos o desde hace mucho?

Cinder: No estoy de humor para charlar, mejor vete.

Magni expresa una mueca de decepción, al no poder animar a Cinder a que hable. Su celular suena y lo revisa para saber qué notificación había recibido. Era un mensaje de texto, lo lee lentamente en silencio, responde aquel mensaje con calma y guarda su celular.

Magnus: Ozpin nos llama, desea vernos.

Cinder: No quiero ir.

Magnus: Cinder, es importante esta reunión, me lo está diciendo. Además ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día encerrada con el estómago vacío?

Como si sus palabras hubiesen tenido un efecto predictivo, el estómago de Cinder gruñe de hambre. Magni deja salir unas risotadas al oír aquel sonido de sus intestinos. Cinder se sonroja, cubre su estómago con sus brazos para minorar el sonido y aprieta los labios de enojo por el vergonzoso momento. Magni seguía entre risas hasta que se detuvo.

Magnus: Tu apetito voraz dice lo contrario. Has de estar deseosa en darte un festín ahora mismo, tras estar sin comer como es debido. Lástima, Ozpin me dice que en esta reunión habrá comida en abundancia. Si no quieres ir tampoco te forzare, pero tu hambre será peor, tenlo por seguro.

Irritada y dando pisotones en el piso, Cinder refunfuñaba, se acerca a la puerta y la abre abruptamente.

Cinder: ¡Fuera! ¡Voy a cambiarme de ropa!

Magni se levanta de la cama entre risitas y se dirige a la puerta.

Magnus: Tienes diez minutos, te espero en el pasillo.

Sale de la habitación, recarga su espalda sobre la pared y su pie izquierdo, cruza sus brazos en signo de espera.

Cinder azota la puerta, Magni cubre su boca con su mano ya que seguía riéndose.

Al transcurrir el tiempo indicado Cinder sale de su habitación usando la misma vestimenta que le otorgó Magni. Botines de color café, con broches de color verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla con un cinturón. Unos guantes de color café, hombreras de cuero con bordes de color amarillo, un chaleco de cuero con los mismos bordes amarillos y botones. Por último, una ombliguera de color verde.

Cierra la puerta bruscamente y, a punto de gritonearle a Magni, queda boquiabierta, lo mira extrañada, de arriba hacia abajo al notar que algo había cambiado en su apariencia. La Deidad vestía un traje sastre de color negro, camisa blanca, una corbata roja con un nudo tipo Trinity, zapatos de charol y su gabardina.

Magni sonríe al ver su reacción, se aparta de la pared de donde estaba recargado.

Magnus: ¿Vas a ir vestida de ese modo? ¿No piensas usar ropa más decente?

Cinder: ¡Yo me visto como yo quiera!

Magnus: Deberías por mera presentación, estamos en una academia.

Cinder: ¡Me importa un bledo! ¡No quiero escuchar más de tus sermones!

Con un gesto de no importarle sus palabras y sonriendo, Magni emprende la caminata.

Magnus: Andado, no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Cinder lo observa desafiantemente, al ver que no tomaba en serio su enojo. Con ambos puños cerrados sigue Magni, tentada de darle golpes por la espalda para desquitarse.

Ya estando en las afueras y dirigiéndose para reunirse con Ozpin, su recorrido continuaba, sin decir alguna palabra. Hasta que el gruñido del hambre de Cinder la delata de nuevo y Magni estalla en carcajadas al escuchar su ruidoso estómago, clamando por alimento.

Al encontrar tan irritante e insoportable su risa y estar una en un momento vergonzoso, Cinder le da varios puñetazos por la espalda pero Magni no sentía dolor alguno y más se reía. Desiste al no poder hacerle daño, soportando aquella risa que le hacía sentir un gran rencor y sus deseos de darle muerte con sus propias manos crecía.

Cinder: Estúpido.

Aquel insulto no surtió efecto y la risa de Magni se fue apagando lentamente hasta que recobra la seriedad, ya estaban llegando a la entrada lobby de la gran torre de Beacon.

Ozpin, Glynda y Amber estaban presentes, esperando a su llegada. Los tres se aproximan, sus miradas fueron atraídas por la formal vestimenta de Magni, al grado de ignorar a Cinder casi por completo. Ella se limita en desviar la mirada, se cruza de brazos y seguía con expresión apática; no simpatizaba la calurosa bienvenida y los cordiales saludos.

Ozpin: Saludos Magnus, nos alegra saber que hayas podido asistir a esta reunión.

Magnus: Buen día a todos, un placer estar con ustedes de nuevo.

Amber: Veo que te tomaste en serio en verte presentable, tu traje es asombroso.

Con carisma le responde.

Magnus: Agradezco el halago Doncella Del Otoño. Tanto tú y Glynda lucen bien el día de hoy.

Amber deja salir una risita de nerviosismo y se sonroja. Glynda mantenía su seriedad pero lo sonrojado de sus mejillas la delataba, no podía quitar la mirada de Magnus, lo observaba de abajo hacia arriba, encontraba atractivo a la deidad y solo le responde de manera formal.

Glynda: Aprecio el cumplido Magnus.

Ozpin: ¿Todo en orden con la venta de tu casa?

Magnus: En absoluto, tomó algo de tiempo pero logré llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Ozpin: Esas son buenas noticias. Esperaremos un poco más, aún no ha llegado Ironwood. Una vez que llegue aprovecharemos en hacer un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones, para que conozcas un poco más la academia, e iremos tomar la merienda.

Magni: Me agrada la idea ¿Dónde está su otro compañero? Qrow.

Ozpin: No podrá estar con nosotros, tiene otras cosas que hacer. Es una persona algo reservada, no suele agradarle este tipo de reuniones.

Magni: Entiendo, espero verlo de nuevo, me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

Ozpin: El vendrá pero no acostumbra avisar cuando nos visita.

Glynda observaba a Cinder, estaba al tanto como centinela ante cualquier intento agresión. Pero ella seguía cruzada de brazos e ignorando la conversación. La vigila de Glynda es interrumpida al oír a James llegando.

Ironwood: Perdonen la tardanza.

Ozpin: James, llegas a buena hora.

Ambos se saludan con un apretón de mano y Ironwood hace una reverencia ante Amber y Glynda.

Ironwood: Señorita Amber un gusto verla de nuevo.

Amber: Buen día James.

Glynda: Bienvenido de nuevo.

Ironwood nota la presencia de Cinder al obsérvala, no se molesta en hablarle al percatarse de su actitud de indiferencia ante la reunión. Por último saluda a Magni.

Ironwood: Magnus, un honor verte de nuevo. Vaya, tienes buen gusto para la vestimenta.

Magnus: Estar ante los máximos representantes de este instituto merece que les muestre mi respeto como es debido.

Glynda: A Qrow no le vendría nada mal una clase de buenos modales, para que aprenda de ti y se comporte como es debido ante la gente.

Amber encuentra gracioso el comentario y cubre su boca con su mano para ocultar su risa.

Ozpin: Dime James ¿No te dijeron nada o preguntaron del porqué venias para acá?

Ironwood: Inventé un buen pretexto.

Ozpin: ¿Qué dijiste?

Ironwood: Que me requerías para asesorarte del cómo podrías reforzar los puntos de seguridad en Vale y en Beacon. Además en…

Las palabras de aquella conversación se tornaron incompresibles. Cinder alza su mirada y advierte que algo extraño ocurría, voltea a mirar y el tiempo transcurría delante de ella como si todo fuese a cámara lenta. La conversación no tenía nada de coherencia, no entendía nada. Observaba atónita, al ver que nadie, salvo ella, presenciaba el fenómeno inexplicable.

Escucha una risa sarcástica que la puso en alerta, al grado de erizarle la piel y quedar paralizada del miedo. Al ver quién emitía aquella risa su apatía y enojo se hicieron añicos. La Doncella del Otoño le sonreía de forma diabólica, sus ojos emitían ese temeroso brillo carmesí. Cinder, nerviosamente, voltea a mirar a los demás, la plática continuaba a ese ritmo lento y las palabras seguían sin tener sentido.

La Doncella se carcajea de manera burlona y seguía con esa mirada amenazadora. Cinder fija su vista ante ella con pavor, esperando a que le hiciera algo terrible y nadie le ayudara en ese momento. Quería llamar la atención pero un horrendo nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. A punto de ser presa de la desesperación parpadea por unos momentos y, de súbito, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Ozpin: Ese pretexto es bastante brillante, con ese nivel de credibilidad tendrás suficiente tiempo para estar en esta reunión.

Ironwood: Planeé con meticulosidad el argumento. Pero me temo que debemos llevarlo a cabo para no levantar sospechas.

Ozpin: Estoy de acuerdo. Estableceremos una fecha para tu siguiente visita y haremos el refuerzo de la seguridad.

La Doncella se acerca para hablar con Glynda de forma discreta.

Amber: Tengo hambre ¿Dónde comeremos?

Glynda: Sugiero que iniciemos con la reunión.

Ozpin: Cierto. Debido a la premura de esta la asamblea la haremos en el comedor de los estudiantes a puerta cerrada. Los alimentos ya están servidos y estaremos solamente nosotros.

Ironwood: No le veo ningún inconveniente que sea ahí, vayamos.

Todos inician su caminata, Ozpin guiando al pequeño grupo al frente. Cinder, aún algo consternada, no comprendía cómo nadie notó ese extraño momento y habla para sí misma.

CInder: ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Nadie vio nada!? ¡Ni Magni! ¿¡Este bastardo estará jugando conmigo con sus malditos trucos!? ¿¡O esta… desgraciada!? ¡Maldita seas! ¡Por eso no quería venir! Pero… Debo… ¡Tengo que conocer los secretos de este dichoso Dios! ¡Quiero saber que le otorgaste a La Doncella!

Magni podía percibir el cambio emocional de Cinder, la mira de reojo, ella continuaba cruzada de brazos, no expresaba en su rostro la oleada de sentimientos encontrados que recorrían su cuerpo y tenía la cabeza medio agachada. La deidad lograba descifrar lo que ocurría en ella y lo que pensaba, pero se mantiene en silencio.

Caminaron por las afueras de Beacon, pasando por los hermosos jardines que adornaban cada rincón; el césped, los arbustos, los árboles y las flores que hacían resaltar aquel panorama. Magni miraba fascinado, no solamente estaba absorto por el jardín, sino también por la construcción y los detalles de las edificaciones de Beacon.

Magni: Increíble. El jardín es impecable, la arquitectura es impresionante. Siento que estoy caminando en un gran palacio, en los dominios de un rey que sabe cómo mostrar su poderío y sabiduría ante todos.

Ozpin encuentra bastante ameno el comentario de Magni al escucharlo.

Ozpin: Jajajajajaja ¿De verdad parece un palacio? Yo mismo mande a diseñar el instituto, para inspirar esas cualidades, y transmitiera no solamente lo que mencionas. Para transmitir la filosofía de Beacon, que son la enseñanza, el conocimiento y disciplina en todas ramas de estudio que se imparten. Todos trabajamos juntos para formar cazadores de alto nivel y que muchas generaciones sean capaces de proteger Remnant de futuras amenazas. Además, que nuestros estudiantes sean destacados y vistos como los próximos maestros a guiar a sus pupilos.

Magni: Impresionante, hay cierta similitud en el aprendizaje de mi reino y el de éste. He oído que hay cuatro institutos en total. James, ¿Mencionaste que vienes de Atlas? ¿Cómo es la filosofía del instituto?

Ironwood: Es del tipo militar, un poco más estricto. Al igual que Beacon, aunque con otro enfoque, Atlas busca formar soldados capaces de salvaguardar la seguridad de cada nación y proteger los ciudadanos.

El fenómeno extraño se hizo presente de nuevo, las palabras surgían deformes, el tiempo avanzaba en una lentitud misteriosa.

Amber: ¿¡Disfrutas del paseo dulzura!?

Ese tono amenazante de la Doncella amagó otra vez la atención de Cinder. Ambas se miraban, Cinder apretaba los labios, en señal, de no querer responder o provocar a Amber. El miedo revoloteaba en su cuerpo y su apetito empezaba a desintegrarse, intenta ignorar al tétrico ser, fijando su mirada a Magni. Seguía sin poder discernir ese inexplicable acontecimiento. Intenta llamar la atención, musita con temor pero nadie la escucha.

Cinder: Ma… Magni. O… Oigan… ¿Por qué no miran?

La carcajada sarcástica la hace sentirse muy amenazada y Amber le habla.

Amber: ¿¡No te alegras verme de nuevo!? ¡Me gustaría que estuviésemos a solas durante un buen rato! ¡Quiero seguir jugando contigo!

Las escabrosas palabras de la perversa Doncella hicieron sentir un malestar a Cinder. Imaginarse estar a solas en ese momento la dejó con deseos de salir huyendo.

Entre la mescla de confusión, lo inexplicable, el andar deplorable del tiempo y las intimidaciones de la Doncella, la mente de Cinder negaba tajantemente lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Su estado de negación fue sacudida por una voz que la regreso, de inmediato, a la realidad cotidiana.

Magnus: En conclusión. Cada instituto tiene su propia filosofía, pero todos tienen una misma misión y diversos objetivos a cumplir para proteger los reinos.

Ironwood: Ciertamente. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, el transcurrir de los tiempos difíciles nos hizo tomar decisiones contundentes y unirnos, para evitar indeseables conflictos y pérdidas.

Algo desorientada, Cinder apenas pudo percatarse que ya estaban en la entrada del comedor de los estudiantes. Miraba a cada uno y por último se fijó en Amber, ella estaba atenta a la plática. Sus ojos ambarinos irradiaban carisma y ciertas ansias de querer entrar al comedor, ya que sus ojos se desviaban parar mirar al interior.

Glynda aclara su garganta, atrae la atención de Cinder y cruzan miradas. La vigilaba con seriedad, Cinder se limita en hacer una mueca de enfado y veía al interior del comedor.

Ozpin: Pasen todos.

Entre Ironwood y Ozpin abren las puertas para que entraran, los pasos de la agrupación hacían cierto eco en el recinto. Magni, asombrado, observaba el perfecto orden que se encontraban las sillas junto con las grandes mesas. Los enormes ventanales que mostraban el exterior, dejaban pasar la luz, de modo, que iluminaba por completo el recinto. Las banderas con la insignia del instituto que colgaban en el techo, como ornamentas que resaltaban con honor el nombre de Beacon.

Hasta el fondo en el centro, estaban dos mesas con decoraciones formales para invitados especiales, eran de color rojo. En la mesa principal ya estaban preparados los manteles, cubiertos, platos, pañuelos y vasos de cristal. En la segunda mesa una variedad de alimentos en bufeteras; en su interior había crema de espárragos y crema de espinacas. Luego, arroz con verduras y filete de carne en salsa de champiñón. Dos tarros de agua con capacidad de cinco litros. De postre, en unas charolas de buena presentación, un pay de frutas y una gelatina de durazno.

Magnus: Es magnífico el diseño del comedor. Me trae recuerdos de cuando mis compañeros y hermanos celebrábamos con banquetes nuestros días de gloria. Aunque, la diferencia era que teníamos a nuestra disposición barriles con grandes cantidades de vino y cerveza, bebíamos sin parar. Nuestra comida, bueno, carne jugosa con su guarnición de verduras, salmón, tarta de almendra con cardamomo y la tarta de manzana.

Amber: Ya me imagino, te dabas un gran festín.

Ironwood: Por lo que describes arrojaban la casa por la ventana.

Magnus: Nos amanecíamos, dormíamos el resto del día y hasta el siguiente había recalentado.

Glynda: ¿Eran tú y tus compañeros de guerra los que celebraban?

Magnus: Todo el pueblo entero, entre música y baile, nadie quedaba fuera de la celebración.

Glynda: Wow, sí que piensan a lo grande.

Ozpin: Jejejeje, me doy una idea al visualizar la escena. Un ambiente donde la hermandad es mutua, los lazos familiares y el compañerismo son inquebrantables; todos participan, la música y las risas resuenan por doquier. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Magnus: Así es, éramos algo desordenados, pero es correcto como lo imaginas.

Ozpin: Interesante. En nuestro caso, cuando lo veas aquí, los estudiantes consumen sus alimentos de manera disciplinada y conversan. Si se trata de una celebración se hace con cierto orden o el evento se realiza en un salón de fiestas. Elijan sus lugares, comenzaremos con la reunión mientras comemos.

Las primeras en tomar sus lugares fueron Glynda y Amber, después Irowood. No obstante, Cinder se fue directamente a la mesa de los alimentos, Ozpin intercambia miradas con Magni, dándole a entender que pusiera atención a su aprendiz. Alzando su mano y haciendo gesto de no preocuparse, se dirige a supervisarla.

Ya estado cerca, Cinder miraba la bufeteras con los alimentos. El aroma hizo que su temor por el inusual fenómeno se disipara, que su apetito regresara y estaba deseosa por comer en el instante. Por un lado, una parte de ella seguía sin creer lo que estaba viviendo, de estar en Beacon pero no como lo había planeado ni como lo había imaginado.

Aproximándose, a su lado izquierdo, Magni la observa con curiosidad y sonriéndole. Cinder mantenía su mirada a la comida pero con una mueca de odio, al no querer encarar a la Deidad. Oye que se aproxima un poco y le habla al oído con tranquilidad.

Magnus: Ves, no te estaba mintiendo, lo de comida era verdad. Tomate la libertad de comer lo que quieras y siéntete como en casa. No olvides tu plato para servirte.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Cinder pero obedece y se sienta en su silla. Cuando todos escogieron sus lugares quedaron en el siguiente orden: Cinder, a lado de Magni y Ironwood. En el lado opuesto de la mesa Amber a lado de Ozpin y Glynda.

Para incomodad de Cinder tenía de frente a Amber, apartaba la mirada y medio agacha la cabeza para solo observar el arreglo de la mesa. Las damas son las primeras en levantarse para servirse la comida, luego los caballeros. A excepción de Cinder, que esperaba despacharse sola y a sus anchas.

Mientras consumían sus manjares se adentran en la conversación.

Ozpin: Dinos ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Remnant?

Magnus: Fue el Yggdrasil quien me reveló la existencia de su mundo y su ubicación. Por medio de un portal, que el mismo árbol sagrado creó, me llevó directamente. Así fue como llegué.

Ironwood: ¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste?

Magnus: Explorar, empecé por conocer todos los territorios, lugares, sitios inhóspitos, los continentes; tenía que saber a dónde ir, donde quedarme y ubicarme durante mis largos viajes, prácticamente era un nómada. En ese periodo conocí la vida silvestre, la fauna, todo tipo de vegetación y los mares. Gracias a mis habilidades logré adaptarme, sin embargo, en un principio no estaba seguro si Remnant era un mundo amigable u hostil.

Glynda: ¿Traías puesta la vestimenta de tu mundo? Tu armadura y tu espada.

Magnus: Si, todo el tiempo. Continué con mi exploración, hasta que me encontré… a los humanos. Para ser exacto fue cuando vivían en la época de las cavernas y ya estaban organizados en tribus. Ahí comencé a mantener mi distancia, tenía que estudiarlos para comprenderlos.

Amber: ¿Nunca hiciste contacto con nadie?

Magnus: No, no quería hacerlo. Porque no estaba seguro del cómo reaccionarían. Tenía que aprender su dialecto, para en algún momento comunicarme con los de su raza.

Ozpin: Te mantenías en bajo perfil para conocer las costumbres y pudieras mezclarte con los demás.

Magnus: Así es.

Glynda: ¿Fue tardado para ti aprender el comportamiento humano?

Magnus: Me tomó algo de tiempo. De hecho, de vez en cuando regresaba a Asgard para estudiar, leía diversos libros, buscando algo similar a su especie. Me enfoqué primero en el idioma y tenía que dominarlo a la perfección.

Mientras comía en silencio, Cinder estaba atenta al relato de la deidad pero su semblante mostraba algo de disgusto, ya que no encontraba relevante lo que escuchaba. Quería saber más acerca de su poder, lo que le haya otorgado a la Doncella y obtener alguna información que le sirviera y usarlo en su contra. Estaba tentada en hacerle una pregunta pero decide no hacerlo y se arma de paciencia para que alguien más lo hiciera.

Ironwood: Una vez que aprendiste el idioma ¿buscaste a unirte a alguna tribu?

Magnus: Mi siguiente paso era saber qué tribu era la más estable, no tarde en encontrarla.

Amber: Déjame adivinar, te presentaste con una apariencia distinta.

Magnus: Claro e inclusive inventé un perfil que encajara y fuese creíble, esa fue la primera vez que cambie de apariencia.

Glynda: ¿Cómo te presentaste?

Magnus: Me hacía llamar Axel, un individuo que había perdido su hogar tras un desastre natural. Creyeron mi historia y me aceptaron.

Ozpin: Si me lo permites Magnus, saliéndonos un poco del tema. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Asgard?

Un aplastante silencio se hizo presente y algo extraño se manifiesta en el ambiente, Cinder estaba algo distraída hasta que advierte lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Deja caer el tenedor de la impresión al ver su comida estaba hecha cenizas, el agua de su vaso convertido en fango y, repentinamente, se escuchaba el estruendoso soplido del viento. Era tan poderoso que en cualquier momento destrozaría el comedor.

Cinder: ¿Qué? La… la comida, pero… Este… OIGAN… ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI!?

Cuando trata de llamar la atención se pasma del horror. La Deidad, Ozpin y sus compañeros estaban convertidos en piedra, atrapados en la conversación que se desarrollaba en ese instante. Su aspecto, de haber sido erosionados lentamente con el paso de los años. El comedor con grietas y huecos, tanto en las paredes como en el techo. Las ventanas rotas, mostraban un panorama desolador y oscuro; aquellos jardines no eran más que ramas secas y negras. El cielo, cargado de nubes grises de aspecto mórbido y se movían como olas. Los muebles, destrozados y esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Un ensordecedor golpe la espantó por completo, miro y queda paralizada, cual ratón que encara a una cobra que está a punto de devorarla. La diabólica Doncella había despedazado un plato, clavando su cuchillo con tal fuerza que hasta atravesó la mesa. Sus ojos siniestros brillaban con ese color carmesí, al igual que su aura. Se carcajeaba de manera perversa.

Amber: ¿¡Te quedaste con las ganas del postre!? ¡Qué pena! ¡No puedo decir lo mismo de los demás! ¿¡Sabes que me apetece en estos momentos!? Deseo… ¡Degustar esas lagrimas tuyas! ¡Tú angustia, tu dolor y esa agonía que tanto disfrute cuando te hice trizas! ¡Dime… dulzura! ¿¡Estarías dispuesta a enfrentarme de nuevo y desperdiciar, en vano, tu miserable existencia por nada!? ¡Resígnate! ¿Por qué no mejor te entregas ante mí y me dejas saborear tu ser eternamente? Mientras… ¡Admiramos el reinado de caos que he creado para ti! ¡LO QUE NUNCA PUDISTE LOGRAR!

Estalla en una carcajada tan malévola y tan explosiva que retumbaba por todo el lugar y el cielo, hasta llego a tonos de burla sumamente escandalosos ante su única anfitriona. Cinder, temblando de terror, cierra sus ojos y cubre su rostro con sus manos al no soportar la infernal escena que vivía; llegó a sentirse impotente que se desmoronaba. Deja cubrir su rostro y sus brazos caen, quedando flácidos, se tambaleaba, estaba al borde del colapso.

Unas voces comenzaron a suprimir las ruidosas carcajadas de la Doncella, todo el lugar empezó a tener un aspecto difuminado y la oscuridad lo cubrió lentamente.

Aquel malestar de Cinder desaparecía y, al momento de abrir los ojos, el inframundo caótico ya no estaba presente. Lo que presenciaba era un silencio intrigante, después que Ozpin hizo la pregunta a la Deidad. Magnus estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, buscando en dar una respuesta. Glynda y Ironwood intercambiaban miradas, al ver el cambio de estado de Magni. Amber, con discreción con su mano, hala la manga de Ozpin para atraer su atención. Él voltea a mirar a la Doncella y ella expresaba cierta consternación, dando a entender que no debió haberle preguntado lo ocurrido en su mundo.

Siguiendo algo confundida, Cinder observaba a todos, luego, los restos de comida de su plato y el de los demás. Volteaba a mirar el comedor para aprecia que el perfecto orden y la pulcritud se daban a notar, como si nada hubiese pasado. Todo lo que le rodeaba ya le estaba inspirando desconfianza y se cuestionaba.

Cinder: ¿Qué ocurre? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de lo que ocurre? Además… ¿Cómo es que… esa desgraciada está con su cara de inocente y luego aparece como la verdadera bestia que es? Lo extraño es… ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo este insolente Dios no lo puede notar? Magni… ¡No podrás esconder tus secretos todo el tiempo, los tendrás que revelar aunque no quieras!

Después de captar el mensaje de Amber, Ozpin considera que no era prudente saber lo ocurrido en Asgard y opta por continuar con la charla ya establecida.

Opzin: Ofrezco una disculpa si dije algo indebido. Quizás no es el momento para abordar los sucesos que acontecieron en tu reino.

Magnus: No hay nada de que disculparse Ozpin. Aprecio su atención, no me encuentro del todo listo para narrar los últimos días que viví en Asgard.

Reflejando alivio y con discreción, Amber suspira al ver que Magni no se molestó ante todos.

Glynda: Volviendo al tema, si me lo permiten. Es fascinante saber cómo llegaste a Remnant, usando un portal. Pero ¿Qué tan alejado está Asgard de nuestro mundo?

Magnus: Para ser preciso está a quince años luz de distancia.

Todos quedan asombrados al oír la lejanía, a acepción de Cinder, quien seguía comiendo y no encontraba relevante el dato.

Irowood: ¡Quince años luz! ¿¡Y llegaste a aquí en tan solo un instante!? Asombroso. ¿Acaso tu pueblo dominaba la tecnología de la tele transportación?

Magnus: Para nada, nosotros nunca tuvimos a lo que llaman tecnología.

Ozpin: ¿Cómo era su estilo de vida?

Magnus: Como referencia histórica, para que tengan una idea. Cuando su civilización empezó a evolucionar, en el momento que nacieron las primeras ciudades. En ese entonces ustedes no tenían todas las herramientas que les da la tecnología como ahora.

Glynda: Sé a qué te refieres. En aquellos años no existían los vehículos, ni el transporte aéreo y apenas había embarcaciones.

Amber: Quiero agregar algo. En la cuestión de la agricultura y la ganadería, todo se trabajaba a mano, de forma más natural claro. Hoy en día casi todo es automatizado o algunas granjas han sido conservadoras en esa cuestión.

Magnus: Bien, así como lo describen siempre vivimos de ese modo.

Ozpin: ¿Tampoco la electricidad?

Magnus: Ni electricidad

Ironwood: Sus armas ¿Las forjaban de la manera tradicional?

Magnus: Por su puesto, la única diferencia es que nosotros trabajábamos con materiales y metales totalmente distintos. Un ejemplo es mi espada, fue forjada a partir de materiales celestiales. Puede cortar lo que sea sin importar su dureza, su resistencia es infinita, es capaz de atravesar la corteza de un planeta hasta llegar a su núcleo y salir al otro extremo sin daño alguno. Aunque, si pasara semejante evento, un mundo quedaría condenado a la destrucción.

Glynda: Uhmmm… Tan… ¿poderosa es tu espada?

Magnus: Siempre y cuando despierte todo su poderío, pero, si hiciera tal demostración no dañaría el núcleo. Haría un viaje de un punto a otro y regresaría a mí.

Ozpin y los demás se imaginaban el escenario, con cierto temor, de que semejante arma tuviese tal capacidad destructiva para acabar con la vida de un mundo en cuestión de minutos o segundos. Para Cinder, era lo que esperaba escuchar, algo que le podría servir, mientras pensaba para sí misma.

Cinder: Así que… tu espada es capaz de destruir mundos. Es lo que necesitaba oír de tu bocota. Ahora… solo requiero de la oportunidad adecuada para quitársela. Quizás en alguna sesión del entrenamiento o cuando se descuide, ahí aprovechare y le daré un escarmiento con su propia arma.

Continuaba atenta a lo que dijese la Deidad sin dar opinión acerca de la espada. Ironwood opta por hacerle otra pregunta a Magni, para no se le ocurriese hacer la temeraria demostración.

Ironwood: Si nunca tuvieron la tecnología a su alcance ¿Cómo trabajaban en la cuestión de la medicina?

Magnus: Nosotros utilizábamos pociones, conjuros, encantaciones y diversos rituales para la purificación energética.

Amber: ¿Existieron hechiceros en tu reino?

Magnus: Los había en todos lados, cada uno enfocado en su especialidad. Desde los que podían controlar el ambiente hasta los que podían arrojar maleficios desagradables.

Ozpin: ¿Qué hechizos dominas?

Magnus: Toda clase de conjuros, pero los uso cuando sea verdaderamente necesario.

Glynda: Perdonen, creo que no hemos desviado del contexto, si me permiten retomar donde nos quedamos. Magnus, cuando empezaste a vivir con la primera tribu que te aceptó ¿no tuviste problemas o sospecharon de ti de que no fueras de aquí?

Magnus: No, nunca sospecharon, porque ya sabía el comportamiento humano y sus costumbres. Viví con ellos durante un buen tiempo, fueron buenos días de tranquilidad, hasta que…

La Deidad suspira de resignación al recordar ese pasado, algo que para él, fue corto.

Ozpin: Sospecho saber lo que pasó después.

Magnus: Estoy seguro que ustedes conocen el suceso por los libros de historia. Me tocó presenciar… el primer conflicto entre Humanos y Faunus.

Ozpin: Esa fue la primera ocasión que viste a los Faunus.

Magnus: Fue toda una novedad, los consideré como híbridos, pero estaba asombrado por que cada uno tenía sus propias habilidades.

Ironwood: ¿Cómo procediste durante esa etapa?

Magnus: Quería conocer más de la especie por mi propia cuenta. Pero no había manera, las relaciones entre ambos bandos se estaba deteriorando. Tuve que aprender observando conforme había encuentros. Poco después comprendí que había parecidos en ambos en su comportamiento.

Glynda: ¿Llegaste a participar en las primeras batallas?

Magnus: Me oponía, traté de persuadir a la gente que habláramos con los Faunus. Lo intenté varias veces, no me escucharon del todo.

Ozpin: Escogiste la vía pacífica, si tan solo más personas te hubiesen apoyado otra historia sería y, quizás, esos conflictos nunca hubieran pasado.

Amber: Tal vez la relación entre humanos y Faunus sería sumamente estrecha hoy en día. ¿No llegaron a expulsarte por llevarles la contraría?

Magnus: No, pero opte por marcharme sin decir nada, prácticamente desaparecí. Decidí hacerme de una nueva identidad y me volví un Faunus. Busqué una tribu a cual unirme e hice lo mismo, convencerlos. Para mi decepción fue lo mismo, el odio y el rencor los tenían cegados.

Ironwood: En ese punto ¿Te viste tentado en usar tus habilidades como un Dios?

Magnus: Lo llegué pensar pero si lo hacía… era probable que ambos bandos se hubiesen puesto en contra mía y me hubieran dado caza. Lo más que pude hacer era estar yendo y viniendo de una tribu a otra, ayudando a los desamparados y, discretamente y sin ser visto, usaba mis poderes para curarlos de sus enfermedades o heridas de que sufrían en las batallas.

Ozpin: Me tienes asombrado. Recuerdo que mencionaste que tu pueblo tendía ser violento en tiempos de conflictos. A primera vista, entendemos que eres un individuo que vivió y fue hecho para la guerra. Buscabas evitar que se repitieran esas vivencias en ti. ¿Verdad?

Magnus: Estás en lo cierto, para ser honesto, ya no tenía deseos de combatir como lo hice en Asgard. Hubo un punto en que llegue a pedir ayuda a mis ancestros del Más Allá, para saber cuál sería mi rumbo a seguir en Remnant.

Glynda: ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

Magnus: Que dejara que todo siguiese su curso, que interfiriera lo menos posible y que iniciara una nueva etapa en mi vida. Pero no fue una sola etapa, fueron muchas durante largos años.

Ozpin: Ha de haber sido algo complicado para ti estar al margen de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, en especial en oponerte a luchar.

Magnus: En cierto modo… lo fue. Nunca cambie mi postura, aunque me pedían a regañadientes que peleara por una causa. No me importaba si me catalogaban como un cobarde, pero tampoco podía marcharme y darle la espalda al problema. Buscaba darle una solución, inesperadamente, la solución vino a mí pero no era lo que esperaba.

Los Grimms los obligo a olvidar sus diferencias y fijarse como objetivo sobrevivir.

Ironwood: Fuiste disciplinado al mantenerte en control, otra persona se hubiera dejado llevar por sus impulsos y haber tomado decisiones erróneas. Con los Grimms presentes ¿Cuál fue tu visión del panorama a verlos por primera vez?

Magnus: Temí que se tornara en una guerra sin cuartel, todos contra todos. Los dos bandos unieron sus fuerzas para luchar y continuar con sus vidas lo más pronto posible. Ya no había vuelta de hoja, tenía que luchar. Seguía con los Faunus para ese entonces, llegué a pensar que no estaban preparados para pelear, sospeché lo mismo de los humanos. Para mi asombro si lo estaban, no titubeé más y luché a su lado.

Ozpin: Al poseer un extenso conocimiento en la guerra ¿no se les hizo raro que supieras más que ellos?

Magnus: Me ponía a la par en su estilo de combate, era un reto para mí porque tenía de saber medir mis fuerzas y evitar una mala impresión.

Amber: ¿Fuiste herido en combate? Uhmmm… lo que me refiero es, tu condición como Dios. He de suponer que no eres nada fácil de lastimar.

Magnus: Ese fue un problema que había pasado por alto. Si era atacado por un Grimm no era capaz de hacerme daño o si alguien me daba una estocada era lo mismo. Tenía que fingir y generar heridas en mi cuerpo, los creaba lo más natural posible y aparentaba tener dolor.

Glynda: Oye ¿No llegaste a estar sobreactuado?

Magnus: Pues… admito que me costaba algo de trabajo aparentar dolor pero no llegaba hasta ese grado.

Ozpin: Tu ingenio dio buenos resultados, para poder ocultar tu verdadera identidad y ser aceptado en ambos bandos; sumado el aprendizaje que adquiriste y tus habilidades únicas. Tras vivir esa etapa con los humanos y Faunus ¿Te quedaste en un solo lugar o decidiste ir a otro sitio?

Magnus: Bueno, seré los más breve posible para no extenderme demasiado.

Ironwood: No hay problema.

Magnus: Ambos bandos lograron repeler a los Grimms. ¿Por fin harían las pases? No paso tal cosa, regresaron a donde estaban, peleando por sus diferencias. No me quedé más tiempo y me desaparecí de nuevo sin decir nada.

Ironwood: ¿Por qué te marchabas sin siquiera cruzar palabra alguna?

Magnus: Me sentía decepcionado al ver que no quería buscar soluciones pacíficas, presencié cosas desagradables cuando se peleaban, abusos, maltratos y humillaciones. Quería mantenerme alejado de esos conflictos, no deseaba caer en una provocación y mostrar mi verdadero ser ante todos.

Pasaron los años, estuve con otras tribus durante cierto tiempo, manteniéndome en bajo perfil. Vi cómo su civilización fue evolucionando y creciendo. Los Grimms continuaban siendo una gran amenaza para ustedes. Descubrieron El Polvo y gracias a ese material le dieron uso, fabricaron nuevas herramientas y pudieron crear mejores armas para combatirlos, hasta mantenerlos a raya.

Glynda: ¿Dónde te encontrabas exactamente cuándo se comenzó a usar el Polvo?

Magnus: Estaba viajando de un lado a otro. El descubrimiento del Polvo fue sumamente revolucionario, tanto para sus ciudades como para su gente, cambiaron. De hecho… me volví un vagabundo, necesitaba conocer de lleno las ciudades que nacieron: Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, y Mistral. Cada una a fondo y entender su cultura.

Amber: Magnus, ¿No llegaste a sentirte… muy solo?

A Ozpin le llama la atención la pregunta que hace Amber, solo la miraba de reojo. Considera que tal vez ella quería saber más de la Deidad como persona, pero tenía algo de preocupación de que lo hiciera sentirse incómodo. Por fortuna no fue así como creyó.

Magnus: Es algo con lo que te acostumbras cuando enfrentas a un mundo nuevo y cuando eres distinto al resto de los demás. Necesitaba fijarme un nuevo rumbo, seguir como empecé pero sin irme sin decir adiós. Supe que en Mistral es famosa por su dominio en diversas artes y por tener a buenas escuelas de actuación, empecé como ayudante detrás de bambalinas. Hice amistades, me enseñaron todo acerca de la actuación y cómo crear personajes.

Ozpin: Se te facilitó más en cambiar tu apariencia física al dominar la actuación. Mencionaste que de ahí te dedicaste a muchas cosas.

Magnus: Como se los conté con anterioridad. Me dediqué a diferentes oficios y profesiones, aportando y compartiendo mi conocimiento para sus avances. Aprendí a usar el polvo, yo me encargué de mejorarlo y hacerlo más estable; aplicando mi conocimiento en el manejo de materiales. Esa fue una de mis aportaciones.

Glynda: ¿Qué dices? Tú hiciste las mejoras en el Polvo ¿Cómo es que no apareces en los libros de historia?

Ironwood: Hasta donde recuerdo las personas que descubrieron el Polvo y sus aplicaciones fueron otros, se mencionan sus avances y todo está escrito en los libros; también en hacerlo estable.

Ozpin: ¿Acaso llegaste a ser un científico y fuiste alguno de ellos?

Magnus: No, lo fui.

Amber: Esto se está poniendo sumamente interesante.

Ozpin: Si tú fuiste el que hizo esas variantes y mejoras ¿Cómo es que esos científicos se llevaron todo el crédito y tú no?

Magnus: Cierto momento era ayudante de uno de esos científicos, tuvo sus dificultades para mantenerlo estable. Estudié detenidamente los compuestos del Polvo, encontré que el problema residía en tratarlo, trabajarlo para quitarle las impurezas, como lo conocen ahora.

Glynda: Te encargaste del proceso ¿y se lo mostrarte a ese científico?

Magnus: Se lo enseñé paso a paso en un día. Cuando aprendió a dominar el proceso… hmmm… digamos que le hice pensar que él fue que lo descubrió y después dio a conocer su avance.

Ozpin: Acaso… ¿Acaso manipulaste su mente para hacerlo creer que él fue responsable de tal descubrimiento?

Magnus: Fue a través de los sueños donde lo ilustré, tardé un minuto en transmitirle mi enseñanza.

Amber: Sorprendente. Es como si le hubieras transferido esa información por medio de la telepatía, bueno, por así explicarlo.

Ozpin: En los sueños todo es posible, el tiempo es inexistente y es como si estuvieras en otros mundos.

Amber: Wow, ahora comprendo lo que hizo.

La atención de Cinder se enfocó en Magni, sus ojos irradiaban desprecio, lo señalaban como el culpable de haber pasado esa pesadillesca noche. Se sentía engañada y ofendida al haber creído en las palabras de la Deidad, de no saber en absoluto lo que pasó. Vociferaba desde su mente.

Cinder: ¡Pedazo de…! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Cuántas cosas no has de ocultar! ¡Y todavía finges no ser el causante de lo que me hiciste anoche! ¡Sin olvidar lo de hoy! ¡Si crees que vas a doblegarme de ese modo no podrás conmigo!

Su enfado se fue acumulando, apretaba el tenedor y el cuchillo, desenado lastimar a Magni en ese ínstate. Desiste en hacer la impulsiva agresión y coloca los cubiertos sobre el plato, ya había terminado sus alimentos. Apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, medio cerraba y abría sus puños, rascando el mantel suavemente con sus uñas para descargar la ansiedad, mientras seguía escuchando la conversación.

Ironwood: Esta es mi duda. Al estudiar el Polvo y encontrar los usos que se le podía dar. ¿Llegaste hacer tus propias creaciones o experimentos?

Magnus: Si llegué hacer mis propias creaciones. Se me ocurrió combinar el Polvo con materiales de mi reino y obtuve maravillosos resultados.

Ozpin: Esto me intriga, explícanos que fue lo que llegaste a crear.

Magnus: Ejemplo, fabriqué una variante del Polvo explosivo al grado de multiplicar su potencia destructiva.

Ironwood: ¿Qué tan potente resulto ser?

Magnus: Tan poderoso que tenía que controlar las cantidades con sumo cuidado. En una prueba demolí una gran montaña, solo quedó un enorme cráter.

Ironwood: Qué locura ¿no estás exagerando?

Magnus: No, es enserio. Es tal su poder que podía arrasar una ciudad entera como Vale y no dejar nada.

Amber y Glynda se pasman de miedo de manera graciosa de tan solo imaginar la descomunal explosión.

Amber: ¿Qué estás diciendo Magni?

Glynda: No… ¿¡Te atreviste hacer esas pruebas en Remnant!? ¡Lo hiciste! ¿¡Verdad!?

Magnus: Tranquilos, jamás hice las pruebas en Remnant. Las hacía en otro mundo, cerca de Asgard, donde no había habitantes.

Ironwood: De haber ocurrido semejante evento estaría registrado en los libros y catalogado como un desastre no natural.

Ozpin no mostraba estar consternado al escuchar sus experimentos, estaba adentrado y quería saber más.

Ozpin: ¿Qué otros resultados obtuviste al combinar el Polvo con los materiales de Asgard?

Magnus: Fabriqué materiales sumamente resistentes que el diamante. En otro experimento pude crear un Polvo muy peligroso, provocaba incendios que eran casi imposibles de extinguir con el agua. Tuve que hacer una variante del Polvo que fuese capaz de congelar todo sin derretirse. Obtuve buenos resultados pero el hielo tardaría años en derretirse y use mi espada para destruirlo.

Glynda: Esas variantes del Polvo que creaste, las… ¿Llegaste a enseñarle a alguien cómo fabricarlas?

Magnus: No, nunca se los enseñé a nadie. Creí que podrían traer algún beneficio y resultaron ser peligrosos. Decidí llevarme las muestras a Asgard y las guardé, para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas y les dieran un mal uso.

Al mencionar el paradero de sus experimentos, Magni mira a Cinder para lanzarle una indirecta, al señalarla de que ella era podría darle ese mal uso a esas variantes del Polvo. Ella le responde haciéndole una mueca desprecio y le gruñe levemente, al no encontrar gracioso el señalamiento. Magni deja salir una risita al verla enojada. Glynda comprende que esa indirecta fue para molestar a Cinder y mira a la Deidad algo extrañada, al no saber del porqué lo hizo.

Magnus: Hey Cinder ¿No deseas finalizar con el postre? Está bastante bueno, pruébalo.

Ella le responde malhumorada.

Cinder: No, estoy satisfecha.

Magnus: Deberías, no tendrás otra oportunidad de probar esos deliciosos postres como en esta ocasión. No me culpes luego de no haberte advertido.

La Deidad se vuelve a reír un poco. Los demás no le dan mucha importancia la indirecta que le lanzó en un comienzo, se asombran de lo amable que es con Cinder, pero desaprueban la forma en que ella le responde.

Continuaron adentrados en la narración de Magni. La respiración de Cinder reflejaba estar disgustada y seguía apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, medio cerraba y abría sus puños, rascando el mantel suavemente con sus uñas.

Ozpin: Tras aquellos resultados de tus experimentos ya no hiciste más.

Magnus: Detuve mis pruebas y continué mi vida de forma normal. Tras estar como ayudante, cambié a la agricultura, luego fue herrero, carpintero, repostero, trabajador en las construcciones, chef, redactor de libros de historia, profesor, piloto de Aero naves, e instructor en combates. En cada profesión aportando algo, que les ayudara a mejorar en la sociedad. Durante todos esos años ya conocía a Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, y Mistral.

Ironwood: Increíble, era en serio que hiciste de todo. Esto incluye en haber conocido a mucha gente con la cual fueron tus amigos.

Magnus: Gracias a todas a esas personas que conocí y por sus enseñanzas pude controlar y moldear mejor mi personalidad.

Glynda: No comportarte de manera ruda, ser educado y no ser violento, como lo presenciamos en la bóbeda.

Ozpin: Disfrutaste de un tiempo de paz realizando diversas actividades para la sociedad. Todo periodo conlleva a tiempos de guerra, sabes a qué me refiero.

Magnus: Los Grimms seguían dando problemas a todos, ustedes ya poseían mejores medios para combatirlos. Los Faunus exigían que se les reconocieran sus derechos, aparecieron como la facción Colmillo Blanco. Luego se tornó en una organización extremista y violenta. Cuando llegó la Gran Guerra, pensé que las cuatro naciones desaparecerían. No me quería involucrar para nada en ese conflicto bélico, mis ancestros me dijeron que un rey terminaría con la guerra de forma sublime. Me mudé de inmediato a Vale porque era la única nación que estaba en una posición neutral. Dudaba de aquel rey y de sus acciones, yo llegué considerar seriamente en intervenir, arriesgar mi identidad, mi anonimato y emerger como la Deidad que soy para parar esa guerra tajantemente.

Ozpin: Pero no lo hiciste, porque te armaste de paciencia. Viste que las decisiones y acciones del rey acabaron con la Gran Guerra, las demás naciones se rindieron.

Magnus: No podía creer cuando lo vi, el trajo la paz a Remnant y como me lo advirtieron mis ancestros… su victoria fue sublime. Algo tenía de especial ese Rey, quiera saberlo.

Amber: ¿Llegaste a conocerlo en persona?

Magnus: Ya no me fue posible, su tiempo en este mundo había terminado. Mi estancia fue continuando de ese modo, cambiando de oficio y caracterizándome cada cierto periodo; atestiguando sus avances y los cambios que se avecinaron en Remnant por muchos años.

Glynda: El resto no es historia, sabemos lo que pasó en la historia.

Ironwood: Henos aquí, conociendo a nuestro invitado de honor del lejano Reino Asgard, quien nos ha compartido un buen trozo de nuestra historia y la de él.

Ozpin: Hay algo que me gustaría saber Magnus y lo considero importante, también para mis colegas.

Magnus: Adelante, dime Ozpin.

Ozpin: ¿Conoces la historia o la Leyenda De Las Cuatro Doncellas?

Amber, Glynda y Ironwood observaron a Ozpin de manera breve y luego a Magni con curiosidad, atentos a su respuesta. La Deidad contesta sin preocupación alguna.

Magnus: Claro, me la sé de memoria. Es una leyenda que ha pasado en boca en boca por mucho tiempo. Un Hechicero que vivía como ermitaño, alejado del mundo exterior, pasabas sus días en completa soledad, hasta que cuatro damas lo convencieron de abandonar su aislamiento. Cada Doncella le enseño una buena razón y de las maravilla que aún podía contemplar. Cada una tenía en particular, una habilidad especial, que maravilló a aquel hombre mayor. Cuando el Hechicero fue convencido les otorgo, en agradecimiento, a todas un gran poder, para que fueran como protectoras de este mundo.

Ozpin: ¿Qué pensaste cuando oíste la leyenda por primera vez?

Magnus: Al comienzo creí que era una historia para entretener a la gente. Pero mis ancestros me revelaron que no era así, que era real. Mi curiosidad fue tal que quería conocer a las Cuatro Doncellas en persona y al Hechicero. Quería saber más acerca de su origen, compartir su conocimiento con el mío y… si tenían alguna semejanza con mi gente.

Todos intercambiaron miradas el uno al otro, al escuchar el relato de Magni. A excepción de Cinder; recargando su cabeza sobre su puño y su codo sobre la mesa, en señal de estar desinteresada en la plática. Jugueteaba con el cuchillo, apoyándolo sobre el mantel y lo hacía girar con sus dedos, miraba su brillo y los reflejos distorsionados para distraerse.

Glynda: ¿Las fuiste a buscar?

Magnus: No. De hecho, recibí una llamada de atención de parte de mis ancestros, de no hacer semejante búsqueda. Ya que ellos tenían sus propios asuntos y que no debía alterar su destino asignado.

Moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Ozpin queda complacido al escuchar que Magni sabía de ante mano la leyenda de Las Cuatro Doncellas y del Hechicero. Su atención se enfocó ahora en Cinder, recarga sus codos en la meza y entrelaza sus manos para ocultar sus labios; su mirada se tornó sería. Cinder percibe los inquisidores ojos de Ozpin y coloca el cuchillo sobre el plato, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y estaba molesta. Ironwood, Amber y Glynda también la miraban.

Ozpin: Cinder, quiero saber algo y que no nos mientas. ¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia de La Doncella Del Otoño? ¿Fue por el relato o alguien, en particular, te lo dijo? Responde.

Cinder se siente algo presionada, su enfado era notorio. Magni la veía, evaluándola, leyendo sus pensamientos pero sin la intención de defenderla ni decir nada. El nerviosismo fue tal que se resigna a dar una respuesta pero habla ante todos a secas.

Cinder: Yo… Lo supe… Me enteré de la leyenda.

Ozpin: ¿Dónde y quién te lo contó?

Cinder: La gente… lo escuche de la gente. Yo… yo misma investigué para comprobar su existencia. Me tomó tiempo para hallarla, así me enteré.

La Deidad deja de verla, cruza los brazos y cierra sus ojos; expresando neutralidad. Sin embargo, él sabía lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente de Cinder pero considera que no es momento de revelar su opinión. Ozpin dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, Glynda no creía en su versión, Ironwood estaba al tanto de la reacción de Cinder. Amber observaba consternada a todos, percibía la tensión en el recinto y no se atrevía decir palabra alguna para no provocar un alboroto.

Tras pasar varios segundos, Ozpin baja sus brazos y los apoya sobre la mesa, una mano sobre la otra y habla de golpe.

Ozpin: Las leyendas e historias corren como pólvora cuando se cuentan de boca en boca o cuando se escriben en los libros. Tú misma sabes si nos dijiste la verdad o no pero tampoco te obligaré a que nos digas los verdaderos motivos que te empujaron hacer el ofensivo acto en contra de La Doncella. Habrás sido juzgada de la manera más dolorosa pero el tiempo es quien determinara si tu segunda oportunidad es justa o no. O, quizás, tu lección aún no termina y no te has dado cuenta de eso. Te aconsejo que no subestimes nuestra amabilidad porque todavía te consideramos como una amenaza, a pesar de que estás bajos las mandatos del Yggdrasil y de Magni; espero que no heches en saco roto lo que te he dicho.

Gruñía, Cinder baja levemente su cabeza, al igual que su mirada. Reflejaba una mueca de enojo, al haber escuchado las palabras de Ozpin. Se le hacía injusto que fuesen cuatro contra ella y no sentía deseos de hablar para nada.

Amber reflexionaba todo lo ocurrido en la plática, para ignorar esa tensión que sentía. De súbito, se da cuenta de algo que nadie más había notado. Hacia cuentas con los dedos de sus manos, algo no cuadraba, su expresión era de confusión y decide hacer el comentario para romper aquel incomodo momento.

Amber: Magni, perdona por la pregunta que voy hacer pero… uuhmm… ¿Qué edad tienes?

De inmediato la atención de los demás fue desviada hacia la Deidad, Magni intercambia miradas con cada uno y deja salir una risita. Apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelaza sus manos.

Magnus: Válgame, hemos tocado un tema algo difícil de abordar. Esta es la parte que más me divierte.

Amber: Para haber empezado a vivir en Remant desde ese entonces… uhhhmmm… tengo una vaga idea la cantidad de años pero tu edad me deja intrigada.

Magni se seguía riendo, esperaba que alguien pudiese descifrar su edad.

Ozpin: No pareces ser tan viejo ni tan joven, considerando tu verdadero aspecto.

Magnus: Hagamos esto más fácil. ¿Qué edad me calculan que tenga?

Ironwood, Glynda y Ozpin intercambian miradas, intrigados por saber el aproximado. Luego cada uno encara a la Deidad.

Ironwood: Basado en tu apariencia física… no quiero exagerar, pero has de tener unos, vamos, estás como por los cuarenta o un poco más.

Glynda: Hay gente que se ve joven pero son unos traga años, iré más arriba. ¿Unos cincuenta o llegando a los sesenta?

La Deidad contenía la risa al escuchar el aproximado de Glynda. Mira Ozpin, esperando escuchar un número mayor.

Ozpin: Me reservo a dar mi aproximado, prefiero escucharlo de tus palabras.

Magni observa a Cinder, invitándola a participar. Ella lo mira de abajo hacia, todavía enojada pero habla mala gana.

Cinder: Yo que sé, los años de un vino antiguo o algo que se le parezca.

Magni se ríe y abre sus brazos, en señal de que nadie estuvo cerca de adivinar su edad.

Magnus: Nope, están muy lejos. Ustedes son unos retoños a lado de mí.

Glynda: ¿Retoños? ¿Insinúas que somos unos niños?

Magnus: Digamos que sí, sin ofender claro.

Amber: Dinos ya, no nos dejes intrigados ¿Cuál es tu edad?

Magnus: Bueno, no más rodeos, se los diré.

Glynda y Amber se pegan más a la mesa para escuchar la revelación de su edad. Ozpin y Ironwood intercambian miradas y sonríen, al encontrar gracioso las ansias de ambas por saberlo. Cinder observaba con apatía, pensando que no será gran cosa.

Magnus: Actualmente tengo… tres mil años.

Al oír la insólita edad Amber y Glynda quedan boquiabiertas de manera graciosa y se miran la una a la otra, sin poder creer lo dicho por la Deidad. Ozpin se reía al ver la expresión de ambas, Ironwood estaba estupefacto y Cinder solo abrió los ojos de la impresión. Magni se carcajeaba de mirar sus caras.

Amber y Glynda: ¡TRES MIL AÑOS!

Ironwood: ¡Tres mil! Ahora comprendo del porqué decías que somos unos retoños a lado tuyo.

Ozpin: No estaba ni un poco en decir mi aproximado, ni el vino más antiguo en Remnant podría llegarte a los talones.

Magnus: Les dije que sería divertido. Cuando decía mi edad en otros reinos causaba impresión. Pero cuando mi padre decía la suya yo me quedaba corto a su lado.

Amber: ¿Tu padre era todavía más an… uhhhmmmm… mayor?

Magnus: Tiempo atrás yo era un adolescente, él era todo un adulto mayor. No recuerdo bien su edad en ese entonces pero pasamos buenos años enfrentando toda clase de enemigos juntos.

Amber: Uhmmm… yo… solo tengo… Ayy… es vergonzoso, es vergonzoso lo que le pedí.

La Doncella estaba sonrojada y murmuraba en silencio, al acordarse de la ocasión que le pidió Magni revisar su espalda, para encontrar alguna cicatriz. Glynda la miraba extrañada, rascándose una mejilla, suponiendo que Amber sentía vergüenza al haber preguntado su edad.

Por un lado, Cinder seguía asombrada por la edad de la Deidad. Pero algo la intrigó y hablaba para sí misma.

Cinder: ¿Cómo puede existir un ser capaz de vivir toda una eternidad? Él dijo que era el único sobreviviente de su mundo, tras una guerra. ¿Habrá algo que en verdad pueda herirlo y darle muerte? No me queda más que esperar al entrenamiento y averiguarlo.

Suena un celular, Ironwood contesta de inmediato la llamada.

Ironwood: Si, estoy con Ozpin todavía ¿Alguna novedad? ¿En serio? ¿Ya está más estable después de todas esas pruebas? Eso es excelente. ¿Cómo? ¿Quieren que le dé el visto bueno? ¿Ahora mismo? De acuerdo voy de regreso.

Tras terminar la llamada Ozpin quiere cerciorarse que todo está bajo control.

Ozpin: Solicitan de tu presencia en Atlas ¿Todo bien?

Ironwood: No es de preocuparse, nadie sospecha de la situación. Es relacionado con un proyecto que por fin ha dado resultados, quieren que vea el progreso y apruebe la etapa final para pulir los últimos detalles.

Ozpin: Interesante ¿De qué trata?

Ironwood: Me gustaría contártelo pero es algo que debo mantener en secreto, cuando esté totalmente terminado te lo mostraré personalmente.

Ozpin: De acuerdo James, ansío por ver ese proyecto en su debido momento. Glynda y yo nos encargaremos de Magnus y de su aprendiz, seguiremos en contacto pero con discreción.

Ironwood: Considéralo un hecho.

Ozpin: Agradezco de tu tiempo y de que hayas podido estar aquí

Ironwood: No se levante, Magnus me gustaría quedarme más tiempo seguir escuchando de tus experiencias pero debo regresar a Atlas.

Magnus: Todo un honor James, nos veremos en otra ocasión y espero poder conocer la Academia de Atlas en algún momento.

Ironwood: Tenlo por seguro y también te asombrará las instalaciones. Doncella del Otoño, Glynda, me despido.

Amber: Que tengas buen día Ironwood.

Glynda: Hasta luego James.

Ya una vez de pie, Ironwood se va retirando de la mesa y mira de reojo a Cinder. Ella seguía reflejando esa mueca de enfado, con su mirada fija en la mesa y no se molesta en de decir adiós. James no le da importancia y se marcha hasta salir del comedor.

Algo tenía en mente Magni, ya que observaba a Cinder detenidamente, siguiendo evaluando sus pensamientos y su estado de ánimo. Ozpin atrae la atención de a Deidad.

Ozpin: ¿Deseas algún otro alimento en particular o alguna bebida que no hayas probado? Podemos mandar a que te lo preparen.

Magnus: Gracias Ozpin, de hecho estamos muy satisfechos. Si es posible me gustaría pedirles un favor.

Ozpin: Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

Magnus: De casualidad ¿Tienen algún centro de entrenamiento aquí?

Ozpin: Si, hay uno en estas instalaciones. Es un estadio techado, donde se puede realizar actividades deportivas y también para que los estudiantes tengan sesiones de entrenamiento.

Magnus: ¿Les importaría si me lo pueden mostrar?

Ozpin: Con gusto Magnus. Además, también nosotros estamos satisfechos. Caminemos un poco hasta llegar al estadio.

Magnus: Se los agradezco. Vamos Cinder, sigamos conozcando un poco más la Academia Beacon. Así de paso bajas la comida y no te me quedas dormida.

Cinder: ¿Es necesario? Me quiero ir.

Magnus: No sin antes pasear un rato, anda, quita esa cara y andando.

Cinder: Esta bien, ya que.

Amablemente, tras levantarse de su lugar, la Deidad retira la silla a Cinder y ella se pone de pie sin expresar agradecimiento por el gesto. Ozpin, Amber y Glynda ya estaban de pie, se unieron con la Deidad y con su aprendiz para dirigirse al estadio.

Ozpin: Descuiden, los meseros se encargarán del aseo de la mesa.

Magnus: Espero no quitarles tiempo.

Ozpin: Para nada, Glynda y yo adelantemos bastante nuestro trabajo. Tenemos todavía tiempo de sobra.

Magnus: Excelente, aprecio de su tiempo y por habernos invitado esta deliciosa comida.

Ozpin: El gusto es nuestro.

Salen del comedor y su caminata seguía por el exterior de Academia. Mientras se dirigían a su destino Glynda habla con Amber en voz baja para preguntarle algo.

Glynda: Doncella ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Amber: ¿Qué sucede?

Glynda: Cuando Magnus nos dijo su edad ¿Por qué te sentías avergonzada?

La Doncella se sonroja, al recordar lo que había pasado entre Magni y ella, quería evitar revelar por error ese momento que corrió entre los dos.

Amber: Uhhmmm… Me dio pena hacerle esa pregunta, se me hizo muy indiscreto de mi parte.

Glynda: No pasa nada. Mira, todos no la pasamos ameno y hasta Magni se divirtió. No debes apenarte, además, es asombroso conocer a un ser que viva tantos años. Cuantos mundos ha de conocer y nosotros apenas podemos dominar el nuestro.

Amber: Si, tienes razón, es impresionante lo mucho que ha de conocer con tantos años de experiencia. Creo que exageré con mi reacción.

La Doncella suspira de alivio al poder ocultar su pequeño secreto. Ella y Glynda seguían a Ozpin y la Deidad, se fija que Cinder volteaba a mirarla y logra notar preocupación en su cara. Amber la observa con interrogante y Cinder, de inmediato, regresaba su mirada al frente. Habla para sí misma por su inusual comportamiento.

Amber: ¿Qué le ocurre? Parecer… estar al pendiente de mí. Es comprensible que desconfié. Pero… ¿Por qué ese miedo en su mirada? ¿Piensa que le haré daño en frente de todos?

Tras aquella caminata el grupo ya se encontraba en el estadio. Se oía el eco de sus pasos, las gradas sin espectadores, los grandes ventanales mostraban el esplendor del exterior y los jardines. En el techo se apreciaba las banderas que las insignias de la Academia y el sistema de iluminación funcionando en parte.

Ozpin: ¿Qué opinas? Este estadio se puede adaptar para diversos eventos deportivos y, como te lo había mencionado, sirve como recinto para entrenar.

Magnus: Me gusta como luce este lugar. Ahora, si me permiten…

La Deidad camina para apreciar el tamaño del lugar, ya estando a cierta distancia de los demás. Inesperadamente, abre su saco y extrae del interior los sables de Cinder, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados. Se gira y encara al grupo, mostraba una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Amber y Glynda se deslumbran y abren los ojos, por el sorpresivo comportamiento de Magni. Ozpin se apoyaba sobre su bastón, mostrando una calma inusual. Voltea a mirar a Cinder y ella estaba pasmada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma; un flashback espectral se posó de frente, reviviendo el momento cuando sus sables fueron destruidos por la Doncella y se desvanece de golpe ese infame recuerdo. Cinder musita al ver a Magni empuñando sus armas.

Cinder: Mi… Mis sables. Pero… ¿Cómo los reconstruyó?

La atención de Ozpin regresa a la Deidad y se súbito Magni comienza a dar una demostración manejando los sables con habilidad. Los manipulaba con gran maestría, realizando diverso ataques, combinando patadas, saltos, marometas, giros y hasta los lanzaba a gran altura para luego atraparlos. Ozpin determina que aquella muestra de combate era para enfrentar a múltiples adversarios y acabarlos con golpes contundentes. La Doncella y Glynda estaban boquiabiertas de aquella exhibición. Cinder estaba sin palabras.

Para terminar con su demostración, Magni une los sables para formar el arco. Extrae una flecha del interior de su saco, lo monta en el arco y comienza a apuntar al blanco… a Cinder. Glynda y Amber se mortificaron por la peligrosa acción de Magni. Ozpin no parecía preocuparse en lo más mínimo de lo que hacía la Deidad y Cinder se queda inmóvil de pavor, esperando a recibir el mortal disparo.

Magni baja el arco, retira la flecha y la guarda, desapareciendo en el interior de su saco. Desmonta el arco, vuelve a empuñar los sables y se acerca sus espectadores, pero su mirada estaba fija en Cinder. Ella comenzó a respirar de manera rápida y profunda, sus ojos estaban fijos en la Deidad. No se trataba de una respiración acompañada con miedo, sino de una respiración cargada de enojo y sus puños estaban cerrados, temblorosos, deseosos de desquitarse de tal atrevimiento.

La Deidad le habla con cierta seriedad.

Magnus: Dime Cinder ¿Así es como usas tus sables o crees que exagere un poco en mi demostración?

Cinder: Ma… ¡Maldito presumido! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS! ¡SON MIOS!

Magnus: Reconstruí tus sables con un conjuro especial, si es lo que querías saber.

CInder: ¡La flecha! ¿¡DE DÓNDE LA SACASTE!?

Magni extrae tres flechas de su saco y se las enseña a Cinder, ella se queda casi sin habla. Es asaltada por otro terrible flashback, recordado que aquellas flechas fueron las que le dieron muerte a Mercury, cuando los disparó para intentar asesinar a la Doncella. Magnus leía los pensamientos de Cinder y le responde.

Magnus: Lo recuerdas claramente, de ahí las extraje y las tomé. Te confieso que me agrado mucho el diseño de tus sables y por esa razón la rescaté junto con las flechas.

Cinder: ¡ERES CÍNICO! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a traer esas las flechas!? ¡SABIENDO DÓNDE ESTABAN!

Magnus: ¿Quieres que revelé dónde se encontraban o que te lo diga Amber?

Cinder se enfurece, lo toma como una amenaza y se limita en mostrar los dientes. Amber apretaba sus labios de los nervios, imaginando que la discusión terminaría en una pela. Glynda se estaba impacientando, esperaba que Ozpin pusiera orden pero él seguía observando, evaluando que tan lejos llevaría Magni su pelea con Cinder.

Magnus: Te tengo una propuesta Cinder ¿Quieres desquitar tu enojo? Ven, te concedo el permiso de usar tus sables para que me enfrentes. Esta vez no estoy jugando.

No lo piensa ni dos veces y Cinder se aproxima con la Deidad para aceptar su desafío. Glynda le susurra al oído a Ozpin algo enojada.

Glynda: ¿¡Que no piensas detenerlos!? ¡Si Magni vuelve a desatar su ira estaremos en serios problemas!

Ozpin le responde con calma.

Ozpin: No sucederá de nuevo, tenlo por seguro. Veamos cómo Magni se defiende pero ¿Lo hará sin su espada? Esto va ser interesante.

Glynda se lleva la palma de su mano y se frota la frente con los dedos, expresando que la situación puede terminar mal, suspira de resignación y ya no hace comentario alguno.

Ya estando frente a frente, el enfado de Cinder era muy notorio en su rostro. Magni le sonreía con cierta malicia y, lentamente, extiende sus brazos al frente para entregarle los sables. Al momento que su aprendiz estaba a punto de tomarlos, la Deidad, en un movimiento rápido, alza sus brazos para no dejarla que los alcanzara y Cinder gruñe de rabia. Magni se acerca y le dice una última instrucción.

Magnus: Quiero que luches con todas tus fuerzas, enséñame lo que puedes hacer en tu estado actual, no te límites. Pero te advierto, no intentes pasarte de lista con Ozpin ni con las señoritas. Si lo haces no dudaré en dejarte paralizada, ahora, toma tus sables y espera que te diga que empieces.

Baja sus brazos y los extiende, Cinder le arrebata con furia los sables y Magni le responde riéndose con cierta malicia. Se da la media vuelta, hasta darle la espalda a su aprendiz. Camina despacio y se va alejando, ni siquiera voltea a ver atrás. Cinder empuña sus sables con fuerza, su respiración era profunda y cargada de rabia; esperaba con terribles ansias a que le dijera que comenzara.

Ya estando a como a ocho metros de distancia, Magni se detiene y alza su brazo derecho, para indicarle a Cinder cuándo empezar.

Magnus: He decido estar desarmado. Vaya, mi vestimenta está fuera de lugar para estas circunstancias, pero no importa. ¿¡Estás lista!?

A punto de presenciar el combate, entre maestro y su discípula, Glynda se acerca y codea discretamente a Amber para hablarle en voz baja, la Doncella voltea y la escucha.

Glynda: Atenta, no te distraigas. Si en un descuido de Magnus, Cinder intenta atacarnos, debemos defendernos y proteger a Ozpin.

Amber: No te preocupes, vine preparada. Me imaginé que algo como esto sucedería.

La Doncella, con prudencia, muestra a Glynda su lanza retractada; la tenía oculta en la parte trasera de su cintura. Ambas mueven sus cabezas, con afirmación, acordando su colaboración en caso de que Cinder actúe indebidamente.

Sus miradas regresan al escenario del enfrentamiento y Ozpin estaba al tanto de su comienzo. Magni deja caer su brazo derecho, indicándole a su discípula en iniciar.

Magnus: ¡Empieza!

Corre a toda velocidad, Cinder planea en asestarle una puñalada directa a su espalda. Magni ni si quiera ha volteado a mirar pero escuchaba atentamente que su discípula se acercaba. Ozpin, Amber y Glynda, asombrados, miraban la embestida de Cinder. Ya a punto de tocar su objetivo, Cinder le da impulso a su brazo, hacia atrás, para darle mayor fuerza a la estocada.

Cinder: ¡HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR! ¿¡Pero qué!?

Al momento de atacar, la Deidad desaparece en un parpadeo delante de ella, estaba estupefacta y confundida porque no logró ni tocarlo; exploraba por todo el lugar para hallarlo. Ozpin y las damas observaban todo el estadio con sus ojos, no veía a Magni en ningún lado.

Cinder da un sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo, deja salir un grito de sorpresa y se gira rápidamente, al ver que era Magni quien apareció detrás de ella. La Deidad se reía al ver su expresión.

Magnus: ¿Qué sucede Cinder? ¿Te espantas por algo tan simple?

Cinder: ¡ATREVIDO! ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡NO HUYAS!

Magni esquivaba con gran velocidad los ataques de Cinder y se seguía riendo de su enojo.

Magnus: No arruines el traje podría costarme mucho en mandarlo a arreglar. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es el ropaje de mi mundo, no le pasará nada.

Cinder: ¡DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y PELEA EN SERIO!

Mientras atestiguaban la contienda, Ozpin se acerca a la Doncella y le hace un comentario con tranquilidad.

Ozpin: ¿Qué has notado hasta el momento Amber?

Amber: Los movimientos de Cinder, son lentos, hasta yo podría esquivarlos. E inclusive hay algo de torpeza al momento de usar sus sables. ¿Le está costando trabajo debido al peso y en empuñar ambos?

Ozpin: Buena observación, aparte de ser lenta. Está teniendo dificultades en mantener en equilibrio el peso de sus sables, apenas tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer esos ataques. Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que Magnus es capaz de predecir sus movimientos, se mueve con mucha anticipación. Si fueras tú la que estuviese luchando no tendrías ningún problema, pero un descuido y podrías resultar herida.

Amber: ¿Por qué Magni está haciendo esto repentinamente? ¿Alguna idea?

Ozpin: Creo saberlo pero hasta que termine lo entenderemos. No se alarmen, él tiene todo bajo control.

Cambia su forma de combate y ahora Cinder hacía una combinación de patadas y golpes con sus sables pero se notaba que su agilidad estaba mermada, ya que su cuerpo seguía con la idea de poseer gran fuerza y velocidad. Magni seguí esquivando sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo

Cinder: ¡Deja de evadirme!

Magnus: ¿Qué tan rápido puedes correr?

Cinder: ¿¡Y eso qué!? ¡No es posible! ¿¡DÓNDE TE METISTE!?

Vuelve a desaparecer inesperadamente y Cinder volteaba frenéticamente en todas direcciones para no fuese sorprendida por la espalda. Tras rastrear casi todo el estadio logra visualizar a Magni, estaba en el otro extremo del lugar. La Deidad le hacia la señal con su dedo índice de que se acercara.

Magnus: ¡Ven aquí! ¡Corre como conejo!

No le agrada la referencia y Cinder corre lo más rápido para asestarle una estocada. A punto de asestarle su ataque la Deidad vuelve a desaparecer, Cinder se da la media vuelta y logra visualizarlo; ahora estaba en las gradas.

Magnus: ¿¡Qué haces ahí!? ¡Acá estoy!

Cinder refunfuña de enojo y vuelve correo a todo lo que da. Con toda la velocidad posible, da un sablazo pero solo corta el aire, Magni se había esfumado de nuevo. Cinder vuelve a sondear el área con rabia.

Cinder: ¡BASTA YA! ¿¡SE TE HACE GRACIOSO!?

En cuestión de segundos y apenas perceptible, Cinder lo miraba a lado de Ozpin y las damas. Al momento de agarrar vuelo para volver a correr, oye un chiflido, hasta el fondo del estadio. Voltea y ahí estaba Magni. Oye unos pisotones en las gradas y ahora lo miraba sentado. Cada vez Cinder veía en una distinta dirección la Deidad aparecía en ese lugar. Esto comenzó a ser muy irritante para Cinder que empezó a dar sablazos en el aire y gritar descaradamente.

Cinder: ¡PARA ESTA IDIOTEZ! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SERÉ TU DIVERSIÓN DESGRACIADO!

Sorpresivamente Magni aparece enfrente de Cinder y recibe un sablazo pero lo detiene en seco tomándolo con su mano. Ozpin, Amber y Glynda están sorprendidos por su repentino movimiento. Cinder estaba algo desconcertada pero su enojo se mantenía, Magni la observaba sonriéndole y le habla sarcásticamente.

Magnus: ¿Qué sucede Cinder Hill? ¿Ya no te animas a continuar o ya desquitaste todo tu enojo?

Cincer: ¡CALLATE! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¡IGUALADO!

Forcejean, Magni no soltaba el sable. Cinder usa su otro sable para atacar pero la Deidad, rápidamente, lo toma con su otra mano. La tenia amagada y nota que su aprendiz no estaba dispuesta a ceder o a soltar sus armas. Se le ocurre a Cinder responder a patadas pero Magni los evade. Magnus alza un poco sus brazos, arroja por los aires y ella cae sentada; el impacto la hizo soltar sus sables y Cinder deja salir un gemido de dolor.

Amber hace un gesto de haber sentido lo mismo, al mirar a Cinder caer.

Amber: Aouch, hasta a mí me dolió.

Sobándose Cinder vocifera con furia.

Cinder: ¡BASTARDO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A ARROJARME AL SUELO!? ¡ERES UN IRRESPETUOSO! ¡Si quieres jugar sucio! ¡LO HARÉ!

Cinder toma sus sables, se levanta rápidamente y ataca a Magni agresivamente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Magnus alza los puños y recibe el primer golpe con su antebrazo, de modo que lo bloquea. La manga de su saco no presentaba daño, ni siquiera mostraba dolencia alguna su brazo.

Magnus: No te detengas, sigue.

Cinder le responde con un alarido de ira y se abalanza con toda su fuerza. Magni recibía los golpes de los sables con sus antebrazos, retrocedía poco a poco pero no apartaba la mirada de su violenta aprendiz.

Mientras miraban algo atónitos la inusual pelea, Glynda siente que es alarmante la situación e insiste con Ozpin en que les ponga un alto.

Glynda: Ozpin, ¡Has que paren! ¡Magnus está provocando a Cinder a propósito! ¡Ya ha ido demasiado lejos!

Ozpin: No te alteres Glynda, esto ya va a terminar. Démosle un poco más de tiempo a Magnus con su aprendiz.

Glynda: ¿¡Para qué más tiempo!?

Ozpin: Ya lo entenderás, no debemos interrumpirlos.

Glynda apretaba los labios de enojo y para contenerse, no deseaba discutir con Ozpin a gritos. La Doncella estaba atenta, analizaba a fondo el cómo Magni no recibía daño. Pone más atención y logra percatarse de un brillo o destello que emanaba de sus antebrazos. E inclusive escucha atentamente el momento que los sables hacia contacto, sonaba como si golpearan algo muy sólido. Comparte su observación con Ozpin.

Amber: No es su traje que detiene los golpes… ¡Es su aura!

Ozpin: Impresionante, hasta ahora he notado que puede manipular su aura y generarla solamente en sus antebrazos y no todo en su cuerpo.

Amber: ¿Un estudiante podría resistir los embates de Cinder?

Ozpin: Si, pero hasta cierto punto. Un cazador aguantaría más y su aura se debilitaría tras un largo rato.

Amber: Ahora el energúmeno es Cinder, está empeñada en lastimar a Magni a como dé lugar. Espero que siga con esa calma y no se le ocurra a Cinder decir algo que lo ofenda.

Ozpin: Pues ya le gritó, casi lo insultó y no ha desatado su furia. He de confesar que me he entretenido bastante con su demostración.

Glynda: ¿Qué? ¿Entretenido?

Amber: A este paso Cinder va quedar cansada muy rápido, que testaruda, bueno. Yo también me entretuve, Magni ha de ser todo un maestro en el combate.

Mientras aquel disparejo combate continuaba Glynda no da su opinión, en sus pensamientos considera que hubo cierto abuso de parte de Magni y decide mantenerse al margen para no discutir con Ozpin.

Transcurrieron seis minutos y Cinder ya estaba fatigada, fallaba al agredir a Magni, se daba unos breves segundos para darse un respiro y seguir pero su cansancio termina por vencerla. Cae arrodillada, de modo que queda sentada sobre sus piernas, se apoyaba con un sable y el otro lo tenía apuntando contra Magni para que no se acercara.

La Deidad baja sus brazos y relaja todo su cuerpo. Miraba Cinder con tranquilidad mientras la escucha hablar.

Cinder: No… No es justo. Tú… ¡Nunca me diste ventaja! ¡Si tuviera mis habilidades te habría ido mal conmigo!

Magnus: ¿Qué me habrías hecho jovencita?

Cinder: ¡Destrozarte! ¡Hacerte infeliz y miserable! ¡Tal como lo estás haciendo conmigo!

Magnus: Disculpa si te decepciono, pero el resultado sería el mismo. Habría sido un baile en vez de una pelea, aunque, hubieses sido necia en insistir una y otra vez en herirme. Me habría tomado la molestia en arrebatarte uno de tus sables para luego…

Cinder: ¡Cállate! Eres… ¡Eres un desdichado! ¿¡Te hubieses atrevido hacerlo a sangre fría!?

Magnus: ¿Y qué si me hubiese atrevido? Habrías hecho lo mismo con Amber. De haber sido así yo la habría traído de vuelta a la vida. A ti y tus cómplices, los perseguiría y los habría hecho talco en cuestión segundos; sin darles la oportunidad de al menos saber qué les paso o qué los despedazó. No me tiento el corazón cuando estoy dispuesto darle muerte a mis oponentes. Sin embargo, eres mi aprendiz, no pienso repetirte tu juramento, ya lo sabes.

Apretaba los labios de coraje y luego mostraba los dientes, el rencor ardía en Cinder y sus deseos de destruir a Magni también. Esas palabras significaron para ella que aquel Dios puede llegar a ser un individuo despiadado. Pero sentía remordimiento en recordar a Mercury y Emerald, de solo imaginar si hubiesen sido asesinados por Magni.

Cinder: ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eso sería un acto inhumano! ¡Casarnos como unos animales!

Magnus: ¿Y lo tuyo qué fue? ¿Tres contra uno y disparar cobardemente por la espalda? Eso ni siquiera es una deshonra, eso es ser repugnante. Hasta un animal sabría la diferencia.

Tras decir sus últimas palabras, Cinder se queda callada y dolida. Medio agacha la cabeza pero su semblante de rencor se mantenía. Ozpin, Amber y Glynda se mantuvieron en silencio, tras oír su conversación. La seriedad de Magni se desvanece y ahora mostraba benevolencia ante su aprendiz.

Magnus: Hemos terminado. Hay muchos puntos por trabajar, para tu entrenamiento empezaremos con lo básico, fortalecerte. Subiremos de nivel conforme vayas progresando y, claro, hasta llegar al combate avanzado, ya lo veras. Ahora, entrégame tus sables por favor.

Se levanta abruptamente y Cinder le contesta gritando.

Cinder: ¡Noooo! ¡Me pertenecen!

Magni se cruza de brazos sonriendo de manera burlona, en signo de controlar su paciencia.

Magnus: Cinder, tienes que dármelos, los usaras solamente durante el entrenamiento.

Cinder: ¡He dicho que NO!

La Doncella se empezó a preocupar, temiendo que se repitiera el desencadenamiento de la furia de Magni.

Amber: Otra vez no, Cinder está tentando de paciencia a Magni. Ozpin has algo.

Glynda: ¡Suficiente! Voy a ponerle un alto a esa brabucona.

Ozpin alza su bastón para frenar a Glynda, solo mira a Amber a los ojos.

Ozpin: Tal como me lo supuse. Magnus evaluaba a Cinder para conocer sus capacidades en el combate y saber por dónde iniciar con su entrenamiento.

Glynda: Ozpin, si esto se sale de control…

Ozpin: Confiemos en Magni, solo observen.

La Deidad suspira de resignación y deja salir una risita que apenas se oía.

Magnus: Bien, supongo que tendré que pedírtelo… de una manera que no te va a gustar. Yggdrasil Hjelp meg litt, men gjør det forsiktig og god.

Ozpin y los demás quedaron intrigados, al oír hablar a Magni en su misterioso idioma. Cinder tenía una mueca de interrogante por no entender nada. Inesperadamente comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, algo que lentamente hacia conexión con cada fibra nerviosa y con cada músculo. De golpe hizo movimientos involuntarios, una fuerza desconocida empezó contenerla y ella se resistía, hasta perder el control total de todo su ser.

Cinder: ¡Aagggghhh! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¿¡QUÉ ME ACABAS DE HACER!? ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO! ¡Aaaaaggghhhh! ¡NO SOY UN TÍTERE! ¿¡QUÉ PRETENDES!?

Caminaba despacio, tratando de resistirse de aquello que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Cinder avanzó hasta estar frente a Magni, gruñía y vociferaba insultos desagradables. Sus brazos se extendieron automáticamente hasta entregar los sables a Magni, los recibe y éstos desaparecen en el interior de su saco.

Magnus: Qué amable.

Cinder aún tenía los brazos extendidos, hacia la lucha por bajarlos y por moverse pero no podía contra aquella fuerza misteriosa que la tenía aprendida. Magni se acerca del lado derecho, de modo que sus miradas estaban cerca del uno al otro. La observaba detenidamente y le habla.

Magnus: Cuando te dije que tu nueva vida es prestada es porque, en esencia, es una parte del Yggdrasil. Es como haber removido un pequeño grano de arena de la inmensidad del árbol sagrado. No importa si está a miles de años luz ese grano, siempre estará ligado al Yggdrasil y en cualquier momento puede reclamar esa parte que le pertenece. ¿Entiendes?

Cinder: ¡DÉJAME IIIIIIIIRRRR!

Magni se aleja de Cinder, se da la media vuelta hasta darle la espalda y camina a paso lento, dirigiéndose con Ozpin y con las damas.

Cinder: ¡MAL NACIDO! ¡LIBERAME! ¿¡VAS A DEJARME AQUÍ!?

La deidad voltea a mirarla de manera breve y dice unas palabras en su misterioso idioma.

Magnus: Yggdrasil vennligst la henne gå, tror jeg dette betyr. Takk.

Cinder sentía como aquella extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo fue desapareciendo y liberando las conexiones de cada fibra nerviosa y de sus músculos. De súbito sus brazos caen flácidos y rápidamente mantiene el equilibrio en sus piernas para no caer. Apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas y medio agacha la cabeza, se mantuvo de ese modo para recuperar el aliento, debido al esfuerzo que hizo para intentar liberarse.

Calmadamente, Magni le quitaba las arrugas a su saco con sus manos y lo volvía a ajustar, al igual que con su corbata. De repente siente que alguien lo enviste por detrás, tomándolo de la cintura. Al mirar, para su asombro, era Cinder. Quien husmeaba en el interior de los bolsillos del saco para intentar recuperar sus sables.

Magnus: ¡Hey, Cinder! ¿Qué haces?

Cinder: ¡Devuélvemelos! ¿¡Dónde están!?

Magnus: No están en mi ropaje, se encuentran en Asgard.

Cinder: ¡Dámelos! ¡Tráelos de vuelta!

Magnus: Te cuidado, el ropaje va considerar tu acción como una ofensa y…

Antes de que pudiera advertirle por completo, de súbito, ella comenzó a percibir un olor pútrido sumamente desagradable. Las terribles nauseas la invadieron y comenzó a toser, casi queriendo vomitar. Se aleja rápidamente de Magni, casi pierde el equilibrio al correr y respiraba profundamente para no vomitar. Al no percibir el desagradable olor, vuelve a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas; seguía respirando frenéticamente para contener la asquedad y, por fortuna, no hace el ridículo como en la bóveda.

Magni se reía a carcajadas por la forma en que reaccionó Cinder.

Magnus: Te lo advertí pero no me escuchaste. Ahora sí me hiciste reír.

Ozpin, Amber y Glynda se aproximan, Magni vuelve a acomodar su vestimenta para dejarla en orden.

Magnus: Perdonen la tardanza y por el mal comportamiento de mi aprendiz.

Ozpin: Pierde cuidado, cuando se es tutor esa parte la entiendo. Hay que enseñarles por las buenas o por las malas. Hay escarmientos que hacen que aprendan a la primera los alumnos.

Magnus: Tomo medidas severas cuando no quieren escuchar, en este caso mi ropaje fue el que actuó sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Amber: El poder de tu aura es asombroso. ¿Puedes resistir todo tipo de ataques?

Magnus: Todo lo que exista en Remnant, llámese armas de gran poder, cazadores fuertes o Grimms de gran tamaño, sí, puedo aguantarlos. Pero si estuviésemos en Asgard, ahí, ya depende del oponente que enfrente.

Ozpin: Mencionaste que ¿fuiste profesor en algún momento?

Magnus: Claro y de todo tipo.

Ozpin: He considerado pedirte, no, ofrecerte lo siguiente. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro equipo?

La Doncella se sorprende por la inesperada oferta de Ozpin, reflejaba una sonrisa de gusto. Magni estaba asombrado, Glynda estaba perpleja y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Magnus: ¿¡De Verdad!? ¿Trabajar con ustedes?

Ozpin: Así es. Quiero que sea profesor en técnicas de combate avanzando. Deseo que mis estudiantes salgan mejor preparados y fuertes para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Con tus conocimientos en la guerra confío que podrás llevarlos a otro nivel y sean reconocidos por sus habilidades y proezas.

Magnus: Por su puesto, acepto tu oferta. Hace bastante tiempo que no he vuelto a ser maestro para combate avanzado. Te aseguro que tus alumnos recibirán la mejor capacitación, hasta convertirlos en dignos guerreros de portar el legado de Asgard.

Ozpin: Me gusta como suena. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Magnus: Tenía pensado en hacer la nueva historia personal de mi aprendiz para que no siga muerta en vida.

Ozpin: De acuerdo, cuando lo termines preséntate en mi oficina y hablaremos de tu contratación. Además, tengo algo para tu aprendiz, ahí te lo daré a conocer.

Magnus: Claro Ozpin, lo empezaré desde hoy para presentarme lo más pronto posible.

Ozpin: Hazlo sin prisa, como te la había mencionado.

Todos voltean a mirar a Cinder, quien estaba algo cerca de los demás. Se le veía todavía enfadada y ya se había recuperado; no estaba dispuesta quedarse.

Cinder: ¡ME LARGO! ¡NO TE SORPORTO! ¡Te prohíbo que me sigas o vayas a mi habitación!

La Deidad le responde con toda la calma del mundo.

Magnus: Ve a descansar, luego hablamos Cinder Hill.

Cinder refunfuña porque odia que llame por ese nombre. Se da la media vuelta y camina a toda prisa, era claro que ya no quería estar ahí.

Amber: Qué descarada y pelada. El castigo que le aplicaste no la hizo ni cambiar su comportamiento.

Magnus: No se preocupen. Se irá disciplinando conforme el entrenamiento se torne difícil, sin que sepa lo que sigue, pero nunca voy a lastimarla.

Ozpin: ¿No te impacientó?

Magnus: Muy poco, pero debo aprovechar su mal comportamiento, usarlo como una fortaleza a mi favor durante su entrenamiento. Vaya, ni siquiera lo que hicimos hoy se acerca a un calentamiento.

Ozpin: Apenas nos ajustó el tiempo. Magnus, Glynda y yo tenemos que regresar a retomar nuestras actividades. Puedes quedarte en la habitación que te he dado a disposición.

Magnus: Gracias por tu hospitalidad Opzin.

Amber: Iré a la biblioteca a leer un rato.

Ozpin: No hay problema Doncella, revisa los croquis para que sepas su ubicación y no camines mucho por el campus.

Amber: Claro Ozpin. Si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme.

Ozpin: Glynda, un favor. Adelántate a la oficina, te veré en unos momentos.

Glynda: Uhm, Si. No tardes Ozpin.

La Doncella y Glynda se marcha juntas del recinto, Ozpin espera un poco a que se fueran para hablar con Magni en privado. Ya una vez solos caminaban despacio mientras platican.

Ozpin: Aprovechando, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Magnus: Dime Ozpin.

Ozpin: El amuleto que le prestaste a Amber, cuando lo termino de usar ¿No provoca efectos secundarios a corto u a largo plazo? Porque aún me tiene algo preocupado tras oír su poder y su capacidad.

Magni está algo sorprendido, Ozpin lo agarró desprevenido pero no lo da a notar y le responde sin titubear.

Magnus: No Ozpin, no provoca efectos secundarios.

Se detienen, Ozpin lo miraba con cierta seriedad, dudado de sus palabras.

Ozpin: ¿No estás ocultando algo?

Magnus: Para nada Ozpin, es más. Te confieso que lo único que hice con Amber fue restaurar su cordura y suprimir los recuerdos de ese día, para que no quedara afectada o estuviese mal emocionalmente. Puedo contarte el origen del amuleto, no me tomará mucho en contártelo.

La seriedad de Ozpin cambia a la neutralidad y luego deja, apenas notar, una sonrisa. La sinceridad de la Deidad ya no lo hizo dudar más.

Ozpin: Cuando nos reunamos escucharé atentamente su origen. Debo regresar lo más pronto posible con Glynda para no dejarla con toda la carga de trabajo. Agradezco de nuevo por todo lo has hecho por nosotros y por la Doncella. Ven, acompáñame hasta llegar a la oficina.

Magnus: También lo estoy con ustedes, por brindarme la oportunidad y la confianza de unirme a su instituto.

Caminan juntos hasta salir del estadio y se dirigían a sus lugares correspondientes. Cinder estaba llegando al complejo donde se hospedan los estudiantes, su rostro seguía mostrando enfado pero reflejaba algo de decepción por no haber recuperado sus sables.

A punto de ingresar a la entrada principal una voz en tono insultante la hizo que se sobresaltara de manera alarmante.

Amber: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA, INEPTA! ¡QUÉ PATÉTICA ERES AHORA PARA PELEAR!

Da la media vuelta abruptamente para encarar a la perversa Doncella, pero para su horrenda sorpresa no había nadie. Se pasma de miedo, miraba por todas partes, volteaba a observar a la lejanía y hasta por el techo del complejo. No encontraba explicación, del cómo escucho tan claro la voz de la Doncella pero ella no estaba ahí.

Cinder: Maldición ¡Maldición! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? ¿Es acaso? Acaso… el… ¿Aquel árbol del que habla ese bastardo, el que me está haciendo esto? No lo entiendo. Esta vez no me quedare callada, yo haré las preguntas y él me responderá. Necesito saber qué pasó entre él y la Doncella. También… debo recuperar mis sables.

Sin más rastros de miedo y con actitud de determinación ingresa al complejo de los estudiantes hasta llegar a su habitación. Ozpin ya estaba entrando a la oficina y Glynda lo estaba esperando, pero empezó a expresar su desacuerdo de haber contratado a Magni como profesor.

Glynda: ¡Ozpin! Ozpin ¿¡En qué estás pensando!? Apenas conocemos a Magni ¿¡Y lo vas a contratar para que sea profesor y enseñe a los alumnos a lucha como él!? ¡Esto es muy precipitado! Te sugiero que nos enfoquemos como estábamos y sigamos en…

La mirada de Ozpin se torna severa, voltea a mirar a Glynda y ella guarda silencio abruptamente, al mirar la inusual expresión de Ozpin; nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Estaba pasmada.

Ozpin: Glynda. ¿Has olvidado del porqué estamos aquí? ¿Has olvidado el propósito por el cual creamos la Academia Beacon?

Glynda: Uhmm… no Ozpin. Es solo que… Tener a un Dios en Beacon podría resultar ser algo…

Ozpin: Te recuerdo que allá afuera está el enemigo, un enemigo que hará lo que sea y lo impensable para destruirnos. ¿Sabes a quién me refiero, verdad?

Glynda: Uhmm… Si, la… A la Reina.

Ozpin: Dicen que en el guerra todo se vale. Yo quiero evitar que lleguemos a la guerra y lo haremos con inteligencia, como en el ajedrez. Haremos los movimientos más certeros para derrotarla en el menor tiempo posible. Ella tendrá sus piezas para hacer sus movidas pero… nosotros tenemos a nuestro favor más que una pieza de un valor incalculable, nuestra carta del triunfo definitiva. No pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad para tener de nuestro lado a un ser con capacidades inimaginables.

Glynda: Ozpin, yo lo entiendo. Pero ¿Qué dirán los estudiantes si hace algo fuera de lo normal o algo intrépido?

Ozpin coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Glynda y su mirada todavía era algo severa.

Ozpin: Diremos que es un cazador sumamente experimentado y que conoce las artes antiguas de la hechicera.

Glynda: Ozpin… Si la Reina ya sabe de su existencia ¿Qué haremos luego?

Ozpin: Si eso pasa u ocurre el peor de los escenarios, no dudare en pedirle a Magni que use su poder cósmico para terminar con esto de una buena vez. Y si ya está enterada de que está con nosotros tendrá que pensar las cosas hasta diez veces antes de sorprendernos. Tampoco dudo que ella haya mandado a Cinder a hacer su trabajo sucio y quien sabe qué otros planes tenía o tiene por hacer. James apoyaría mi decisión y lo sé porque lo conozco. Ahora te pregunto a ti… ¿Estás conmigo?

Glynda titubea, sus ojos se movían en señal de no saber qué decisión tomar. Se deja de rodeos y le responde.

Glynda: Te apoyo Ozpin. Pero, por favor, te pido que le digas que no haga algo indebido cuando empecemos.

Ozpin retira su mano del hombro de Glynda y su rostro mostraba su usual calma.

Ozpin: De eso yo me encargo, tu tranquila. Vamos, sigamos con nuestro trabajo, revisemos qué más pendientes quedan por hacer.

Glynda: Si Ozpin.

Glynda retoma su computadora holográfica, Ozpin regresa a su escritorio, toma asiento y activa su computadora holográfica. Los engranajes de la oficina evitaban que hubiese un silencio incomodo o aburrido, esa tención que hubo entre ambos se olvidó por completo.

En una habitación, de igual aspecto como en la que se encuentra La Doncella Del Otoño, Magni se hallaba sentado en la cama mientras aflojaba un poco su corbata. Se le veía sumergido en sus pensamientos, algo lo preocupaba y hablaba en voz baja.

Magnus: Es muy observador, no me lo esperaba de Ozpin. Pero… No, no debo. Sería torpe de mi parte. Contarle el verdadero origen del Amuleto De Helheim sería romper su confianza y el de los demás. Por el momento le relataré la versión que le he contado a la Doncella. Amber, Ozpin… espero que me puedan perdonar, no acostumbro contar falsedades, pero es mejor que no lo sepan… que nadie de Remnant lo conozca. Ese amuleto trae consigo un origen y un pasado indeseable que, hasta el día de hoy, sigo cargando con él. Y desearía que mi padre y yo lo hubiésemos destruido en aquel entonces.

 **Fin del capítulo cuatro.**

RWBY: Entre Dioses, Capítulo 4


	5. RWBY: Entre Dioses, Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Desde cero, sin goce de privilegios ni subordinados; la ambición convertida en admisión.**

La noche lucia jovial, el resplandor de la luna la hacía lucir como un ser celeste que regalaba su luz ante la hora nocturna, para que no fuese hostil a sus habitantes y a las ciudades donde la habitan. A pesar de tener sus restos esparcidos, en las cercanías de su cuerpo, no lo arrebataba esa belleza hacia lucir en las horas nocturnas.

En las calles, donde las luces de los locales, otras edificaciones y la iluminación de la carretera, se mostraba que el final del día había llegado. Los callejones no daban señales de ocultar algo amenazante y que fuese perturba aquella calma.

Un hombre mayor, de canas blancas, con cabello algo largo en su nuca, calvo de la parte superior, delgado y de ser una persona amable, estaba afuera de su tienda. Miraba el reloj y sabía que ya hora de irse. Cierra las puertas pero olvida poner el seguro, se dirije a su caja registradora para hacer el corte del día. Cuando estaba por empezar nota que aún había alguien en su tienda, se queda extrañado al verla sola.

Se va acercando, nota que tenía puesta una caperuza de color rojo. Observa y mira que movía la cabeza rítmicamente de un lado a otro. Escucha atentamente y se percata que estaba escuchando música por medio de sus audífonos.

Aquel hombre mayor sonríe, al encontrar curiso que aquella jovencita no supo que ya estaba cerrada la tienda. Se aproxima más para llamar la tención de la persona, tocando su hombro con el dedo índice. Ella retira la capucha, baja sus audífonos a la altura del cuello y voltea mirar con interrogante.

Ruby: Uhmm… ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre mayor le muestra la hora y le señala que ya era hora de cerrar, además, le da entender de que ya no había más clientes.

Ruby: Ayyyy, jejejejeje. Perdone, no sabía que ya había cerrado. Me quedé perdida en la música y leyendo esta revista.

En respuesta, el hombre mayor le da entender que no hay problema pero ya tenía que salir. En ese momento alguien abre la puerta del lugar, el hombre se alarmó, mira quién era y ve otra jovencita de cabello largo y rubio entrando.

Yang: Ruby ¿Estás aquí?

Ruby: Aca Yang.

Yang se aproxima para hablar con el propietario.

Yang: Diculpe por entrar de ese modo, es mi hermana, la estaba bucando. Espero que no haya roto algo.

El dueño levanta la mano y hace una seña de no preocuparse.

Yang: ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que no te alejaras.

Ruby: Jejeje, lo siento Yang. Estaba algo aburrida y vine a esta tienda para leer un comic.

Yang: Veo que no te diste cuenta el transcurrir del tiempo con tus audífonos puestos ¿verdad?

Ruby: Me quede clavada en la revista y la música.

Yang: En fin, al menos no te fusite más lejos. Hay que irnos, ya terminé de comprar lo que nos faltaba de los útiles. Antes de que papá nos llame y se ponga de malas por llegar tarde a casa.

Ruby: Si. Nos vemos señor, buenas noches.

Yang: Con su permiso.

Ambas salen de la tienda y el hombre mayor se despide, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla con llave.

Estando afuera, Yang y Ruby se acercan a la motocicleta, la cual tenía un sidecar amplio para un un segundo pasajero; hasta el fondo estaban dos bolsos de las compras que realizarón.

Ruby: ¿Eso incluye lo que pedía papá para la despensa?

Yang: Si, también. Subamos.

Abordan la moto, se colocan sus cascos y goggles e inicia su regreso a casa. Durante su recorrido conversaban.

Yang: Menos mal que estabas a lado de esa tienda y no a una cuadra o más. He escuchado que cierto grupo criminal ha estado hostigando a los locales, para forzar a sus propietarios a pagar uso de suelo.

Ruby: Si me los hubiera topado les habría dado una paliza yo sola.

Yang: No lo dudo, conociendo lo rápida que eres no tendrían forma de evadir tus ataques.

Ruby: ¿Quién lidera ese grupo?

Yang: Un tal Roman, es ecurridiso y no se deja atrapar sin dar pelea, es lo que he oído.

Ruby: Oye ¿Pudiste conseguir información a donde fuiste? Con "El Que Lo Sabe Todo"

Yang: Creí que tendría alguna pista yendo a ese antro, pero no. Dijo que nunca la había visto. El atrevido creyó que yo era fácil… pero le hice ver su suerte a él y a todos sus compinches.

Ruby: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?

Yang: Pues… lo suficiente como para dejarle el lugar cerrado por un mes.

Ruby: Yang, van ponerle precio a tu cabeza.

Yang: Si lo hacen me sentiré muy halgada. Aunque, ya no podre ir tomar mi bebida favorita.

Ruby: ¿Ya te fijaste que ya no ha llovido y ha hecho frio? Esto está raro.

Yang: Si que lo es, no debería. Es extraño, porque ese cambio de clima se registró en todo Remnant.

Ruby: Crei que solamente pasó en Vale. ¿Alguna explicación?

Yang: Quizas caprichos de la naturaleza o algo que no podemos comprender.

Ruby: No lo sé Yang. Hay algo, siento que algo es diferente hoy en día.

Yang: ¿Qué dices hermana? No creo que sea como para preocuparnos o nos afecte. Enfoquémonos cuando vayamos a Beacon, va a ser divertido.

Ruby: Falta poco, estoy ansiosa por conocer a los cazadores que nos impartirán sus clases.

Yang: Estaremos a nuestras anchas cuando lleguemos, Ohhh, sin olvidar conocer nuevos amigos.

Ruby: Acelera Yang, La Academia Beacon nos espera.

Yang: Tu lo has dicho hermana, ¡Wohooo!

Yang incrementa la velocidad y siguen su regreso a casa con gran emoción por estar en Beacon dentro de pocos días.

Alguien precencia el andar de las ciudades, todo el ambiente nocturno y la vida propia de Remnant. Habla para sí misma mientras seguía mirando.

Me jusgarás de que no me enterado… ya lo sé. Supe cómo termino, lo que les hizo presenciar y el acuerdo al que llegaron con él. De nada les sirve que lo oculten porque yo siempre estaré sobre ustedes. No solo me ha interesado, ha atraído mi atención. Cinder… tenía pensando en salvarte, pero al ver tu misera eixstencia, me has hecho darme cuenta que solamente eres un lastre, una inútil que ya no puede varlerse de si misma.

Te dejaré a tu suerte y que el peso de propia estupidez sea tu perdición, te daras cuenta que ¡No tienes a nadie y nada ahora! Hijo Del Rey Del Trueno… quiero saber… tengo que conocer más de ti, deseo decifrar lo que eres en realidad ¿qué clase de Dios eres? Esa… será mi misión de ahora en adelante.

Arropados por la tranquilidad de la penumbra y sin que nadie supiese de su presencia, Glynda y Qrow se encontraban en un salón de clases conversando; sentados en el escritorio. Qrow había sido puesto al tanto de lo que pasó en aquella reunión con Magni, de cómo se desenvolvió la platica hasta cuando fueron al estadio y obligo a Cinder a pelear hasta hacerla enfadar. Cuando Glynda había terminado él se mostraba despreocupado, ni siquiera hizo la mas minima interrupción para expresar un desacuerdo o desaprobación por lo sucedió al final. Daba tragos de su cantil mientras estaba mal sentado.

Qrow: Asi que… Ozpin contrató a Magni para que fuese profesor e instruya a los alumnos en el combate. Conociéndolo, vio la oportunidad y lo hizo nuestro alidado. Esto va ser muy intersante.

Glynda: ¿¡Interesante!? ¡No digas tonterías! Tener a un Dios de otro mundo como profesor en Beacon es… irreal para mí en estos momentos. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no he logrado asimilarlo. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que apenas lo conocemos? Ni siquiera tenemos la más minima idea del alcance de sus poderes y de lo que puede hacer.

Qrow: Si Magni tuviese malas intenciones ya habría barrido a todo Remnant desde hace mucho y nos habría convertido en sus exclavos. O, en el peor de los casos, nos habría exterminado a todos, no lo se. La decisión está hecha y dudo que Ozpin se retracte, creo que estás exagernado en preocuparte de lo que vaya pasar cuando los alumnos lo conozcan.

Glynda: No estoy exagerando. El punto es ¿Qué va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante? Sabemos que Ozpin tiene planes para evitar ese posible conflicto o que se repita otra gran guerra. ¿Sabrá cómo dirigir a Magni? ¿Le contará lo que está pasando?

Qrow: Igual Magni ya ha de saber a qué nos enfrentamos y seguramente le ofrecerá a Ozpin una solución inteligente o una solución contundente.

Glynda: No me agradas que hables sin expresar ni una pizca de preocupación. ¿Al menos te dijo si seguiras con tu labor de espionaje?

Qrow: ¿De hecharle un ojo a la Reina? Si, me dijo que continuara reportando su actividad, eso no ha cambiado. Lo que sí me encargo Ozpin es confirmar si en verdad ella mando a Cinder a asesinar a La Doncella para cierto propositó.

Glynda: Creo que sería más fácil si se lo prenguntaras directamente a Cinder.

Qrow: Lo sé, sería lo ideal. Pero mencionaste que Cinder respondió que supo de la existencia de Amber por La Leyenda De Las Doncellas que todo mundo relata. Aunque la interroguemos diría lo mismo o lo negaría.

Glynda: Magni la podría obligar, no le mentiría o negarse a responderle, es su aprendiz y sabe que debe obedecer a Magnus como su maestro.

Qrow: Consideraré esa opción en caso de que no logre avanzar en mi investigación. Sinseramente, no tengo deseos de tratar directamete con Cinder, me desagrada al verla.

Qrow suspira con cierta incomodidad a Glynda le extraña el comentario. Pausadamente, él bebía de su cantil, para luego guardarlo, se levanta de su silla y estira su cuerpo. Da unos pasos, dando entender que ya estaba por marcharse.

Qrow: ¿Ironwood sabe que Magnus ya es un profesor?

Glynda: Ya lo sabe y no tuvo ninguna objeción, por algo Ozpin y James se etienden tan bien.

Qrow: Oye ¿Es enserio lo que Ozpin va a proponerle a Magnus sobre Cinder?

Glynda: Ya ni me digas, es en verdad absurdo lo que se le ocurrió. Si, enserio, tampoco dudó en hacerlo.

Qrow se cubre la cara con una mano y se ríe. Tras reírse un poco vuelve a beber un poco y comenta

Qrow: Sabes, esto no va ser interesante, va ser entretenido. Creo que me dare una vuelta de vez en cuando para enterarme de su lo que le ha pasado a Cinder, no sé si se debió a que estuve en ese momento en aquel día, por la internvención de Magni o ambas cosas. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Glynda: ¿Lo de tu linaje y lo que atrae? Yo diría que ambas, no le veo el caso hecharte la culpa de que Cinder esté aquí y que esos dos estén muertos.

Qrow: Jejeje, Qué bueno saber que te preocupas por mi.

Glynda: ¿Todavía sigues soñando?

Qrow: ¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubiese ocurrido algo?

Glynda: Tendría tus plumas de recuerdo pero les daría un uso.

Qrow: Jaja, ya me imagino en qué. Nos vemos luego, los tendré al tanto de la Reina.

Glynda: Que no suspeche de ti y no te pierdas en tu vicio.

Qrow: Jeje, no es vicio. Es mi manera de llevar las cosas relajada, por eso siempre la llevo conmigo.

Mientras se marchaba, Qrow le daba palmaditas a su cantil, el cual estaba en su bolsillo. Glynda sentía cierta inseguridad, preguntándose qué sucederá de ahora en adelante en Beacon y del cómo reaccionarán los alumnos cuando convivan con Magni. La oscuridad la hacía imagniar diversos escenarios y cuestionar la decisión de Ozpin en silencio.

Glynda: Ozpin, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Magnus para mi es todavía un enigma. Comprendo el origen y el poder de Las Cuatro Doncellas. Pero él, hay algo… algo que me hizo sentir un miedo inexplicable. No fue cuando mostró su furia, sino… percibí en él cierta oscuridad extraña. ¿Qué era? ¿Lo habrá notado Ozpin y Amber también? Se lo preguntaré a Ozpin cuando estemos a solas. ¿Será prudente que vigile a Magni? No, lo hare si percibo de nuevo esa oscuridad extraña. Debo descansar, no debo estar distraída mientras ayudo a Ozpin.

Se retira del salón y su andar era cuateloza, como queriendo que nadie notase su precensia.

Ya faltanba muy poco para que comenzara los cursos en Beacon, la Deidad se encontraba a solas con Ozpin en la oficina principal, terminando el traminte para darse de alta como profesor e imparciese las clases de combate avanzado. Pero además, tenian algo especial para Cinder.

Ozpin: Con eso concluimos. La forma en que estructuraste tu curriculum es perfecta, nadie sospechará que eres distinto. Luego te presentaré a los demás profesores que impartirán las materías, para que los conozcas.

Magnus: Excelente, agradezco de tu tiempo Ozpin. Dime ¿Los profesores usan algún uniforme en paricular?

Ozpin: No, ninguno. Puedes presentarte de traje todos los días. Pero si llegaras a necesitar usar una ropa distinta para explicar algún ejercicio, puedes cambiarte a uno de deportes.

Magnus: Bien, ya tengo pensando en el cambio de ropa. Ahora, con lo de Cinder, aquí tengo cuatro versiones de su nueva vida. En cada una tiene un principio diferente hasta cuando la conocí.

Ozpin: Vaya, vaya, cuatro versiones. Hmmm… Déjame los leo con calma y escgeré el que quede mejor acorde a la situación. Tampoco quiero que se sepa su verdadero origen.

Magnus: Adelante, tomate tu tiempo.

Leyó cada perfil, de repente Ozpin dejaba salir unas risitas, expresando que le agradaba lo escrito por Magni. Cuando terminó expresó su opnión.

Ozpin: Son asombrosas las ideas para la nueva identidad de Cinder Hill. Pero, el que más me agrado fue la opción número dos. Encaja por la forma en que ustedes dos se llevan actualmente.

Magni encuentra graciaoso el comentario de Ozpin y se rie.

Magnus: Debo aprovechar el enojo que tiene hacia a mi. Si alguien se prenguntase del porqué tal odio, eso lo justificaría.

Ozpin: Comprendo, pero… ¿Estás seguro que lo quiere manejar de ese modo? Te lo pregunto porque podría no agradarle en absoluto y más si lo estás haciendo a sus espaldas. No quiero que te provoque con sus insultos y te haga perder los estribos Magnus, eso sería un lio.

Magnus: Sumamente seguro. Lo escribí de ese modo en caso de que los estudiantes empiecen a formular sus teorías. Si escuchamos de sus propias palabras esa conclsión, entonces siempre tendran esa idea.

Ozpin: Hmmm… bien, ahora entiendo porqué. Para ocultar todavía más el cómo se conocieron.

Magnus: Correcto. Tengo en cuenta que es algo arriesgado, en especial para la imagen del instituto.

Ozpin: Siempre habrá rumores o chismes entre los estudiantes cuando se enteran de algo que les llama la atención. De acuerdo, se hará asi. Pero con una condición.

Magnus: Te escucho.

Ozpin: Si a ti te preguntan les responderas. Si a mi preguntan contare la versión, explicando el porqué. Vamos, te ayudaré a minimizarlo y que no se haga en un enredo.

Magnus: Trato hecho.

Ozpin: Excelente, todo está listo. Haré tres copias de su nueva identidad y serán reguardadas aquí, para mayor én te agradezco que hayas completado el resto de su documentación y de que estuviese en orden. ¿Le darás la noticia?

Magnus: Se lo diré, jejeje. No le va a gustar la idea pero tiene que hacer algo de su vida.

Ozpin: Unca cosa más.

Magnus: Dime.

Ozpin: Si Cinder tuviese un mal comportamiento delante de ti, con los estudiantes o profesores… no dudes en diciplinarla como es debido, como acustumbrarías hacerlo en Asgard.

Magnus: Consideralo un hecho, será parte de su aprendizaje.

Ozpin: Bien. En caso de que la situación fuera con un estudiante de Beacon solo llamales atención, es todo por el momento.

Magnus: Casi lo olvido ¿Tienen gimnasio en sus instalaciones?

Ozpin: Claro que si, todo lo que imagines. Desde caminadoras sin fin hasta levantamiento de pesas. Tendras a tu cargo el gimnacio en ciertos días, cuando requieras que los alumnos mejoren su condición.

Magnus: Magnifico.

Ozpin: He de suponer que ya tienes algún programa en mente para los estudiantes.

Magnus: Lo estoy preparando, ajustándolo a las condiciones físicas y habilidades de los jóvenes.

Ozpin: Eso me gusta, por un momento pensé que les darías un entrenamiento basado en el de tu mundo.

Magnus: No resistirían, por eso lo estoy adecuando para ellos.

Ozpin: Con eso doy por sentado de que estarán en buenas manos.

Magnus: La primera semana van a estar algo adolridos pero podrán seguir yendo a clases.

Ozpin: Tendrán que aprender a trabajar parejo. Bien, puedes retirarte. Si algo falta en los documentos u otra cosa te lo haré saber por mensaje.

Magnus: Enterado, nos vemos luego Ozpin.

Ozpin: Bienvenido a Beacon.

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos, se estrechan la mano y Magni se marcha de la oficina de Ozpin, para dirigirse con Cinder.

El sol apenas se alzaba por el cielo, dando comienzo el día. En el complejo donde se alojan los estudiantes, Magni charlaba con Cinder en su habitación pero ella se mostraba hostil con él. Al oir la sopresiva noticia Cinder apretaba los labios de enojo y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, expresando desconcierto.

Cinder: ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡Me inscribiste como estudiante en Beacon!? No ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡ESO NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR!

Magnus se encontraba sentado en la cama, la cual estaba sin tender. Tenía los brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba la odiosa actitud de Cinder. No obstante él mantenía aquella calma inquebrantable.

Magnus: En vez de protestar deberías sentirte agradecia, Ozpin fue quien me sugirió la idea y no dude en decirle si. Te brindó una portunidad que difícilmente se vuelva a repetir para ti si la dejas a un lado, tomando en cuenta la tontería que intentaste hacer contra la Doncella. Aparte de entrenar conmingo, ahora tendras algo mejor que hacer con tu vida.

Cinder: ¡Yo tenía algo por hacer en mi vida, tenía mucho por delante, mis ambiciones por cumplir! ¡Hasta que tú te entrometiste y desgraciaste mi existencia!

Magnus: Y esas ambiciones las querías cumplir quitandole la vida a La Doncella, por favor Cinder. Es desagradable escucharte lo que dices. ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió contigo? ¿Alguien te lastimó para que hayas tomado ese camino?

Cinder: ¡Nadie me ha lastimado, salvo tú!

Magnus: Alguien te mandó hacer esto ¿Quién fue? ¿Te obligó o te prometio algo a cambio?

Cinder se mantuvo callada de manera breve, no quiera dar detalles, se limitaba en mirar con desafio a Magni.

Cinder: ¡No tengo porqué responderte! ¡Es asunto mio! ¡Ahora tú vas a contestar mis preguntas y no quiero que me evadas!

Magnus: Bien, supongo que es justo lo que pides, estás en tu derecho. Adelante ¿Qué quieres saber?

Cinder: ¿¡Cómo diste exactamente con La Doncella!?

Magnus: Mis ancestros me revelaron la ruta que había tomado para llegar a Beacon, también me hablaron de ti y de tus colaboradores. Asi fue como llegué a ella primero que tu.

Cinder: Si estabas al tanto ¿¡Por qué no detuviste a la Doncella cuando la enfrentamos!? Es más ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

Magnus: No lo hice porque se hubiese complicado, habría tenido que luchar contra Amber para frenarla, lastimarla no era la opción.

Cinder: ¿¡Precenciaste todo!? ¿¡Estabas ahí o no!?

Magnus: Si, yo estaba ahi, vi todo lo que pasó. Hasta que les dio muerte a los tres.

Cinder vuelve estar en silencio brevemente y su mirada cambio, ahora reflejaba malestar. Su tono de voz ya no era de enojo, era un tono que denotaba dolencia.

Cinder: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué te motivo por darme una segunda oportunidad?

Magnus: Tienías una gran capacidad para el combate, cuando te vi luchar, eso llamó mi atención. Sentí decepción al verte usar tus habilidades para una causa destructiva y por obtener aquel poder, para alcanzar tus oscuras metas. No tienes que estar aferrada a ese sendero que pudo haber sido tu perdición o tu propia destrucción.

De nuevo, Cinder se mantuvo callada, digiriendo esas palabras que escucho de Magni e inclusive captó esa sinceridad con la que le habló. Tras oírlo ella seguía hablando con esa dolencia.

Cinder: Que no… ¿No pudiste haber traido de vuelta a… Emerlad también? Dime, tu lo pudiste lograr comingo.

Magnus: Llegué a considerarlo, sabiendo cómo era su vida y a lo que se dedicaba. A mi criterio, no le tocaba dejar este mundo y morir de ese modo.

Cinder: ¿Por qué no la revives?

Magnus: Desafortunadamente solamente me quedaba una semilla del Yggdrasil. Tardan cientos de años o hasta más en emerger del árbol sagrado. Llegaron a existir diez pero se usaron con el tiempo, entiendo cómo te sientes por ella en estos momentos y sí la traería de vuelta ahora mismo, si tuviese una semilla extra.

Guardó silencio una vez mas, al oir que no era posible cumplir su petición. Tras ese breve momento, la actitud de Cinder cambia, su enojo había retornado y su mirada era severa; mientras señalaba a Magni con su dedo índice.

Cinder: No… no se que quedeará así ¡Esto lo vas a pagar! ¡No me importa si eres un Dios! ¿¡Crees que me quedaré calmada con tus palabras!? ¡Te destruiré con mis propias manos! ¡Te advierto que no me voy contener cuando estemos solos en el entrenamiento, a pesar que me hayas arrebatado mis poderes! ¡Esta guerra es entre tú y yo! ¡Te daré muerte como sea, en frente de todos y que se enteren de lo que eres! ¡No me voy a rendir!

Magni se mantuvo estoico tras oir el discurso de odio de Cinder, no expresava ni una pizca de enfado. Apenas se hizo visible una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual incomodó a Cinder, ella mostraba sus dientes para denotar desafio y determinación con su sed de venganza. La Deidad le respondo con seriedad pero con calma.

Magnus: Asi que… éste es el nuevo rumbo que deseas tomar. Dejas a un lado tus ambiciones para embarcarte en esta venganza, a la vez me declaras la guerra para pelear contra mi y destruirme. A pesar de ser mi aprendiz, eres el primer humano en desafiarme con tal decisión. Acepo tu declaración de guerra, pero solo lo podras llevar a cabo durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. En los días de clase tú y yo seremos solamente alumno y profesor, no rompas esa regla o seras amonestada por el Arbol Sagrado o en su defecto yo mismo te dare un castigo. ¿Aceptas la condición?

Cinder: ¡Lo acepto! ¡Pero aún niego que me hayas inscristo en este lugar como alumna! ¡Es una perdida de tiempo!

Magnus: Cosideralo como parte de tu entenamiento. ¿Cómo te la relacionas con la gente? Porque dudo que vayas a tener amigos con ese temperamento que tienes.

Cinder: ¡No necesito rodearme de personas para socializar, yo puedo hacer todo por mi propia cuenta!

Magni se rie de manera lijera al oir el comentario de Cinder.

Magnus: Eso lo veremos jovencita. Ya me contarás luego cuando te veas rodeada de gente, pero sitiendote sola, sin que nadie te ayude cuando los problemas te abrumen y quieras que te tiendan la mano. Aprenderas a valorar lo que es en verdad una amistad.

Cinder: ¿¡Qué insinuas!? ¡Ni creas que voy a preocuparme por tu advertencia! ¡No trates de intimidarme!

El celular de Magni suena, era un mensaje. Lee el mensaje en silencio, guarda su celular y levanta de levanta de la cama.

Magnus: Ozpin me llama, luego vendré a entregarte tu horario de clases. Ya tengo pensado en el lugar donde estaremos entrenando a solas, te lo confirmo en cuanto sea seguro. Ah, casi lo olvido. También te daré el uniforme reglamentario de la academia, no siempre podrás vestirte casual.

Cinder: ¡Ewwww! ¡Nunca me gustaron los uniformes! ¡Un momento! ¿¡En qué momento te dije mi talla o mis medidas!?

Magnus: El Yggdrasil me lo dijo.

Cinder: ¿Qué dices? Uhmmm…

Cinder desvía la mirada en otra dirección y se sonroja. Pero su enojo se mantenía y ya no hizo ningún comentario.

Magnus: Nos vemos luego, te dejo este sobre con liens para que compres una mochila y los útiles que vayas a necesitar. Con permiso Cinder Hill.

La Deidad se marcha y cierra la puerta de la habitación. Cinder mira el sobre de liens sobre su cama, lo toma y lo abre. Se sienta para contarlo con calma y abre los ojos de asombro al darse cuenta que era una buena catidad de liens que le dejó.

Deja a un lado el sobre, comenzó a pensar, esataba evaluando su situación actual. Visualizaba aquellos planes que tenía por realizar en su momento, los estaba reestruturando acorde sus recursos y sus posibilidades. Tras unos minutos llegó a una coclusión.

Cinder: Maldición ¡Estoy en uno callejón sin salida! Ir con Colmillo Blanco de nuevo, a escondidadas sería un suicidio. Me darían muerte al momento que me vean. ¡Quería darle un escarmiento a Adam por darme la espalda, usando el poder de la Dondella! ¡Rayos! Al menos…

Se levanta de la cama y toma su celuar que estaba en la cómoda. Abre el navegador de internet y busca algo que se le vino a la mente. El buscador le da resultados e ingresa a una que otra pagina, foros clandestinos o de dudosa procedencia. Encuentra lo que necesitba y formula un nuevo plan.

Cinder: Lo encontré, esto me servirá. Pero debo… Tengo que hacerlo con extrema cautela. Ese entrometido podría ser capaz de seguirme, espero que no lo haga. Va ser algo tardado, ahora tengo que valerme de mi ingenio y paciencia. Bien, guardo y oculto el enlance de este foro. Me inscribo con un Nick que no levante sospechas y pido lo que necesito. Debo saber administrar mis gastos, no puedo gastármelo todo, se vería raro y me prguntaría en qué me lo gasté. Si lo logro… mi única opción sería éste catrín. Se supone que también lo reclutaría, pero por lo visto lo tengo que negociar con él. Primero a lo primero, debo crear mi alias para ver qué consigo.

Se sienta, se recarga en la cómoda para escribir con más calma e ingresar los datos que le pedía el foro y registrarse como nuevo usuario. Al finalzar su proceso de inscripción indaga en aquel sitio web, mirando el contenido y ofertas que ofrecían a precio de mercado negro.

Magni se encontraba caminado en las afueras, justo donde se aprecia enormidad de la torre de Beacon. Miraba los arboles y las bancas donde la gente se podía sentar. Algunas ojas provenientes de los arbustos revoloteaban por los aries para sentirse libres y perderse al rumbo que tomasen. Tras admirar ese panorama alguien lo llama desde una de las bancas.

Amber: Hey Magni, aquí.

Magnus: Doncella no te había visto, estaba absorto por esta vista.

La Deidad se aproxima y La Doncella lo recibe con un sorpresivo abrazo, él queda algo extrañado pero no duda también en darle a ella un abrazo. Ambos se sientan en la banca y comienzan a platicar.

Amber: Quiero felicitarte por estar en Beacon, estoy muy contenta de que Ozpin te haya elegido como profesor.

Magnus: Gracias Amber, la verdad estoy asombrado el cómo las cosas se han desenvolvido de forma favorable. Estar en una importante Academia es nueva etapa para mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haras ahora?

Amber: Voy a estudiar, Ozpin ya me doy de alta y estaré aquí. Estaremos viéndonos por los pasillos durante los cambios de clases.

Magnus: Espero verte en mis clases de combate avanzado. Tal vez pida que pases al frente y des una demostración a la clase.

Amber: Jajajajaja, eso sería genial. Pero me temo que no será posible.

Magnus: ¿Y eso por qué?

Amber: Soy alguien sumamente importante para Ozpin, lo sabes. Ser una Doncella no ha sido fácil para mí. Estaba como tú, escondida casi todo el tiempo, apenas podía hacer contacto con la gente y me veía obligada a evadir cualquier tipo de conflicto para no revelar mi verdadera identidad.

Magni queda asombrado al saber que tenían algo en común, ambos son seres con poderes asombrosos. Pero sabía claramente, en ese aspecto, existía una diferencia abismal.

Magnus: No me imaginaba que hubieses pasado por lo mismo. Pero, se supone que eres una guardiana, una protectora de Remnant ¿Por qué te mantenías escondida?

Amber: ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que aún hay amenzas latentes en Remnant? No se exactamente que tiene preocupado a Ozpin, no me lo ha querido decir. Cuando me llamó me dijo que partiera de inmedito y que llegara lo más pronto posible a Beacon.

Magnus: Si, lo recuerdo y tampoco me ha hecho mención de lo que estamos hablando. Como te lo había dicho y también se lo dije, mis ancestros me advirtieron de los peligros que hay en este reino. Los he visto pero hay uno en particular que no puedo ver, tampoco mis ancestros lo pueden visualizar y desconocen el porqué.

Amber: ¿Crees que sea porque no es el momento?

Magnus: Quisiera creer en eso pero no me convence. Es la primera vez que veo algo asi y eso no me extraña. Amber ¿Dónde están tus otras hermanas?

Amber: No lo sé, nunca he tenido contacto con las demás Doncellas. He estado sola desde que empecé a ser la Doncella Del Otoño.

Magnus: ¿Qué quieres decir? Tu y tus hermanas siempre fueron las Doncellas desde que comenzaron a existir. ¿No?

Amber: No Magni, nunca lo fuimos. Somos las herederas de las primeras Doncellas que existieron hace mucho.

Magnus: Dejame ver si entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo que el poder de las Doncellas ha pasado en generación de generación durante mucho tiempo?

Amber: Asi es, es como ha sido. Las Doncellas de aquel relato, que has oído, se fueron hace mucho. Yo y las demás somos las últimas en poseer ese poder ancestral que otorgó aquel hechicero. Hasta el día de hoy desconosco si soy la única que queda o si las demás siguen vivas. ¿Ahora entiendes el porqué le importo tanto a Ozpin?

Magni queda más asombrado con la revelación de la Doncella Del Otoño y eso lo deja desconcertardo, porque era algo que no sabía.

Magnus: Esto no me lo dijeron mis ancestros y eso nunca se menciona en la leyenda que todos conocen.

Amber: No siempre las leyendas o historias lo cuentan todo. ¿Ozpin no te dijo de cuando pasamos nuestro legado a las nuevas sucesoras?

Magnus: No, eso no me lo ha contado. Ha de tener sus razones para que me no me lo haya dicho. Ahora voy comprendiendo mejor tu situación como Doncella Del Otoño ¿Ozpin te llamó para tenerte cerca y te desempeñes como guardiana?

Amber: Si y no. Veras, diras que soy muy joven para ser la Doncella actual. Sé controlar y usar mis poderes, pero no soy tan experimentada para el combate. Ha sido mi debilidad desde que soy Doncella y no he podido mejorar. Ozpin decidió buscar una sucera, alguien que sea experta en batalla. Una vez que la encuentre ella será la nueva Nueva Doncella Del Otoño.

Magnus: ¿Qué va a pasar contigo después? ¿Cómo le vas heredas tus poderes a la candidata?

Amber: Bueno, seré una persona normal. Pero la que vaya ser mi sucesora va a ser algo doloroso.

Magnus: ¿Tan peligroso resulta para la candidata heredar tus poderes?

Amber: No solamente recibirá mi poder, también una parte de mis recuerdos y personalidad. Lo arriesgado es que la nueva sucesora ya no será la misma persona. Todos sus recuerdos se perderán o serán suplantados con los mios, y si tiene algún ser querido importante es seguro que ya no lo roconocerá.

Expresando algo de desconcierto, Magni se mantuvo callado. Sentía desagrado en pensar en las consecuencias que sufriría la candidata y la vez de que fuese proceso tortuoso.

Magnus: Hay un precio a pagar por ser la Nueva Doncella, de un valor personal y también sentimental. Sería doloroso ver que esa persona, en esencia, ya no está ante tus ojos y que es alguien más, que ni siquiera recuerde por lo que pasaron juntos.

La Doncella toma a Magni del antebrazo y sus miradas se cruzan, ella expresar su sentir, algo que se había guardado desde hace mucho y quería liberarlo.

Amber: Estaba aterrada. Aterrada cuando me contaron el proceso, tenía un pavor de pensar que mi… mi propio ser, mis pensamientos, serían desplazados a la nada para darle lugar a la de alguien mas. ¿Quién sería yo después de eso? Era incierto. Corri, corri con mucha suerte… Tras recibir el poder de la anterior Doncella seguía siendo yo misma, era un gran alivio pero casi me desmayo del asombro. Fue una moneda al aire, muy pocas veces la que hereda el poder de la Doncella tiene ese privilegio. Obtuve de ella también el conocimiento de cómo manejar ese poder y algunos recuerdos relacionados a su experiencia como Doncella.

El resto lo tuve que aprender, saber pelear y aprovechar mis nuevas habilidades. Dejé atrás mi vida anterior y tenía que asumir la nueva responsabilidad. Confienzo que odiaba tener que pelear, se que tengo ventaja con mis poderes. Creo que nunca fui la adecuada para seguir con el legado de la Doncella.

Magnus: Te equivocas Amber. Si no hubieses sido la candidata ideal habrías sufrido las secuelas que me mencinaste o algo más te habría sucedido. Llegaste y eres la Doncella Del Otoño hasta el día de hoy, tu iniciación fue una prueba de fuego y lo supéraste.

La Doncella se mantine en silencio brevemente, valorando las palabras dichas de la Deidad.

Amber: Sabes, no lo había visto de ese modo. Es algo que pude superar pero nunca me dí cuenta que lo había logrado, por algo soy la Doncella actualmente y por algo tu estás aquí. Comingo y en Remnant.

Magnus: Me alegra que los hayas comprendido.

Amber: Te doy las gracias por haberme escuchado, siento que me he desecho de un peso de mi.

Magni sonríe de manera complacido.

Magnus: Cuando quieras puedes hablar conmingo.

Amber: Claro Magnus. Todo esto que te he contado es porque no deseo que la que vaya ser mi sucesora pase por lo que yo viví. No quiero que ella vaya ser otra persona y que sus recuerdos se pierdan. Eso ya dependerá de su fortaleza física y mental para ser la nueva Doncella, pero también la suerte.

Magnus: ¿Recuerdas cómo se llevó acabo la transferencia de ese poder de la anterior Doncella a ti?

Amber: Te fallo, ahí sí no me acuerdo de nada. Para cuando abri los ojos supe que aún seguía siendo yo, me sentía muy extraña y con cierta jaqueca.

Magnus: Estoy intrigado de cómo lo hicieron, tengo una vaga idea pero… ¿Habrá sido como me lo imagino? Eso lo revisaré con más calma.

Amber: Una cosa mas Magni.

Magnus: Dime.

Amber: No le digas a Ozpin lo que te conté, por favor, ya que esto es algo que no te lo ha dado a saber.

Magnus: Te aseguro que no dire nada, tu despreocupate. ¿Sabes quién será la posible candidata?

Amber: Ozpin sigue buscando, va a tardar. Tendré tiempo para disfrutar mientras la encuentra. Oye ¿Qué hay de Cinder? ¿Es cierto que Ozpin le dio la oportunidad de dejarla estudiar en Beacon?

Magnus: Si, es totalmente cierto. Va estar tomando clases y seguramente te la vas a topar en los pasillos.

La Doncella abre lo ojos de asombro al saber que Cinder estaría en la academia como estudiante.

Amber: No me la creo, pensé que estaba bromeando cuando me dijo que Cinder estaría aquí durante éste periodo de clases. Espero que no te cause problemas o a mi, sería molesto para Ozpin.

Magnus: Ya te lo dije, no pasará nada, recuerda que ella ya no poseé sus habilidades. Ahora lo que la tiene atada es la idea de querer darme muerte.

Amber: Me incomoda cuando hablas de su horrendo propósito contra ti. Si algo te hace yo… te pagaría el favor que me diciste pero le daré un escarmientó delante de todos, para que aprenda a respetarte como es debido.

Magni toma de la mano a la Doncella y con calma le habla. Ella solo lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

Magnus: Te dire algo para que estés tranquila y tu solamente lo vas a saber. No puedo morir, no podría matarme usando métodos convencionales. Aunque tuviese el arma más letal de este reino jámas lograría hacerme daño, ni siquiera si ella tuviese tu poder como Doncella. No tendría oportunidad, sería una pelea en vano.

Amber compredió a lo que Magni se referia, cuando dijo que el era como el infinito mismo, era indestructible y eterno. Ella sonrió, mostrando carisma y alivio, al saber que nada malo le pasará a Magnus. De repente Amber se sonrojaba, al confesar algo que aún la seguía apenando.

Amber: Estaré más traquila, de que nada te puede hacer daño. Pero, te confieso… estoy avrgonzada por aquello que te pedi. De… revisar mi espalda. Es que… tú, tantos años y yo soy una jovencita a lado de ti. Ayyy… no quiero nadie se entere, sino van decir que es fue un… tu me endientes.

Magni sonreía al mirar su penosa expresión.

Magnus: Estos labios estarán selldos, no harán mención del encuentro íntimo Doncella Del Otoño.

Amber se sonroja y se apena más, de modo que le da un ligero empujón. Magni se reía sutilmente por su reacción.

Amber: Magni, no lo digas en ese tono, me haces sentirme avergonzada.

Magnus: Estoy jugando Doncella. Lo digo en serio, nadie lo va a saber, esto es más que un secreto.

Amber: ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Un recuerdo que podemos tú y yo atesorar?

Magnus: Un tesoro único para los dos pero también un regalo para ti, un nuevo ciclo en tu vida y que tienes derecho por disfrutar como lo demás.

Amber: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Magnus: ¿Uuuhhh?

La Doncella lo abraza, Magni sonríe y abraza a Amber con delicadeza. Tras estar juntos durante ese breve momento se separan lentamente, apenas se dieron cuentan que ya era medio día. Se ponen de pie, contemplan los alrededores brevemente y daban cierre a su plática.

Amber: ¿Qué hora es? Por lo visto ya es algo tarde.

Magnus: Ni yo me di cuenta, disfrute mucho conversa contigo Doncella Del Otoño.

Amber: Tambien yo Magnus. Oye, si llegamos a conicidir en horas libres podríamos vernos aquí.

Magnus: Podría ser posible, ya dependerá de mis actividades y de lo que me vaya a solicitar Ozpin.

Amber: Nos pondremos de acuerdo por mensaje, claro, lo mas discreto posible.

Magnus: Asi lo haremos. Con tu permiso Amber, me dispongo a ir a la biblioteca. Voy a consultar unos datos que necesito saber, para empaparme en la cuestión de cómo impartiré mi entrenamiento a los alumnos y otras cosas necesito repasar.

Amber: Por su puesto Magni… Ups, siempre te llamo por tu nombre real, jejeje. Procuraré llamarte por tu segundo nombre.

Magnus: Jejejeje, puedes también llamarme Elrick.

Amber: Me gusta más Magnus, lo tendré en mente. Nos estaremos viendo.

Magnus: Hasta luego Doncella.

Ambos se marchan, cada uno con una sonrisa que los hacia sentir animados y con determinados propósitos en sus mentes. Aquella charla lo hizo empatizar como seres únicos en Remnant y que sus vidas tuvieron giros repentinos que los hizo mantenerse alejados de la sociedad.

Los días fueron avanzando hasta llegar el inicio del semestre en Beacon. En la oficina principal estaban reunidos Ozpin, Glynda, Peter y Bartholomew. Magnus estaba presente, para conocer a los otros profesores y presentarse ante ellos.

Ozpin: Peter, Bartholomew. Permitanme presentarles a Elrick Magnus un ex cazador de Grimms y sera nuestro nuevo miembro en la Academia Beacon. El impartirá las clases de combate avazando a nuestros alumnos y ofrecerá un entrenamiento más riguroso para aquellos que desean ser Cazadores de alto rango.

Peter y Bartholomew se acercan con Magnus para saludarlo y charlar.

Peter: Bievenido a la Academia Beacon Elrick Magnus, un placer en conocerlo y de que forme parte de nuestro equipo.

Bartholomew: Mucho gusto en conocerlo Profesor Elrick y sea bienvenido. Es asombroso saber que tenemos presente a un cazador Grimms y un veterano en el combate. Estoy asioso por verlo imapartir sus clases a los alumnos y les enseñe cómo deben de luchar.

Magnus: Un placer conocerlos y gracias por darme la bienvenida. Estoy seguro que estaremos trabajando en equipo, compartiendo experiencias y brindando nuestro conocimiento a los estudiantes para que destaquen como Cazadores y futuros defensores de Remant.

Peter: No solamente llevarán con orgullo en nombre de nuestro instituto, aprenderán de los mejores y serán un ejemplo a seguir para las futuras generaciones.

Bartholomew: Digame Profesor Elrick, por lo que nos ha comentato Ozpin, en las primeras platicas acerca de usted ¿Usted aprendió diversos estilos de combate en las diferentes regiones de Remnant por los pocos veteranos que participaron hace mucho en la gran guerra?

Magnus: Tuve el honor de conocerlos y me enseñaron todo lo que sabían, desde tácticas de combate hasta el cómo luchar contra los Grimms. Ya después me dediqué a crear mis propias técnicas combinando el uso del polvo.

Peter: ¿Qué arma usa actualmente?

Magnus: Una gran espada de doble filo.

Bartholomew: Una arma tradicional y efectiva en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero ¿He de suponer que ha compensado la desventaja que tiene su espada contra las armas modernas usando polvo?

Magnus: Imbullo mi espada con el polvo, para realizar técnicas de ataque que van desde el uso hielo, fuego y ataques eléctricos.

Peter: Interesante. Su espada debe estar tratada con material especial para aguantar los drásticos cambios al usar fierentes tipos de polvo.

Magnus: Me fue difícil forjarla, era prueba y error, hasta que logré la aleación que puediese resistir los cambios bruscos y que no se venciera por el uso.

Bartholomew: Te debió tomar tiempo pero lograste el resultado que buscabas. Me gustaría ver tu arma en su momento.

Magnus: Claro y les daré una demostración de mi estilo de combate.

Peter: Me gusta la sugerencia. Profesor Elrick, de nuevo, un gusto que esté aquí. Bartholomew y yo nos retiramos, tenemos que iniciar con nuestros deberes ahora mismo.

Bartholomew: Con su permiso Profesor y le deseo lo mejor en este periodo. Ozpin, Glynda, nos estaremos mirando en los pasillos.

Ozpin: Que tengan buen día.

Bartholomew y Peter toman el ansensor y se marchan de la oficina. Hubo cierto silencio, Glynda observa a Ozpin con una mirada que relfejaba no estar convencida de cómo la plática se desarrolló. Él lo percibe y le responde con tranquilidad.

Ozpin: ¿Por qué esa cara Glynda? ¿Qué ocurre?

Glynda: No puedo creer que Peter y Bartholomew se hayan tragado la historia ficticia de Magni. Nunca sospecharon, a pesar de concer a Magnus por primera vez.

Magnus: Esa es la intención, crear una buena impresión y que me tengan confianza; debo hacer lo mismo con los estudiantes.

Ozpin: Concuerdo contigo. Mientras simpatices con todos no tendras problemas.

Glynda: Pero ¿Hablas en serio de darles una demostración en algún momento? Magnus, te pido que no te exageres. Sinceramente creo que deberíamos por…

Ozpin se acerca a Glynda, la toma del hombro y le habla con calma.

Ozpin: No hay necesidad de tomar diferentes medias, todo se hará como lo hemos platicado. Lo mismo con Cinder pero si tendremos que tenerle cierta atención para no cause problemas en el instituto. Tú tranquila.

Glynda: Esta bien Ozpin. Pero sí pido que me dejes darle una mirada a Cinder de vez en cuando, en caso que encuentre algo sospechoso y le informo a Magnus personalmente, para que le de una llamada de atención.

Magni y Ozpin intercambian miradas y ambos acienta de manera afirmativa, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Magnus: No tengo ninguna objeción en tu propuesta. Mira, como se los había comentado la primera vez. Puedo percibir a los seres vivos y a otras criaturas. Ya identifico a Cinder con facilidad cuando está cerca, su característico mal humor es único. Hasta el Arbol Sagrado me apoya, me dice dónde anda exactamente y qué es lo que hace. Haga lo que haga lo sabré al instante e ire con ella al momento.

Glynda: Mantener el orden en Beacon es una tarea que debemos cumplir como profesores. Lo que quiero expresar es… que ese orden y diciplina no se vean alterados por Cinder e intente crear un altercado en Beacon, como un acto de venganza en contra de nosotros. Esa mi es preocupación, que se las ingienie de algún modo. Sabiendo que el Yggdrasil te ayuda en saber sus movientos.

De nuevo, Ozpin y Magni intercambian miradas. La Deidad sonríe y le responde a Glynda con seguirdad.

Magnus: Te seré sincero, para mi sería interesante mirar qué trataría hacer y cómo lo llevaría acabo sin que yo lo sepa. Es mas, si ya tiene algo mente, tengo el atrevimiento de dejarla que lo haga. ¿Por qué? Porque su venganza es conmigo, no con ustedes. Señorita Glynda, Cinder está empeñada en hacer algo que le tomará una eternidad para lograrlo. Beacon no estará bajo amenaza por ella.

Ozpin se frotaba la barbilla con las llemas de sus dedos, tras oir lo dicho por Magni. Se mostraba satisfecho por lo que escucho.

Ozpin: Bien, supongo que todo marchará como es debido y sin preocupaciones, es lo que esperaba para este semestre. ¿Deseas mencionar algo más Glynda?

A Glynda le extraña los animos de Ozpin y no le queda que estar de acuerdo y no hablar más del tema.

Glynda: No, eso era todo y gracias a ambos por escucharme. Magnus, ya no pondré en tela de duda las decisiones que has tomado sobre Cinder. Espero trabajar contigo como docentes en todo momento.

Magnus: Siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte Glynda y tu opinión será tomada en cuenta. También estoy dispuesto a trabajar a tu lado como Porfesor, a lado de Ozpin y de los demás todos los días.

Las palabras surtieron efecto en Glynda y ella se quedó más tranquila, pero se sonroja. Encuentra agradable la amabalidad con que La Deidad se dirije a ella.

Ozpin: Valgame, qué desconsideración la mia. Magnus, ven conmingo. Te voy a mostrar tu oficina, para que ya estes totalmente instalado, sígueme.

Magnus: Te sigo.

Ozpin: Enseguida regreso Glynda.

Ambos toman el elevador y Glynda solo miraba como se cerraban las puertas hasta que se marchaban. Se queda inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la pantalla holográfica con diversos datos, los cuales no le esaba prestando mucha atención.

Glynda: Dicen que el hombre nació del polvo. Se volvió fuerte, sabio y lleno de recursos, pero nació en un mundo que no perdona. ¿Magni y su hogar, Asgard? ¿De dónde nació él? ¿Cómo era su mundo en comparación al nuestro? Ni los reyes antiguos de los cuatro reinos sabrían qué responder, si estuviesen vivos y atestiguasen a este Dios. La Reina… ¿Ya sabrá de él en verdad? Uhmmm… No mas sugestiones, debo concentrarme en esto.

Su atención se enfoca de lleno en la pantalla, revisaba los datos para cersiorarse que estuvieran en orden; mientras esperaba a Ozpin a que regresara.

Las puertas de una oficina se abren, el olor a alformbra nueva se hacia notar, en el centro de ésta estaba plasmada la insignia de Beacon. Un escritorio y una silla, de aspecto muy cómodo, se hacían compañian el uno al otro. Unas ventanas con marcos de madera, que se podían abrir a la par, mostraban el exterior. A los lados unos libreros, con puertas de cristals y en su interior resguardaban unos cuantos libros con su conocimiento plasmados en sus paginas.

El lugar parecía no haberse ocupado por cierto tiempo, su tamaño era suficiente como para que estuviesen ahí cuatro o cinco personas. Magni contemplaba el lugar encantado y Ozpin estaba a su lado mientras miraba su expresión.

Ozpin: ¿Te agrada? No hace mucho mandé a remodelar esta oficina. Estaba apunto de asignarla como estudio privado para clases particulares. Además, tendras cercas el gimnasio, el estadio e ir a las afueras cuando desees.

Magnus: Me gusta, el color rojo ladrillo de la alfombra le da un buen contraste con luz que entra por las ventanas. Aquellos libreros les voy a dar un buen uso, traeré unos libros de mi reino.

Ozpin: ¿Qué clase de libros son los que vas a traer?

Magnus: Unos narran toda la histora de Asgard, mi gente, nustras costumbres y diversas batallas históricas.

Ozpin: Me interesan, quiero leerlos. Sería más discreto, Peter y Bartholomew aún no saben quién eres en realidad. Relatarnos tu historia de manera personal resultaría ser algo difícil.

Magnus: Comprendo tu punto. Aunque estuviésemos a en una reunión, con o sin su presencia, puede ser arriesgado si llegaran a saber de mi.

Ozpin: Deja de eso Magnus ¿Si uno o varios estudiantes se enteran que eres un Dios de otro mundo? Se sabría de inmediato, se exparcería como polvora hasta llegar a todos los rincones de Remnant. Estaré exgerando pero es algo que no deseamos que suceda, no en este momento.

Magnus: Bien lo manejaremos de esa forma ¿Cuántos tomos deseas?

Ozpin: Para mi, Glynda y James.

Magnus: ¿No quieres que traiga uno para Qrow?

Ozpin: El llega ser algo peresoso cuando lee libros extensos y no sería seguro. No es porque llegue a perder el libro, sino uhmmm… a veces el alcohol lo obliga hablar de más.

Magni rie al encontrar divertido el comentario de Ozpin.

Magnus: Entiendo, ningún libro para el en ese caso. Quizás traiga algo para el que la va gustar.

Ozpin: ¿Qué cosa?

Magnus: Hhhmmmm, lo pensaré primero o hasta que platique con Qrow. Es inofencibo y no le hará daño, te lo aseguro.

Ozpin: Ahhh, eso me tranquiliza. ¿Qué otros libros vas a traer?

Magnus: De entrenamiento, de combate, recetas de comida, postres, para forjar armas, conjuros, pociones.

Ozpin: Espera ¿Dijiste conjuros y pociones? ¿En verdad los vas a usar?

Magnus: Tengo la sospecha que los voy a necesitar. Decuida, no haré uso de maleficios o algo que pueda perjudicar a alguien. Serán para ayudar a los alumnos en caso de una emergencia.

Ozpin se queda pensando, dudando si en verdad era conveniente que trajera Magni esos misteriosos libros a Beacon que le mencionó. Tras meditarlo le da su respuesta.

Ozpin: Bien, puedes traer tus libros. Pero, con la condición que los guardes siempre aqui, en los libreros de tu oficina, bajo llave y siempre cargues las llaves contigo todo el tiempo.

Ozpin le entrega un juego de llaves, Magni los toma y los guarda en el interior de su saco.

Ozpin: No los pierdas Magnus, son el único que juego que tengo.

Magnus: Si eso pasa abrire la puerta con mis puños.

Ozpin: El uso de la fuerza exesiva está prohibido en el interior de Beacon, omite esa idea y simplemente no extravies las llaves.

Magni se rie del comentario que sugirió para abrir la puerta y del cómo le responde Ozpin. La risa resulta contajiosa para Ozpin y ambos reían, de imaginar un supuesto destrozo en la oficina. Ambos recomponen su postura y retoman su conversación.

Ozpin: Me alegraste el día. ¿Tienes alguna duda de tus obligaciones o algo que no te haya mandado a tu correo personal?

Magnus: Tengo claro de las tareas que debo realizar. El reglamento lo tengo, el programa de entrenamiento que creamos entre los dos y mi horario como profesor.

Ozpin: Bien, no falta nada. Ohhh, en cuanto pueda te asignaré una computadora holográfica, para que tengas donde adminstrar tus registros y reportes. Regreso a mi oficina, Glynda y yo debemos dar la bienvenida a los estudiantes, entre otras actividades. Tú también puedes hacerlo.

Magnus: Comprendido Ozpin, nos estaremos comunicando. Aprovechare el viaje para ver cómo anda Cinder y ver qué hace.

Ozpin: Estamos en contacto, que tengas buen dia.

Ambos salen de la oficina, Magni cierra la puerta con llave y Ozpin se marcha para reunirse con Glynda. Magni decide mandar un mensaje de texto a Cinder para decirle que se verían en las afueras de la academia, en las bancas de los jardines.

Tras un breve momento les reponde.

Cinder: YA VOY, CON UN DEMONIO.

La Deidad emprende la caminata para reunirse con Cinder. Ya estando en las afueras Magnus observaba que diversos estudiantes caminaban por los alrededores y él los saludaba, dándoles la bienvenida. Los alumnos saludan cordialmente a Magni y ellos le deseaban buen inicio para este semestre.

La Deidad llega a las bancas y logra ver a la poca distancia a Cinder, quien estaba sentada y dando la espalda; la reconoce al observa su cabello corto. Se va acercando, reodeando la banca hasta encarar a Cinder, quien estaba de brazos cruzados. Sus miradas se encuentran, ella hace una mueca de disguto, medio agacha la cabeza para desviar y fijar la vista al piso.

Magnus se sienta en la banca, observando a Cinder. Ella se recorre un poco, para manterse alejado de él. La Deidad le habla con traquilidad.

Magnus: ¿Por qué estás enfadada? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

Cinder: No, ¡No es eso! ¡Aún no me hago la idea de estar aquí! ¡No se si detestar este lugar, a ti o ambos!

Mangus: Dime ¿Conseguiste lo que vas a necesitar para este semenstre? No quiero enterarme que te hizo falta algo de última hora.

Cinder: ¡Ya tengo todo!

Magnus: Los uniformes que te llevé hace poco ¿Te los probaste?

Cinder: ¡Ugghh! Me quedan ¡Pero son horrendos! ¿¡Cómo es posible que me obilgues a rebajarme a nivel de los demás!? ¡Yo no pertezco aquí! ¡Mi mundo, era el de dominar, que me obedecieran y que nadie me cuestionara!

Magnus: ¿Querías apoderarte de Beacon para ti sola, convertirlo en tu propio reino e intentar conquistar Vacuo, Atlas y Mistral?

Cinder: ¡Es un disparate lo que dices! ¡No se trataba de una conquista! ¡No tienes idea de lo que les esperaba a estos ilusos! ¿¡De qué sirve que te cuente!? ¡De seguro tus ancestros te dijeron todo con lujo de detalles!

Magni se queda pensando por un momento, mientras se frotaba la barbilla con sus dedos, como haciendo memoria, para darle su respuesta a Cinder. Tras recordar la mira, sonríe y le habla en un tono algo inocente hasta volverse sarcástico.

Magnus: No me hcieron mención de tus planes de dominación mundial, solo tu encuentro con La Doncella y lo que buscabas de ella. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Tenemos algo tiempo todavía.

A Cinder no le parece divertido y gruñe de enojo.

Cinder: ¡Eres un…! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Tenías que salir con una payasada! ¡Suficiente, me largo!

Se pone de pie abruptamente pero estaba indecisa a dónde ir.

Magnus: Recorre la academia, conoce sus intalaciones. Asi de paso también nuevos compañeros de clase, no muestres esa cara o huirán de ti.

Cinder se limita en responderle refufuñando y se marcha a paso veloz en dirección a la gran torre de la academia. Magni encoge los hombros, alza las manos abriendo sus palmas y mira hacia arriba, expresando cierta desaprobación por el enojo de su aprendiz.

Magnus: A ver si al rato se le pasa el coraje o hasta que estemos en la sesión del entrenamiento. Bueno, vayamos a darles la bienvenida a más estudiantes.

La Deidad abandona la banca y se encamina hasta el punto central de la academia. Al llegar a la ubicación su atención es atraída al mirar varios estudiantes que acompañaban a una rubia. Aquella jovencita de ojos morados y de cabello largo disfrutaba de la atención y se sentía halagada por tener a sus admiradores a su lado.

Yang: Vengan, vengan. Vamos todos a conocer Beacon y encantada en conocerlos. Vaya, acabo de llegar y ya me siento popular. Hey, cuidado, no toquen mi cabello o empezaremos mal ¿De acuerdo? Bien, vamos por allá, sigamos con el tour.

Yang y sus seguidores se adentraron al interior de Beacon hasta perderse y Magni le divertió la escena que precensió.

Magnus: Esa jovencita sí que sabe socializar en un dos por tres. Ojala Cinder aprenda algo de ella, si la llega a conocer.

El teléfono de Magni suena, observa y era un mensaje de Ozpin.

Ozpin: Magnus, un favor. Si llegas a mirar a una chica de ojos plateados te la encargo. Su nombre es Ruby y lleva una caperuza roja. Dale la bienevenida, es una estudiante con muchos deseos en ser una cazadora. Estoy seguro que su pontencial puede ser mejorado con tu conocimiento en el combate. Estamos en cotacto.

La Deidad le responde de inmediato.

Magnus: Enterado Ozpin, estaré al pendiente en encontrar a la estudiante.

Tras responder el mensaje Magni queda intrigado por la descripción de los ojos de la estudiante, mientras caminaba por los alrededores, buscando a la estudiante de la caperuza roja.

Magnus: ¿Ojos plateados? Interesante, ha tener algo especial. Hey… no, imposible. Esos ojos los he visto solamente en… ¿y esa explosión?

A paso apresurado, Magni se dirige a buscar el origen de aquella explosión que escuchó. Cuando llega mira a la estudiante de la caperuza roja, discutiendo con Weiss, le reclama por provocar una reacción en cadena al estornudar y por casi destruir sus maletines con polvo.

La Deidad se limita en observar, se cubría la boca para ocultar su risa, ya que se le resultaba divertida la escena. Cuando se marcho Weiss y Ruby tuvo su breve encuentro con Blake, se aproxima para ayudarla a incorporase del piso.

Ruby: Vaya, bienvenida a Beacon. ¿Uhmmmm?

Magni se medio agacha y tiende su mano para ayudarla.

Magnus: Hola pequeña ¿Estás bien?

Ruby: Uhmm… Si, estoy bien. Solo que no empecé bien mi día.

La Deidad la ayuda a ponerse de pie y conversan.

Magnus: ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

Ruby: Ahhh, esa princesita. Me estaba presumiendo uno de sus polvos y me hizo estornudar, eso provocó una explosión. Se enfadó conmigo por hacerle un desastre con sus maletines, pero nadie salió lastimado. Me llamos Ruby Rose, encantada.

Magnus: Elrick Magnus, soy profesor de Beacon, especializado en combate avanzado. Mucho gusto Ruby.

Ruby: ¡Whooaaaoo! ¿¡Profesor de Beacon!? ¡Yeeeiii! ¡Esto alegra mi día! ¿Escuche bien? ¿En combate avanzado?

Magnus: Asi es, mi porposito es enseñarle a los alumnos técnicas nuevas y mejorar su estilo de pelea.

Ruby: Ohhh, mire. Esta es mi arma, yo misma la fabrique.

Magnus: ¿Tu misma? ¿Qué es y que hace?

La mirada de Magni se desvia a los ojos de Ruby y queda maravillado por su color plateado. Aquel color platinado lo hacia recordar algo familiar, algo que él había visto hace mucho. Ruby se percata de su comportamiento y queda intrigada, ella sonreía inocentemente.

Ruby: ¿Sucede algo Profesor? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?

Jaune: ¡Hola!

Magnus: ¿?

Los pensamientos de Magni se vieron interrumpidos al aproximarse un estudiante de cabello rubio, aquel individuo que Ruby conoció en el trasnporte que llevaba a todos los alumnos a Beacon e identificó por haber hecho un bochornoso momento enfrente de todos.

Ruby: Hey ¿Eres el que tenía nauseas y vomitó saliendo del transporte?

Jaune: Uhmmm… No estoy acostumbrado viajar de ese forma, me provoca mareos y… Oh rayos. Jejeje, perdone que los moleste. No sabía que estaban platicando.

Jaune queda apenado y se limita en racarse la nuca.

Magnus: ¿Eso pasó?

Ruby: Si, nadie se burló de él, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Magnus: Esperemos que no seas blanco de burlas y que nadie te haya grabado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jaune: Jaune Arc.

Ruby: Ruby Rose.

Magnus: Elrick Magnus, soy profesor de Beacon, mucho gusto Jaune Arc.

Jaune: ¿Un profesor? Wow, veo que empezamos con las presentaciones desde muy temprano. Mucho gusto profesor Elrick. Ruby Rose, encantado en conocerte.

Los tres intercambian saludos formales y Magni les hace una invitación.

Magnus: ¿Qué les parece si conocemos las instalaciones mientras platicamos?

Ruby: Ohhh si, me parece buena idea.

Jaune: Sigo sus pasos profesor Elrick.

El trio camina por los alrededores de Beacon hasta llegar a un sitio, donde había una fuente con una escultura y áreas verdes con árboles. Mientras seguían con andar continuaban conversando.

Jaune: ¿Cómo? ¿Especializado en combate avanzado? Asombroso, ha de ser todo un veterano luchando. Seguramente para usted pelear con quien sea o contra los Grimms ha de ser cosa fácil.

Magnus: Con los Grimms es una cosa, son bestias que pueden atacar en grupo y no te darían tregua si no sabes cómo lidiar con cada uno. Contra una persona o Faunus, supongamos, es cuestión de analizar su estilo de combate y encontrar la manera de romper su guardiar para dejarlo vulnerable. Diganme ¿Dónde aprendienron a luchar o quién les enseñó?

Ruby: Mi tio fue quien me entrenó y deseo llegar a ser toda una Cazadora.

Jaune: Yo vengo de una familia donde han sido guerreros generación tras generación, estoy aquí para seguir esa tradición. Aunque, siento que mis habilidades no están a la altura como convertirme en un guerrero.

Magnus: Es cuestión de evaluar tu estilo de combate y ver dónde hay que fortalecerte esas debilidades para que sobresalgas.

Ruby: Ohhh, déjeme le muestro mi arma, la llamo Cresecent Rose.

Jaune: ¡Whooaa, por todos los! ¿¡Esa es tu arma, una guadaña!?

Ruby: Si, además es un rifle de alto calibre, yo misma la construí.

Magnus: Asombroso ¿Me permiste observar tu guadaña?

Ruby: Por su puesto Profesor.

Magni estaba fascinado al ver la Crescent Rose de Ruby, al grado que se le ocurre querer porbarla.

Magnus: Es sorprende que alguien tan joven haya diseñado su propia arma. Es intimidante, puedo ver que ya te has acostumbrado a su tamaño y peso. ¿Te importa si la pruebo?

Ruby: ¡Ohh! Claro, claro. Puede usarla, va adorarla mucho como yo.

Toma la guadaña de Ruby y busca un epacio un poco más abierto para poder probarla.

Magni: Vayamos de este lado, ahí es perfecto perfecto.

Jaune y Ruby lo siguen hasta un área verde con árboles, un buen espacio para maniobrar. Ambos mantienen su distancia mientras Magni se preparaba su pose de combate. Ruby estaba ansiosa por verlo en acción, Jaune observaba con algo de incredulidad, preguntándose qué tan bueno es para pelear.

En ese instante Magni empezó a manejar la guadaña, dando tajadas en el aire con fuerza, de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa; su destreza con la guadaña era tan fenomenal que Ruby se omociona y Jaune queda boquiabierto al ver la gran rapidez que se movia Magnus.

Ruby: ¡Whoaaaaooo! ¡Sabe usar mi Crescent Rose y es igual de rápido como yo!

Jaune: Increible, lo hace ver fácil.

Hizo un cambio de movimientos y ahora Magni daba giros para propinar ataques contundentes con la guadaña. Siguió manipulando la Cresecent Rose hasta hacerla girar con rapidez como una hélice, creando un defensa y ofensiva impenetrable. Para cerrar su demostración, da un salto en el aire para hacer una maromenta y aterriza dando un impactante golpe con la guadaña, pero Magnus tuvo gran cuidado para no golpear la Crescent Rose en el césped.

Cuando terminó Ruby y Jaune se acercan mostrando unas caras de admiración.

Ruby: ¡Eso estuvo genial profesor! No me imagine que supiese usar mi arma con gran agilidad.

Jaune: Sospecho que su pasatiempo es el manejo de las armas y entrenar cada día.

Magnus: Jejeje, así es. Esto es el resultado de muchos años de entrenamiento y expandir mi conocimiento en el manejo de armas. Aquí tienes Ruby, tu guadaña es toda una obra de arte.

Ruby: Qué bueno que le haya agradado mi Cresecent Rose Profesor.

Magnus: ¿Tu qué arma tienes Jaune?

Jaune: Una espada y este escudo, le pertenecieron a mi tara, tara, tara abuelo. Los usó durante la gran guerra.

Ruby: ¿Qué hace el escudo?

Jaune: Se hace pequeño, ¡Whoao!

Jaune casi deja caer su escudo cuando se encoje y lo vuelve a transformar a su tamaño habitual.

Magnus: Para haber sido de tu tara, tara, tara abuelo luce impecable.

Jaune: Tiene sus años y aún conserva su filo.

Magnus: ¿Te importa si pruebo tu espada y el escudo?

Jaune: Uhmm… Bueno…

Jaune duda en prestarle su espada pero Ruby lo anima a que lo haga.

Ruby: Anda Jaune, préstaselos. No creo que se rompan o los dañe, confía en su destreza.

Juane: Está bien. Aquí tiene profesor, se los encargo mucho. Si les pasa algo no me la van a perdonar en mi casa.

Magni recibe la espada y el escudo, al momento de empuñarlos se sintió familiarizado con ellos, le hace recordar viejos tiempos de cuando luchó en distintas batallas en Asgard y murmura en voz baja.

Magnus: Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando usaba escudo, ya después no lo necesitaba. Veamos si aún me acuerdo.

La Deidad se aleja a una distancia segura y empieza su demostración con el armamento Jaune. Primero hacía unos ataques con la espada, cortes a los lados, dando pasos hacia adelenta para obligar al oponente imaginario a retroceder. Da un medio giro, hace una finta con la espada y golpea con el escudo. Da un salto hacia atrás, se proteje con el escudo y da patada para contra atacar, de modo que rope la defensa del oponente y da un estoque mortal. Da otro medio giro y hace un atque contudente de arriba hacia abajo con la espada y remata con otro estoque.

Da una marometa, arremente con escudo arrodillado y ataca con la espada de abajo hacia arriba. Los movimeintos de Magnus eran muy rápidos, Jaune estaba impresionado al ver cómo manejaba el escudo y la espada. Pero hubo técnicas o movimentos que jámas había visto y no desconocia que eran del propio Magnus.

Jaune: ¿Qué estilo de combate es ese? Es agresivo, usa el escudo también como una segunda arma. Nunca lo había visto ¿Alguna idea Ruby?

Ruby: Ni idea Jaune, no sabría decirte. Pero concuerdo que su técnica sí es agresiva y por lo visto está enfocado en despedazar al oponente lo más pronto posible.

Jaune: Si fuera yo luchando contra él, en pleno entrenamient,o ya me habría derribado seis veces o más.

Ruby: En mi caso creo que mi velocidad me ayudaría, pero presiento que usaría mucho el escudo para bloquear mis ataques y me daría una estocada al ver la oportunidad.

Ambos seguían mirando la gran destreza de Magnus, nunca bajaba la guardía y cada vez sus ataques eran más letales. Llegó a tomar la espada con ambas manos para realizar un estoque pontente, para roper la defensa del oponente y retoma rápidamente el escudo. Vuelve a relizar aquella marometa en el aire para relizar el ataque contundente con la espada peor lo hace tres veces hasta finalizar.

Se escuchan aplausos. Ruby, Jaune y Magnus voltean a mirar y observan que había unos cuantos estudiantes que miraron el espectáculo. Se acercaron para expresar su admiración y uno de ellos le habla.

Oiga, su estilo de pelea es impresionante ¿Es usted Profesor de la Academia?

Magnus: Si, soy Profesor e impartiré las clases de combate avanzado. Lo que miraron es un una pisca de lo que les puedo enseñar y ofrecerles un entrenamiento para que lleguen a ser cazadores.

¿Combate avanzado? Eso suena genial. Presiento que va a valer la pena estar en Beacon después de todo. Es un placer Profesor, si nos disculpa seguiremos conociendo las instalaciones, espero que lo veamos muy seguido.

Magnus: Asi será, que disfruten del día y sean bienvenidos.

Los alumnos continuaron su recorrido por Beacon. Dentro de esa pequeña conglomeración, que se fue disipando, emergio un rostro con una mirada nada agradable y Magnus la reconoció al instante.

Cinder estaba parada, de brazos cruzados y su expresión era de desprecio. Ruby y Jaune quedaron extrañados ante aquella actitud, no comprendía el porqué los miraba de ese modo. Magni se matuvo callado, mientras seguía empuñando el escudo y la espada de Jaune. A diferencia de Cinder él se mantenía sereno, en espera que ella dijera algo, pero no hubo intercambio de palabras entre los dos y solo se percibió un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Sin importarle la mala impresión que daba ante Jaune y a Ruby, Cinder se da la media vuelta y se marcha hasta estar en el otro extremo del lugar, sentándose sobre el bordo de la fuente y dando la espalda. Ruby y Jaune se miraron al no comprender lo qué sucedía con ella.

Jaune: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿La conoces?

Ruby: No, ni idea. No vi que desecendiara del transporte.

Jaune: Yo tampoco, quizás llegó por su propia cuenta. No parece amigable.

Ruby: Profesor Elrick ¿Quién era ella? Parecía enfadada.

Magnus: Creo que una estudiante quien no le agrada estar entre mucha gente, veré qué es lo que le sucede. Jaune, gracias por prestarme tu espada y tu escudo. Me atrevo a decir que son un buen armamento para ti.

Jaune: No hay de qué profesor… uhmm ¿En serio? Es bueno escuchar que alguien como usted aprecie esta espada y escudo a pesar de ser antiguos.

Magnus: Tendrán una apariencia sencilla pero se les puede sacar mucho provecho si sabes cómo usarlos al máximo.

Jaune: Ansío por aprender de usted Profesor y poder manejar mi espada sin llegar a ser torpe.

Ruby: Y que ya no te de nauseas con los movimientos bruscos.

Jaune: Eso, jejejeje. Que no sea un punto débil en mi contra.

Magnus: Eso lo trabajaremos con auto control. Ruby, Jaune, espero que hayan disfrutado de la desmostración.

Ruby: Fue fantástico Profesor, Oohh, estoy dispuesta aprender mucho de usted durante este semestre.

Magnus: Será un placer tenerlos en las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Ruby: Gracias por su tiempo Profesor.

Magnus: Recuerden, dentro de poco iniciará la bienvenida oficial en el foro de la Academía, no lleguen tarde.

Jaune: Creo que aún tenemos tiempo.

Ruby: Será sufiente, sigamos explorando. Lo veremos en el foro Profesor.

Jaune y Ruby se marchan para seguir conociendo las instalaciones. De inmediato, Magni se dirige a la fuente donde se encontraba sentada Cinder en el borde. Él se sienta, ella continuaba de brazos cruzados, voltea a mirar a la Deidad y vuleve a fijar su mirada en césped, seguía mostrando enfado. Magni le habla con tranquilidad.

Magnus: ¿No estás apenada por causar una mala impresión ante esos dos estudiantes?

Cinder: Espero que no descuides lo acordado entre nosotros, no quiero que me salgas con que luego no tienes tiempo para mi entrenamiento.

Magnus: Paciencia Cinder. Ya te había dicho que tendré tiempo para ti y estaremos a solas, no descuidaré tu aprendizaje.

Cinder: Más te vale. Además, no me inetersa lo que esos dos hayan pensado de mi. Supongo que disfrutarás de presumir de tus habilidades ante todos estos chiquillos.

El celular de Magni suena y lo revisa, era un mensaje de Ozpin. Lo lee y sonreía nerviosamente pero a la vez le resultaba divertido. Cinder encuentra algo molesto su expresión y lo interroga.

Cinder: ¿Y ahora qué?

Magnus: Te tengo una mala notica.

Cinder: ¿¡Qué insinuas!?

Magnus: Los nuevos alumnos no tienen asignado sus habitaciones todavía, eso tomará algo de tiempo. Tú ya tienes uno pero no de manera oficial, por lo que no podrás usar tu cuarto. Tendras que pasar la noche en otro lugar.

Al escuchar la situación Cinder se enoja.

Cinder: ¡Son unos! ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo desde un comienzo!? ¿¡Dónde se supone que voy a dormir!? ¡Tengo mis cosas en ese cuarto y no pienso sacarlas!

Magnus: No creo que sea necesario que saques tus cosas de ahí, además, son políticas del Instituto y debemos seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Cinder: ¿¡Politicas!? ¡Politicas mi…!

Magnus: Espera.

Magni alza la mano para interrupirla, había recibido otro mensaje de Ozpin con más instrucciones relacionado con el cuarto de Cinder.

Magnus: Bueno, no será necesario que te mudes de habitación, es lo que me acaba de decir. Pero, debes esperar hasta todo esté regularizado.

Cinder: ¿¡Cúanto se van a tardar!?

Magnus: Será un solo día. Una cosa más, ¿tienes la llave del cuarto contigo?

Cinder: ¡La tengo!

Magnus: Debes dármela.

Sin titubear Cinder le entrega la llave a Magni de mala gana, vuelve a quedar de brazos curzados y su respiración reflejaba su enfado característico.

Magnus: Ozpin hace esto porque todos los estudiantes deben recibir el mismo trato, nadie goza de privilegios y todos empiezan desde el principio; aunque se trate de alumnos experimentados o con poca experiencia en las artes del combate. Debes comprender que tu vida anterior llegó a su ciclo final y has iniciado a una nueva etapa. Ve esto como tu nuevo hogar y no como una miseria como tú crees. Ya no te quejes ¿dónde estarías en estos momentos si no fuera por mi?

Cinder se le queda mirando a Magni, reflejando aquel odio que tiene hacia el; no fue de su agrado quella pregunta. Ella pensaba en los planes que pudo haber concretado, de haber tenido ante sus pies a los subordinados y auto proclamaser por la fuerza como su nuevo líder. De haberse topado con La Deidad, de haber muerto contra La Doncella, de haber perdido su poderío y de no haber podido, aunque sea, salvar la vida de Emerald y de Mercury de un horrido final.

Esos pensamientos la seguían ostigando, avivando constantemente su propósito de venganza contra Magnus. No estaba dispuesta a ceder ante las circustancias en la que vive en la actualidad. Su respiración aún manisfestaba irritación, no deseba expresar verbalmente esos sentimientos y solo hace un comentario en tono

Cinder: Burlate lo que quieras, sin ti me las arreglaría por mis propios medios y estaría en otro lugar sin tener que estar soportándote.

Magnus: A este paso acabaras con tu propio higado, voy a tomar en consideración en usar algún conjuro para regenerártelo en algun momento. Eres mi aprendiz y no puedo permitir que pases esta noche sin una frasada. Ahora vuelvo, voy a conseguirte una.

Magni se pone de pie y se marcha tranquilamente. Cinder volvió a fijar su mirada al piso, para ignorar la presencia de Magnus. No se percata que los pasos de la Deidad se dejaron de escuchar a los pocos segundos, seguía algo adentrada en su odio.

Había pasado aproximadamente un minuto y medio, Cinder alza la mirada al escuchar a Magnus acercarse y queda algo desconcertada. Se fija que cargaba un sleeping bag de color rojo en un brazo, lo pone sobre el borde de la fuente, para mostrárselo.

Magnus: Es para ti, para que puedas dormir cómodamente.

Cinder: ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo fue que? ¿Acaso tu lo…?

Magnus: Jajajajaja, no Cinder, no lo robé. Lo compré y es de los más cómodos, todo tuyo. Tengo que irme, en unos minutos empezará la ceremonia oficial de bienvenida, debo de estar con Ozpin y con Glynda. Ve primero a paquetería a dejar tu sleeping bag, está cerca del foro. No llegues tarde, sino sabes dónde es sigue a los alumnos o pregunta, para que te guien. Te veo luego, no olvidaré en darte la llave, Ozpin ya sabe cúal es.

Magni parte para dirigirse al foro y Cinder queda extrañada por el sopresivo obsequio que recibió. Observaba el sleeping bag, el cual, estaba empacado en su bolsa de tela para transportarlo de manera fácil.

Toma el sleeping bag con ambas manos y sentía su textura, era suave y olia a nuevo. Ese aroma fue de su agrado al olerlo y, apenas perceptible, deja salir una sonrisa al gustarle el regalo de la Deidad.

Su leve sonrisa desaparece al sentirse insegura, voltea a mirar a los alrededores. No veía nadie pero se percata que alguien la observaba, no sabía qué era o quién era y comenzaba a tener temor. Se levanta de la orilla de la fuente, abraza el sleeping bag y se marcha a paso acelerado. El viento comenzó a soplar y el sonido de las ramas de los arbustos la hizo estár mas alerta, continuó a caminando apresuradamente hasta abandonar el sitio e incicio su camino al foro.

Ruby y Jaune llegaron al foro, una vez adentro vieron a muchos alumnos, todos estaba platicando mientras esperaban a que dara inicio la bienvenida. Alguien llama a Ruby por su nombre y ella la reconoce al instante.

Yang: Ruby aquí.

Ruby: Yang.

Yang: ¿Dónde estabas? Crei que te habías perdido.

Ruby: No, para nada. Lo que pasa es que conocímos a un profesor de Beacon cuando explorábamos los alrededores y nos dio una demostración de combate usando mi Crescent Rose y la espada de este chico.

Yang: Ohhhh, veo que ya estás haciendo amigos rápidamente. Oye ¿No eres el chico que tenía nauceas y… jejejeje, bueno. Todos vieron lo que paso.

Jaune: Uhmmm, bueno. No estoy acostumbrado a las alturas y me mareo con facilidad.

Yang: Me llamo Jang Xiao Long. Por lo visto ya conoces a mi hermana Ruby Rose.

Jaune: ¿Hermana? Vaya, no parecen hermanas pero es bueno saberlo. Jaune Arc, necantado en conocerte Yang.

Yang: Diganme ¿Quién era el profesor que conocieron?

Ruby: Ohhh, no lo topamos cuando conocíamos las intalaciones y… ¿Pero qué? ¡Ahhh, no de nuevo!

Weiss: ¿¡Tu otra vez!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ruby tiene su segundo encuentro con Weiss, Jaune y Yang intercambian miradas al no saber qué pasaba entre ambas. Weiss le mostraba un folleto a Ruby relacionado a la compañía Schnee y el polvo.

Weiss: Presta atención niñita ¿sabes que pudiste haber provocado un accidente con mi surtido de polvo verdad? ¿Tienes idea a qué se dedica la compañía Schnee? Toma, esto te mantendrá informada.

Ruby: Oye, te estoy diciendo que no fue intencional. Tú abriste el frasco y me hizo estornudar tu polvo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Weiss: Suficiente, no tienes eduación ¿Quiéres problemas?

Ruby: Ahhhh Yang, ayúdame.

Ruby salta y Yang la atrapa, de modo que la cargaba.

Yang: Creo que estás exagerando, no veo que te haya hecho daño. Se ha disculpado contigo y verá tu folleto.

Weiss: Bueno, te daré un poco de tiempo que lo mires a detalle. Mientras andaré por el foro ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, con su permiso.

Weiss se va otra parte del foro y Yang deja de cargar a Ruby.

Yang: ¿Hubo algún mal entendido con ella?

Ruby: Solo porque por accidente estornude a causa de su polvo personal que lleva consigo, hizo una reacción y exploté junto con ella. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Yang: Jejeje, un encuentro explosivo.

Ruby: Yang, no fue algo gracioso para que cuentes chistes.

Jaune: Ruby, Ruby mira. Ahí está otra vez, la chica que nos miró feo con el profesor.

Ruby: Hey, es ella.

Yang: ¿La conocen?

Jaune: No, no sabemos quién es. Fue algo raro.

Ruby: Se nos quedó mirando de forma desagradable cuando estábamos con el profesor, ni cruzamos palabras con ella.

Jaune: Si me lo pregunta, para mi, tiene cara de pocos amigos.

Yang: No estaba en el transporte que nos vino a dejar en Beacon ¿Verdad?

Ruby: Nope, suponemos que vino por su propia cuenta.

Jaune: Y lo hizo más temprano que el resto.

El trio miraba a cierta a distancia a Cinder, quien se econtraba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada hostil. Uno que otro estudiante, que estaba cercas de ella, mantenián su distancia por temor a su comportamiento.

Una joven de cabello pelirojo observaba con curiosidad a Jaune, sonreía de amanera amigable para atraer su atención. Ozpin, Glynda y Magnus hicieron acto de presencia en el foro y Ruby, emocionada, lo reconoce al verlo.

Ruby: Ohhh, Yang es él, es él. El profesor que Jaune y yo conocimos hace poco.

Yang: ¿Cómo se llama?

Ruby: Elrick Magnus, nos dijo que es experto en combate avanzado.

Yang lo mira y sonreía pícara al verlo atractivo.

Yang: Oye, para ser profesor de Beacon viste muy elegante. Tienes que presentármelo hermana.

Jaune: ¿Qué cosa?

Ruby: Yang ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Apenas lo conozco.

Yang: Jejeje, estoy jugando, no hablaba en serio. Ups, cuidado Ruby, mira quién esta de regreso con nosotros.

Ruby: ¿Mande? ¿Ehhh?

Weiss: Con su permiso quiero estar en primera fila para ver esto más de cerca. Guardemos silencio, ya va a empezar.

Ruby: Este, oye, crei que…

Weiss: Shhhhh, dije silencio. Tenemos al director del instituto enfrente de nosotros.

Ruby: Uhmmm, de acuerdo.

El foro guardó silencio, Ozpin se para enfrente del micrófono para dar su discurso. Magnus y Glynda estaban a su lado, con una postura formal para relfejar diciplina.

Ozpin: Todos ustedes están aquí por una razón. Algunos lograron llegar hasta aqui gracias a sus habilidades natas. Otros les costaron más trabajo pero lograrón llegar como el resto de los demás. Tienen un objetivo en común y es convertirce en Cazadores de Remnant. Sin embargo, cuando los veo miro a jóvenes descarreados y sin un propósito claro en la vida… Eso es comprensible, porque aún les falta vivir como verdaderos Cazadores y es algo que entre todos nosotros lo podremos cumplir. Aquí lograrán evolucionar al siguiente nivel, no solo yo los ayudare, mis colegas les darán el conocimiento y las herramientas para llegar a la cumbre de su preparación.

Ozpin se retira del micrófono y Magnus pasa al frente para dar unas palabras. Jaune y Ruby sonreían emocioandos al verlo al frente. Yang se deleitaba por su elegancian y lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba. Weiss comenzó a sentir admiración al verlo, suponía que se trataba de un individuo culto y con educación.

Ruby nota que la atención de los estudiantes fue capturada al instante al ver a Magnus, pero se fija en una persona que seguía con la misma actitud hostil, aquella que miró cuando estaba con Elrick y era nada menos que Cinder.

Cinder no dejaba su postura de brazos cruzados, su mirada tampoco había cambiado. A Ruby le extrañó, porque se da cuenta que ella miraba a Magnus con desprecio, hasta llegó notar que hacía ciertas muecas de desagrado. No comprendía el porqué, suponía que quizás Magnus habló con ella y no le parecio que le llamara la atención, al comportarse de ese modo cuando estaban los tres reunidos.

Aunque determino que era algo más que eso, algo muy significativo y eso la dejo todavía más intrigada. Quiera conocer el motivo, pero no creía que pudiese entablar una amistad asi de fácil tras verla con ese comportamiento.

Magnus comenzó a dirigirse a los alumnos con tono de voz que mostraba respeto y gran seguridad en sus palabras.

Magnus: Veo que entrenaron con dedicación para proseguir al siguiente paso de su desarrollo y eso es admirable. Hay algo que deseo saber, es esencial para ustedes y para nosotros como su guias. ¿Cuántos de ustedes ya han enfrentado a los Grimms? Sin miedo, no juzgaré los que no respondan. Levanten la mano.

Casi todos los alumnos presentes en el foro levantaron la mano. Ruby, Jaune y Weiss también lo hiciero. Cinder continuaba sin mostrar empatía por lo que ocurria a su alrededor. Bajan la mano para seguir escuchando las palabras de Magnus.

Magnus: Bien, eso habla bastante de ustedes. Comprendo que se encuentran en una etapa donde todavía desean probar nuevas experiencias, emociones y deciciones que los moldearan durante su estancia en el instituto. Pero hay algo que deseo plantearles y no lo hago con la mala intención o por hacerlos sentir incómodos. Suponiendo que llegara ese día, en este momento o dentro de poco. Se avecina otra gran guerra, es inevitable. Nuestro enemigo, los Grimms. Un ejército de aproximadamente cien mil, de todas las clases y tamaños dispuestos a sumir a toda Remnant en el caos y en la destrucción. Nosotros y los demás institutos somos los que les daremos frente, será una pelea ardua y quizás no habrá tregua. Si visualizan la situación ¿Saben a qué me refiero cuando les hablo del tema de la guerra?

Se escuchaban mormullos en el foro, todos los alumnos intercambiaban opiniones los unos a los otros al visualizar tal guerra. Algunos les desagradaba que tal terrible día llegase y enstuviesen en el campo de batalla. Otros temían perder a sus familiares y estaban diespuetos a defenderlos a cualquier costo. Hubo unos que no se sentían capaces de estar ahí y que probablemente perecerían en poco tiempo.

Alguien alza la mano, dispuesta a dar una respuesta. Era una joven con lentes oscuros, con una boina y su vestimenta era muy a la moda.

Coco: Profesor, se a qué se refiere. En una guerra de semejante calibre, es que ya no se trata de quién aniquila más Grimms para ver quién es el mejor, tampoco por alcanzar una calficación y mucho menos como un día cualquiera de entrenamiento. Si tal día llegase a ocurrir, no solamente tedríamos que defender a todas nuestras familias. Eso incluye, dolorosamente, dar nuestras vidas de ser necesario.

Magnus: Lo que dices es cien por ciento correcto, desafortunadamente de eso se trata una guerra. Destruir al enemigo, ganar la batalla, vivir y precenciar sacrificios. ¿Comprenden el significado de estos actos? Les comento de ante mano que yo no los dejaría solos si ocurriese tal batalla, los apoyaría todo el tiempo y no dejo atrás a nadie.

Mi intención no es hacerlos enfrentarse al mundo real de manera abrupta, lo que busco es que se vuelvan más que cazadores. Lo que busco en ustedes es que se conviertan guerreros cazadores, individuos con grandes capacidades en el combate, que puedan adaptarse a cualquier situación con facilidad y que puedan cordinarse para crear estrategias de combate al instante. Estarán pensando que esto será un entrenamiento muy difícil, no será asi.

Mis maestros me enseñaron que hay preparar a los dicipulos empezando desde la preparación física, porque es la esencia de su fuerza. La comunicación también es importante porque deseo conocerlos a todos y ser también su compañero de clase. Alumnos, no sientan perdidos ya tienen un propósito al estar aquí en Beacon, yo también tengo mi propósito y son ustedes. Déjenme llevarlos hasta la cumbre para que sus batallas sean momentos de gloria, de gran orgullo para sus famlias, para Beacon, para Remnant y lleguen a ser leyendas para las próximas generaciones.

Al finalizar todos en el foro aplaudieron y los rostros de los estudiantes se encendieron con gran anímo al escuchar el discurso de Magnus. Ozpin sonreía complacidamente al ver cómo la Deidad logró capturar la atención de los estudiantes. Glynda estaba sorprendia, supo que en cuestión de segundos Magnus se ganó la confianza de los jóvenes en poco tiempo. Magni saludaba a los estudiantes jovialmente mientras se retiraba del micrófono.

Mientras Ruby aplaudia vuleve a fijarse en Cinder, ella permanecía de brazos cruzados y con enfado pero nadie ponía atención a su comportamiento. Cuando sesaron los aplausos Glynda toma el micrófono para dar un anuncio.

Glynda: Les informamos que el salón de eventos será usado como dormitorio para todos ustedes, debido a que aún no tienen asignado habitaciones para su estancia. Una vez que se les asigne sus cuartos correspondientes podrán usarlos de manera libre. Por favor, tomen lo esencial descansar esta noche y agradecemos que hayan asistido a la apertura de hoy.

Glynda se aparta del micrófono, se marcha con Ozpin y con Magni para continuar con las actividades que les corresponden como profesores de la academia. En el foro se escuchaba los comentarios amenos entre los alumnos y su opinión de las palabras que dio el profesor, hasta querían saber su nombre.

Yang: Este profesor sí sabe como atraer a la multitud, confienso que si lo veo personalmente tendrá toda mi atención.

Weiss: ¿Alguien sabe como se llama? En verdad me gustaría sabe su nombre.

Jaune: Elrick… ¿Elrick qué? Uhmmm…

Ruby: Jaune ¿Cómo se te olvido su nombre? Se llama Elrick Magnus.

Yang: Vaya, que nombre tan sexy.

Weiss: ¿Elrick Magnus? ¿Vendra de una familia de nobles o de un linaje de cazadores que participaron en la gran guerra? Me gustaría saber de su experiencia en el combate y de su historia personal.

Ruby vuelve a mirar Cinder, tenía la cabeza un poco agachada, su mirada estaba fija en el piso, sus brazos cruzados; para ignorar la existencia de los que estaban a su alrededor. Denotaba indiferencia y, como de costumbre, enfado.

El final del día había llegado, los estudiantes estaban alojados en el salón de eventos. Algunos estaban despiertos, otros acostados en el interior de su sleeping bag para disponerse a dormir. Yang y Ruby estaban recostadas relajándose, Ruby estaba escirbiendo una carta para su padre mientras platicaba con su hermana.

Yang: ¿Qué haces?

Ruby: Escribiendo una carta a papá, para decirle qué cosas podría hacernos falta y cómo le podemos hacer para que cuide a Swei.

Yang: ¿No será que estás escribiendo un diario acerca de tu admiración por el profesor Magnus?

Ruby: ¡Yang!

Ruby le arroja un cojín a su hermana en la cara pero se rie por la broma.

Yang: Estoy jugando Ruby. No te preocupes papá podrá cuidar de Swei además no estará solo. Oye ¿Supiste el nombre de la chica que se les quedó mirando feo a ti y a Jaune?

Ruby: No, sigo sin saber.

Yang: Deberías intentar hablar con ella.

Ruby: Quizas, me pregunto si estará aquí, no le he visto desde que terminó la ceremonia de biebenida. Vamos a ver.

Ruby se pone de pie y busca mientras caminaba despacio para no pisar a nadie, Yang la seguía. No encuentra a Cinder pero logra reconocer a alguien quien estaba leyendo un libro y se detiene.

Ruby: Mira.

Yang: ¿Quién es?

Ruby: Ella estuvo de testigo cuando me exploto el polvo.

Yang: Bueno, es hora de hacer amigos, vamos.

Cuando se dirigían a hablar con la lectora se topan con Weiss una vez mas.

Ruby: Ahhh, este. ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por lo que pasó?

Weiss: Ya no lo estaré si me dices dos cosas. ¿Leiste el tríptico que te dí?

Ruby: Si, lo lei.

Wiess: ¿Cómo supiste el nombre del profesor?

Ruby: Lo conocí cuando Jaune y yo nos dirigíamos al foro, nos dio una demostración al prestarle nuestras armas y es formidable manejándolas. Te pido disculpas por lo que pasó en la mañana, en serio.

Weiss: Esta bien, creo que eres honesta al hablar con formalidad. Weiss Schnee.

Ruby: Ruby Rose, ella es mi hermana Yang Xiao Long.

Wiess: ¿Hermanas? Juraria que no lo son.

Yang: La gente no sopecharía de nosotras, al menos que le digamos. ¿No es así linda hermana?

Ruby: Jejejeje, si y nos llevamos bastante bien. Oye, espera, no abuses te fuerza.

Yang y Ruby jugaban a las luchitas y Ruby intenta safarse de la llave que la aplicaba su hermana.

Weiss: No hagan mucho escándalo van a molestar a los que ya están dormidos. Ahora vuelvo, ire por otra cobija.

Yang: Ves, ya te hiciste amiga de la señorita princesa. Ahora vamos con la que está leyendo.

Ambas hermanas se acercan a lectora y atraen su atención.

Blake: ¿Si?

Ruby: Hola ¿No se si me recuerdas? Nos vimos en la mañana.

Blake: ¿Eres a la que le explotó el polvo?

Ruby: Si, jejejeje. Espero que no te hayamos interumpido en tu lectura, no tuve oportunidad de saber tu nombre y quería saber si estabas…

Blake: Claro, prentenderé que no están aquí seguiré leyendo hasta quedar dormida.

Yang: ¿Qué estas leyendo? Oye, yo también ando leyendo el mismo libro. Me gusta la trama de la historia. No hace mucho lei el de los ninjas.

Blake: ¿De verdad? ¿Leíste el segundo tomo?

Yang: Si, ya lo terminé. Para serte sincera me gusto más la primera entrega, la segunda no es mala pero el final no me convenció.

Blake: Opino lo mismo, no fue de mi agrado el cierre, pudo haber sido mejor. ¿Te gustan también las lescturas del tema existencial?

Yang: No es mi fuerte pero hago el intento de comprenderlos. Me llamo Yang Xiao Long y ella mi hermana Ruby Rose.

Ruby: Encnatada.

Blake: ¿Hermanas? Qué sopresa, no sospechaba que lo fueran. Blake Belladonna, un gusto.

Yang: ¿Vienes sola?

Blake: Si, vine por mi propia cuenta. Con el propósito de mejorar y ayudar a los demás.

Yang: Eso es una buena causa. ¿Qué opinas acerca del discurso que dio el profesor?

Blake: Fascinante, sinceramente me inspiró confianza al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Saben su nombre?

Ruby: Se llama Elrick Magnus dará las clases de combate avanzado.

Blake: ¿Lo conociste despúes de la ceremonia?

Ruby: Antes e hizo una desmostración de combate al prestarle mi arma, es alucinante su estilo de pelea.

Blake: Eres afortunada en haberlo conocido a primera hora. Espero que no sea profesor gurñon al momento de estar en sus clases.

Ruby: No, no lo es, eso lo puedo asegurar al sentir su amabilidad.

Yang: Jejejeje, confiaremos en lo que dices. Sino tu persuadiras a Elrick a que no sea tan severo con nuestro entrenamiento.

Ruby: Vamos Yang, no es para tanto.

Wiess se acerca con el trio para unirse a la plática.

Wiess: Listo, ya encontré una cobija más caliente. Ohhh, veo que ya han conocido alguien ¿No interrumpo?

Ruby: Nope, estábamos platicando de libros y del discurso del profesor.

Blake: Weiss Schnee, hija de la compañía de los Schnee y la mas grande productora de polvo. Pero también con dudosa reputación, abuso de autoridad, excesos de carga de trabajo a los empleados y por encubrir ciertos incidentes que, hasta la fecha, no han sido esclarecidos. Además por esclavizar Faunus en algunas minas.

Weiss: Oye, no se que tienes en contra de la compañía pero te aseguro que si yo estuviera al frente yo no permitiría ese tipo de prácticas. Lo de esclavizar Faunus no pasó de ese modo.

Blake: Eso lo dices para encubrir el trabajo sucio que hicieron durante ese tiempo. ¿Por qué no has tomado acciones para cambiar a la compañía?

Weiss: Como si fuera tan fácil, si fuera así no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Yang: Whoao, calma no es momento para pelar. Nos acabamos de concer y no creo que a nadie le guste si las oyen discutir. Hay gente dormida y nos podrían echar.

Ruby: Además ya es tarde mejor descnasemos y olvidemos este mal entendido ¿Si?

Cinder: ¡Cierren la Boca! ¡Quiero dormir con un demonio!

Yang, Ruby, Weiss y Blake: ?

Las cuatro voltean de inmediato en dirección donde oyeron el reclamo, Cinder asomaba la cabeza y con su mirada de enfado les exigía que guardaran silencio. Acomoda su almohada y se cubre por completo con su sleeping bag, parecía un bulto al no dejarse mirar. Por fortuna los demás alumnos estaban muy dormidos como para haber sido molestado por la protesta de Cinder.

Ruby, su hermana, Weiss, y Blake se miraron extrañadas, hasta la hostilidad entre Blake y Weiss se desvanció.

Weiss: Qué manera de hablar, solo falfa que por su culpa nos vayan echar de aquí.

Blake: ¿Quién es?

Yang: No lo sabemos salvo que es gruñona.

Ruby: Yang baja la voz, te va a oir y se va enfurecer.

Wiess: Sugiero que todas vayamos a dormir y olvidemos el mal entendido entre la lectora y yo, platicaremos con más calma. Buenas noches y con su permiso.

Blake: Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero dormir afuera por algo que no vale la pena. Hasta mañana.

Weiss se retira para acostarse a su sleeping bag y Blake, quien ya tenía preparado el suyo, ingresa en su interior y se acomoda para dormir.

Yang seguía mirando a Cinder, nota que se movia un poco en su sleeping bag.

Yang: Ven Ruby, si pudimos hacernos amigas de Weiss y de la otra chica también podremos con esa gruñona.

Ruby: Yang espera, creo que es una mala idea, ella no parece nada amigable.

Yang: Anda ¿Qué nos puede hacer? ¿Qué nos agarre a golpes? Esa es mi especialidad, si eso pasa prefiero que me hechen afuera junto con ella a que pases un mal rato. Tú sígueme.

Ruby: Uhmmm… Ok, pero tampoco pienso dejarte sola si se te hecha encima.

Se dirigen hasta donde está Cinder, cuando llegan notan que se encontraba en un espacio algo amplio que hacía un semi circulo; los alumnos que se encontraban dormidos a su alrededor estaban algo alejados por lo que Cinder podía estar sus anchas.

Yang hala un poco el sleeping bag, Cinder lo abre abruptamente y mira ambas hermanas con enojo. Ruby sonreía neviosamente y saludaba.

Yang: Hey ¿Podemos hablar?

Ruby: Hola, Jejeje. Queremos disculparnos por haberte molestado.

Con una horrenda intención, Cinder se diponía a gritarles a base de insultos pero algo inexplicable le ocurre. Al momento de querer de lanzar su venenoso alarido el tiempo se detiene ante sus ojos, siente espantosa opresión en todo su cuerpo que le llegaba hasta en los huesos y era dolorasa. No podía moverse ni hablar, escucha una voz misteriosa que sonaba como un susurro. Un Susurro tan extraño y tétrico que apenas distinguía que su tono era femenino y comenzó ponerla asustada al oírla. Era una advertencia que solamente ella podía escuchar en ese espacio tortuoso.

¿?: No… Te… Atrevas. No… Te… Atrevas. No… Te… Atrevas. No

Ese horrendo susurro se desvaneció, al igual que la dolorosa opresión. El tiempo recrobó su ritmo, Yang y Ruby seguían mirándola, esperando a que Cinder dijera algo. Ella estaba algo pasmada, no comprendía lo que le ocurrión en ese súbito momento y su enojo quedo relegado al olvido.

Ruby: Oye ¿Pasa algo?

Yang: No venimos contigo buscando problemas, queremos conocerte.

Ruby se arrodilla para acercarse, Cinder estaba desconcertada y apenas hizo contacto visual con Ruby.

Ruby: ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Cinder: Yo… que no… Nada. No es nada.

Yang se arrodilla también y mostraba preocupada.

Yang: Si te sientes mal te ayudaremos a ir a la enfermería. No te aguantes ¿Qué te sucede?

Cinder: De verdad, no… no es nada. Este… yo. Me cuesta trabajo dormir cuando hay ruido, me molesta. ¿Qué haces?

Ruby toca la frente de Cinder para revisar si no tenía fiebre.

Yang: ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico doctora?

Ruby: Esta diciendo la verdad, se encuentra bien.

Yang: ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos compañía esta noche? Para estar seguras.

Ruby: Me agrada la sugerencia. Ahora volvemos iremos por nuestros sleeping bags y te acompañaremos.

Yang: Además tienes buen espacio, queremos estar a nuestras anchas, ahora volvemos.

Cinder: ¿Uuhhh?

Ruby y Yang van por sus sleeping bags, Cinder queda extrada y todavía sintiendo miedo por lo que le ocurrio; hablaba para sí misma.

Cinder: ¿¡Qué carajos fue eso!? ¿De dónde provino esa voz!? ¿¡Qué no vieron o escucharon nada!? En serio ¿Qué ocurre?

Mientras Cinder estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, pensativa y su miedo disminuía, Yang y Ruby había regresado, de nimediato acomodaron sus sleeping bags. Ruby del lado derecho de Cinder y Yang de su lado izquierdo, como para reguardarla de algún peligro. Ambas hermanas se acuestan y se cubren con sus frazadas. Cinder estaba algo seria y no estaba de mucho ánimo para conversar.

Ruby: Perdona, no nos presentamos. Me llamo Ruby Rose.

Yang: Yang Xiao Long, soy su hermana y si, no nos parecemos mucho.

Cinder mira ambas hermanas extrañada y con cierta sequedad les responde.

Cinder: Hermanas, habría jurado que eran amigas.

Ruby: Jejeje, estamos acostumbradas a que nos digan que no tenemos ningún parecido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cinder: Cinder… Cinder Hill.

Ruby: Ohh, es un lindo nombre el que tienes.

Yang: Me gusta como suena tu nombre, me agrada.

Cinder: Bueno. ¿Les importa si nos dormimos ya? Quiero descansar.

Yang: Ups, tiene razón. Si seguimos nos vamos a amanacer o nos hechearán en serio. Luego platicamos Cinder, buenas noches.

Yang se acomoda para dormir boca abajo, Ruby hace lo mismo y se coloca su atifas de Grimm. Cinder vuelve cubrise con su frazada se acuesta boca abajo y recarga su cabeza sobre la almohada, en espera a que el sueño la envuelva.

Brevemente Cinder voltea a mirar a Yang, luego a Ruby y unos sentimientos de tristeza y culpabilidad la invadieron. Se imaginó por un instante a Mercury y Emerald, estando a cada lado acompañándola mientras dormían. Esa imagen fue tan fugaz que apretaba sus labios de enojo mientras hablaba para sí misma.

Cinder: Ellos… ellos deberían estar aquí ¿¡Acaso piensan dejarlos ahí botados!? ¡Olvidados mientras ellos se…!? ¡Son unos…!

Los pensamientos de Cinder son interrumpidos, Ruby le habla en voz baja y voltea a mirarla.

Ruby: Oye Cinder.

Cinder: Que.

Ruby: Si necesitas algo no dudes en despertarnos o si te sientes mal ¿De acuerdo?

Cinder: Esta bien niña.

Ruby acomoda su cabeza sobre la almohada hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y se duerme. Cinder se mantuvo despierta un rato más hasta que la comodida de su sleeping bag le fue otorgando la traquilidad y el sueño paras quedarse dormida.

La noche fue transcurriendo de manera pacifica, todos los alumnos dormían tranquilamente. Uno que otro ronquido se dejaba escuchar pero a nadie le molestaba. Cinder descansaba plácidamente… hasta que escucha un susurro en su oído, era una risa perversa. Abrió los ojos de golpe, se puso en alerta y volteo a mirar pero no vio a nadie a su lado, salvo a Yang, quien estaba desparramada y sin cubrirse con sus frazadas.

Rapidamente voltea a mirar a Ruby, ella roncaba ligermante y babeaba un poco por la boca. Cinder supo que ni una de las dos emitió esa risa, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, miraba en otras direcciones, observando a cada estudiante acostado para tratar de ver algo raro.

Logra oir unas pisadas, apenas audibles, alguien o algo corria descalso por el lugar. Trata de ubicar quién era pero estaba oscuro. Se movía muy rápido y una vez más escucha esa risa perversa en manera susurro, sabía de quién se trataba e intenta despertar a Yang y a Ruby pero fue en vano, estaban profundamente dormidas.

Cinder: Oigan… De… despierten. Algo se metio en el salón. ¿Qué no me escuchan? Despierten… Uhhhhhhhh… ¿Quién anda ahí?

Aquellas risitas seguían y el correteo por todo el foro. Cinder no comprendía como alguien podía moverse sin tropersarse o pisar a alguien. Apenas logra mirar una silueta oscura, pudo seguirle el paso y se percata que logra salir a toda velocidad por la puerta principal del foro, la cual estaba semi abierta.

Cinder se queda mirando fijamente a la puerta temerosamente, abre más los ojos e evita parpadear. Nota que aparece una mano tomando el bordo de la puerta, la agarra y comienza a moverla hasta cerrarla completamente. Cinder se quedó un momento más así, en absoluta alerta, pesando que aquello volvería para acosarla.

No se abrío la puerta, mira a Ruby y a Yang, seguían muy dormidas al igual que los demás estudiantes. Respiraba nerviosamente y su corazón palpitaba rápido. Cinder hablaba en voz baja reflejando miedo.

Cinder: Mier… Maldición. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era ella? ¿En qué momento entró aquí? Si… tan solo tuviera uno de mis sables. Rayos y si trato de… no… pésima idea. No tengo mi llave. Uhmmm… Y si… No… ¿Si me atrapa al momento que intente de asegurar la puerta del salón? Por favor… que no vuelva… que no venga… déjame en paz.

Mantuvo su vigila enfocada en la puerta y el sueño comenzó a invadirla. Poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, quedando nuevamente dormida.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, Yang medio se despierta, con los ojos entre abiertos, para darle una mirada a Ruby y a Cinder. Para ella todo está tranquilo, vuelve dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada para seguir durmiendo desparramada, mientras hablaba perezosamente.

Yang: Las… la hora que sea… y todo… sereno. No pasa nada… Zzzzzzz.

 **Fin del capítulo cinco.**


End file.
